


Un long voyage - Saison 1

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Series: Monde d'Ekinoxe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amitié, Clowns, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Humour, Light Novel, Poupée, Serie, Voyage, Zombies, aventure, drame, vampire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 128,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: Dolaine, une Poupée de Porcelaine sans le sou, décide de devenir homme à tout faire.  De son côté, Romuald, un vampire un tantinet original, rêve de découvrir le monde. L'une a besoin d'argent, l'autre d'un compagnon de route. Le voyage ne fait que commencer.





	1. Episode 1 - Partie 1 : Sétar

1

_Bonk ! Bonk ! Bonk !_

Des chocs violents faisaient trembler la petite maison. Mais plutôt que de s’écraser contre la porte, ils résonnaient contre le mur. Un peu comme si son auteur n’avait jamais vécu en pays civilisé, et ignorait donc tout des usages pour s’inviter chez autrui.

_Bonk ! Bonk ! Bonk !_

En panique, une petite forme quitta l’habitation, ses bras formant une protection au-dessus de son crâne comme si elle craignait que le monde ne s’écroule sur sa tête.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Ne mesurant guère plus d’un mètre trente, le petit personnage portait un gros chapeau à grelots sur son crâne à cheveux blonds coupés courts. Des tintements s’élevaient à chacun de ses gestes.

Quoique déjà adulte, son visage gardait une rondeur juvénile. Deux grands yeux verts y trônaient, pour le moment habités d’une lueur affolée. Ses vêtements, aussi bariolés que son chapeau, se terminaient aux manches par d’autres grelots, ceux-là plus petits.

— Veux-tu bien te taire ? s’agaça une voix féminine. Tu vois bien que ce n’est que moi !

La petite créature, qui répondait au nom de Raphaël, tourna le cou dans sa direction. Debout face à leur façade, sa cousine, Dolaine, se tenait sur un petit escabeau branlant, un marteau dans la main et des clous à ses pieds. Elle cachait en partie une plaque qui n’était pas là la veille.

Intrigué, mais un peu craintif, il s’approcha le dos légèrement voûté.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais… ?

Un peu plus petite que lui, sa cousine possédait de beaux et longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et dans le dos. Un léger froncement de sourcils lui donnait un air farouche.

— Quelque chose que tu serais bien incapable de faire toi-même ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, j’ai du travail !

Là-dessus, elle se détourna, leva bien haut son marteau, et se remit à frapper avec énergie le mur en briques.

De plus en plus curieux, Raphaël se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, comme s’il voulait regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il se tordit le cou, leva plus haut le menton, mais il restait bien trop petit pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Frustré, il se mit à courir d’un côté à l’autre de l’escabeau. En pure perte, car sa cousine se déplaçait systématiquement pour lui boucher la vue. Finalement agacée par son comportement, elle fit volte-face et le menaça de son marteau.

— Par les Dieux, est-ce que tu vas te calmer ?

Ses yeux bleus, aussi bleus que sa robe, étaient assombris par la colère. Aux pieds, elle portait des souliers de couleur assortie qu’elle ne cirait pas assez. Ternes, un peu abîmés sur les côtés, ils lui avaient coûté une petite fortune bien des années auparavant.

— Mais, cousine…

— Il n’y a pas de « Mais cousine » qui tienne ! Tiens-toi tranquille ou je jure de t’étrangler !

Raphaël n’insista pas. Car s’il savait qu’elle mettait rarement ses menaces à exécution, il n’ignorait pas qu’il lui arrivait de faire des exceptions. Et armée comme elle l’était, il ne tenait pas à la pousser à bout.

Comme Dolaine se remettait au travail, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. À leurs fenêtres, les voisins les épiaient. Certains tentaient de se dissimuler derrière leurs rideaux, mais d’autres s’affichaient sans honte à sa vue. Encore une histoire qui allait faire le tour du quartier et qui alimenterait les ragots pendant des jours !

Il lui fallut patienter encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que sa cousine ne cesse de maltraiter leur mur. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, elle descendit du vieil escabeau avec un air satisfait.

Raphaël leva le nez en direction de l’écriteau. Une plaque en fer cabossée et percée de plusieurs trous, où s’étalait une inscription peinte par une main peu experte.

— Homme à tout faire ? lut-il, quelque peu perdu. Tu ne parles pas de moi, j’espère ?

Car sa cousine souhaitait à ce point le voir trouver du travail qu’elle aurait bien pu décider de ça sans le consulter.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle lui envoya une claque sur le sommet de son chapeau. Une petite plainte lui échappa, auquel se joignit le vacarme affolé de ses grelots.

— Parce que tu crois peut-être que j’irais confier notre avenir à un empoté de ton acabit ?

— Mais alors qui… ?

— À ton avis ? (Elle se frappa la poitrine du poing d’un air fier.) Moi, bien sûr !

Raphaël la fixa avec des yeux encore plus ronds qu’à l’ordinaire. Est-ce qu’elle se moquait de lui ?

— Mais enfin, cousine… tu n’es pas un homme !

Paroles malheureuses, bien qu’il ne le comprit que trop tard. La colère déforma les traits de son interlocutrice et il crut qu’elle allait encore le frapper. Il recula, prêt à battre en retraite en direction de leur habitation, mais elle se contenta de répliquer :

— Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je me présente comme « Femme à tout faire » ?! Femme à tout faire, répéta-t-elle, non sans une pointe de dégoût. Quelle sorte de travail crois-tu que l’on offre à une femme suffisamment stupide pour tomber dans ce piège ? Eh bien je vais te le dire, moi : rien du tout ! En tout cas rien qui ne rapporte.

Peu convaincu, mais ne souhaitant pas la contredire, Raphaël questionna :

— Sais-tu au moins en quoi ça consiste ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je le sais ! Des trucs, des services : du jardinage, de la couture, du bricolage, toutes sortes de choses…

Du bricolage ? Dubitatif, Raphaël leva les yeux en direction de l’enseigne qui ornait à présent leur mur. Elle s’était tellement acharnée sur les clous qu’elle les avait tordus. Des gnons recouvraient la surface de l’objet, qui n’était même pas fixé droit.

— Cousine… tu ne sais pas bricoler.

D’ailleurs, chez eux, cette besogne lui revenait systématiquement.

La main de son interlocutrice se posa sur son épaule et la tapota.

— Mais mon petit Raphaël, nous sommes une entreprise familiale, à présent. Si une tâche ne me convient pas, c’est toi qui iras à ma place.

— Quoi ? Mais c’est injuste !

Propos qui lui valurent de recevoir une nouvelle claque. Son chapeau s’enfonça jusqu’à ses yeux, le rendant momentanément aveugle.

— Injuste, tu dis ? Injuste ? Mais tu sais ce qui est vraiment injuste ? s’emporta Dolaine, tandis qu’il repoussait son chapeau en arrière. C’est notre situation ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous manquons d’argent ? En as-tu seulement idée ? Eh bien moi, je vais te le dire…

Les doigts dressés devant elle, elle entreprit de calculer de quand datait leur dernière rentrée d’argent. Une semaine qu’ils raclaient le fond de leurs placards. Deux que son cousin n’avait pas eu de viande, quatre qu’on leur avait coupé l’eau courante, six qu’ils avaient dû renoncer à l’éclairage au gaz. Le drame remontait si loin dans le temps qu’elle finit par s’embrouiller dans ses calculs, grimaça, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

— Depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que tu n’es pas capable de conserver un travail plus de quelques semaines. À se demander s’il existe encore un employeur dans cette foutue ville qui n’a pas eu vent de ta réputation.

Honteux, Raphaël baissa la tête. Elle disait vrai, car si en général, il passait pour timide et doux de caractère – haussant rarement le ton, n’aimant pas beaucoup les ennuis, et ne se révélant boudeur ou têtu qu’en la compagnie d’intimes – il existait toutefois des situations où le gentil garçon laissait place à une petite vipère. Ses anciens employeurs, comme collègues, en savaient quelque chose. Sitôt que l’on commençait à émettre des propos désagréables à l’encontre de sa cousine, il perdait le contrôle de sa langue et devenait même bagarreur.

Ce qui, au vu de sa taille, paraissait le plus souvent risible.

Relevant les yeux, il découvrit que Dolaine s’était volatilisée. Après un regard circulaire, il se dirigea en direction de leur habitation. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse en franchir le seuil, il butta contre celle qu’il cherchait.

— Tut ! Tut ! Minute, papillon ! J’ai du travail pour toi.

Cela dit, elle lui tendit une feuille où s’étalait son écriture. Raphaël s’en saisit, de nouveau perdu.

— Tu vas m’apporter ça chez l’imprimeur. Et arrange-toi pour obtenir de lui le plus de copies possibles ! C’est que je le connais, ce vieux rat, il serait bien capable de t’arnaquer ! Tiens, voilà de quoi le payer.

Elle ouvrit son porte-monnaie et le retourna pour en déloger les quelques pièces qui s’y baladaient. Il eut juste le temps de tendre la main pour les recueillir avant qu’elles ne tombent à terre.

— C’est tout ce qu’il nous reste, alors ne les perds pas en route, compris ? Et interdiction de revenir ici les mains vides !

Sur quoi, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Le visage à deux centimètres du battant, Raphaël recula, le poing serré sur les pièces, et baissa les yeux sur la feuille qu’il tenait. Une sorte de publicité qui disait : « Besoin d’aide ? Pour des travaux, des tâches ménagères, des courses, etc. ? Je suis la personne qu’il vous faut ! »

L’annonce se terminait sur leur adresse. Aucuns honoraires nulle part. Juste une petite note, en bas de page, stipulant que ceux-ci seraient dressés en fonction du type de travaux demandés, avec possibilité de payer en deux fois.

Dans sa main, les pièces commençaient à lui picoter la peau. Si le plan de sa cousine ne fonctionnait pas, alors ils étaient condamnés à mourir de faim.

  


2

Le soleil se couchait quand Raphaël rentra chez eux. Les bras chargés de prospectus, il franchit le pas de la porte en appelant :

— Cousine ?

Sombre, le vestibule était un couloir tout en longueur qui donnait sur deux pièces : le salon, situé face à l’entrée, et la cave, dont la porte close se dessinait un peu plus loin. Entre eux, un escalier qui menait au premier étage. La lumière orangeâtre, qui filtrait derrière les rideaux en toile blanche des deux fenêtres, ne parvenait à éclairer le lieu qu’avec difficultés. Sous ses pieds, le plancher était en partie recouvert de tapis aux couleurs aussi peu assorties que possible.

— Cooousiiiine ?

De la cave lui parvenaient des raclements. Ça grattait et ça couinait, comme si l’on était en train de déplacer des meubles.

— Déjà de retour, Raphaël ?

Une voix douce, un peu cassée. Raphaël baissa les yeux en direction du chat gris qui sortait du salon : Mistigri, un animal recueilli par sa cousine à l’époque où celle-ci emménageait à Sétar. C’était il y a dix ans et le félin n’avait toujours pas pris une ride.

— C’est elle qui fait tout ce raffut ?

Mistigri approuva.

— Mais si j’étais toi, j’éviterais d’aller la déranger. (Ses babines se retroussèrent pour lui offrir un sourire.) Elle m’a semblé de bien méchante humeur.

Propos qui lui valurent un haussement d’épaules. Dolaine était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Sa vie toute entière semblait basée sur ce sentiment. Toujours quelque chose qui n’allait pas, toujours un sujet sur lequel râler. Plus qu’une simple manie, un art où elle figurait parmi les plus doués.

Les yeux tournés en direction de la cave, Raphaël s’enquit :

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait, au juste ?

Mistigri secoua doucement la tête.

— Elle n’a rien voulu me dire. Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’elle est allée chercher ton bureau et ta chaise dans ta chambre, pour les y descendre. J’ai cru qu’elle allait se rompre le cou !

Pris d’un sursaut, Raphaël gémit, scandalisé par ce qu’il entendait :

— Hééé, mais c’est à moi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle n’a pas été chercher les siens ?

— C’est bien ce que je lui ai demandé, mais elle m’a répondu que quand on n’était pas capable de garder un emploi, on n’avait pas besoin de bureau. Ce sont ses propres mots.

— C’est pas juste…

L’espace d’un instant, il hésita à se rendre à la cave pour réclamer la restitution de ses biens. Mais conscient que sa cousine l’enverrait paître plutôt que de l’écouter, il se résigna à les lui abandonner et s’accroupit à la hauteur de son compagnon.

— Dis… tu sais ce que c’est, toi, que cette histoire d’homme à tout faire ?

— Elle ne t’en a pas parlé ?

— Vaguement. (Il eut une moue.) Je crois qu’elle compte proposer ses services contre rémunération.

D’un petit hochement du museau, Mistigri approuva.

— C’est ce qu’elle m’a également expliqué.

Puis, curieux, il vint poser ses pattes sur les genoux de Raphaël et loucha sur son chargement.

— C’est ce qu’elle t’a demandé de lui faire imprimer ?

Pour toute réponse, l’autre émit un grognement et lui planta l’une des publicités devant le museau. Le chat la parcourut rapidement des yeux et un petit miaulement lui échappa.

— Eh bien… espérons que ça nous rapportera quelque chose.

— Je n’en suis pas certain, bougonna Raphaël. Tu as vu, non ? Elle commence déjà à mentir sur son sexe, alors…

— Alors je suis persuadé que ta cousine a de bonnes raisons de le faire, le coupa son interlocuteur, ce qui fit naître la surprise sur ses traits.

— Lesquelles par exemple ?

— Eh bien… peut-être ne souhaite-t-elle pas que l’on devine qu’on aura affaire à elle ?

De plus en plus perdu, Raphaël s’exclama :

— C’est stupide !

Bien sûr, il comprenait que leurs origines pouvaient poser problème. Poupée et Pierrot de Porcelaine, ils étaient tous deux originaires d’un royaume situé à l’extrême Est de Grande Mère et qui, malheureusement, n’avait pas très bonne réputation. À cause de cela, leurs voisins ne les aimaient pas beaucoup, et il sentait souvent comme un malaise quand il pénétrait quelque part, même sans être accompagné de sa cousine. Mais… bon sang, ce n’était pas en mentant que les choses s’amélioreraient !

— Peut-être, oui, fit Mistigri, mais je crois que ça a de l’importance pour elle.

Puis, lassé de cette discussion, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du canapé. Là où son coussin fétiche trônait en permanence. Une sensation d’engourdissement s’empara de son corps. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner. Assez pour faire un petit somme.

— Tu sais, reprit-il en revenant à Raphaël. Je crois que tu devrais en profiter pour aller te reposer. Dans les jours qui viennent, j’ai peur qu’elle ne t’en laisse pas vraiment le temps.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il partit au petit trot en direction du canapé. Les lèvres pincées, Raphaël le suivit du regard et se redressa au moment où l’autre s’allongeait en boule sur son coussin.

La paperasse serrée contre lui, il se tourna en direction de la cave, hésita, avant de secouer la tête. Non. Mieux valait attendre qu’elle sorte de là par elle-même. Il ne tenait pas à s’attirer ses foudres.

Cela décidé, il gagna le premier étage, où un petit couloir au parquet mal ciré l’accueillit, ainsi que quatre portes. La sienne avait été laissée entrouverte par sa cousine et, comme il s’y attendait, il n’y avait plus aucune trace de son bureau ou de sa chaise dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. À la place, juste un rectangle vide, le long du mur de gauche, un peu de poussière et ses effets éparpillés sur le sol. Il pesta tout en refermant la porte du pied derrière lui.

Elle lui aurait décidément tout fait !

Dans son dos, près de la porte, une commode. Sur le dessus, trois têtes en bois, dénuées de visage. Sur deux d’entre elles trônaient de gros chapeaux à grelots, aux couleurs différentes de celui qu’il portait déjà. La tête du milieu était vide.

Après avoir verrouillé sa porte – de crainte que sa cousine ne revienne lui voler ses affaires –, il alla déposer les prospectus sur le meuble et s’y accouda, une joue écrasée contre sa main.

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la première feuille et émit un reniflement agacé. Dire qu’elle avait dépensé leurs dernières économies pour ces machins-là ! Se rendait-elle compte qu’à côté de ça, il ne leur restait presque plus rien à manger ? Quelques bocaux… deux ou trois, et aucun ne contenait quoique ce soit de plus consistant que des légumes.

Il s’étonnait d’ailleurs qu’elle lui ait remis de l’argent pour effectuer cette dépense. Pingre comme elle l’était, il devinait qu’elle avait dû mener une bataille éprouvante contre elle-même. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il lui avait demandé quelques sous pour leur faire un peu de courses et se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa réaction. De sa mine décomposée, de cette main portée à son cœur, comme si un arrêt cardiaque la menaçait. Au final, il avait obtenu moitié moins de ce qu’il espérait et ça n’était déjà pas grand-chose.

Au souvenir de tous ces aliments délicieux auxquels il avait dû renoncer en entrant chez l’épicier, son estomac s’éveilla et partit dans une longue plainte. Une plainte plutôt pitoyable. Contrarié, il mena une main à son ventre et appuya dessus. Sans succès, car les grognements redoublèrent d’intensité. Dans un soupir las, il se traîna jusqu’à son lit et s’y jeta, tête la première contre l’oreiller.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta là, sans bouger, puis il leva la main pour se débarrasser de son chapeau et le repoussa sur le côté.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa décision. Elle qui refusait les tâches subalternes, elle qui n’était pas plus capable que lui de conserver un emploi, pourquoi désirait-elle à ce point se lancer dans cette nouvelle carrière ? Si c’était pour se retrouver à passer le balai dans les rues, autant aller directement demander du travail auprès de la mairie. Pensait-elle qu’ils pouvaient se permettre de faire les difficiles ? De choisir ce qu’ils voulaient ou ne voulaient pas faire ?

Bien sûr que non ! Et si elle avait eu deux sous de jugeote, elle n’aurait jamais usé leur argent de cette façon !

C’est ce qu’il pensait… ce à quoi il songeait avec amertume au moment où le sommeil vint le visiter.

  


3

On frappait à sa porte. Ce avec une belle insistance et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à le tirer d’un sommeil qu’il avait lourd. L’esprit encore comateux il ouvrit les yeux de moitié.

Qui… ?

— Raphaël ! Raphaël ! Nom d’un petit Pantin, est-ce que tu vas ouvrir cette fichue porte ?

La voix de sa cousine. La poignée de sa porte s’abaissa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans que les coups ne cessent.

Dans un bâillement, il se redressa en se grattant le crâne. Autour de lui, ses draps étaient défaits et son chapeau avait chuté à terre pendant son sommeil. Il pouvait l’apercevoir à la droite de son lit, masse bariolée et avachie.

— Raphaël ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches ?

Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour libérer un second bâillement et il daigna enfin se lever. Les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, il se frotta les yeux d’une main, tout en déverrouillant la porte de l’autre. D’une voix pâteuse, il questionna :

— Cousine, qu’est-ce que… ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’elle l’agrippait par le poignet et le tirait à sa suite. Il se sentit partir en avant, manqua de trébucher, et se retrouva à courir derrière elle. Un glapissement lui échappa.

— Cousine ! Cousine ! Attends !

Sans lui accorder d’attention, elle dévala les escaliers sur le même rythme.

— Cousine… cousine, je vais tomber !

Ils faisaient un tel barouf que Mistigri, à la fois curieux et inquiet, quitta son coussin pour sortir la tête dans le hall d’entrée. Ils passèrent sans le remarquer et ce ne fut qu’une fois arrivés devant la porte ouverte de la cave que Dolaine daigna brusquement faire halte.

Emporté par son élan, Raphaël tomba dans les escaliers. Une chance pour lui, la chute fut de courte durée. Il s’écrasa sur le sol d’une petite pièce sombre et un « Ouf » douloureux lui échappa.

Sans se presser, Dolaine le rejoignit. Et à en croire son froncement de sourcils désapprobateur, elle s’imaginait que se couvrir ainsi de ridicule l’amusait. Une main portée au bas de son dos, le Pierrot se redressa, non sans quelques difficultés. Les traits tordus de douleur, il avisa le meuble qui lui faisait face et tendit un doigt dans sa direction.

— Hé ! Mais c’est mon bureau !

Une claque s’écrasa contre l’arrière de son crâne, lui arrachant une petite plainte.

— Mais cousine, c’est mon… !

Dolaine le frappa encore, puis encore, ce jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’écarte pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

— Il n’y a pas de « mon bureau » qui tienne, répliqua-t-elle en plantant ses poings à hauteur de ses hanches. Je te rappelle que c’est moi qui ai acheté cette maison : tout ce qui s’y trouve m’appartient !

— Mais… mais c’est moi qui l’ai payé avec…

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Qu’est-ce que tu t’imaginais ? Tu vis gratuitement sous mon toit, alors que tu n’es même pas capable de conserver un travail plus de deux mois. Il faut bien que je me rembourse !

Raphaël se renfrogna.

— Toi non plus tu n’es pas capable de ramener de l’argent, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

— Pardon ?

— Rien, rien…

Puis il baissa le nez en direction de ses pieds, histoire de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard scrutateur.

Dolaine finit par se désintéresser de lui et s’avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle ouvrit les bras en grand et questionna :

— Alors ?

Raphaël jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Alors ? Alors quoi ? Tout ce qu’il voyait c’était une pièce débarrassée du foutoir qui l’encombrait en temps normal et qui, selon toute vraisemblance, avait été transformée en une sorte de bureau lugubre.

— Heu, commença-t-il, pas certain de savoir s’il devait prendre le risque de se montrer franc. Heu… c’est pas mal… mais qu’est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, elle abaissa les bras.

— Vraiment, Raphaël, tu es si stupide qu’il y a des fois où je me demande si nous sommes de la même famille. À quoi veux-tu donc que cela me serve ? À accueillir nos clients, tiens !

— Quoi, ici ?! s’exclama-t-il en retour, horrifié.

Enfin, elle n’était pas sérieuse ! Elle voulait vraiment les recevoir à la cave ? Avec ce sol en terre ? Cette humidité ? Cette lucarne qui laissait à peine passer la lumière extérieure et qui nécessitait que l’on allume une bonne dizaine de bougies pour bénéficier d’un semblant de visibilité ? Il y en avait d’ailleurs partout. À droite et à gauche du bureau, comme sur le petit meuble qui se tenait sur sa gauche, et qui aurait eu grand besoin d’une remise à neuf tant son séjour prolongé ici lui avait donné mauvaise mine.

— Eh bien quoi ? Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ?

— Heu… je…

— Et où d’autre aurais-tu voulu que je les accueille, dis-moi ? Dans le salon ? Sois un peu sérieux ! (Elle adressa un coup d’œil critique à l’ensemble de la pièce.) Bien sûr, ce sera mieux une fois que nous aurons pu récupérer l’éclairage au gaz, mais en attendant… (Puis elle lui fit face de nouveau.) Au fait, et les publicités ?

Ah oui, les publicités… il les avait complètement oubliées celles-là.

— Dans ma chambre, répondit-il en désignant le plafond du doigt.

Dolaine eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

— Bien, parfait ! Il faut croire que, pour une fois, tu ne te seras pas montré trop empoté.

Bien que son visage s’assombrit sous l’insulte, Raphaël ne jugea pas utile de répliquer. Dolaine poursuivit :

— Nous irons les distribuer demain. Chez les voisins, près de la gare, partout où ça pourra nous être utile. Et vraiment, ce serait bien un monde que personne dans cette foutue ville n’ait besoin de mes services !

 

 


	2. Episode 1 - Partie 2 : Sétar

4

— S’il vous plaît ! Monsieur, s’il vous plaît !

Raphaël se tenait près de la gare. Un prospectus tendu, le reste plaqué contre son torse, il courrait d’un bout à l’autre de la petite place, le son de ses grelots accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

Un train venait de desservir de nouveaux voyageurs, déversant une foule hétérogène dans les rues de Sétar : individus pressés, familles en vacance ou juste de passage, femmes seules ou accompagnées de tuteurs ou amies. Des étrangers, mais également quelques natifs. Des fils et des filles parties poursuivre leur vie ailleurs et revenant rendre visite aux leurs, ou bien des pères de famille épuisés qui rentraient de déplacement.

— S’il vous plaît !

— Fiche-moi la paix toi ! lui lança l’homme trapu à qui il s’adressait, tout en faisant un écart pour l’éviter.

Les derniers voyageurs le dépassèrent et, bientôt, Raphaël se retrouva seul face à la gare routière. Le bras qu’il tendait toujours s’abaissa mollement. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, son cou fléchit en avant, comme si un poids venait de s’écraser sur son dos.

Voilà trois jours qu’il œuvrait de cette façon. Chaque matin, il arpentait les rues de la ville, y passait la journée à aborder les passants. Passants qui, pour la plupart, refusaient de lui sacrifier la moindre seconde de leur existence. Ils passaient devant lui, le bousculaient parfois, mais s’écartaient le plus souvent. Certains l’envoyaient paître, d’autres se contentaient de l’ignorer ou de lui jeter des regards noirs. Au final de quoi, son tas de publicités n’avait guère diminué.

Son ventre, vide depuis le début de la matinée, poussa une plainte. Les doigts qui tenaient les prospectus se crispèrent et une bouffée de colère l’envahit. Si seulement sa cousine n’avait pas dépensé toutes leurs économies pour ces choses… si seulement il avait eu la jugeote, puis la force, de lui faire entendre raison… !

Frustré, il leva le bras pour les jeter à terre, mais fut incapable d’aller au bout de son geste. Sa cousine avait mis toute sa foi dans cette paperasse. Elle y croyait vraiment, elle était persuadée qu’elle leur permettrait de redresser leur situation… et lui ne se sentait pas le courage de livrer à la merci du vent les derniers fragments de cet espoir.

Il se détourna de la gare et leva les yeux en direction du ciel. Il allait bientôt être dix-huit heures et, d’ici une heure, peut-être plus, le soleil commencerait à se coucher. Il n’avait aucune envie d’être encore là quand le phénomène se produirait mais… que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Rentrer ? Affronter la déception de sa cousine face à son nouvel échec ? Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre, affamé, où il finirait par envier leurs voisins qui, eux, ne manquaient de rien ?

Il ne croyait pas qu’une bonne surprise l’attendait à son retour. Pas une seule seconde. Ses efforts jusqu’ici n’ayant rien donné, pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Dolaine et lui avaient distribué leur publicité un peu partout en ville. On connaissait à présent leur activité. Mais rien… aucune visite… personne n’était venu frapper à leur porte et personne ne le ferait. Ni ce soir, ni jamais… il en était conscient et il pensait que, tout au fond d’elle, sa cousine l’était tout autant. Seulement, contrairement à lui, elle refusait de baisser les bras.

De nouveau, son ventre gémit et, tandis qu’il y portait la main, une idée lui traversa l’esprit. À cette heure-ci, les épiceries croulaient sous la clientèle : la ménagère venue chercher ce qu’il lui manquait pour préparer le repas du soir, les touristes qui ne désiraient pas dépenser trop d’argent en restaurant, ou même les travailleurs qui, après une dure journée, venaient s’acheter de quoi grignoter et boire un coup en attendant le dîner. Il n’aimait pas voler, mais il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moment pour que son forfait passe inaperçu. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si leur situation n’était pas désespérée. Il fallait bien que le temps passé en la compagnie irritante d’un Diablotin de sa connaissance lui serve enfin à quelque chose !

Sans se rendre compte qu’une publicité lui échappait, il quitta la petite place au pas de course. La feuille vola, virevolta, puis alla s’écraser aux pieds d’une robe sombre.

  


5

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Raphaël referma la porte de leur habitation. Sous ses vêtements, les aliments dérobés formaient des bosses.

— Cousine ! Cousine ! Viens voir, je nous ai rapporté quelque chose, appela-t-il en passant ses mains sous son haut pour en tirer une miche de pain, ainsi qu’un bocal de verre hermétiquement clos.

N’obtenant aucune réponse, il leva le nez en direction du plafond. Soit elle n’était pas encore rentrée, soit elle était dans sa chambre et ne l’entendait pas. Il hésita à monter à l’étage pour s’en assurer, avant de juger que rien ne pressait. Autant les déposer quelque part dans la cuisine, bien en vue, pour qu’elle ne puisse pas les louper quand elle viendrait faire son inspection qui, depuis la veille, était presque devenue une obsession. Toutes les trois ou quatre heures, elle allait ouvrir et fermer leurs placards, comme si elle espérait les découvrir soudain pleins à craquer.

En chantonnant, il pénétra dans le salon et, là, écarquilla les yeux. Avachie sur leur vieux canapé, sa cousine était en piteux état : le visage sale de terre, les vêtements également, un accro à sa robe et les cheveux en bataille.

— Cou… cousine ?! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

Dolaine lui adressa un geste las de la main.

— C’est rien, ne t’en fais pas. J’ai juste voulu nous chiper quelque chose à manger.

Près d’elle, couché sur son coussin, Mistigri le fixait. Raphaël s’approcha de la table basse et y déposa son chargement, avant de s’asseoir à même le sol. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

— De chiper ? Tu veux dire que tu as essayé de voler, cousine ?

Décidément, ils n’appartenaient pas de la même famille pour rien !

Dolaine eut un reniflement agacé.

— Tu connais les Balutel ? Ces foutus bourgeois possèdent un potager suffisamment gros pour nourrir une bonne partie du quartier avec. Alors je me suis dit que quelques fruits et légumes en moins… ça ne leur manquerait pas. (Elle abattit son petit poing sur sa cuisse.) J’y étais presque ! À deux doigts ! Mais quelqu’un m’a vu et a lâché les chiens. Je ne sais même pas comment j’ai fait pour leur échapper…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, installant entre eux un silence que Raphaël, gêné, n’osa briser. Sur son coussin, Mistigri bâilla, puis entreprit de s’étirer. Longuement. D’abord vers l’avant, puis vers l’arrière. Une patte levée, puis l’autre. Au bout de ce petit exercice, Dolaine rouvrit les yeux et, brusquement, se redressa.

— Où sont les prospectus ? C’est pas vrai ! Tu les as tous distribués ?!

Elle semblait si heureuse que Raphaël fut peiné de devoir lui avouer la vérité. Il sortit le tas de feuilles de sous ses vêtements.

— Non, ils sont là.

L’expression pleine d’espoir de la Poupée se fit déçue, puis horrifiée. Dans un petit cri, elle se jeta en avant pour les lui arracher.

— Bon sang, Raphaël, fais un peu attention ! (Elle les manipulait avec tant de précautions qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elles étaient en verre. Plusieurs, sur le dessus du tas, étaient froissées ou cornées.) Tu sais pourtant combien ça nous a coûté !

— Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fiche ? Personne n’en veut de toute façon.

— Comment ça, personne ?

Renfrogné, Raphaël avoua :

— Eh bien oui, personne ! Si on ne m’ignore pas, on m’insulte. Les gens n’en veulent pas, cousine, ils ont passé la journée à m’éviter comme si j’avais la peste.

— Mais… mais tu as tout de même pu en donner quelques-unes, pas vrai ?

— Oui, mais puisque de toute façon elles ont certainement dû atterrir à la poubelle, c’est comme si ça n’avait servi à rien.

Dolaine baissa les yeux sur le tas de feuilles. Était-il possible qu’il dise vrai ? Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non. Elle refusait d’y croire !

— Retournes-y ! lui intima-t-elle en voulant lui rendre les publicités. On n’a pas encore fait la frontière de la ville : tu auras sans doute plus de chance là-bas.

Raphaël poussa une plainte et recroquevilla les mains contre son torse, refusant par ce geste de les récupérer.

— Pourquoi moi ? Tu n’as qu’à le faire, toi ! J’ai assez travaillé comme ça.

— Parce que tu penses que je n’ai rien fait aujourd’hui ? Que je suis restée à la maison toute la journée à me tourner les pouces ? Bon sang, Raphaël, est-ce que je dois te rappeler que si nous sommes dans cette situation c’est aussi parce que tu n’es pas capable de garder un emploi ?

L’expression de Raphaël s’assombrit.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut toujours que tu remettes ça sur le tapis ?

— Parce que c’est la vérité.

— Non, tu es injuste ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire que tout est de ma faute, mais toi aussi tu ne fais aucun effort !

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Incapable de l’affronter en face, Raphaël baissa le nez en direction de ses cuisses.

— Bien, oui… si tu étais moins fière, du travail, tu pourrais en trouver. Mais non ! Tu refuses, sous prétexte que tu es trop bien pour ça, que tu ne veux pas faire la bonniche et toutes ces choses, mais… (Il abattit ses mains sur la table basse, faisant trembler les aliments qui s’y trouvaient.) mais qu’est-ce que ça a de mal, au fond, de faire le ménage chez les gens ? D’accord, ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus agréable, mais quand on a besoin d’argent, cousine, on ne choisit pas ! Si on me donnait cette chance, à moi, crois-tu que je la refuserai ?

Face à lui, Dolaine semblait avoir perdu toute combativité. Figée, elle bégaya :

— Tu… tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu crois que je choisis ?

— Il y a eu les Marc, et aussi les Boissette. Chaque fois que tu as démissionné, tu m’as dit…

— Je t’ai dit que j’étais partie de moi-même, parce que je valais mieux que ça, oui, mais ça n’était pas la vérité, Raphaël ! Et si je l’ai fait, c’est uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles créer des problèmes. Nous en avons suffisamment comme ça !

Perdu, Raphaël les contempla, elle et Mistigri.

— Comment ça ?

La Poupée se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

— Tu crois que c’est simple pour moi, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Pourtant, je fais des efforts. Vraiment ! Seulement ici, ça ne suffit pas. Beaucoup ne veulent pas me donner du travail parce qu’ils pensent que je serai un danger pour leurs enfants, d’autres parce qu’ils s’imaginent que je pourrais en être un pour les enfants du voisinage. Si ce n’est pas ça, alors c’est parce qu’ils ont peur du qu’en-dira-t-on… ou simplement parce qu’ils me méprisent. (Elle plongea le visage entre ses mains.) Aujourd’hui, j’ai passé la journée à courir les boîtes aux lettres, pour distribuer notre publicité… si tu savais de quelle façon certains m’ont reçue, quand ils m’ont prise sur le fait !

Compatissant, Mistigri posa une patte sur sa cuisse et tourna le regard en direction de Raphaël.

— Tu sais, ta cousine a accepté toutes sortes d’emplois depuis qu’elle est là. Le dernier en date consistait à nettoyer les rues touristiques. Ça remonte à un peu plus de deux mois.

De plus en plus perdu, Raphaël gémit :

— Mais… mais je n’en savais rien !

Dolaine redressa la tête. Ses sourcils s’étaient de nouveau froncés.

— Bien sûr que tu n’en savais rien ! Je n’avais pas envie d’inventer un autre mensonge si cette fois encore on me mettait à la porte. Je partais quand tu dormais. Comme c’était un travail nocturne, je pensais que ce serait l’idéal pour moi. Que ça ne gênerait personne. Mais non ! Non, parce que des gens ont été se plaindre. Soi-disant que ce n’était pas une bonne image à donner au tourisme. Que ça pourrait les inquiéter, vois-tu, de savoir que des Poupées arpentent les rues où ils logent en famille.

Furieuse et frustrée, elle abattit plusieurs fois son poing sur sa cuisse.

— Si on ne veut pas me donner du travail parce que je suis une Poupée, on ne m’en donne pas parce que je suis une femme. Si ce n’est pas ça, alors c’est parce que je suis trop petite, ou bien pas assez qualifiée. Quoique je fasse, il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Je me tais, je ne dis rien, mais au bout d’un moment, je commence à en avoir assez d’être traitée de cette façon !

Elle posa les yeux sur Raphaël.

— Et puis, je ne te l’ai jamais dit, mais depuis quelque temps, nous recevons des lettres anonymes. Si elles ne sont pas injurieuses, alors elles cherchent à nous intimider. J’ai été porter plainte, mais les autorités s’en moquent. Je suis même prête à parier qu’elles pensent que nous le méritons.

— Le mois dernier, un employé de la mairie est venu nous voir, ajouta Mistigri. Il nous a remis une pétition…

— Une pétition ? répéta Raphaël. Mais pourquoi faire, bon sang ?

— Tu ne devines pas ? lui répondit Dolaine. Mais pour nous demander de partir ! Une partie des notables de la ville l’a signée. Tu le sais comme moi, Raphaël, le tourisme a explosé ces trois dernières années. Sétar a même prévu de s’agrandir. Elle veut offrir le meilleur à ses visiteurs et… nous, vois-tu, nous sommes comme une épine dans son pied.

— Encore une chance que les lois locales interdisent de vous expulser, fit Mistigri en tournant les yeux dans sa direction.

Dolaine eut un hochement de tête. Oui, heureusement. Toutefois, elle devinait que ça ne les empêcherait pas d’essayer. À la base, pourtant, la ville avait été construite dans le but d’y accueillir tous ceux qui voudraient s’y installer, ce qu’importe leurs origines. Malgré tout, la population humaine y restait majoritaire. De façon écrasante, même. Leurs ennemis étaient donc nombreux.

— Je ne comprends pas… je n’y comprends rien, fit Raphaël. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m’en avez pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Pour que tu t’énerves et que tu ailles nous créer des ennuis ? Je te connais, Raphaël, quand tu te lâches, tu es pire qu’un poison.

— Mais…

— Mais, rien du tout ! Mais, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de provoquer de scandale. Nous sommes tout juste tolérés ici, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Aussi choqué que scandalisé, Raphaël sentit monter en lui une bouffée de colère. Elle monta, monta, jusqu’à ce que, ne trouvant aucun exutoire, personne sur qui se déverser, elle ne crève et s’évapore pour ne laisser derrière elle que l’abattement le plus total.

— Finalement, fit-il, c’était peut-être une erreur de venir ici.

Sa cousine eut un haussement de sourcils. Il poursuivit :

— Peut-être que nous devrions retourner à Porcelaine. Là-bas, au moins, nous avions notre place.

Dolaine sentit sa colère exploser. D’un bond, elle se jeta sur ses pieds et siffla :

— Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Les lèvres pincées, Raphaël la contempla en silence.

— Alors c’est ce que tu veux ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant un large mouvement du bras. Leur donner raison ?

— Mais… cousine…

Une main levée, comme s’il cherchait à la calmer, Raphaël n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus qu’elle ajoutait déjà :

— Pas question ! (Elle fit furieusement voler ses boucles blondes de gauche à droite.) Tu m’entends ? Pas question ! Je refuse de les laisser gagner. Ni eux, ni les habitants de Porcelaine. Je suis ici chez moi. J’ai le droit d’y vivre autant que n’importe qui d’autre.

Elle serrait les poings. Le regard baissé, Raphaël n’osait plus l’affronter en face. Une moue contrariée retroussait toutefois sa lèvre inférieure.

— Alors c’est ça, fit-il dans un murmure. Par fierté, tu préfères que nous mourions tous de faim ?

À la manière d’une bombe sur le point d’exploser, Dolaine se mit à trembler.

— Toi, siffla-t-elle méchamment, mais de quel côté es-tu ?

Choqué, Raphaël releva la tête.

— Mais… mais du tien !

— Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n’en ai pas l’impression ?

Lui aurait-elle craché au visage qu’elle n’aurait pas pu le blesser davantage. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu’elle disait ? Était-ce réellement là toute la confiance qu’elle lui accordait ? Il avait tout quitté pour la rejoindre. Tout ! Comment pouvait-elle aussi facilement l’oublier ?

Son regard balaya la pièce. Perdu. Une grande fatigue venait de s’abattre sur ses épaules et, chancelant, il entreprit de se relever. Sans un mot, il quitta le salon. Ses pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Mistigri, le museau levé, poussa un soupir proche d’un miaulement.

— Tu n’aurais pas dû lui parler sur ce ton. Tu sais bien que Raphaël s’est toujours davantage soucié de ton bonheur que du sien.

Dolaine se tourna brusquement dans sa direction.

— Toi, ferme-là ! Je te rappelle que je n’ai encore rien avalé aujourd’hui, aussi si tu ne veux pas finir dans le four… (Elle attrapa sur le canapé un coussin qu’elle lui jeta.) fiche-moi le camp !

Mistigri feula et sauta du canapé au moment où le coussin allait l’atteindre. À son tour, il quitta le salon.

À présent seule avec sa conscience, Dolaine s’assit lourdement sur le canapé et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Elle n’était pas fière. Pas fière du tout.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de son visage et elle se laissa aller en arrière, contre le dossier, les yeux levés en direction du plafond.

Bien sûr, Raphaël avait raison. S’obstiner dans sa décision serait stupide… en tout cas, hasardeux. Le voyage jusqu’à Porcelaine coûterait cher, mais en vendant la maison, ils gagneraient de quoi rentrer et commencer une nouvelle vie là-bas. Trouver preneur s’avérerait facile. La municipalité voulait à ce point les voir partir qu’on s’empresserait de la lui racheter.

Et elle dans tout ça ?

Se réintégrer ne poserait pas beaucoup de problèmes à son cousin. On lui reprocherait certainement de l’avoir suivie, d’avoir pour cela tourné le dos aux siens et, surtout, de ne pas avoir honoré ses fiançailles, mais on ne le tiendrait pas à l’écart très longtemps. Et puis, ses parents le soutiendraient. Elle, par contre… qu’elle soit ici ou chez les siennes, on continuerait de la mépriser. On ne verrait pas son retour d’un bon œil et l’idée d’avoir à affronter tout ce petit monde lui donnait la nausée. Elle songeait à leurs remarques. À sa famille. Aux brimades qui recommenceraient. Et dire qu’elle avait quitté son royaume pour y échapper…

Mais que pouvait-elle faire d’autre ? Fuir de nouveau ? Chercher à s’installer ailleurs ? Il lui fallait se rendre à l’évidence : où qu’elle aille, elle souffrirait de la mauvaise réputation des siennes.

Et tout ça par la faute de leur tradition… de leur stupide, stupide, tradition. Car si les siennes observaient un régime végétarien, à quelques occasions, la coutume les poussait à se régaler de la chair d’enfants humains – sacrifices orchestrés en l’honneur de leur divinité et mère, la démone Moloch, dites la Dévoreuse. En conséquence de quoi, on les craignait autant qu’on les détestait.

Pourtant, si les siennes l’avaient mise à l’écart, c’était justement suite à son refus de continuer à se soumettre à cette coutume. Mais sa parole, ici, à Sétar comme ailleurs, ne possédait que peu de valeur. Et pas seulement la sienne, car les autres peuples de Porcelaine, que ce soient les Pantins, les Pierrots et même les Clowns, tous avaient à subir la méfiance du genre humain. Une situation qu’elle trouvait injuste.

Elle songea à ce Clown qui, peu de temps avant son départ, s’était entiché d’elle. Aurait-elle su ce qui l’attendait à l’extérieur qu’elle aurait certainement consenti à l’épouser. Les Clowns de Porcelaine n’acceptaient pas facilement les étrangers en leur sein, mais leur union lui aurait servi de passe-droit, en même temps que de l’éloigner des siennes et de leur colère.

À son départ du royaume, il était venu l’attendre à la frontière. Un Clown tenait sa fierté en plus haute estime que sa vie, aussi ne lui avait-il offert ni larmes, ni supplications destinées à la faire changer d’avis. Il désirait seulement la voir une dernière fois. Et puis, lui remettre un cadeau d’adieu : un charmant bracelet, serti de pierres précieuses. Les Clowns de Porcelaine, en tout cas ceux des Cavernes, étaient connus pour leurs richesses, leur territoire se situant au cœur même des plus grosses mines de diamants de tout Ekinoxe. Son soupirant n’était toutefois qu’un Clown des Montagnes et, sans oser lui poser la question, elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de se demander par quel tour de force il l’avait obtenu. Héritage familial ? Ou bien…

Quoiqu’il en soit, il désirait qu’elle l’emporte, espérant qu’ainsi elle ne l’oublierait pas.

Le pauvre… s’il avait su comment son présent devait terminer ! Une partie des pierres lui servit rapidement à renflouer ses caisses pour continuer d’arpenter Ekinoxe, l’autre à s’installer ici. Ce qu’il lui en restait, après l’achat de cette maison, lui avait permit de subvenir à ses besoins jusqu’à l’arrivée de Raphaël.

Quant au bracelet… elle en portait encore le squelette au poignet.

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la chaîne, avant de remonter en direction de la petite poche cousue à l’emplacement de sa poitrine. D’un regard, elle s’assura qu’elle était toujours seule, puis ses doigts glissèrent à l’intérieur de l’ouverture et en ressortir avec une grosse pièce. De couleur jaune, presque brune, frappée d’un soleil sur l’une de ses faces.

Voilà tout ce qu’il restait de ses ventes. Un seul et unique Soleil. De quoi tenir un bon mois. Devinant qu’elle pourrait se retrouver dans une situation aussi compliquée, elle avait toujours refusé de s’en séparer, préférant attendre le bon moment, celui où elle n’aurait d’autre choix. Sans doute le moment était-il venu, mais… il fallait qu’elle y réfléchisse encore un peu. Qu’elle soit certaine de ne pas commettre d’erreur en abattant son dernier joker. Car ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à vendre une à une ses possessions, et celles-ci ne valaient pas grand-chose. Et après ? Si leur situation continuait sur cette voie ? Devaient-ils se contenter d’attendre et d’espérer, jusqu’à la disparition de leur dernière Étoile ?

Ils pourraient également demander une aide financière à la famille de Raphaël… par le passé, ils y avaient eu recours à deux ou trois reprises. Son cousin et ses parents s’échangeaient encore des lettres et, braves gens, ils accepteraient sans doute de les aider cette fois encore. Mais Raphaël se sentirait humilié et elle savait qu’il ne voulait plus les ennuyer avec cette histoire. Elle-même en conservait un goût amer, d’autant plus que leur générosité ne servirait qu’à prolonger une agonie déjà suffisamment ancienne. Car en définitif, s’ils ne parvenaient à redresser d’eux-mêmes leur situation, alors ils seraient contraints de partir.

Son regard vola autour d’elle : sur ce salon qu’elle connaissait bien, avec son vieux canapé et son vieux fauteuil, son tapis usé, et l’horloge bruyante accrochée près de la porte. Combien de temps encore avant de devoir lui faire ses adieux ?

Ce n’était pas seulement l’idée de retourner à Porcelaine qui la désolait, mais surtout le fait de tout abandonner ici. Ses espoirs, sa liberté, comme cette maison qu’elle aimait depuis maintenant une dizaine d’années. À cette époque, elle était habitée par une vieille dame solitaire et presque aveugle qui n’avait pas fait beaucoup de manières pour la lui vendre. Très malade, Dolaine s’était engagée à s’occuper d’elle jusqu’à sa mort. Et après des mois de cohabitation, la malheureuse avait brusquement rendu l’âme, laissant derrière elle son chat : Mistigri.

Elle se souvenait encore de la visite de son unique héritier. Un grand type au regard mauvais qui empocha ce que la vieille femme avait touchée de la vente, avant d’emporter son corps avec lui.

Quant à Raphaël, il devait la rejoindre quelque trois années plus tard.

Et maintenant, il lui faudrait quitter tout ça ? Renoncer à cet endroit où elle se sentait chez elle ? Où, malgré les difficultés, elle avait su trouver une sorte d’équilibre ? Partir serait un véritable crève-cœur. Elle le vivrait comme un déracinement et… au fond d’elle, doutait d’en avoir jamais la force.

Les traits crispés, elle fit rouler la pièce entre ses doigts. Elle allait encore attendre un jour ou deux. Leurs estomacs, de toute façon, n’étaient plus à ça près. Ensuite… eh bien, soit on serait venu leur proposer même quelques menus travaux, soit elle s’en servirait pour remplir leurs placards. Pour le reste, ils aviseraient au fur et à mesure.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand des coups se firent entendre.

Surprise, Dolaine sursauta, avant de redresser le dos et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Oui, pas de doute, ça venait bien de la porte d’entrée.

Sans se presser, elle se leva. Une petite voix en elle pépiait à l’idée que cela puisse être un client, mais une autre, bien plus forte, se montrait plus pessimiste. Pourquoi croire encore aux miracles ? Ce devait être un voisin… un voisin qui viendrait encore se plaindre… ou bien, oui, peut-être un client, mais un client qui tournerait les talons sitôt qu’il prendrait connaissance de ses origines.

De nouveau, le visiteur frappa. En réponse, elle lança :

— C’est bon ! J’arrive ! J’arrive !

Atteignant la porte, elle en fit tourner le verrou et l’ouvrit.

— C’est pour… ?

La suite mourut dans sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, elle fixa l’individu en robe sombre qui se dressait face à elle. Des cheveux noirs mi-longs, une peau blanche presque translucide, pas de nez et deux yeux immenses qui avaient des allures de puits sans fond. Ni iris, ni pupilles, ni blanc. Juste deux trous, qui lui dévoraient presque la moitié du visage. Un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de lui, son sourire dévoilait une série de crocs inquiétants.

— Bonjour, fit-il d’une voix ni tout à fait masculine, ni tout à fait féminine. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais…

 


	3. Episode 1 - Partie 3 : Sétar

6

Dolaine se tenait dos écrasé à la porte, les bras écartés de part et d’autre de celle-ci, comme si elle espérait pouvoir empêcher son visiteur de l’enfoncer s’il lui en venait l’idée. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’était emballé et sa respiration commençait à se saccader. Un vampire… il y avait un foutu vampire sur son paillasson !

Des coups résonnèrent derrière elle, discrets, presque gênés. Dans un petit cri de terreur, elle bondit en avant.

— Excusez-moi, fit la voix de son visiteur. Je sais qu’il se fait tard, mais… je suis ici pour voir monsieur Dolaine. J’ai trouvé sa publicité près de la gare et…

La fin de sa phrase ne parvint jamais jusqu’à son cerveau. Que… que venait-il de dire ? Qu’il avait trouvé l’un de ses prospectus ? Par Moloch, était-il possible qu’elle ait manqué de renvoyer son premier et tant espéré client ?

Sans plus se soucier du danger, elle se jeta presque sur la porte et l’entrebâilla de quelques centimètres. De telle façon que son interlocuteur ne pouvait rien voir d’elle, sinon un œil bleu et méfiant.

— Est-ce pour lui proposer du travail ?

Le vampire eut un large sourire, un sourire aussi effrayant que celui d’un prédateur qui s’apprête à bondir sur sa proie. Il se pencha à sa hauteur.

— En effet ! Je souhaiterais bénéficier de ses services. (Puis, avec un air interrogateur :) Est-il là ? S’il est occupé, je peux repasser plus tard.

Sur ses gardes, Dolaine le lorgna des pieds à la tête. Elle connaissait la mauvaise réputation des vampires, face à laquelle celle des Poupées faisait presque pâle figure. Pourtant, celui-là n’avait pas l’air d’un mauvais bougre. Il était aimable et n’avait toujours pas essayé de forcer le passage.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Ce type incarnait sans doute sa dernière chance. La dernière avant de devoir revendre tout ce qu’elle possédait pour regagner un royaume qui la méprisait. Et puis, si les vampires n’étaient pas appréciés, ils ne s’en prenaient jamais aux habitants de Porcelaine. Non, leur dada, c’était plutôt l’espèce humaine !

Son œil s’étrécit.

— Ses services ne sont pas donnés, vous savez ? Avez-vous au moins de quoi le payer ?

La surprise s’afficha sur les traits de son interlocuteur. Son trouble ne dura toutefois qu’une fraction de seconde, car l’instant d’après il tendait une main en direction du sac en cuir qu’il portait en bandoulière, et en tirait de moitié une grosse bourse pleine à craquer.

— Je pense avoir ce qu’il faut.

Dolaine déglutit. Puis, un doigt tendu en direction de son visiteur, elle dit :

— Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir patienter.

Suite à quoi, elle referma la porte et s’y adossa, éprouvant quelques difficultés à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Non seulement il s’agissait d’un client, mais si elle en croyait la rondeur de sa bourse, le bougre était plein aux as ! Troublée, elle s’éventa de la main. Par les Dieux !

Sa décision prise, elle courut en direction de la cave. À l’intérieur, il faisait sombre, très sombre. Le vestibule lui-même perdait en visibilité, mais rien de comparable à la pièce qui s’étirait à quelques marches sous elle.

Faisant fi de la prudence, elle les dévala et se cogna violemment le genou. Elle gémit, jura et sautilla sur un pied en maudissant l’objet de malheur qui avait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Une main posée sur ce dernier, elle reconnut le siège client, le longea plus prudemment, tâtonna en avant pour repérer le bureau et manqua de faire tomber l’un des bougeoirs au passage, qu’elle rattrapa de justesse.

Ses mains continuèrent leur exploration. Un autre bougeoir, un pot à crayon et, là… une petite forme rectangulaire. Elle la secoua à hauteur de son oreille, reconnut le bruit caractéristique que font plusieurs dizaines d’allumettes quand on les maltraite ainsi, et l’ouvrit pour en craquer une. La faible lueur produite par le bâtonnet lui permit de mieux distinguer le bureau. Avec impatience, elle commença à allumer les quelques bougies qui se trouvaient près d’elle.

— Allez, allez, allez !

Dans sa précipitation, elle en oublia toute prudence et ne se rendit compte que quand la flamme lui mordit méchamment le doigt que l’allumette s’était presque entièrement consumée. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa et elle la lâcha. Puis, les doigts portés à sa bouche, elle écrasa la traîtresse sous sa semelle.

Les bougies situées de l’autre côté du bureau furent elles aussi allumées. Vint ensuite le tour de celles posées sur le petit meuble, sur sa droite, où elle abandonna le paquet d’allumettes pour aller déplacer de quelques centimètres le siège client.

Satisfaite, elle remonta en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Là, elle s’apprêtait à inviter son visiteur à entrer, quand elle se souvint de son état. Dépeignée et sale comme elle l’était, elle ne devait pas paraître très professionnelle. Dans une bordée de jurons, elle épousseta au mieux sa robe, se baissa pour faire reluire, à l’aide du plat de la main, ses souliers, puis passa les mains sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux.

Cette remise à neuf, quoique sommaire, terminée, elle se racla la gorge et prit une longue inspiration. La seconde d’après, elle ouvrait la porte en grand et se déplaçait sur le côté avec un geste de la main.

— Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d’entrer.

Le vampire la dépassa en refermant son parapluie. Avec soulagement, elle nota que s’il jeta un regard autour de lui, il ne s’attarda pas plus que de raison sur son allure.

— Par ici, je vous prie.

Elle l’invita à la suivre en direction de la cave.

— Vous nous excuserez, mais nous avons un petit problème avec l’éclairage. Enfin, j’imagine que ça ne devrait pas trop vous gêner.

Son visiteur approuva d’un signe de tête : en effet, les siens possédaient une bonne vision nocturne.

Dolaine s’engagea dans les escaliers et se retourna pour s’assurer qu’il la suivait. Il avait posé une main sur la rambarde. Une main aux doigts crochus, presque semblables à des serres, et pourtant dépourvus d’ongles. Une vision qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Une fois en bas, elle lui désigna le siège client.

— Installez-vous.

Derrière elle, l’autre contemplait la pièce avec incertitude. Il la remercia toutefois et, tandis qu’il se débarrassait de ses sacs, dont le deuxième lui pendait dans le dos, elle alla prendre place derrière le bureau. Puis elle croisa les mains devant elle, dans un geste et une expression qu’elle espérait professionnels.

— Je vous écoute.

Le vampire venait tout juste de s’asseoir. Sous le coup de la surprise, sa tête s’inclina légèrement sur le côté, puis il éclata de rire. Dolaine eut un froncement de sourcils. Davantage une façon de masquer son malaise que par réel agacement.

— Oh, je vous demande pardon, fit-il. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ce fameux Dolaine.

— Aucune importance, grogna-t-elle. (Puis, en se tortillant avec gêne sur son siège, elle ajouta :) Alors ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Ah, oui !

Il redressa le dos et, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

— Je crois que c’est un peu compliqué, aussi… comment vous résumer… ? (Les puits qui lui servaient d’yeux s’étrécirent.) Eh bien, voilà ! Disons… disons que j’aimerais découvrir le monde.

Dolaine le contempla comme s’il venait de s’exprimer dans une langue étrangère.

— De… hein ?

Qu’était-il en train de lui chanter celui-là ?

— Je suis désolé, dit son visiteur. J’imagine que c’est un peu difficile à comprendre.

— Ce qui est surtout difficile, c’est que je ne vois foutre pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

À moins qu’il ne tienne à l’engager pour lui faire visiter la ville, elle doutait de pouvoir l’aider.

— Eh bien… (De nouveau songeur, il pinça les lèvres, l’air de chercher à mettre en ordre ses idées.) Pour faire simple, je suis à la recherche d’un compagnon de route. Voyez-vous, je n’ai quitté les miens que depuis quelques jours et je me rends compte à quel point notre existence coupée du monde risque de me poser problèmes. Mes connaissances sur les autres royaumes sont plus minces que je ne le craignais et… je ne pensais pas, vraiment pas, que l’on réagirait ainsi à mon contact. Oh, bien sûr, je m’attendais à attirer la méfiance, mais… comment vous dire ?

Il eut un sourire maladroit.

— Voyez-vous… voyager seul, surtout dans ces conditions, n’est pas très amusant. La plupart des gens que j’ai croisés préfèrent m’ignorer quand je m’adresse à eux. D’autres me fuient juste en m’apercevant, et puis… il y en a aussi qui se sont révélés tout à fait hostiles. Vous comprenez, si je dois subir ce type de comportement partout où j’irai, alors je préfère avoir quelqu’un à mes côtés pour rompre ma solitude.

Dolaine émit un petit bruit de gorge. Elle connaissait bien cette sorte de mise à l’écart et savait que ce n’était jamais très agréable d’en être la cible.

— Voilà donc les raisons de ma présence chez vous, poursuivit son visiteur en écartant les mains. Et puisque vous louez vos services, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous engager à la fois comme compagnie, mais aussi comme guide.

Dolaine loucha sur lui d’un drôle d’air.

— C’est une plaisanterie ?

L’expression soudain paniquée, sinon perdue, son interlocuteur ouvrait la bouche pour la détromper, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— Et combien de temps est-ce que vous comptez vous balader comme ça ?

— Je… je l’ignore. (Il se pencha en avant.) À votre avis, combien de temps cela pourrait-il demander ?

— Oh bon sang ! lâcha-t-elle, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Gêné, le vampire se tortilla sur sa chaise et jeta des regards nerveux tout autour de lui.

Un cinglé de première… un beau malade, même. Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose ! Avait-on idée de venir la trouver pour un projet aussi insensé ? Son premier client, en plus ! À croire que les Dieux s’amusaient avec elle.

— Vraiment, fit-elle en redressant la nuque, les mains occupées à recoiffer sa frange, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Vous comprendrez que ce n’est pas une décision facile à prendre. Je devrai m’éloigner longtemps de chez moi et…

… et elle n’était pas certaine de vouloir voyager avec lui. Après tout, elle ignorait tout de son visiteur, mis à part qu’il appartenait aux créatures parmi les plus craintes d’Ekinoxe.

Songeuse, elle se passa un doigt sur les lèvres.

— Vous… pour combien de temps encore êtes-vous à Sétar ?

— En vérité, lui répondit-il avec une expression navrée, je devrais déjà être parti.

— Ah !

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. Une moue aux lèvres, l’une de ses jambes se balançait sous elle sans qu’elle n’en ait vraiment conscience. Un tic nerveux.

— Pourriez-vous me laisser le temps d’y réfléchir ?

Réponse qui sembla quelque peu décevoir son interlocuteur.

— J’imagine que je peux attendre encore un peu avant de poursuivre ma route. De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ?

— Eh bien… (Elle leva les yeux au plafond, tandis que sa jambe continuait de remuer.) Disons… jusqu’à demain ? Vous n’aurez qu’à revenir dans l’après-midi et… (Elle se donna une petite tape sur le front.) Ah, mais non ! Suis-je bête. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir en plein jour, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, disons…

— Ah, commença-t-il en levant une main devant lui. Si ! Demain dans l’après-midi, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Les paupières de Dolaine se plissèrent. Se moquait-il d’elle ?

— Vous pouvez ? Vraiment ? (Et comme il approuvait d’un signe de tête, elle n’insista pas. Après tout, s’il était suicidaire, ça le regardait.) Dans ce cas, faisons comme ça. (Suite à quoi, elle se leva et saisit l’un des bougeoirs.) Je vous raccompagne.

Il se leva à son tour et, après avoir rassemblé ses effets, ils regagnèrent le vestibule. À l’extérieur, la nuit était tombée et la pièce se retrouvait plongée dans le noir. Le dépassant, Dolaine tendit une main en direction de la porte d’entrée.

Comme elle l’ouvrait, il lui dit :

— Je tenais à vous remercier de bien avoir voulu me recevoir.

Elle lui offrit un petit signe de tête.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Elle s’apprêtait à refermer derrière lui quand il se retourna, l’air affolé.

— Ah, heu… est-ce que par hasard vous connaîtriez un hôtel qui m’accepterait comme client ?

 


	4. Episode 1 - Partie 4 : Sétar

7

Dolaine se trouvait dans la cuisine, dont l’entrée se situait à la gauche du salon. C’était une pièce toute en longueur, qui formait un rectangle à la largeur limitée. Les meubles se regroupaient du même côté, à droite. Pour l’éclairage, des bougies brûlaient ici et là sans parvenir à chasser totalement l’obscurité. Dolaine, elle, se tenait près de l’entrée, face à une petite cuisinière à charbon pour lequel il ne tarderait plus à leur manquer de combustible. À l’aide d’une longue cuillère en bois, elle touillait le contenu d’une casserole posée sur la plaque supérieure.

Elle se pencha et en huma l’odeur dans un « Mhhh » de satisfaction. Elle ne savait pas où ce sale petit voleur avait été chiper leur repas, mais pour cette fois elle fermerait les yeux sur son forfait.

On frappa doucement contre le mur, comme pour attirer son attention. Raphaël se dessinait dans l’encadrement de la porte, tête nue, le regard fuyant et l’expression chavirant entre le chagrin et la gêne.

— Je venais pour mettre la table, dit-il d’une toute petite voix.

D’un signe de tête, Dolaine lui fit comprendre qu’il pouvait y aller. Il la dépassa sans un mot et alla ouvrir le buffet qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Il en sortit trois assiettes, qu’il déposa sur le plateau supérieur, avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière ses portes. Il ne disait rien et Dolaine devinait aisément pourquoi. À cause de leur accrochage, il craignait qu’elle ne l’envoie bouler s’il tentait d’engager la conversation. Tel était le problème de son cousin. Bien qu’ils se connaissent depuis l’enfance, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que ses colères passaient aussi vite qu’elles éclataient.

— Où est Mistigri ? s’enquit-elle.

— En haut, dans ma chambre.

Les sourcils de la Poupée se froncèrent et son nez se retroussa d’agacement.

— Je vois ! Vous vous liguez contre moi.

Raphaël, qui avait sorti deux verres, et s’occupait de rassembler les couverts, passa la tête par-dessus la porte et gémit :

— Mais non cousine ! Nous…

— Ah, ça ne fait rien ! le coupa-t-elle avec impatience. (Puis, après avoir ronchonné quelques secondes, elle ajouta :) Au fait, j’ai quelque chose d’important à vous annoncer.

Tout en laissant échapper un « Mhhh » peu attentif, son cousin referma les portes du buffet. Dolaine sentit l’agacement la titiller de nouveau. Si elle parvint à le repousser, la sécheresse habitait sa voix quand elle annonça :

— Oui. Pendant que vous étiez là-haut à bouder, j’ai reçu la visite d’un client.

La vaisselle en main, Raphaël ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son esprit s’arrêta une fraction de seconde sur le mot « bouder », puis l’oublia complètement pour s’arrêter sur celui de « client ». Avec une petite exclamation de surprise, il sautilla dans sa direction sans se soucier de son chargement et de la catastrophe qu’un faux pas pourrait provoquer.

— C’est vrai cousine ?!

— Comment ça, c’est vrai ? (Menaçante, elle brandit dans sa direction sa cuillère, qui dégoulinait d’une soupe orangeâtre. Quelques gouttes s’écrasèrent à ses pieds.) Est-ce que tu me prends pour une menteuse ?

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Je… je voulais dire… est-ce qu’il t’a donné du travail ?

Dolaine retourna à sa casserole.

— Disons plutôt qu’il m’en a proposé, mais que je ne suis toujours pas certaine d’accepter.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Eh bien… parce que c’est un peu spécial, et… (Elle reporta son attention sur lui et donna une petite tape à son chargement.) et occupe-toi d’abord de mettre la table, veux-tu ? Nous en discuterons pendant le dîner.

Raphaël fut sur le point d’insister, mais son regard l’en dissuada. Il était clair qu’elle ne dirait rien et qu’à trop l’asticoter, il ne réussirait qu’à la mettre en colère. Il s’empressa donc de gagner le salon et lança au chat qui venait de sauter sur le canapé :

— Mistigri ! Mistigri ! Tu as entendu ça ? Cousine dit que nous avons un client.

  


8

  


— Un vampire ?!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois attablés au salon, atour d’une table ronde située près de la porte de la cuisine. Sur la nappe, vieille et raccommodée, des bougies brûlaient.

Installé sur un bord de table, Mistigri leva le museau de son assiette et contempla les deux cousins. Un peu de soupe lui tachait le bout du nez.

Dolaine opina du chef.

— Oui, moi aussi ça m’a surprise. Mais au final, il était plutôt gentil.

L’expression de Raphaël s’assombrit, signe qu’il ne la croyait pas.

— Tu m’as dit que le travail était spécial. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait exactement ?

— Que je lui serve de guide et de compagnie, répondit-elle en se désignant de sa cuillère.

— De quoi ?

Elle joua distraitement avec les morceaux de pain qui flottaient dans son assiette.

— D’après ce qu’il m’a raconté, il voudrait découvrir le monde. Mais comme il pense que ce n’est pas le genre de voyage très amusant à entreprendre seul, il souhaiterait que je l’accompagne. (Puis, avec un froncement de sourcils :) À vrai dire, il ne m’a pas semblé très dégourdi.

— Une proposition peu commune, fit remarquer Mistigri.

— Oui, c’est également ce que j’ai pensé. Mais ça pourrait être amusant. Enfin… en tout cas, ce serait du travail ! Le seul problème est que j’ignore combien de temps cette aventure nous prendrait, aussi…

— Aussi tu dois refuser ! C’est beaucoup trop dangereux, la coupa Raphaël en bondissant presque de sa chaise.

Les yeux de la Poupée s’arrondir.

— Dangereux ?

— Eh bien, oui, commença-t-il avant de se renfrogner et de baisser la tête. Tu sais bien ce qu’on raconte sur eux. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

Dolaine le fixa en silence. Ce préjugé lui étant venu à l’esprit, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer son cousin. Toutefois, maintenant qu’elle l’entendait prononcé par une voix autre que la sienne, il la choquait.

— Tu sais, Raphaël, que c’est exactement ce que l’on dit de moi parce que je suis une Poupée ?

— Ça… ça n’a rien à voir, s’affola-t-il. Eux ils sont…

Mais Dolaine ne l’écoutait déjà plus. L’air sombre, elle se mura dans un silence dangereux et refusa d’en débattre davantage.

  


8

Les bras croisés derrière le dos, Dolaine marchait en rond dans sa chambre. Une bougie, posée sur la table de chevet, éclairait faiblement la pièce. À chacun de ses mouvements, l’air produit en faisait onduler la flamme.

Si elle était encore debout malgré l’heure tardive, c’est qu’elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Accepter le travail ou non ? Elle n’en savait rien et, à cause de cela, le sommeil la fuyait.

Brusquement, elle s’arrêta. Le dos incliné en avant, les sourcils froncés, elle resta quelques secondes dans cette position, avant de pousser un « Aaaaah ! » de frustration et de se gratter le crâne des deux mains. Puis elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit et porta une main devant son regard.

Lors du dîner, il lui avait semblé évident que la décision lui revenait. Aussi avait-elle refusé d’écouter les arguments de son cousin et n’avait même pas cherché à connaître ceux de Mistigri. À présent, elle le regrettait.

— Pauvre idiote.

Elle jeta un regard à sa table de chevet. Dessus, son réveil lui apprit qu’il serait bientôt deux heures du matin. Près de lui, les restes de la bougie. La cire avait dégouliné jusqu’à la petite coupelle posée dessous et commençait à en déborder. Des gouttes, déjà dures, s’étalaient sur le bois du meuble.

Avec un soupir, elle se redressa. Elle n’arriverait à rien ainsi. Autant sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes. Avec un peu de chance, prendre l’air l’aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Son lit grinça quand elle se remit debout. Elle s’abaissa pour ramasser les chaussures posées à son chevet et, sans faire de bruit, quitta sa chambre. Aucune lumière ne brillait sous la porte de Raphaël, signe qu’il dormait.

Sur la pointe des pieds, ne souhaitant pas l’éveiller – non pas par bonté de cœur, mais plutôt parce qu’elle répugnait à lui expliquer pourquoi elle était encore toute habillée à une heure aussi tardive –, elle descendit les escaliers et gagna le vestibule. Toujours en silence, elle atteignit la porte et posa doucement ses souliers sur le sol pour les enfiler. Elle tourna ensuite la clef dans sa serrure et grimaça quand le battant gémit.

À l’extérieur, le ciel était dégagé et le temps chaud. La lune, imposante et pleine, trônait au milieu des étoiles. Pas même un chat pour remonter la rue, le désert et le calme plat. Les habitations voisines étaient plongées dans le noir, à l’exception d’une fenêtre chez les Barthe.

Sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait, elle partit à droite. La moitié des familles les plus modestes de Sétar se tassait ici. L’autre dans un quartier situé tout à l’opposé de la ville. Deux lieux construits loin des rues animées, et donc des touristes.

Sans doute la raison pour laquelle les autorités locales n’avaient jamais sérieusement cherché à la déloger. Si elle avait acheté une maison dans un autre quartier, un quartier déjà plus riche et plus en vue, les choses auraient été différentes. Ici, elle gênait, mais à la manière d’un bouton. Sa présence démangeait, mais il fallait qu’on s’en approche de très près pour le remarquer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle dut bien marcher vingt à trente minutes. Les rues défilèrent et, bientôt, elle gagna les quartiers touristiques, où elle s’attarda sur une place aux très nombreux établissements fermés. Des réverbères l’éclairaient.

Sous ses pieds, des pavés de formes et de tailles inégales ; au centre de la place, une statue. Celle d’un homme à l’allure fière, tenant dans une main un parchemin déplié. Son autre bras était tendu en avant, un doigt pointant devant lui. Il désignait quelque chose, bien sûr, mais son allure laissait surtout penser qu’il donnait un ordre.

De l’autre côté de la place, surtout des restaurants. Derrière elle, sous des arcades, plusieurs commerces. Et puis des bancs, disposés ici et là. Elle avisa celui qui faisait face à la statue et alla s’y installer.

Le visage entre les mains, elle leva les yeux vers la sculpture. Sur son socle, sa tête, ses épaules et son bras, des pigeons, en boules, dormaient paisiblement. Quels petits veinards ! En cet instant, elle les enviait. Aucun souci d’argent, la possibilité d’aller et de dormir où bon leur semblait et, le plus beau, les gens passaient leur temps à les nourrir. Si sa vie pouvait être aussi simple…

Elle poussait un soupir et redressait le dos quand des pas se firent entendre sous les arcades.

Méfiante, elle tourna le cou dans leur direction, déjà prête à décamper en cas de danger. Deux mois plus tôt, des zombies avaient été surpris près d’ici, à la tombée de la nuit. Une anomalie, car ces créatures, malgré la proximité de leur territoire, ne s’aventuraient jamais aussi loin. De fait, plusieurs personnes avaient été attaquées, entraînant la mise en place d’un couvre-feu.

Le calme n’était revenu que deux semaines plus tôt. On avait donc levé le couvre-feu, mais le mal étant fait, la paranoïa demeurait et l’on préférait rester chez soi passé une certaine heure.

Les pas se dirigeaient à présent dans sa direction et elle était sur le point de fuir à toutes jambes, quand une silhouette quitta les arcades pour s’offrir à la lueur des réverbères. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Ça pour une surprise !

L’individu, qui n’était autre que son client, redressa la nuque avant de s’arrêter. L’étonnement s’imprima sur ses traits.

— Oh ! Bonsoir.

Il transportait toujours ses bagages et son parapluie pendait à son poignet.

— Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ? s’enquit-elle, avant de prendre conscience de la stupidité de sa question. Ah, excusez-moi ! C’est vrai que les vôtres vivent la nuit.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— C’est vrai qu’il est plus facile pour moi de vivre la nuit, mais je ne vous cache pas que je préférerais actuellement me trouver dans un lit.

Dolaine eut un signe de tête entendu.

— Je vois. On ne vous a accepté nulle part.

— À dire vrai, je m’y attendais un peu.

Il n’en semblait même pas fâché. Juste un peu déçu. À sa place, elle serait en train de pester contre le monde entier.

— Mais, et vous-même ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Pourquoi ? répondit Dolaine. Mais par votre faute, tiens !

Incrédule, il répéta :

— Ma faute ?

— Eh bien oui ! Avec votre proposition stupide pour laquelle je ne parviens pas à me décider. Elle me tourne dans la tête et m’empêche de trouver le sommeil.

L’espace d’un instant, le vampire lui sembla perdu. Puis, soudain gêné, il bafouilla :

— Oh ! Je… j’en suis désolé.

Dolaine lui adressa un regard en coin, se demandant s’il était en train de se payer sa tête. Apparemment, non, car il paraissait sincèrement navré. Agacée, elle poussa un grognement.

— Dites ! Vous êtes toujours aussi poli ?

Presque pris de panique, il questionna :

— Vous… vous pensez que c’est mal ?

Dolaine le contempla. Longuement et en silence. Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que ce phénomène ?

— Mais non… je ne pense rien du tout, soupira-t-elle. Venez plutôt vous asseoir, va ! Un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus.

Quoique toujours un peu nerveux, il accepta et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Il se débarrassa de ses deux sacs, qu’il posa à ses pieds, et appuya son parapluie contre le banc, sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux. Comme le silence persistait, il suivit le regard de Dolaine, avisa la statue et émit raclement de gorge discret.

— Est-ce un héros local ?

D’amusement, le nez de la Poupée se retroussa.

— Et pas qu’un peu ! Vous avez devant vous le fondateur de cette ville : le seigneur Christo DeGivre. Quand il est arrivé ici, il n’y avait rien. Rien du tout. Cette partie du monde était relativement vide d’activité humaine, ce surtout à cause de la proximité des Terres Putrides. Les gens craignaient ses alentours et pensaient qu’il serait suicidaire de s’y installer. Mais pas lui. Lui, on peut dire qu’il avait des idées différentes. Il a pris possession d’un terrain et y a investi sa fortune pour construire quelques habitations et commerces. (Et, notant qu’il l’écoutait attentivement, elle poursuivit :) Il voulait que Sétar soit une ville libre. Qu’elle n’appartienne à aucun royaume. De fait, les taxes y étaient moins lourdes qu’ailleurs et les gens, d’abord réticents, ont fini par se laisser séduire et par s’installer ici.

Elle pouffa et porta une main à sa bouche.

— C’était un original. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui a fait sa fortune, mais également sa perte. S’il ne craignait pas la proximité des Terres Putrides, c’est parce qu’il se passionnait pour les zombies. Il affirmait que les vivants avaient beaucoup à apprendre d’eux, et que la crainte éprouvée à leur égard était simplement due à de la méconnaissance. La plupart des gens, même ici, le tenaient pour fou, mais… bah ! Vous savez comment c’est ? Il y a toujours dans le lot quelques imbéciles prêts à gober n’importe quoi.

— J’imagine qu’ils ont rapidement déchanté.

— On peut dire ça. Un jour, le seigneur Christo a quitté Sétar pour rejoindre les Terres Putrides. Mission diplomatique, selon lui. Un premier pas qu’il espérait voir déboucher sur une entente mutuelle entre leurs deux peuples. Ses fidèles l’ont suivi et on ne les a plus jamais revus. Ni lui, ni aucun de ses hommes. Soit les zombies en ont fait leur quatre-heures, soit Christo et son équipe sont allés gonfler leurs rangs.

Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. Beaucoup d’habitants locaux étaient chatouilleux sur la question. Surtout parmi les vieilles familles qui, pour leur majorité, ne supportaient pas que l’on puisse rire de leur héros. Elles daignaient reconnaître la stupidité de ses lubies, mais pas qu’il soit permis de s’en moquer.

Sur la statue, l’un des pigeons s’ébroua dans un faible roucoulement. Dolaine se tourna vers son compagnon.

— Et puisque nous parlons d’original, vous savez que dans votre genre, vous n’êtes pas mal non plus ? Il est vrai que je ne connais pas grand-chose aux vampires, mais… enfin, vous êtes bien différent de ce qu’on a l’habitude d’en raconter.

Ses pieds se balançaient sous elle. Les mains posées à plat sur le banc, elle le fixait, un brin taquine, un brin curieuse. Il eut un hochement de tête.

— Je devine sans mal ce qu’on a dû vous dire. Les gens ont beaucoup de préjugés à notre égard.

— En dehors de votre comportement, on raconte surtout que vous êtes incapables de vivre à la lumière du jour. Pourtant, je vous propose un rendez-vous en plein après-midi et vous l’acceptez. Alors quoi ? Est-ce un mythe ? Vous suffit-il de vous abriter sous un parapluie pour régler le problème ?

Amusé, il sourit.

— Ah, en vérité, les choses sont loin d’être aussi simples. Je suis très différent des miens…

 

 


	5. Episode 1 - Partie 5 : Sétar (Fin)

9

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il avait levé les yeux en direction du ciel.

— Savez-vous de quelle façon nous naissons ?

La question la surprit et ce ne fut qu’après quelques secondes d’hésitation qu’elle fit « non » de la tête.

— Je m’en doutais, dit-il. Ekinoxe sait généralement peu de choses sur nous. Vraiment très peu. Et je crois qu’ils ne sont guère nombreux à savoir que nous naissons dans… disons… ce que vous pourriez appeler des œufs.

Dolaine haussa les sourcils.

— Dans des œufs, répéta-t-elle, à la fois pour se convaincre qu’elle avait bien entendu, mais aussi pour s’assurer qu’il ne se moquait pas d’elle. Vous voulez dire… comme ces piafs ?

Et elle tendit un doigt en direction des pigeons endormis. Les lèvres de son interlocuteur se pincèrent.

— Moui… même s’il serait plus judicieux de nous comparer à une fourmilière, qu’à des oiseaux. Nous possédons une reine. Elle seule est capable de nous donner naissance. En échange, nous nous occupons d’elle. Nous la nourrissons, la protégeons et faisons fonctionner notre société. (Il tourna les deux puits qui lui servaient d’yeux dans sa direction et mima une forme vaguement ronde avec ses mains.) Vous savez, la coquille de nos œufs est à la fois molle et fragile. Nous en sortons peu de temps après qu’ils aient été exposés à l’air libre. À ce moment, nous apparaissons sous une forme… disons… larvaire et nous devons rapidement nous nourrir. C’est pourquoi un porteur se désigne pour chacun d’entre nous. Nous nous agrippons à lui, le mordons à la gorge et restons ainsi soudés une année entière.

« En plus d’être une période vulnérable de notre existence, c’est également à ce moment que nous apprenons tout ce que nous aurons besoin de savoir pour notre vie adulte. Grâce au sang, nous récupérons toutes les connaissances de notre porteur. Si celui-ci sait lire, nous le saurons également, et s’il est bon chasseur, alors nous le deviendrons. À la fin de cette période de dépendance, nous nous détachons et nous entrons dans un long sommeil. Les nôtres nous placent alors dans un endroit chaud et sécurisé, pour que nous puissions terminer notre croissance en toute tranquillité. Et quand nous nous éveillons de nouveau, nous sommes ainsi. (Il fixa ses mains ouvertes.) Adultes. (Puis il releva les yeux en directions de la statue.) Seulement, pour moi, les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées de la même façon. J’ignore pourquoi, mais on m’a oublié. À la place d’un vampire, c’est une goule qui s’est portée volontaire pour s’occuper de moi.

— Une goule ? répéta Dolaine en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

C’était bien la première fois qu’elle entendait ce mot.

— C’est ainsi que nous nommons notre bétail humain, l’informa-t-il. Il vit chez nous et nous, nous nous nourrissons de lui.

Choquée, Dolaine porta une main devant sa bouche.

— C’est horrible !

Il prit un air vaguement songeur.

— Sans doute, oui… je crois même que je n’aime pas beaucoup cette situation, mais… il faut bien que nous nous nourrissions. Bien sûr, les nouvelles proies que nous recevons sont malheureuses, mais elles ne le restent jamais très longtemps. Notre salive sécrète une drogue, voyez-vous. Nos goules en deviennent très vite dépendantes et finissent par ne plus vivre que pour elle. Une fois plongées dans le besoin, elles ne se soucient plus beaucoup de leur existence passée. Et, comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est l’une des leurs qui est devenue mon porteur. (Ses paupières se plissèrent.) Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, même si elles sont rares. Si les porteurs vampiriques ne sont pas assez nombreux, on remplace ceux qui manquent par des goules. Mais dans mon cas, la situation ne le nécessitait en aucune façon. Et quand les miens s’en sont rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard : on ne peut pas séparer une larve de son porteur. Ce serait la tuer. Alors, à la place, ils ont pris soin de la goule. Ils l’ont nourrie plus que les autres et ont œuvré pour l’empêcher de mourir trop tôt. C’est elle, d’ailleurs, qui m’a donné mon nom.

Un sourire s’imprima sur ses lèvres et il tourna le regard en direction de Dolaine.

— Je m’appelle Romuald. Un nom très humain, n’est-ce pas ? D’autant plus que les miens, n’en possèdent logiquement pas. (Puis il détourna le regard et son expression s’assombrit.) Malheureusement, elle a succombé peu de temps après que je me sois détaché d’elle… vous savez, être porteur d’une larve est très épuisant, surtout pour une goule.

« Quant à moi, ce n’est qu’une fois ma croissance terminée que j’ai prit conscience de ma différence.

« Ça a commencé dès les premiers jours. Je ne parvenais pas à penser comme eux. J’éprouvais des sentiments qui leur étaient inconnus, je me posais des questions qu’aucun ne se poserait jamais, et puis j’étais beaucoup moins sensible au soleil. Rapidement, j’ai cessé de me sentir à ma place. J’avais presque l’impression d’être un étranger. Je détestais le fonctionnement de notre société et j’ai fini par émettre le souhait de sortir. (Sa bouche prit une courbe amère.) Seulement, on m’en a empêché. On pensait que je n’avais pas ma place à l’extérieur. Et pour m’obliger à me tenir tranquille, on a fini par m’apporter des distractions. Surtout des livres. Tous ceux qui étaient autorisés à quitter nos montagnes m’en donnaient. Bien que ce soit une activité pour laquelle les miens n’éprouvent aucun intérêt, notre reine a pensé que ce serait une bonne chose pour moi. Que ça m’occuperait et que mon besoin d’évasion pourrait être comblé par l’imagination.

« Et je dois admettre que dans un premier temps, ça a fonctionné. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’ils étaient soulagés que je ne sois plus dans leurs pattes à poser des questions. On ne me demandait même pas de participer sérieusement aux activités de la société. On voulait juste que je me taise.

« Mais il est arrivé un moment où toutes mes lectures m’ont mis de nouvelles idées en tête et où j’ai fini par détester encore davantage ma captivité. Alors, j’ai recommencé à ennuyer tout le monde. Plus que jamais, je voulais sortir. Même pour quelques heures et, finalement, ils ont craqué. À cette période, ils me craignaient presque. Aussi, plusieurs d’entre eux sont allés trouver notre reine pour lui demander de bien vouloir me laisser partir. Ça a pris un peu de temps, mais elle a fini par céder. On m’a ensuite remis de l’argent et… (Il reporta son attention sur Dolaine, un large sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilait sa dentition pour le moins effrayante.) me voilà !

— C’est une histoire peu banale, admit-elle en continuant de balancer ses jambes.

Peu banale, et qui pourtant trouvait écho en elle. Bien que leurs existences n’aient pas été les mêmes, elle pensait comprendre Romuald. Ce dernier eut un hochement de tête.

— Oui, j’imagine.

Un silence s’installa entre eux, à la fin duquel Dolaine questionna :

— Dites-moi… simple curiosité de ma part, mais… combien seriez-vous prêt à payer pour mes services ?

— Je l’ignore, avoua-t-il après une courte réflexion. Combien pensez-vous qu’ils valent ?

Elle le contempla comme s’il était fou.

— Vraiment ? Vous me laisseriez fixer mon prix ?

— N’êtes-vous pas la mieux placée pour le faire ?

Elle approuva d’un signe de tête un peu raide. Oui, c’était juste mais… mais également très naïf de sa part de penser ainsi.

— De combien d’argent disposez-vous ?

Elle ne s’attendait à ce qu’il lui réponde. Après tout, il s’agissait d’une information qu’il était toujours plus prudent de garder pour soi. Pourtant, et à sa grande surprise, il fronça les sourcils, en signe de réflexion, levant les doigts les uns après les autres comme s’il calculait. Elle secoua la tête, quelque peu dépassée. Vrai qu’il n’avait rien à craindre d’elle, ni de personne, en fait. Celui qui se mettrait en tête de le détrousser n’en ressortirait pas en un seul morceau. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver inconscient.

— Je dirais, commença-t-il, un peu plus de cinq cents Soleils.

Le chiffre lui sembla si impressionnant qu’elle en avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser.

Par les Dieux !

Sous sa caboche blonde, son cerveau se mit en branle. Combien pouvait-elle lui réclamer ? Elle n’avait pas imaginé qu’il puisse se balader avec une telle somme sur lui. Sans son aveu, elle ne lui aurait pas demandé plus de cinquante ou soixante Soleils : une somme suffisante pour lui permettre de vivre quelques années à l’abri du besoin. Mais si elle pouvait espérer plus… nom d’un petit Pantin, ce serait criminel de ne pas tenter sa chance !

Nerveuse, elle leva trois doigts. Puis, pensant qu’elle exagérait tout de même un peu, en abaissa un, bien qu’avec beaucoup de difficultés.

— Et si je vous en demandais deux cents ?

— Deux cents Soleils ?

Elle approuva d’un hochement de tête, ses deux doigts toujours brandis devant elle. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il allait forcément marchander… chercher à obtenir une ristourne. C’est ce qu’elle aurait fait, en tout cas.

— Oh, commença Romuald. Dans ce cas, d’accord.

Elle sursauta.

— Attendez ! Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous me payeriez vraiment deux cents Soleils ?

— Eh bien… si c’est le prix que vous réclamez, j’imagine qu’il est justifié.

Pas si justifié que cela, en vérité. Bon sang, ce type allait se faire plumer s’il se montrait aussi confiant avec tout le monde.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle tendit un doigt dans sa direction. Et si… ?

— Deuxième question : qu’en sera-t-il de nos autres frais ? Vous savez : déplacement, alimentation, hébergement ? Accepteriez-vous de les prendre à votre charge ?

— Vous voulez dire… en plus des deux cents Soleils ?

Elle approuva, tendue par la nervosité. Bien sûr, là non plus, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il accepte. C’était une demande profondément malhonnête et elle comprendrait parfaitement qu’il se fâche.

— Eh bien… trois cents Soleils, cela reste une belle somme. J’imagine que j’aurai toujours suffisamment d’argent, même avec une seconde personne à ma charge.

Dolaine sentit une douleur éclater dans sa poitrine. Elle y porta une main et, dans un soupir un peu tremblant, se courba en deux.

— Vous… vous allez bien ? paniqua Romuald.

S’il savait ! C’était comme si une saloperie de faune lui avait envoyé une flèche en plein cœur. Pile-poil à l’emplacement de sa cupidité !

Comme il continuait de la fixer avec inquiétude, elle se redressa et, avec un geste de la main, le rassura :

— Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Puis elle poussa un autre soupir, de satiété cette fois, avant que son expression ne se fasse plus sombre. Un détail venait de lui frapper l’esprit.

— Encore une dernière chose : et si je vous disais que je refuse de me rendre à Porcelaine ?

— Vous ne voulez pas y aller ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Les abords ne me dérangent pas, mais il est absolument hors de question que je mette un pied à l’intérieur du royaume.

— Oh ! Dans ce cas… eh bien, ce serait dommage, mais comme j’imagine que vous auriez vos raisons, je l’accepterais.

Dolaine releva les yeux sur lui. Sur son profil un peu particulier, plat et mangé par ses deux puits immenses. Il était décidément trop gentil… ou trop bête. Chose surprenante pour un vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le sang de la goule en soit l’unique raison. Pas après avoir vécu plus de dix années au milieu de l’espèce humaine.

— Dites… vous êtes toujours aussi accommodant ?

Il sursauta et, presque pris de panique, questionna :

— Pourquoi ? Cela aussi, vous pensez que c’est mal ?

— Mais non ! (Elle eut un geste de la main destiné à l’apaiser.) Je vous l’ai dit, je ne pense rien du tout.

Elle préférait, de toute façon, qu’il soit ainsi. Elle vivait au milieu de suffisamment de gens méchants pour ne pas avoir envie de les fréquenter.

Avec un dernier coup d’œil à la statue du seigneur Christo, elle se remit sur pieds.

— Allez, venez !

— Vous souhaitez vous rendre quelque part ? s’enquit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

— Oui : chez moi ! Nous avons une chambre d’ami, aussi nous pouvons bien vous la prêter pour la nuit.

Romuald se laissa retomber sur le banc et leva une main devant lui.

— Ah, vraiment, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je n’ai aucune envie de vous déranger.

— Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, s’exaspéra-t-elle. Et puis, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser un client dormir à la rue ! Ce ne serait vraiment pas professionnel de ma part.

Il eut un sourire.

— Eh bien… dans ces conditions…

Mais à peine avait-il tendu le bras pour rassembler ses affaires que son regard s’agrandit. Vivement, il releva la tête.

— Un client ? Vous… vous voulez dire que… ?

Dolaine approuva. Oui, elle acceptait de partir en voyage avec lui.

 


	6. Episode 2 - Partie 1 : Mille-Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolaine et Romuald sont en route pour leur première destination : la ville du désert connue sous le nom de Mille-Corps. La rencontre d'un mage au premier abord sympathique va toutefois leur attirer des ennuis...

1

— Dis… dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

Debout, les mains posées sur la table, Raphaël fixait sa cousine avec effarement. Près de lui, Mistigri leva le museau de son bol de lait et se lécha les babines.

Dolaine, qui parcourait une carte du monde des yeux, fronça les sourcils. Face à elle des tartines beurrées, ainsi qu’un bol de café fumant. Du pain, du beurre et de la confiture trônaient au milieu de la table, auxquels s’ajoutait une cafetière encore à moitié pleine. L’odeur délicieuse qui s’en échappait embaumait toute la pièce.

— Serais-tu en train de me traiter de menteuse, Raphaël ?

— Pas de menteuse, cousine, mais d’inconsciente ! Le laisser dormir sous notre toit… un vampire… il aurait pu nous tuer !

Dolaine leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et alors ? Tu es mort ?

— Non, mais…

— Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

— Le problème… mais le problème est…

Raphaël hésita. En effet, où était le problème ? Comme il ne s’était rien passé, tout ce qu’il pourrait ajouter s’avérerait stérile. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’elle ait pu être stupide au point d’ouvrir leur porte à un inconnu, mais… ça, il le lui avait déjà dit. À court d’arguments, et conscient qu’il ne servirait à rien de se répéter, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et écrasa sa joue contre son poing, l’air bougon.

— Je peux au moins savoir à quel moment vous vous êtes revus ? Ne me dis pas qu’il est venu frapper à notre porte au milieu de la nuit ?

Les oreilles de Mistigri remuèrent.

— Si c’était le cas, ça m'aurait réveillé.

Une affirmation peu crédible, vu qu’il n’avait ni entendu Dolaine sortir, ni encore moins rentrer avec Romuald. Avec l’âge, son sommeil devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Sans se presser, la Poupée replia la carte étendue sur ses cuisses et la posa près d’elle, sur la table.

— Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, aussi je suis allée faire un tour. (Puis, soulevant son bol de café, elle souffla dessus avant d’ajouter :) Nous nous sommes croisés et, comme je n’ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser à la rue, je lui ai proposé de venir ici.

— Enfin, cousine… !

Sous le coup de l’agacement, le nez de Dolaine se retroussa.

— Enfin, quoi, Raphaël ? Est-ce que tu veux bien passer à autre chose ? Car jusqu’à preuve du contraire, je suis ici chez moi. Les papiers sont à mon nom et s’il me plaît d’inviter un vampire sous mon toit, c’est moi que ça regarde ! Maintenant, arrête de m’embêter et mange !

De dépit, Raphaël se mit à ronchonner. Si bas toutefois que ni Dolaine, pas plus que Mistigri, ne parvinrent à saisir ses propos.

Comme il était affamé, il daigna enfin s’intéresser à leur petit déjeuner et tendit une main gourmande en direction de la miche de pain. En silence, il s’en coupa deux grosses tranches, qu’il tartina copieusement de confiture. Ce fut seulement quand il pencha la cafetière au-dessus de son bol vide qu’il prit conscience que la présence d’un vampire à l’étage supérieur n’était pas l'unique anomalie qui régnait ce matin-là.

D’un geste brusque, il reposa la cafetière. Des gouttes d’un liquide brun et chaud s’en échappèrent pour s’écraser sur la nappe.

— Attends un peu ! Comment se fait-il que nous ayons de quoi manger ? (Puis, son visage se décomposant, il bafouilla :) C’est pas vrai… tu… tu as accepté de travailler pour lui ?

La bouche pleine, Dolaine opina du chef. Non seulement elle avait accepté, mais en plus elle avait obtenu de Romuald qu’il lui paye d’avance la moitié de ses honoraires. Une petite victoire dont elle n’était pas peu fière.

De plus en plus choqué, Raphaël tourna un regard suppliant en direction de Mistigri. Mais plutôt que de se ranger de son côté, le chat plongea le nez dans son bol. Le message était clair : du moment qu’il pouvait se remplir l’estomac, la décision de Dolaine l’indifférait.

— Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve !

La Poupée, dont la patience était plus que limitée, s’emporta pour de bon :

— Raphaël, tu me fatigues ! Oui, j’ai accepté de travailler pour lui et, oui, je compte bien tenir ma parole ! Je te l’ai déjà dit : tu n’as pas à décider à ma place de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais où se trouve la porte !

— Mais…

— Mais, tu m’ennuies ! Ça te surprendra peut-être, mais Romuald n’est pas dangereux. Ce serait plutôt un idiot, couplé d’un naïf, et s’il y a quelqu’un dans ce voyage qui risque vraiment quelque chose, c’est bien lui. (Et, comme des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre à l’étage supérieur, elle leva le nez en direction du plafond.) D’ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir t’en rendre compte par toi-même : le voilà qui arrive.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les marches se mirent à grincer. Peu après, la silhouette filiforme du vampire se dessina à l’entrée du salon.

— Eh bien, bonjour Romuald ! J’espère que vous avez pu vous reposer un peu, le salua-t-elle.

L’interpellé tourna un regard aux paupières mi-closes dans sa direction. Incommodé par la lumière filtrant par les fenêtres du vestibule, il avait porté une main à hauteur de ses sourcils pour s’en protéger. Les rideaux du salon, eux, étaient tirés : une précaution prise par la Poupée un peu plus tôt.

Dans son autre main, il tenait son parapluie. Il s’inclina légèrement pour les saluer. Instinctivement, les poils de Mistigri se hérissèrent, tandis que Raphaël, sans pour autant se départir de son air grognon, blêmit.

— Je suis désolé de me réveiller si tard, fit-il d’une voix encore ensommeillée. Si vous n’avez pas besoin de moi, je vais sortir pour me nourrir.

Dolaine eut un geste de la main.

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. J’ai pensé à vous en allant faire mes courses ce matin. Venez vous asseoir : je reviens tout de suite.

Et tandis que Romuald la remerciait, elle se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte, il paraissait sur le point de s’évanouir. Le geste peu assuré, il cala son parapluie contre le mur du vestibule et faisait un pas dans le salon quand Raphaël, n’y tenant plus, repoussa vivement sa chaise. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il passa devant le vampire sans lui accorder un regard.

Troublé, Romuald battit des paupières. Au même instant, Dolaine revint avec une carafe remplie d’un liquide rouge. Elle jeta un regard étonné autour d’elle.

— Bah ! Où est passé Raphaël ?

Toujours crispé et sur la défensive, Mistigri l’informa :

— Je crois qu’il est allé s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle grogna, avant de lancer à l’intention du vampire :

— Il faut excuser mon cousin. À cause de ses préjugés, il ne vous apprécie pas beaucoup.

L’interpellé fronça les sourcils. Davantage un signe de réflexion que d’agacement.

— Oh… je suis désolé.

Elle se donna une claque sur le front. Décidément, il n’y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre !

— Vous n’avez pas à être désolé, dit-elle. À votre place, je serais même plutôt vexée.

— Ah oui ? Vous pensez que je devrais l’être ?

Il semblait à présent au bord de la panique, à tel point que Mistigri, après l’avoir observé, se tourna vers Dolaine.

— Je commence à comprendre ce que tu entendais par le fait qu’il n’est pas très dégourdi.

— N’est-ce pas ? lui répondit-elle avec un signe de tête. (Et comme Romuald lui lançait un regard interrogateur, elle changea de sujet :) Allez, venez un peu par ici. Vous devez mourir de faim, et moi j’ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler avec vous !

Et tandis que Romuald s’installait, elle lui servit un verre et lui abandonna la carafe à proximité. Puis elle entreprit de repousser tout ce qui encombrait le milieu de la table.

Sans grande conviction, le vampire porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, qui prirent une courbe contrariée. Du sang animal, froid et mort depuis au moins la veille. On faisait mieux comme repas.

— Je l’étudiais avant que vous n’arriviez, lui apprit-elle en dépliant sa carte entre eux. Et je me disais que ce serait un bon début que de commencer à mettre en place un parcours. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Romuald émit un grognement. Elle lissa la carte des deux mains et reprit :

— Où comptiez-vous vous rendre en arrivant ici ? Si ce n’est pas très loin, nous pouvons espérer y être dans la journée.

D’un doigt, il tapota l’extrémité la plus proche de lui.

— Je pensais me rendre à la Fin du monde, avant de remonter Grande-Mère, prendre un bateau pour Petit-Frère, et finalement terminer mon voyage à Létis.

Dolaine et Mistigri avaient courbé la nuque en direction du point désigné. Ce fut presque d’un même mouvement qu’ils relevèrent les yeux sur lui.

— La Fin du monde ? répéta Dolaine. En voilà une idée stupide !

Troublé, Romuald demanda :

— Vous pensez ?

— Bien sûr que je le pense ! La Fin du monde n’a jamais été un endroit pour débuter un voyage ; plutôt celui où on le termine. Vous voyez… après avoir parcouru Ekinoxe de long en large, vous achevez votre périple ici ! (Elle écrasa son doigt à l’emplacement concerné.) Là où le monde commence et se termine. Je vous assure que c’est une fin parfaite pour une si longue aventure. Non ? J’ai pas raison ?

Mistigri, à qui elle venait de s’adresser, approuva. Les yeux baissés sur la carte, Romuald se gratta le crâne d’une main.

— Dans ce cas, que proposez-vous ?

Ravie qu’on le lui demande, Dolaine redressa le dos et afficha un petit sourire.

— Ce que je propose, mon cher Romuald, c’est qu’au lieu de nous soucier de l’Ouest, nous ferions mieux de remonter tranquillement vers l’Est, avant de revenir à Sétar par le premier train à grande vitesse. Là, nous visiterons l’Ouest jusqu’au Terkesh et, seulement alors, nous pourrons nous arrêter à la Fin du monde. (Et comme Romuald ne disait rien, elle ajouta :) Depuis Sétar, nous pouvons facilement remonter en direction du Nord et de ses royaumes. Ou bien voyager en direction de l’Est et redescendre dans le Sud pour visiter Merveille. Le Désert du labyrinthe offre également quelques jolies cités. Sirhi-Rah, par exemple, n’est qu’à quelques jours d’ici. (Songeuse, elle se passa une main sur le menton.) Bien sûr… le désert est dangereux et pourrait nous ralentir, mais… (Voyant qu’il ne répondait toujours pas, elle insista :) Donc ! Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

— Eh bien…, soupira-t-il, après quelques secondes de silence. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par les Terres maudites ?

Le regard de son interlocutrice s’arrondit et elle le fixa comme s’il était fou.

— Les Terres maudites ? Par les Dieux, que comptez-vous y faire ?

Car s’il y avait un endroit plus désolé et inhospitalier que le désert qui l’entourait, c’était bien celui-ci. Elle ne connaissait pas de destination plus barbante.

— Pas grand-chose, j’imagine. Mais comme l’on raconte que ces terres n’appartiennent pas à Ekinoxe… vous comprenez ? Ce serait comme poser le pied sur un autre monde.

Une joie presque enfantine se dessinait sur son visage. Dolaine échangea un regard avec Mistigri. Rire ou se désoler ?

— Si c’est juste ça, alors nous n’aurons pas besoin de nous y enfoncer bien loin, dit-elle. Une fois que vous en avez vu un bout, vous avez tout vu.

— C’est que j’espérais atteindre son temple…

— Son temple ?

— Oui, vous savez… (Il se pencha en direction de la carte et tapota un point minuscule, en plein cœur du désert.) Il paraît qu’il se situe au centre même de Grande-Mère. Se tenir au milieu du monde… ce doit être une expérience plutôt intéressante.

Une moue dubitative vint retrousser la lèvre inférieure de la Poupée.

— Mouais… croyez-moi, ça n’a rien de bien sensationnel. Enfin, si vous y tenez absolument…

Elle aurait préféré se passer de cette destination, mais… bah ! Elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui refuser.

Son verre à présent vide, Romuald se saisit de la carafe pour s’en servir un second. Face à lui, Mistigri s’était couché, le menton écrasé sur le bord de la carte, dissimulant sous son museau une partie des îles de l’Est.

— Et ensuite ? reprit Dolaine.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, elle tourna les yeux en direction du vampire. Ce dernier, l’air absent, et la joue écrasée contre une main, semblait sur le point de s’endormir.

— Romuald ?

Elle n’obtint pas même un battement de paupières. Mistigri releva la tête, tandis qu’elle se penchait dans la direction de leur invité, pour faire claquer ses deux mains à hauteur de son visage.

— Comment ? fit Romuald en battant frénétiquement des paupières. Oh, je vous demande pardon. À cette heure, vous savez, mon corps éprouve quelques difficultés à rester éveillé.

— J’espère pour vous que ça ne dure pas toute la journée. Si nous devons nous contenter de visites nocturnes, vous ne verrez pas grand-chose d’intéressant.

Romuald eut un sourire à peine esquissé.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. D’ici une demi-heure, je pense que je serai tout à fait éveillé.

Puis il bâilla en couvrant sa bouche d’une main. Quoique peu convaincue, Dolaine opina du chef.

— Dans ce cas… où souhaitez-vous vous rendre après les Terres maudites ? Comme nous serons au centre de Grande-Mère, toutes les destinations importantes nous demanderont plus ou moins le même temps de voyage. Je crois d’ailleurs me souvenir que Létis donne des festivités au début de Moisson, mais si nous nous y rendons directement, j’ai peur que nous n’arrivions un peu trop tôt et… Romuald, est-ce que vous allez finir par m’écouter ?

Le visage de nouveau écrasé contre sa main, ce dernier ne paraissait pas vraiment plus attentif.

Toutefois, il répondit :

— Oui, oui… ensuite, vous dites… ? Eh bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas vous rendre en Porcelaine, je suppose que…

— Rectification, l’interrompit-elle en levant un doigt. Je refuse de pénétrer à l’intérieur de Porcelaine, certes, mais comme je vous l’ai dit, nous pouvons très bien nous arrêter à sa frontière. Je ne vous cache pas que cela ne m’enchante guère, mais… enfin ! Je suppose que le marché perpétuel est intéressant à visiter quand on ne s’y est jamais rendu. (Puis elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.) D’ailleurs, vous faites bien d’évoquer le sujet des interdits. J’ai oublié de vous le préciser hier, mais il est également hors de question pour moi de mettre les pieds à Démonia. Même pour le double de ma solde, vous ne me forcerez pas à m’y rendre.

Si la nouvelle déçut Romuald, elle fit lâcher à Mistigri un miaulement moqueur, presque un rire, qui attira sur lui le regard assassin de la Poupée. Prudent, il n’insista pas et se tassa sur lui-même, sans pour autant se départir d’un petit sourire.

— J’espérais pourtant m’y arrêter.

— Mais rien ne vous en empêche, lui assura Dolaine, en reportant son attention sur lui. Seulement, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner.

— Je vois, soupira-t-il. (Puis, se rendant compte qu’elle attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, il tira la carte à lui et avoua :) En vérité, en dehors d’Altair, je n’ai pas vraiment arrêté mon choix.

Elle eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Bah ! Laissons ça de côté pour le moment… après tout, ça ne presse pas non plus à la minute. (Puis elle leva le nez en direction de l’horloge à coucou fixée près de l’entrée du salon.) D’ailleurs, je pense qu’il serait temps d’aller nous réserver des billets pour Ashran-ville. Si nous voulons y être dans la journée, mieux vaut partir le plus tôt possible.

  


2

Dolaine se trouvait dans sa chambre quand Raphaël s’y présenta. L’air toujours aussi sombre, il porta une main à l’encadrement et, de l’autre, donna des petits coups contre le battant laissé ouvert. Les bras chargés de vêtements, sa cousine tourna les yeux dans sa direction.

— Tiens ! Tu as fini de bouder ?

Les lèvres pincées, Raphaël ne lui répondit pas. Avec un haussement d’épaules, elle se détourna pour aller déposer son chargement dans la grosse valise ouverte sur son lit.

Tous les meubles que pouvait contenir sa chambre étaient ouverts. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, des objets également, à tel point que le lieu avait des allures de capharnaüm.

Tout en chantonnant d’un petit bruit de gorge le refrain d’une musique populaire, elle entreprit de rabattre le couvercle de sa valise. D’un pas, Raphaël s’avança dans la pièce et ce fut d’une voix où teintait le désespoir qu’il la supplia :

— Ne pars pas, cousine !

Dolaine, qui éprouvait de sérieuses difficultés à fermer son bagage, leva les yeux sur lui. Une lueur d’impatience les traversa.

— Sois sérieux, Raphaël. Tu sais parfaitement que nous avons besoin de cet argent !

— Pas au point que tu mettes ta vie en danger.

— Bon sang !

Agacée, elle donna un coup de poing sur sa valise, avant de pousser une petite plainte rageuse et de s’affaler à moitié dessus, tout en tentant d’une main d’en boucler la serrure : ce en pure perte. Échevelée et un peu essoufflée, elle se redressa et foudroya l’objet du regard qui, béant, semblait se moquer d’elle.

Le Pierrot poussa un soupir. Il lui aurait bien conseillé de la vider un peu, mais il savait que ce serait une perte de temps. À la place, il s’avança et alla s’asseoir sur le dessus du bagage. Son poids fut suffisant pour lui permettre de le boucler.

Il releva ensuite les yeux sur sa cousine. Voilà, ce n’était pas plus compliqué que ça !

Les poings plantés sur ses hanches, Dolaine eut un reniflement agacé. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa penderie où, là aussi, l’anarchie régnait. La moitié des cintres était vide, soit parce que leurs occupants avaient été choisis pour effectuer ce grand voyage, soit parce que sous la brusquerie de leur propriétaire, ils s’étaient détachés et gisaient à présent en tas froissé.

Dolaine s’accroupit et, tout en repoussant ou en jetant par-dessus son épaule ce qui la gênait, dit :

— Je sais que tu t’inquiètes, mais je te l’ai déjà expliqué tout à l’heure : Romuald n’est pas dangereux. Il est un peu étrange, certes, mais je ne pense pas sérieusement qu’il soit capable de me faire du mal.

Toujours assis sur la valise, il lui fit remarquer :

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Vous ne vous connaissez même pas depuis vingt-quatre heures.

— Je te l’accorde. Et c’est pour ça que je ne pars pas non plus les mains vides !

Cela dit, elle tira, d’un des sacs situés sur le sol de la penderie, une ceinture où pendaient deux holsters.

— Tu vois ! (Elle passa la ceinture autour de ses épaules.) Je ne suis pas non plus totalement inconsciente.

Puis elle récupéra une boîte contenant des cartouches combustibles, qu’elle laissa tomber dans le sac à main affaissé à ses côtés. Le matériel destiné à lui permettre d’en fabriquer d’autres, lui, se trouvait déjà au fond de sa valise.

— Il n’empêche, marmonna Raphaël, que je me sentirais mieux si tu acceptais de me laisser vous accompagner.

En réponse, Dolaine poussa un long soupir. Un soupir où commençait à poindre l’agacement. Elle fit face à son cousin.

— Et qui garderait la maison si tu n’étais pas là ? Mistigri ? Allons, Raphaël ! (Elle tira son sac à elle et le ferma.) Et puis je ne suis pas certaine que Romuald accepterait d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre à sa charge. (Elle se redressa, le sac à main à son bras et, tout en donnant des coups de pieds à ce qui encombrait la penderie, elle en referma les portes tant bien que mal.) Quant à moi, il est absolument hors de question que je t’avance la moindre Étoile pour que tu nous suives. Je suis désolée, mon cher cousin, mais tu vas devoir m’attendre ici !

Sur son perchoir, Raphaël avait baissé le nez en direction du sol. L’air plus sombre que jamais. Dolaine s’approcha et lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule.

— Allez, ne t’inquiète pas : tout se passera bien !

Une confiance qu’il était loin de partager.

  


3

  


— Si vous passez par Létis, pensez à goûter leurs spécialités. Oh ! Et si vous vous arrêtez à Enzel ou bien Gratel, ils confectionnent des pâtisseries tout à fait fabuleuses à base de fruits du Pixie. Ah oui ! Et si tu pouvais me rapporter quelques « Sucreries surprises » de Merveille…

Leur train ne tarderait plus à partir. Sur le quai, Romuald évoluait en tête, son parapluie déployé au-dessus de lui. Derrière venait Dolaine, ainsi que Mistigri. Et, fermant la marche, Raphaël traînait avec difficultés la lourde valise de sa cousine.

Une main portée à sa bouche, la Poupée eut un rire joyeux.

— Tu ne penses vraiment qu’à manger, dit-elle à l’intention du félin.

— C’est parce qu’il n’y a rien de mieux dans les voyages. Si je devais entreprendre un tour du monde, crois-moi, je ne le ferais pas pour le paysage !

Dolaine pouffa. Autour d’eux, le quai était bondé de voyageurs. Des personnes seules, des groupes d’amis ou des familles. La plupart s’écartaient en voyant arriver Romuald qui, pour sa part, ne semblait pas les remarquer. Le nez baissé sur leurs billets, il le relevait seulement pour lire les numéros des voitures sombres qu’ils dépassaient. Quand enfin ils atteignirent la leur, il fit halte et se tourna vers le reste de son groupe.

Un couple, qui discutait près des marches du wagon, s’éloigna vivement en poussant des murmures contrariés.

Dans une longue plainte, suivie d’un son de grelots, Raphaël laissa tomber à terre son chargement. Courbé, haletant et le visage en sueur, il se passa une main dans le bas du dos et grimaça.

— Franchement, cousine, tu n’aurais pas dû tant la charger ! Tu vas te briser le dos.

Dolaine se tourna vers lui et le bas de sa robe – verte feuille – l’imita dans une synchronisation parfaite.

— Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais la porter moi-même ? Ne sois pas idiot ! Romuald le fera pour moi.

Et, disant cela, elle désigna le concerné d’un geste de la main.

Surpris, le vampire baissa les yeux dans sa direction.

— Je dois porter votre valise ?

— Bien entendu, répondit-elle en plantant les mains sur ses hanches. Vous n’iriez tout de même pas demander à une créature bien plus faible que vous de porter un bagage aussi lourd ? Ce ne serait décidément pas convenable !

Son interlocuteur battit des paupières. Tout d’abord songeur, un soupçon de panique finit par crisper ses traits. Il bafouilla :

— Ah… oui… bien sûr. Vous devez avoir raison.

Puis, docile, il alla chercher la valise en question aux pieds de Raphaël qui, en le voyant approcher, eut un mouvement de recul. Romuald lui adressa un regard incertain, auquel lui répondit l’expression renfrognée du Pierrot. Il n’insista pas et retourna se planter près des portes du wagon.

Ce fut avec un petit sourire satisfait, qui n’échappa pas à Mistigri, que Dolaine le suivit des yeux. Intérieurement, le félin songea que si le pauvre se laissait aussi facilement manipuler, leur voyage n’allait pas être de tout repos pour lui.

— Bien, fit Dolaine en portant son attention sur lui, ainsi que sur Raphaël. Il va être l’heure. J’ai laissé un peu d’argent dans la cachette habituelle. Ne faites pas de folies, car vous n’aurez rien de plus jusqu’à mon retour ! (Puis, les fixant tour à tour pour s’assurer qu’ils avaient compris, elle ajouta :) Allez, prenez soin de vous tous les deux.

Au loin, la première sirène annonçant le départ du train s’éleva. Mistigri eut un signe du museau, à la fois pour la saluer et la remercier.

— Fais attention à toi.

Derrière lui, l’air toujours aussi bougon, Raphaël ne desserrait pas les dents. Il restait là, planté droit comme un i, les bras crispés le long du corps. Son regard fuyait en direction du sol.

Dolaine le fixa. Agacée par son attitude, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, dans l’idée de le secouer un peu. Mais son désir premier laissa finalement place à l’indulgence et elle se contenta d’ouvrir les bras et de lui dire :

— Allez, viens un peu par ici !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle le serra dans ses bras. Tout d’abord hostile, il finit par se détendre suffisamment pour lui rendre son étreinte.

— Je serai bientôt de retour, lui murmura-t-elle, avant de s’écarter.

Au même instant, la sirène fit de nouveau entendre son cri assourdissant.

Les voyageurs, s’étant jusque-là tenus loin de leur groupe, se pressaient à présent en direction des portes. Dolaine alla rejoindre Romuald qui, après un signe de tête à l’intention des deux autres – geste auquel seul Mistigri répondit –, pénétra dans le wagon à la suite des passagers. Un pied posé sur la première marche, elle se retourna pour leur promettre :

— Je vous écrirai.

Puis elle s’engouffra dans la voiture.

Pour la troisième fois, la sirène s’éleva et, alors que le train commençait à s’ébrouer, l’une des fenêtres s’ouvrit. Dolaine y passa la tête et leur fit un signe de la main.

— À bientôt !

Et tandis que Raphaël lui rendait son salut, le train se mit en marche dans un crissement effroyable. Il poussa une longue plainte, cracha une fumée noire et, bientôt, le quai, la gare, et même Sétar, disparaissaient derrière lui.

 


	7. Episode 2 - Partie 2 : Mille-Corps

4

Ils étaient presque les seuls occupants de leur wagon.

Un peu après le départ du train, les autres voyageurs avaient commencé à se plaindre de leur présence et certains, parmi les plus mécontents, allèrent jusqu’à s’indigner auprès des contrôleurs. Et parce que la grogne gagnait en ampleur, les malheureux s’étaient vus dans l’obligation d’intervenir.

La nervosité se lisait sur leurs traits quand, en groupe, ils étaient venus s’assurer qu’ils voyageaient bien en règle. Aussi, quand Romuald leur avait tendu leurs billets, le soulagement s’était abattu sur eux : non seulement ils n’auraient pas à faire arrêter le train pour les obliger à descendre, mais en plus, ils ne seraient pas contraints de se mesurer à un vampire certainement aussi fort qu’eux tous réunis.

La conclusion n’avait néanmoins pas été du goût de la majorité et beaucoup furent réinstallés dans d’autres voitures. Le reste, c’est-à-dire une poignée de courageux, de têtus ou de je-m’en-foutistes, étaient restés, mais pas sans s’éloigner de quelques sièges.

— Nous devrions en avoir pour trois ou quatre jours de route.

Les rideaux près d’eux, mais aussi des rangées voisines, étaient tirés. Installée face à Romuald, une carte dépliée sur ses cuisses, Dolaine désignait leur futur parcours du doigt et tapota un point situé à l’entrée du désert.

— Mille-Corps sera notre premier arrêt. Vous comprenez, il est vraiment trop dangereux de voyager de nuit dans le désert. (Elle plissa les paupières et releva les yeux sur lui.) Peut-être même pour vous… Ensuite, eh bien ! Nous ferons certainement une halte au refuge de Mahoud. Et si la chance nous sourit, nous devrions atteindre les Terres maudites le lendemain. (Tout en repliant soigneusement sa carte, elle poursuivit :) Mais avant cela, il nous faudra faire l’acquisition d’un attelage à Ashran-ville. Il y a bien des navettes qui desservent Mille-Corps, mais elles ne vont pas jusqu’à notre destination… elles préfèrent même s’en tenir éloignées le plus possible. (Elle eut un haussement d’épaules.) De toute façon, je pense qu’il sera bien plus économique pour nous de faire cet achat à Ashran-ville. Comprenez qu’à Mille-Corps, les commerçants ont tendance à gonfler leurs prix.

— Mhh…

Romuald redressa la nuque.

Pour ce type de détail, il lui faisait entièrement confiance, d’autant que l’idée de se procurer un attelage ne lui serait jamais venue à l’esprit. Seul, il se serait certainement aventuré dans le désert à pied et… advienne que pourra ! Une attitude de pure inconscience, semblait-il.

Dolaine releva un bout du rideau pour fixer le paysage extérieur. Les plaines d’Ashran, verdoyantes, mais désertiques, défilaient. Cette partie du monde était encore peu habitée et, en dehors d’Ashran-ville, on n’y trouvait pas grand-chose. De la verdure, beaucoup de verdure, et quelques hameaux, perdus ici et là.

— Quelle sorte de ville est Mille-Corps ? s’enquit Romuald.

Les sourcils froncés, elle laissa retomber le rideau.

— Une ville affreuse ! Le dernier endroit d’Ekinoxe où la vente d’esclaves est encore légale. C’en est d’ailleurs l’activité principale et on y vient des quatre coins du monde pour en profiter.

— Vous vous y êtes déjà rendue ?

— À mon grand malheur. Pas pour sa vente d’esclaves, bien sûr, mais parce que j’avais besoin de faire une halte avant de poursuivre mon voyage. Si vous saviez… je crois que j’ai rarement détesté un lieu autant que celui-là…

« C’est d’ailleurs un endroit très fréquenté les Poupées à certaines périodes de l’année. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et, détournant le regard, entrouvrit de nouveau le rideau.

— Cette coutume est une malédiction, soupira-t-elle. Vous savez, je ne cherche pas à excuser les miennes, mais les gens ont tendance à se faire de fausses idées sur nous. S’il est vrai qu’il nous arrive de consommer de la viande d’enfants – d’enfants humains – elle n’est en rien la base de notre alimentation. Nous n’en consommons d’ailleurs qu’une fois dans l’année, à l’occasion d’une célébration religieuse.

« Malheureusement, beaucoup nous voient encore comme les prédateurs de leurs légendes. On s’imagine souvent qu’on enlève nos proies dans la rue, ou bien que nous pénétrons dans leurs chambres à la tombée de la nuit pour les emporter avec nous. Bien sûr, tout ceci a un fond de vérité… il est vrai que par le passé, nous étions un véritable fléau, mais… aujourd’hui, il nous est tellement plus simple de venir acheter ce dont nous avons besoin à Mille-Corps ! Et pas seulement, en vérité. Il existe tant de misère en ce monde que certains n’hésitent pas à nous vendre leurs propres enfants.

— Je me trompe peut-être, mais j’ai l’impression que vous n’appréciez pas beaucoup cette tradition, remarqua Romuald.

Dolaine lui jeta un regard en coin.

— En effet… à cause d’elle, je n’ai que des problèmes partout où je passe. Tenez, même à Sétar ! J’ai beau expliquer que je suis différente, qu’il y a longtemps que j’ai renoncé à ce type d’alimentation, rien n’y fait. On continue de me voir comme une tueuse d’enfants… Alors, oui ! Je peux comprendre qu’ils se méfient, mais bon sang, je vis là-bas depuis des années.

Les sourcils de Romuald se haussèrent.

— Vous y avez renoncé ? s’étonna-t-il. Pour quelle raison ?

— Eh bien…

Elle n’était pas certaine d’avoir envie d’en parler. Pas certaine du tout, même, et heureusement, avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un son de cloche s’éleva.

— Ashran-ville, Ashran-ville… nous arrivons à Ashran-ville, le terminus de notre train. Ashran-ville…

Un contrôleur en uniforme bleu nuit et au couvre-chef réglementaire traversa leur wagon, avant de disparaître dans le suivant. Dans sa main, une cloche, située au bout d’un petit manche en bois, qu’il ne cessait d’agiter devant lui.

Autour d’eux, les autres passagers commencèrent à se redresser…

  


5

Un siècle plus tôt, Ashran-ville avait émergé en bordure du désert. Possédant de nombreux hôtels et commerces, elle avait fait sa fortune grâce aux voyageurs de passage.

Ville la plus proche de Mille-Corps, continuellement traversée par les voyageurs de l’Est et de l’Ouest, elle avait pu compter sur le financement de cette dernière pour croître, non seulement en taille, mais également en services. Parmi eux, et non des moindres, une compagnie s’était spécialisée dans les navettes, permettant à tout un chacun de s’aventurer dans le désert sans avoir à craindre les nombreux dangers auxquels l’on s’exposait lors d’une expédition solitaire – les bandits, bien sûr, mais également tout un tas de créatures hostiles aux intrus. Ajouté à cela ses températures – infernales de jour et frigorifiques de nuit --, ainsi qu’une superficie de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d’étendues sablonneuses, et l’on comprenait mieux en quoi ce service fut une petite révolution dans le coin.

La gare, située au cœur du quartier des hôtels, ne désemplissait jamais. Qu’importe la saison, on y venait des quatre coins d’Ekinoxe. Son quai, au moment où ils y mettaient les pieds, était noir de monde.

Au milieu de la foule, son parapluie déployé et la valise de Dolaine en main, Romuald jeta un regard autour de lui. Le train qu’il avait pris une semaine plus tôt à Létis, et qui devait le mener jusqu’à Sétar, s’était brièvement arrêté ici. De ce point, on pouvait facilement gagner la cité d’Altair ou bien le royaume de Merveille. Mais pour rejoindre Porcelaine, par exemple, il fallait faire un détour par le sud ou le nord, car aucune gare n’avait encore été construite dans le désert.

Comme il sentait qu’on lui tirait la manche, il baissa les yeux sur sa compagne.

— Venez, lui dit-elle. Allons nous renseigner sur le prix des attelages.

  


6

Ashran-ville possédait deux grandes écuries où il était possible de se procurer montures et matériel : l’une se spécialisait dans les équidés, l’autre en chats du désert.

Habituée à voyager dans cette partie du monde, c’était vers cette dernière que Dolaine avait porté son choix : de son avis, il n’existait pas meilleure monture pour le type d’environnement qu’ils s’apprêtaient à affronter.

Le complexe se composait de trois larges bâtiments. Situé à l’écart des rues les plus animées, presque construit en bordure du désert, un haut mur d’enceinte, d’un blanc cassé, l’encerclait. On y accédait par une large porte à double battant, donnant directement sur une cour intérieure en béton. Des enclos en faisaient le tour, derrière lesquels, sur de la paille, des félins vaquaient à leurs occupations. Un peu plus gros que des poneys, ils possédaient un poil court, généralement jaunâtre, mais où des taches brunes pouvaient apparaître. Leurs oreilles étaient longues et pourvues de poils hirsutes.

Ils tournaient en rond dans leur prison, se faisaient mutuellement leur toilette, ou bien dormaient, seuls ou en groupes. Ce qu’il se passait en dehors de leur territoire les intéressait peu, aussi tournaient-ils rarement leurs yeux orange ou verts en direction de la clientèle.

Comme la soirée grignotait peu à peu la place de l’après-midi, les lieux étaient plutôt déserts. Seuls quelques individus y discutaient affaires avec les employés.

— Non ! Non, non et non ! Foutez-moi le camp !

L’ordre émanait d’un homme corpulent, en bras de chemise et au teint buriné par le soleil. Une barbe hirsute recouvrait sa mâchoire ronde.

— Mais puisque l’on vous dit que nous avons de quoi payer, répliqua Dolaine.

Romuald derrière elle, elle tentait de faire entendre raison à l’individu qui, depuis bientôt cinq minutes, refusait de s’occuper d’eux. Leurs éclats, d’ailleurs, commençaient à attirer l’attention des autres clients.

— Vous pourriez bien être la plus grosse fortune mondiale que ça n’y changerait rien : je ne fais pas affaire avec des gens comme vous !

Sa voix grondait et il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Toutefois, derrière son assurance de façade, il était clair qu’il mourrait de peur et que son attitude désagréable ne servait qu’à masquer son trouble. La présence de Dolaine n’y était pas pour grand-chose, et en d’autres circonstances elle n’ignorait pas qu’elle aurait obtenu ce qu’elle désirait en insistant juste un peu. Mais Romuald, lui, posait problème. Même sans le vouloir, il exsudait une aura de menace. À tel point que leur interlocuteur s’arrangeait pour ne pas le regarder et l’avait ignoré chaque fois qu’il avait essayé de se mêler à la conversation.

Le froncement de sourcils qui plissait déjà le front de la Poupée s’accentua.

— Vous avez tort de nous traiter de cette façon ! Nous ne voulons pas d’histoires, tout ce que nous souhaitons c’est…

— Vous… vous êtes en train de me menacer ?! la coupa l’homme, en haussant encore davantage le ton.

— Quoi ? Mais non, je…

— Si ! Si, vous me menacez ! Vous osez me menacer, sale engeance ! Vous…

Soudain pris de panique, il se mit à faire de grands gestes désordonnés des bras.

— Partez ! Partez ou je fais appeler les autorités !

Il était clair qu’ils ne pourraient plus rien tirer de lui, mais Dolaine acceptait mal qu’on la traite de cette façon. Les poings serrés, elle faisait un pas en direction du marchand quand Romuald lui souffla :

— Venez, Dolaine, allons-nous-en.

Tous les regards étaient tournés dans leur direction. Autant de spectateurs qui pourraient témoigner contre eux auprès des autorités locales. Car la plupart, il le devinait, refuseraient de se ranger de leur côté.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa compagne ne semblait pas décidée à partir. L’expression farouche, elle n’accordait aucune attention à leur public et donnait l’impression d’être sur le point de se jeter sur l’homme. Craignant de voir la situation dégénérer, il dut ajouter d’une voix plus ferme :

— Je vous en prie !

Les deux mains prises, il ne pouvait pas l’obliger à le suivre en lui agrippant le bras. Ce fut donc un soulagement pour lui que de la voir se détourner. Ils quittèrent l’établissement sous les menaces du marchand et l’attention silencieuse du reste de l’assistance.

— Ce sale type, s’exaspéra-t-elle une fois qu’ils eurent rejoint la rue. Il mériterait que je retourne là-dedans et que je lui casse tout !

Romuald, qui marchait devant elle, s’arrêta pour lui faire face.

— Je comprends votre colère, soupira-t-il. Toutefois, les choses sont ainsi et nous n’y pouvons rien.

— Vous peut-être ! Vous, vous n’avez pas à subir ce type de comportement depuis longtemps. Vous pouvez donc vous permettre de prendre ça à la légère, mais moi je…

— Ne croyez pas que la situation ne me touche pas au moins autant que vous, la coupa-t-il, sur un ton un peu plus sec. Toutefois, que voudriez-vous que nous fassions ? J’ai la force de maîtriser cet homme et de le forcer à nous donner ce dont nous avons besoin. Mais ensuite ? Nous devrons fuir la ville dans la minute en espérant qu’on ne nous remettra pas la main dessus. Nous ne sommes pas humains et cela jouera contre nous : car l’affaire pourrait bien nous causer des problèmes ailleurs.

Dolaine grogna, mais ne répliqua pas. Les poings sur les hanches, elle avait tourné la tête sur le côté, comme si elle refusait d’affronter son regard. Il avait raison… bien sûr qu’il avait raison, seulement, elle refusait de le reconnaître. Car s’il était vrai que les problèmes qu’ils créeraient ici pourraient leur attirer des ennuis ailleurs – le tourisme d’Ashran-ville étant beaucoup trop important pour espérer que l’affaire ne se colporterait pas aux quatre coins du monde –, cela n’en restait pas moins injuste.

Dans un reniflement agacé, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

— Dans ce cas… nous devrons nous passer de chat du désert au moins jusqu’à Mille-Corps. Allons, venez, nous avons encore une écurie à visiter. Et si là aussi on refuse de faire affaire avec nous, nous pourrons toujours réserver des places sur la prochaine navette.

Ils reprenaient leur route quand un homme sortit du bâtiment qu’ils venaient de quitter. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et, les avisant, courut à leur suite.

— Attendez !

Dolaine ralentit l’allure et se retourna, imitée par Romuald.

L’individu qui venait à leur rencontre avait les cheveux courts, d’un châtain foncé. Le visage mince et les yeux d’un violet un peu fiévreux, il portait une longue robe noire.

Un sac à l’épaule et une ceinture à la taille, les bourses et petites pochettes en cuir usé qui y pendaient le désignaient comme un mage. Jeune, qui plus est. Et sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire.

— Excusez-moi, poursuivit-il en s’arrêtant à leur hauteur, mais j’ai assisté à votre échange. Croyez bien que l’attitude de ce marchand me désole.

— Vous seriez bien le premier ! répondit Dolaine.

L’homme continuait de sourire. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux, ni encore moins suspect, si ce n’était qu’il se soit donné la peine de leur adresser la parole. Un comportement auquel elle n’était pas suffisamment habituée pour ne pas ressentir une forme de défiance à son égard.

— Peut-être bien, reprit son interlocuteur. Mais permettez-moi de me présenter : je me nomme Mirar. Je suis actuellement en route pour Mille-Corps, mais… (Il poussa un soupir et leva les mains au ciel.) On m’a mal renseigné. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que les navettes soient si chères.

Dolaine échangea un regard avec Romuald. Elle commençait à entrevoir les raisons de son comportement.

— Il est vrai qu’elles ne sont pas données, reconnut-elle en revenant au dénommé Mirar.

— N’est-ce pas ? répondit-il, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. C’est pourquoi je me disais que… enfin, nous pourrions sans doute convenir d’un arrangement. (D’un geste, il désigna le mur d’enceinte.) Je peux vous procurer un attelage. Confiez-moi la somme nécessaire et je vous rapporterai ça.

— Et en échange ?

Car elle devinait qu’il ne faisait pas ça par simple charité.

— En échange, répéta le mage, vous me conduirez à Mille-Corps. (Puis, les fixant tour à tour :) Alors ? Qu’en dites-vous ?

Dolaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien entendu, l’idée lui plaisait. Les chats du désert demeuraient les montures qui convenaient le mieux à leur expédition. Plus endurants que des chevaux, ils étaient accoutumés aux chaleurs les plus éprouvantes et dotés d’une constitution bien plus robuste.

Cela les obligerait à s’encombrer d’un voyageur, mais… enfin ! Mille-Corps ne se trouvait qu’à quelques heures de route et ils avaient de toute façon prévu de s’y arrêter.

— Qu’en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à l’intention de Romuald.

Car après tout, il s’agissait de son argent. À lui de décider.

L’espace d’un instant, le vampire fixa Mirar, comme s’il cherchait à le sonder. Puis, ses épaules se haussèrent.

— Eh bien… pourquoi pas ?

Pas plus qu’elle, il ne voyait de raison de refuser.

 


	8. Episode 2 - Partie 3 : Mille-Corps

7

Comme il était déjà trop tard pour quitter Ashran-ville, le trio se sépara après s’être donné rendez-vous le lendemain, en fin de matinée.

Après ça, Dolaine et Romuald avaient regagné le quartier des hôtels dans l’espoir d’y trouver une chambre où passer la nuit. Tâche qui fut loin d’être simple, car leurs origines posèrent là aussi quelques problèmes.

Et parce que les gens semblaient avoir moins de préjugés envers sa personne, elle avait finalement conseillé à Romuald de rester à l’extérieur, tandis qu’elle allait se renseigner auprès des établissements. Moins d’une heure plus tard, ils s’installaient dans une chambre au confort sommaire, mais suffisant.

Puis la nuit tomba, le matin lui succéda et ils se tenaient à présent non loin de l’écurie.

Son parapluie déployé au-dessus de lui, et la valise de Dolaine dans l’autre main, Romuald ne disait mot. À ses côtés, sa compagne ne cessait de bâiller, l’humeur grognonne.

Malgré les propos tenus la veille à Raphaël, cette première nuit en compagnie du vampire ne s’était pas révélée de tout repos. Pourtant, elle savait – ou du moins tenta-t-elle de s’en persuader – qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre de lui. Aucun risque qu’il l’attaque dans son sommeil, ou que la nuit change son comportement. Mais même ainsi, elle avait passé les premières heures à sursauter au moindre bruit, se tournant et se retournant sous ses draps.

Il ne devait pas être plus de dix-heures quand ils avaient retrouvé Mirar. Après un bref échange, ils lui avaient remis l’argent nécessaire à l’achat de leur véhicule et décidèrent de l’attendre de l’autre côté de la rue.

Contrairement à la veille, il y avait pas mal de passage dans le coin. La plupart des piétons qui les apercevaient leur jetaient des regards interrogateurs, qui pouvaient rapidement devenir inquiets, sinon agressifs. Tous, en tout cas, accéléraient l’allure.

Elle en suivait un des yeux quand Romuald, avec un geste du menton, l’informa :

— Le voilà !

En effet, Mirar venait d’apparaître en compagnie d’un employé. Tout sourire, ce dernier tirait derrière lui un chat du désert robuste, attelé à un chariot en bois. Volubile, il ne cessait de faire de grands gestes de sa main libre.

Ils s’arrêtèrent près de la porte d’entrée et le mage, qui l’écoutait d’un air absent, porta une main en direction de l’animal, pour lui tapoter le crâne. En réponse, le chat releva son regard orange sur lui, avant de lui renifler la manche.

Le marchand continuait à s’essouffler en mises en garde et conseils. Sans plus s’en occuper, Mirar tourna le cou en direction du duo et leur fit un signe. Son accompagnateur porta lui aussi son attention sur eux et son expression, jusque-là enjouée, se crispa, en même temps que sa voix mourait dans sa gorge. Mirar en profita pour lui subtiliser les rênes de l’attelage et lança :

— Qu’en pensez-vous ? N’est-ce pas une bête magnifique ?

Dolaine, qui approchait, remarqua qu’il s’amusait beaucoup. Un peu trop, même… le regard pétillant, il affichait un large sourire.

— Attendez… une seconde… ! bafouilla l’employé qui, ayant reculé d’un pas, laissait aller son regard du duo au mage. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il avait perdu toute couleur, mais difficile de savoir si c’était sous le coup de la peur ou de la colère. Une expression faussement navrée sur les traits, Mirar se tourna vers lui.

— Ne me dites pas que j’ai oublié de vous parler de mes compagnons ? (Et comme les joues de son interlocuteur s’embrasaient, il ajouta, avec un haussement de sourcils :) Oups !

  


8

Le soleil tapait fort, trop fort, indisposant Romuald jusqu’à la souffrance. Recroquevillé sous son parapluie, à l’arrière de la charrette, sa peau le brûlait. Autour de lui, les vastes étendues sableuses du Désert du labyrinthe miroitaient.

À perte de vue, ce n’était que des dunes et encore des dunes, dont la simple vision l’éblouissait. Un ciel d’un bleu limpide les surplombait, uniforme et sans aucune trace de nuage.

Le lourd bagage de la Poupée se trouvait près de lui, en compagnie de ses sacs et de celui du mage. Avant leur départ, Dolaine lui avait assuré qu’ils n’en auraient pas pour plus de quatre ou cinq heures de route. Quatre ou cinq heures… ce devait faire à peine une heure qu’ils avaient quitté Ashran-ville et il se demandait s’il tiendrait le choc encore longtemps.

Installés sur le siège conducteur – une simple planche de bois sans aucun confort –, Dolaine et Mirar se partageaient la place. Le mage conduisait, tandis que Dolaine le guidait, une boussole en main à laquelle elle jetait de fréquents coups d’œil.

Mirar avait rabattu la capuche de son vêtement sur son crâne, si bien que l’on ne voyait plus guère son visage ruisselant de sueur. Dolaine, elle, s’abritait sous une ombrelle achetée avant leur départ d’Ashran-ville. Entre eux, une gourde qu’ils ouvraient de temps à autre pour la porter à leurs lèvres desséchées.

— Ça va comme vous voulez, Romuald ? s’enquit-elle en se déboîtant le cou pour l’apercevoir.

Les yeux clos, Romuald émit un faible grognement pour toute réponse. D’un revers de la manche, Mirar essuya la sueur qui lui dégoulinait le long du front.

— Je suis plutôt surpris que vous soyez encore en vie, dit-il. Quand j’ai su que vous vouliez faire le voyage de jour, j’ai tout d’abord cru que vous vous moquiez de moi.

Trop faible pour répondre, Romuald garda le silence. Il se balançait doucement, au rythme de l’attelage.

— Intriguant, n’est-ce pas ? s’amusa Dolaine. Avant de le rencontrer, je pensais moi aussi que les vampires étaient incapables de survivre à la lumière du jour.

— Je connais un peu son peuple et je peux vous assurer que c’est loin d’être un mythe. (L’espace d’un instant, il quitta leur route des yeux pour tourner son attention en direction du vampire. Ce dernier semblait tout juste conscient.) Vous ne voulez pas que nous nous arrêtions un instant ? Vous pourriez vous étendre à l’ombre sous le chariot.

D’un geste las de la main, Romuald lui fit comprendre que c’était inutile. Il n’avait qu’une hâte : en finir le plus rapidement possible avec ce calvaire.

Dolaine eut un petit sourire.

— Vous savez, c’est un vampire d’un genre un peu spécial. Il ne souffre pas des mêmes faiblesses que les siens… ou en tout cas sont-elles atténuées chez lui.

Le regard de nouveau porté sur l’horizon, Mirar eut un hochement de tête.

— Je m’en doutais un peu. (Puis, à l’intention de Romuald, il haussa le ton :) Vous avez eu une goule pour porteur, pas vrai ? (Et comme la surprise s’imprimait sur les traits de la Poupée, il ajouta :) Je vous l’ai dit, je connais un peu les vampires. J’en ai rencontré quelques-uns. L’un d’eux était comme lui. Il pouvait survivre à la lumière du jour et n’était pas aussi sauvage que ses congénères…

Ouvrant faiblement les paupières, Romuald tendit l’oreille.

Dolaine pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses jambes commencèrent à se balancer dans le vide.

— Alors il en existe d’autres comme vous ? fit-elle à l’intention de son compagnon.

Sans répondre, Romuald ferma de nouveau les yeux. Mirar reprit la parole :

— Le vampire que j’ai rencontré était persuadé du contraire. Il avait beaucoup voyagé sans jamais en croiser et je pense que ça l’attristait. (Puis, plissant les paupières, il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :) Savez-vous que je m’étonne de vous voir voyager ensemble ? Un vampire et une Poupée… ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on croise ça. Que venez-vous faire aussi loin de chez vous ?

— Je pourrais vous poser la même question, lui répondit Dolaine.

Après tout, Altair se situait tout au nord de Grande-Mère et il était rare de croiser ses mages aussi loin de chez eux, en tout cas en route pour Mille-Corps. Il n’y avait rien pour les intéresser là-bas… en tout cas, à sa connaissance.

Mirar eut un sourire.

— C’est vrai. Malheureusement, j’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire grand-chose, si ce n’est que je suis là pour affaires. Mes employeurs, toutefois, m’ont prié de rester discret à ce sujet.

Et parce qu’elle ne voyait pas de raison d’insister, elle garda le silence.

  


9

Mille-Corps était semblable à ses souvenirs : bruyante, étouffante et agitée. Une foule dense de curieux, mais aussi d’acheteurs potentiels et de marchands, se massait dans sa rue principale. Elle évoluait lentement, avec difficulté ; une aubaine pour les voleurs de tous poils.

D’un côté et de l’autre de l’artère, les esclavagistes avaient installé leurs stands. Ils apostrophaient les badauds depuis de petites estrades et les invitaient à venir jeter à un œil à leur marchandise : des êtres trop souvent émaciés, au regard absent, pas toujours très présentables et habituellement malades. Les esclaves sains étaient parmi les plus recherchés. Et si en plus ils étaient jeunes et dotés d’un physique avantageux, alors leurs tortionnaires pouvaient espérer en tirer un bon prix.

Dolaine connaissait bien cette scène qui, malgré les années, n’évoluait pas. Un peu comme si jour après jour la ville se répétait, rejouait la même pièce, inlassablement, dans une odeur puissante de sueur, de crasse humaine et d’un mélange écœurant de parfums.

Ils avaient arrêté leur attelage un peu après les portes de la ville. L’endroit, qui formait comme une large place entourée de fortifications, était déjà envahi par des véhicules et leurs montures. Souvent, des enfants embauchés sur place les gardaient. D’autres se jetaient en groupe sur les nouveaux arrivants et proposaient leurs services pour une bouchée de pain.

— Eh bien. C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit Mirar.

Son sac sur l’épaule, le mage était sur le départ. Debout près de leur attelage, Dolaine le salua d’un signe de tête.

— Nous aurons peut-être l’occasion de nous recroiser quand nous viendrons à Altair.

— Peut-être bien… (Avec un petit sourire, il s’inclina.) Qu’Astré veille sur vous.

Quand il eut disparu au milieu de la foule, Dolaine poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Romuald.

Toujours dans la charrette, ce dernier s’était redressé pour mieux contempler le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Il semblait encore bien faible et son expression laissait penser qu’il n’était pas tout à fait conscient. Il tenait son parapluie tout contre lui, le sommet écrasé contre crâne.

Après avoir fait signe à un jeune garçon pour qu’il vienne s’occuper de leur véhicule, elle dit :

— Allons, mettons-nous à la recherche d’une chambre.

  


10

D’expérience, Dolaine savait qu’il était inutile de chercher du côté de la rue principale et de ses artères les plus proches. La plupart des auberges et des hôtels qui s’y trouvaient croulaient sous les réservations. De plus, leurs tarifs figuraient parmi les plus chers de la ville.

Finalement, et après avoir un peu tourné dans des quartiers de plus en plus éloignés des zones d’activité, ils avaient déniché une auberge encore épargnée par l’afflux touristique. La propreté y laissait à désirer, et elle doutait fortement de la qualité de sa cuisine, mais enfin ! Ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

Dans la salle, une poignée de clients au regard déjà troublé par l’alcool. L’un d’eux dormait sur sa table, le visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés. Un autre fixait le plafond d’un air absent, la bouche grande ouverte. Des bribes de conversations – que l’on ne pouvait pas qualifier d’animées – se faisaient entendre.

Le gérant se tenait derrière son comptoir. Un torchon d’une propreté relative passé à la ceinture, il avait posé ses mains bien à plat sur le plateau et les fixait de ses petits yeux noirs, en partie dissimulés sous d’épais sourcils poivre et sel. Et comme à Mille-Corps, un client restait un client, ni la présence de Romuald, pas plus que la sienne, ne dérangeaient grand monde.

— Vous nous demandez quarante Étoiles pour la nuit, disait Dolaine, mais à ce prix, j’espère que le petit déjeuner est inclus ?

Même pour un bouge du coin, le tarif restait un peu excessif. Et puisque la norme en ville était de marchander, elle entendait bien ne pas régler leur note si elle n’avait pas obtenu un petit déjeuner complet en prime.

Le patron passa une main sur sa mâchoire carrée, qui partait un peu en avant. En retrait, Romuald fouillait ses sacs à la recherche de son argent. Il s’activait même un peu trop au goût de sa compagne. Par les Dieux, cet imbécile était en train de tout gâcher !

Avec un grognement, elle revint à l’aubergiste qui, à présent, ne lâchait plus le vampire du regard. Elle avisa son expression songeuse et sentit qu’elle était en train de perdre la partie. Refusant toutefois de lâcher l’affaire, elle insista :

— Alors ?

L’homme abaissa la main et reporta son attention sur elle. Ses lèvres flasques se pincèrent. Au même instant, Romuald laissa échapper un « Ho ! Ho ! » de mauvais augure. Exaspérée, elle se tourna vers lui.

— Un problème ?

Ce fut un visage à l’expression paniquée qu’il leva vers elle, tenant entre ses mains le sac qu’il portait en général à l’épaule.

— Je crois, commença-t-il, que Mirar s’est trompé de bagage… et qu’il a emporté mon argent avec lui.

 


	9. Episode 2 - Partie 4 : Mille-Corps

11

Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à chercher Mirar. Mais ralentis par la foule, ou par des esclavagistes désireux de les voir s’intéresser à ce qu’ils appelaient leur marchandise, lui remettre la main dessus se révéla impossible.

Déçu pour l’un, énervée pour l’autre, ils regagnèrent leur véhicule où les attendait un gamin impatient de se faire payer pour ses services. Et parce qu’elle ne voulait pas être chassée de la ville pour mauvais payement, Dolaine avait pioché dans le peu d’argent emporté avec elle. Le reste, qui ne s’élevait plus qu’à quelques Étoiles, lui permit d’acheter de quoi se remplir le ventre.

— Foutu mage. Foutu de foutu mage ! Si je l’attrape, je vous jure que…

Un éternuement mit fin à ses grognements. Recroquevillée dans un coin du chariot, les bras repliés autour de son corps, et la tête reposant sur une chemise pliée, elle tremblait de froid.

— Je suis sûre qu’il l’a fait exprès, ce pourri ! Il n’avait pas d’argent. Il l’a dit lui-même : pas d’argent. Alors il a attendu le bon moment pour nous voler. Pourri, pourri, pourri ! Sale petit voleur !

Elle éternua une fois, deux fois, avant qu’un râle rauque ne lui échappe.

Étendu près d’elle, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Romuald lui adressa un regard en coin. Le froid ne le gênait pas, la précarité de leur couche encore moins. L’obscurité seule lui était nécessaire pour trouver le sommeil.

À cette heure, les portes de la ville étaient closes. Mille-Corps accueillait certes toutes sortes de voyageurs, elle n’était pas folle au point de laisser n’importe qui pénétrer ses entrailles à la faveur de la nuit. Le désert fourmillait de bandits et, du haut des fortifications, des soldats surveillaient le périmètre, prêts à donner l’alarme au moindre mouvement suspect.

Autour d’eux, d’autres véhicules et leurs montures. Les enfants engagés pour les surveiller n’étaient pas les seuls à y coucher : les voyageurs un peu proches de leurs sous ou les chauffeurs souffrant d’un employeur trop radin pour leur louer une chambre, devaient se contenter du même confort précaire. On entendait parfois les chevaux s’ébrouer, les chats ronronner ou pousser des miaulements rauques, des voix murmurer et des ronflements.

Quelques réverbères éclairaient la place, mais leur lumière n’était pas suffisamment vive pour gêner le sommeil de tout ce petit monde.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un ciel dégagé aux étoiles nombreuses.

— Je suis certain que nous le retrouverons, assura Romuald, avec un peu plus de conviction qu’il n’en ressentait vraiment.

En effet, Mille-Corps était bien plus vaste qu’il ne l’avait imaginée… et surtout beaucoup trop peuplée. Et si l’inquiétude ne se lisait pas sur son visage, il se sentait déprimé par leur mésaventure. Car s’ils ne parvenaient à remettre la main sur Mirar, alors poursuivre son voyage s’avérerait compliqué…

Dolaine, qui lui tournait le dos, roula sur son autre flanc et tendit un doigt dans sa direction.

— Bien sûr que nous le retrouverons ! Et à ce moment-là, je peux vous jurer que… que… ah… aaahh…

Elle éternua, éternua encore et encore, avant de se redresser vivement et de lever les poings, menaçante, en direction du ciel.

— Saloperie de désert ! Pourquoi faut-il qu’il fasse si chaud le jour et si froid la nuit ? Par Moloch, je déteste cette partie du monde !

Dans un fiacre voisin, un individu aux paupières gonflées par le sommeil écarta le rideau qui pendait devant la fenêtre de l’habitacle. Il leur adressa un regard à la fois agacé et comateux, avant de se recoucher. Du haut de leur poste, les gardes observèrent la place quelques instants, avant de revenir au désert.

Libéré de ses entraves, le chat s’était couché en boule à côté de leur chariot. L’éclat de Dolaine le tira lui aussi de son sommeil et, les paupières mi-closes, il redressa le cou, constata que rien d’anormal ne semblait se produire, et laissa retomber sa tête.

— Ah, j’en ai assez, dit-elle, et sa voix, à cause de son nez bouché, rappelait celle d’un canard.

Elle tendit une main en direction de sa valise et la tira vers elle. Au passage, elle jeta un regard mauvais au sac de Mirar qui, comme s’il les narguait, semblait trôner fièrement sur sa droite. À l’intérieur, elle n’avait rien découvert d’intéressant, même pas quelques Étoiles. Juste des babioles. Une robe de rechange, un grimoire, un pendentif, des papiers d’identité, une clef, un journal où s’étalait une écriture minuscule et cryptée, ainsi que quelques composants de sort parfaitement inutiles.

Dans un reniflement malheureux, elle ouvrit sa valise et commença à en sortir ses vêtements. Romuald, qui s’était redressé de moitié, l’interrogea :

— Que faites-vous ?

— À votre avis ? grogna-t-elle. Je vais m’en couvrir, tiens ! Si je reste comme ça, je risque de mourir de froid au milieu de mon sommeil.

Ils seraient tout froissés le lendemain, mais… qu’importe ! Le vêtement de Mirar aurait sans doute fait une couverture idéale, seulement, elle refusait de s’entortiller dedans.

Romuald la regarda faire, avant de récupérer le sac qu’il lui restait et de l’ouvrir. Il en sortit une robe noire de rechange, la seule qu’il ait emportée avec lui. Il la tendit à sa compagne.

— Tenez. Elle devrait vous tenir chaud !

Un jupon à moitié déplié entre les mains, Dolaine fixa le vêtement qu’il lui présentait. Elle hésita, avant de lâcher ce qu’elle tenait et de s’en saisir. Avec une certaine satisfaction, elle constata que le tissu était épais et plutôt agréable au toucher.

— Merci, marmonna-t-elle avant de ranger ses vêtements, puis de refermer sa valise et de la repousser sur le côté. Elle déplia ensuite la robe du vampire et s’enroula au mieux dedans. Cela fait, seuls le bout de ses pieds et son visage dépassaient encore.

La tête posée sur son oreiller de fortune, elle ferma les yeux et émit un reniflement de satisfaction…

  
  


12

Au final, ils durent faire monter le chat du désert dans le chariot pour que Dolaine puisse se pelotonner contre lui. C’est à cette seule condition qu’elle daigna mettre fin à ses râleries et parvint à trouver le sommeil.

Le matin venu, son humeur ne s’était toutefois pas améliorée. Plus exaspérée que jamais, elle avait recommencé à pester sitôt ses yeux ouverts. Elle souffrait de courbatures, les poils du chat la grattaient et son rhume s’était aggravé au cours de la nuit. Pire que tout, son ventre criait famine.

— Foutue chaleur… foutu tourisme… foutus, de foutus vautours ! Je hais cette ville ! Je la hais et je la déteste !

L’air peu aimable, le nez rouge et un mouchoir en main, Dolaine évoluait en tête. La matinée n’était pas terminée que, déjà, les rues principales étaient noires de monde. On se massait les uns contre les autres, des coudes piquaient les côtes voisines et l’on hurlait pour tenter de se faire entendre au milieu du vacarme ambiant.

À cause de sa taille, mais aussi de sa corpulence, la situation se révélait pénible pour Dolaine. D’autant plus que les gens, ne la voyant pas approcher, lui fonçaient constamment dessus, au risque de la faire tomber.

Romuald la suivait en silence. S’il éprouvait lui-même des difficultés à évoluer à travers cette masse agressive et plutôt pressée, sa force lui permettait de s’y frayer un passage. On râlait, certains l’injuriaient, mais ses origines jouaient pour une fois en sa faveur. Car après tout, personne ne tenait vraiment à se mesurer à un vampire.

Son parapluie déployé au-dessus de lui, le bras levé pour lui permettre de dominer la foule, il porta une main en direction de Dolaine qui, sur le point de tomber à la renverse, cherchait à retrouver son équilibre en s’agrippant au premier venu.

Tandis qu’elle recommençait à jurer, invectivant sans vergogne le malotru qui avait manqué de la renverser, Romuald baissa les yeux sur elle. Plus précisément, à hauteur de ses hanches. Là où pendaient ses deux holsters.

Il poussa un soupir.

— Vraiment, fit-il en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très utile de vous être armée ainsi.

Dolaine se moucha, avant de porter les mains à ses armes et de lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Le reniflement qui précéda ses paroles avait quelque chose de dédaigneux.

— C’est votre avis. Pour ma part, je compte bien filer une leçon à ce sale voleur.

— Vous n’allez tout de même pas l’abattre ?! s’alarma-t-il, ce qui lui valut un haussement d’épaules plutôt sec.

— Peut-être pas le tuer, mais en tout cas le faire danser un peu.

Là-dessus, elle éternua, râla et se fraya un passage à coup de coudes et de pieds. De plus en plus désespéré, Romuald secoua la tête et s’empressa de la rejoindre.

Il la vit de déporter sur la gauche, en direction des stands, sans doute avec l’idée de s’engouffrer dans la première ruelle qui se présenterait. Mais à quelques mètres de son but, un homme ventripotent fendit la foule pour se diriger droit sur elle.

Repoussant avec force tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, il vint se planter devant elle, un sourire sur son visage rondouillard à la peau brunie par le soleil. Une grosse moustache sombre lui tombait sur la lèvre supérieure. Il ouvrit bien grand les mains et lança :

— Hé, hé, jolie Poupée ! Et si vous veniez jeter un œil à ma marchandise ? Des enfants sains, bien nourris, je jure qu’ils ne vous décevront pas.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Dolaine grogna et voulut le dépasser. C’était toutefois sans compter l’obstination de l’homme qui, peu désireux de laisser échapper une cliente potentielle, la rattrapa par la manche. Furieuse, elle lui adressa un regard assassin.

— Allons, madame ! Je ne cherche pas à vous tromper : leur chair est tendre à souhait, tout à fait délicieuse et…

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, elle se dégagea et voulut reprendre sa route. Une main épaisse s’abattit sur son épaule. Son propriétaire continuait de sourire, d’un sourire gourmand.

— Ne soyez pas si pressée ! Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d’entente. Tenez ! Je suis même prêt à baisser mes prix si vous daignez seulement venir…

Mais l’apparition des quatre canons d’une poivrière à quelques centimètres de son visage le rendit muet. Alarmé par la tournure des événements, Romuald se précipita dans leur direction.

Pensant que Dolaine allait faire feu, il fit dévier l’arme en direction des cieux. Le coup la surprit à ce point qu’elle en appuya sur la détente. Le tir partit et explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Autour d’eux, les badauds se bousculèrent sur des cris et glapissements.

Ayant perdu tout sourire, l’esclavagiste était tombé sur les fesses. Bien qu’indemne, il tremblait des pieds à la tête et semblait sur le point de tourner de l’œil. Il prit la fuite, alors que Romuald arrachait le pistolet des mains de Dolaine.

— Avez-vous perdu la tête ?!

Au moins aussi remontée que lui, la Poupée s’emporta :

— C’est de votre faute ! Je voulais juste l’intimider pour qu’il me fiche la paix !

L’espace d’un instant, sa réponse moucha le vampire. Puis, l’agacement revenant le titiller, il répliqua :

— Peut-être… oui… peut-être que vous n’aviez pas l’intention de tirer… mais vous l’avez fait. Aussi je confisque votre arme et vous demande de vous calmer.

— Et sinon quoi ?

D’un air de défi, elle soutint le regard insondable de son interlocuteur.

Troublé par son attitude, ce dernier ne trouva d’abord rien à répondre. Il commença par un « sinon », avant de s’arrêter et de baisser les yeux, un doigt dressé devant lui. Quand il se décida à les relever, il semblait un peu plus assuré.

— Sinon, je devrai considérer que notre association se termine ici. (Et avant que Dolaine ne puisse lui répliquer que cela lui faisait une belle jambe, il ajouta :) Comprenez par là que vous pourrez tirer un trait sur l’autre moitié de vos honoraires.

Dans le mille ! Il n’aurait pas pu trouver de meilleure menace. L’expression de sa compagne se détériora et sa bouche s’ouvrit sur un cri muet. La panique passa dans son regard, avant que la colère ne l’assombrisse de nouveau. Tremblante, elle serra les poings.

— Ah oui ? commença-t-elle. Eh bien… (Mais ne trouvant aucune répartie, elle serra un peu plus fort les poings et lâcha :) Eh bien, flûte !

Comme elle se détournait pour reprendre sa route, Romuald lui emboîta le pas. Ils dépassèrent les stands, s’attirant quelques coups d’œils inquiets de la part de leurs propriétaires, pour gagner la rue suivante. Derrière eux, l’activité piétonne recommençait à se faire fiévreuse. Ils s’engouffraient dans une ruelle, quand Romuald soupira. Sur son visage, toute trace de colère avait disparue.

— Écoutez, commença-t-il, d’une voix conciliante. Nous sommes tous les deux sur les nerfs, et je crois que nous n’arriverons à rien dans ces conditions. Le temps nous est compté si nous voulons remettre la main sur Mirar, aussi je pense qu’il serait préférable que nous nous séparions.

Continuant de lui tourner le dos, Dolaine se moucha pour toute réponse.

Les lèvres du vampire se pincèrent et il sentit l’exaspération le gagner de nouveau.

— Mais avant toute chose, reprit-il, en tendant une main, je tiens à récupérer votre deuxième arme.

Scandalisée, Dolaine fit volte-face.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Et pendant que vous y êtes, donnez-moi également votre ceinture.

— Ah ça, pas question ! piailla-t-elle en commençant à taper du pied comme une gamine. Pas question, vous m’entendez ?

— Vous préférez peut-être que je vienne les récupérer moi-même ?

Ils se toisèrent et, l’espace d’un instant, ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait prêt à céder.

Toutefois consciente que Romuald n’aurait aucun mal à avoir le dessus s’il mettait ses menaces à exécution, la Poupée finit par craquer et détacha sa ceinture dans des gestes rageurs. Elle la lui jeta au visage, avant de se détourner pour bouder.

Satisfait, Romuald passa la ceinture autour de son épaule. Puis, comme le silence s’éternisait, il dit :

— Nous n’aurons qu’à nous retrouver au véhicule en fin d’après-midi. Et si nous ne sommes toujours pas parvenus à remettre la main sur Mirar, alors… nous irons revendre notre attelage. J’imagine, du reste, qu’il nous sera inutile de nous attarder plus longtemps ici…

Et comme sa compagne n’était pas disposée à lui répondre, il soupira.

— Eh bien… bonne chance !

Là-dessus, il se détourna, provoquant un brusque écart de la part du couple qui venait dans son dos.

À peine s’était-il éloigné que Dolaine reporta son attention sur lui. Gamine, elle lui tira la langue, avant d’éternuer et de se la mordre.

Une petite plainte à la fois douloureuse et hystérique lui échappa.


	10. Episode 2 - Partie 5 : Mille-Corps

13

— Bon sang…

Une main portée à son ventre, Dolaine se laissa aller contre le mur qu’elle longeait. Voilà plusieurs heures que Romuald l’avait quittée. Laps de temps au cours duquel sa faim n’avait fait que croître, au point de la livrer à des vertiges malvenus, eux-mêmes aggravés par la canicule qui frappait la ville.

Les yeux clos, elle colla son front ruisselant de sueur contre la pierre froide, dans l’attente que son malaise passe.

Elle commençait à croire qu’ils ne retrouveraient pas Mirar… en tout cas, pas à Mille-Corps. Après tout, il n’était pas stupide – au contraire d’un Romuald qui, dans sa grande naïveté, avait commis la maladresse d’ouvrir son sac devant lui au moment de lui remettre l’argent nécessaire à l’achat de leur attelage. La rondeur de sa bourse n’avait certainement pas échappé à leur voleur qui, à court d’argent, y avait vu une opportunité de renflouer ses caisses. À sa place, elle aurait donc vite liquidé les affaires qui l’attendaient ici, avant de prendre le large.

Elle s’appuya du dos contre le mur. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, elle se mordait la lèvre. Romuald avait raison. Revendre leur attelage était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire dans l’immédiat. Même si elle savait qu’ils auraient du mal à en tirer un bon prix, dans une ville où le profit, toujours le profit, régnait en règle de vie, ils pourraient au moins se procurer deux places sur la prochaine navette en direction d’Ashran-ville. Puis cap sur Sétar ! Mais la première chose qu’elle comptait faire, c’était se payer un bon repas. Se remplir la panse jusqu’à en éclater ! Rien qu’à cette idée, son ventre recommença à gargouiller, pitoyable, et elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort. Dans le même temps, sa gorge se mit à la démanger, son nez à la chatouiller et elle éternua sans avoir eu le temps de porter la main à sa bouche.

Dans un râle exaspéré, elle tira un mouchoir du petit sac qu’elle portait en bandoulière et se moucha. Ses yeux larmoyaient, presque aussi rouges que son nez.

Sans entrain, elle reprit sa route. La seule chose qui la réconfortait un peu dans cette histoire, était de posséder l’adresse du mage. L’autre l’ignorait encore, mais il n’était jamais bon de se mettre à dos une personnalité aussi rancunière que la sienne. Peu importe combien cela lui coûterait, elle n’hésiterait pas à piocher dans ses propres économies pour avoir le plaisir d’aller lui botter les fesses directement chez lui. Oh ! Ça prendrait sans doute du temps. Altair ne se trouvait pas à côté et puis, s’il était malin, Mirar n’y remontrerait pas le bout de son nez avant un petit moment. Mais elle savait se montrer patiente, quand cela s’avérait nécessaire. Oui, elle attendrait. Un mois, deux, trois, une année s’il le fallait, afin que la méfiance de l’autre se relâche. Et puis, elle irait le cueillir à son domicile. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il chercherait à déménager. Pourquoi faire ? Son principal souci, dans l’immédiat, était d’échapper à la colère de Romuald. Elle, à son avis, ne devait pas représenter de menace réelle. Eh bien, elle lui prouverait le contraire !

La rue où elle déboucha était animée, sans être étouffante. Des commerces se dessinaient à droite comme à gauche de l’artère, ainsi que quelques immeubles d’habitation. Un brouhaha de voix et, au-dessus de sa tête, des fils tendus entre les bâtiments, où séchaient des vêtements.

Elle avançait les yeux levés dans leur direction quand, de nouveau, un éternuement lui échappa, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Courbée en deux, elle poussa un « haaa » pathétique, avant de redresser vivement le dos et de lever les poings vers le ciel.

— Haaa ! J’en ai ma claque !

Son cri surprit les badauds les plus proches. On la dépassa en lui jetant des regards perdus, voire désapprobateurs. Sans y prêter attention, Dolaine renifla. Se tamponnant les yeux à l’aide de son mouchoir, elle se tourna vers la vitrine d’un commerce. Une épicerie, pleine de mets appétissants.

Derrière son comptoir, le commerçant souriait à une petite femme à l’air revêche. Comme il lui rangeait ses achats dans un sac en papier déjà encombré, elle sentit l’eau lui monter à la bouche et manqua d’esquisser un geste pour essuyer une bave imaginaire.

La boutique qui se dessinait derrière elle, et dont elle pouvait voir la devanture dans le reflet de la vitrine, était une échoppe de magie. Elle eut un haussement de sourcils et, alors qu’elle se demandait si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d’aller s’y renseigner, deux hommes en sortirent.

Le premier était un individu d’un certain âge, maigrichon et souriant. L’autre, plus jeune, le saluait d’une inclinaison du buste, un sac en papier serré contre sa poitrine. Dolaine battit des paupières. Avait-elle la berlue ?!

Vivement, elle se retourna, mais l’apparition avait déjà disparu. Sur le pas de sa porte, le marchand tirait sur sa barbe grise. Elle suivit la direction de son regard et aperçut une tête brune familière au milieu de la foule.

— Mira ! Hé, Mirar !

La main tendue, dans un geste destiné à attirer son attention, elle se jeta à sa poursuite. Des insultes et des exclamations fusèrent, alors que certains étaient obligés de faire un écart pour l’éviter. Un peu plus loin, Mirar tournait dans une rue voisine. Elle s’y engouffra et, le cœur battant la chamade, le chercha du regard au milieu de la foule qui s’y agglutinait.

Elle finit par le repérer et reprit sa poursuite.

— Hé ! Héééé !

Mais ici, se déplacer se révéla bien plus compliqué et elle ne tarda pas à le perdre de vue. Elle n’en continua pas moins sa route et, arrivée à un embranchement, tourna sur elle-même, dressée sur la pointe des pieds. Un soupçon de panique commença à l’envahir. Pourvu qu’il ne soit pas entré dans l’une des habitations et commerces qui longeaient l’avenue !

Elle partit à gauche, avant de se rétracter et de prendre la rue de droite. Là aussi, il y avait foule. Elle trottinait en jetant des regards éperdus tout autour d’elle, priant qui voudrait bien l’entendre de lui permettre de retrouver le mage. Un attelage venant en sens inverse manqua de la renverser. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté et, dans sa précipitation, faillit perdre l’équilibre. Le conducteur lui hurla quelque chose qu’elle ne comprit pas. Du reste, elle était déjà repartie, la respiration plus haletante que jamais.

Il fallait qu’elle le retrouve. Il le fallait absolument !

Les Dieux, pour une fois, semblaient de son côté, car quelques mètres plus loin, elle finit par aviser la tignasse brune de Mirar, qui tournait dans une ruelle. Poussant sur ses jambes, refusant de le perdre de nouveau, elle s’y engouffra un peu après lui. Vide. Néanmoins, il n’y avait ici aucune porte par laquelle il aurait pu disparaître. Elle la remonta au pas de course et déboucha sur une artère bien plus calme que celle qu’elle venait de quitter. À tel point qu’on avait du mal à croire qu’elles appartiennent toutes deux à la même ville.

Ici, surtout des habitations. Des immeubles et quelques maisons. Plus loin, des entrepôts silencieux. À son arrivée, un couple de ménagères discutait sur le pas d’une porte. Elles se tournèrent dans sa direction pour la contempler.

Quant à celui qu’elle poursuivait, il se dessinait un peu plus loin, son sac sous le bras, et s’apprêtait à pénétrer dans un bâtiment.

— Hé ! appela-t-elle en faisant des gestes de la main. Hé, Mirar ! Attendez !

Trop tard, toutefois, car à peine ouvrait-elle la bouche que le mage disparaissait de sa vue. Elle se précipita à sa suite, mais la porte était déjà close à son arrivée.

Dans son dos, elle sentit le regard des deux femmes à présent silencieuses. Incertaine, elle se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle frapper ou attendre que le mage ressorte de lui-même ? Derrière la bâtisse, un mur d’enceinte qui devait cloisonner une cour. Peut-être existait-il un moyen de s’échapper par là ?

Elle faisait un pas pour aller s’en assurer, mais abandonna l’idée. L’impatience étant la plus forte, elle leva le poing et l’abattit à plusieurs reprises contre la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un judas s’ouvrit et un nez long, crochu, y apparut. Un peu plus haut, deux petits yeux noirs. Ceux d’un individu à l’air peu aimable.

— Ouais ?

— Je viens de voir un homme pénétrer chez vous, expliqua-t-elle. Pourriez-vous lui dire que Dolaine souhaiterait lui parler ?

— Nan, répondit l’autre qui, sans aucune grâce, avait commencé à se curer le nez.

— Non ?

— C’est ça, t’as tout compris, poulette ! Maintenant, tire-toi en vitesse : on veut pas de gens comme toi par ici !

Là-dessus, la petite fenêtre se referma dans un claquement.

Bouche bée, Dolaine avait blêmi. Pou… poulette ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Ce type l’avait vraiment appelée poulette ? Mais… mais… mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

Furieuse, elle écrasa son poing contre le battant, ce jusqu’à ce que l’homme daigne de nouveau montrer le bout de son nez.

— Quoi encore ?

— Je veux parler au type qui est rentré chez vous, insista-t-elle en pointant un doigt impérieux dans sa direction. Allez me le chercher !

— Nan.

Dolaine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Écoute, maudit…

— Nan, ma cocotte, c’est toi qui vas m’écouter : je t’ai dit de te casser. Alors obéis si tu veux pas que je sorte de là pour m’occuper de toi.

Et, là-dessus, le panneau se referma sèchement.

Dolaine en fut si choquée qu’elle resta un moment sans réaction. Frémissante, elle ressentait une furieuse envie de se jeter contre la porte pour la rouer de coups de pieds et de poings. Elle aurait voulu forcer l’autre à sortir, pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus et le frapper. Elle s’imaginait le mordre et le mordre encore, ce jusqu’à ce qu’il crie grâce et accepte de lui présenter ses excuses.

Et même alors, elle en profiterait pour lui tordre le nez !

Malheureusement, cette vengeance ne devrait rester qu’un fantasme. Car si ce type était bien le dernier des crétins, elle savait qu’elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre lui.

Au comble de la frustration, elle serra les poings et maudit Romuald. Si cet idiot ne lui avait pas retiré ses armes, l’autre n’aurait pas fait le malin très longtemps !

Derrière elle, les ménagères avaient repris leur discussion et, à leur ton, elle devinait qu’on parlait d’elle. Comme l’une laissait échapper un gloussement, elle se retourna pour la fusiller du regard.

Puis, avec un dernier coup d’œil assassin en direction de la porte close, elle décida d’aller chercher le vampire et de le traîner jusqu’ici.

Alors, on verrait bien qui serait en position de force !

  


14

— Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous tromper ?

Dolaine tirait par la main un Romuald quelque peu récalcitrant.

Comme l’après-midi était déjà bien avancée, elle n’avait pas eu longtemps à l’attendre près de leur véhicule. Le chat du désert, qu’ils avaient laissé à l’intérieur de celui-ci, couché près de leurs bagages pour dissuader les éventuels voleurs, n’était pas de très bonne humeur à son arrivée. Attaché à l’aide d’une longe, elle-même nouée à une roue, il lui avait lancé un regard presque agressif.

La faute, bien sûr, à son estomac vide depuis la veille. Par prudence, elle avait préféré ne pas trop s’approcher de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Romuald revenait bredouille… mais pas les mains vides. Car il lui rapportait des gâteaux secs, dans un petit sac en papier taché d’huile. Cadeau, selon lui, d’un commerçant à qui il avait donné un coup de main dans l’après-midi.

Sans attendre, elle lui avait bondi dessus pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle : elle savait où trouver Mirar.

Puis, après lui avoir arraché le sachet, elle l’avait saisi par une main et tiré à sa suite sans prêter attention à ses questions.

À présent, les gâteaux n’étaient plus qu’un lointain souvenir et il ne subsistait d’eux que quelques miettes aux coins de sa bouche.

— Je vous le répète : je l’ai parfaitement reconnu !

— Alors pourquoi ne s’est-il pas retourné quand vous l’avez appelé ?

Agacée, elle lâcha la main froide de son compagnon et fit volte-face.

— Si je vous dis que c’était lui, c’est que c’était lui ! Alors, oui, il ne s’est pas retourné, mais… bon sang, pourquoi ce sale voleur l’aurait-il fait ? Je suis sûre qu’il n’avait qu’une chose en tête : m’échapper et ce le plus vite possible !

Ce qui expliquerait, d’ailleurs, que le portier se soit montré si buté. Mirar, très certainement, lui avait demandé de faire circuler les gêneurs.

Avec un petit hochement de tête convaincu, elle porta les mains à sa ceinture, où pendaient à nouveau ses deux holsters. Romuald, de bien meilleure humeur – quoique épuisé par l’activité du soleil – avait accepté de les lui rendre à la condition qu’elle ne les utilise qu’en cas de réel danger. Elle avait promis et lui s’était montré suffisamment naïf pour la croire sur parole. Tant pis pour lui !

Un éternuement lui échappant, la Poupée se courba en deux. Elle émit un reniflement et, les yeux humides, désigna du menton l’habitation sur leur gauche.

— Tenez, c’est là-bas.

Romuald suivit son regard et releva un peu son parapluie. Sans un mot, ils s’approchèrent du bâtiment. La porte en était toujours close et, sur leur perron, les ménagères avaient disparu. Renfrognée, Dolaine croisa les bras.

— Le type qui la garde est un vrai rustre ! C’est à peine si je suis parvenue à échanger deux mots avec lui.

L’air un peu ailleurs, Romuald contemplait la porte. Il s’en approcha puis, après une seconde d’hésitation, se tourna vers elle.

— Peut-être n’y avez-vous pas mis les formes qu’il fallait ? supposa-t-il, ce qui la fit grimacer.

— Je me suis montrée tout ce qu’il y a de plus correcte, Romuald ! Seulement, avec ces types-là, il est impossible de discuter : ils ne comprennent que la manière forte !

— La manière forte, hein ? répéta-t-il, d’une voix un peu traînante.

Dolaine approuva d’un signe de tête.

— Vous frappez et moi je le menace !

Et, disant cela, elle porta les mains aux crosses de ses armes. Romuald lui adressa un regard contrarié.

— Écoutez… je ne vous les ai pas rendues pour que vous vous amusiez à ça !

— Oh, ne soyez pas si rabat-joie !

Elle voulut insister, mais un nouvel éternuement l’en empêcha. Elle pesta et, tirant son mouchoir de son sac, le porta à son nez de plus en plus rouge et douloureux.

— On dirait que votre rhume ne s’arrange pas, nota Romuald, alors qu’elle se mouchait bruyamment.

— Pas vraiment, non.

Dans un petit reniflement, elle chiffonna son mouchoir et le rangea.

— Vous vous obstinez à refuser mon idée ?

— Je m’obstine et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Si vous faites cela, notre homme aura juste à refermer le judas pour nous échapper. Ensuite… comment le convaincre de nous ouvrir à nouveau ?

Elle eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Dans ce cas, que proposez-vous ?

— Eh bien… (Il revint à la porte et, un air songeur sur les traits, ajouta :) je suppose que nous ne perdons rien à essayer la politesse.

Dolaine sentit la colère monter en elle. Il commençait à la fatiguer avec ses sous-entendus !

— Si ça vous amuse… ! grommela-t-elle en se renfrognant.

Après tout, il ne tarderait pas à comprendre son erreur.

Avec un hochement de tête, Romuald leva le poing et frappa. Des coups discrets, qu’il espérait certainement polis, mais que Dolaine jugeait plutôt pleutres.

La trappe s’ouvrit et le nez du portier apparut.

— Ouais ?

Un frisson de colère fit trembler la Poupée.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, commença Romuald avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable, mais qui n’avait en vérité rien de rassurant. Un homme est entré chez vous, un peu plus tôt. Un mage, jeune, et nous avons tout lieu de croire qu’il s’agit d’un dénommé Mirar. Serait-il possible de lui parler ? C’est assez urgent.

Le portier le lorgna d’un drôle d’air. Ses petits yeux sombres s’étrécirent et il émit un reniflement méprisant.

— Casse-toi, sale monstre !

Puis il referma sèchement la fenêtre.

Choqué, Romuald ouvrit la bouche et fixa le battant sans sembler y croire. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Dolaine affichait un air triomphant.

— Je vous l’avais bien dit.

Son compagnon s’assombrit et frappa de nouveau.

Cette fois, ses coups étaient bien plus affirmés.

— Quoi encore ? fit le portier.

— Écoutez, je ne crois pas m’être montré grossier avec vous, aussi je vous demanderai de me rendre la pareille.

— Et sinon quoi ?

— Sinon… ? Euh… eh bien, sinon…

En réponse, son interlocuteur lâcha un ricanement cassant et lui claqua le minuscule battant au nez. S’ensuivit un silence que Dolaine rompit par un soupir.

— Vous avez compris ? questionna-t-elle en s’approchant de lui.

L’expression de son compagnon la fit se raidir. Ses traits étaient plus froids, presque effrayants.

— Ro… Romuald ?

Sans lui répondre, ce fut cette fois avec violence que le vampire abattit son poing contre la porte. Toute patience paraissait l’avoir déserté. Dolaine eut un haussement de sourcils et leva les yeux en direction du nez trop long qui faisait son apparition.

— Dis donc, enfoiré ! C’est les emmerdes que tu cherches ?

— Peut-être bien, lui répondit Romuald sur un ton glacial qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et peut-être que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas d’accéder à notre requête, je serai contraint de me montrer désagréable.

Un caquètement, qui devait être un rire, s’éleva.

— Sans blague ? Je treeeeemble de peur.

Le rire se poursuivit même une fois que l’homme eut disparu. Résignée, Dolaine se détourna.

— Bah, au moins vous aurez essayé. Et puis, Mirar finira bien par ressortir. Nous n’avons qu’à l’attendre et…

Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton d’une main.

— À moins qu’il ne soit déjà parti ? Mais quelle idiote, pesta-t-elle en s’envoyant une claque contre le front. Je n’avais pas pensé à cela ! Si ça se trouve, il a profité de mon absence pour vider les lieux !

Une perspective pour le moins déprimante, car, ils l’avaient constaté, remettre la main sur quelqu’un dans une ville comme Mille-Corps était compliqué.

Sentant l’abattement la gagner, elle questionna :

— Qu’en dites-vous, Romuald ?

Et comme son compagnon restait muet, elle reporta son attention sur lui. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

— Heu… Romuald ?

Il était comme métamorphosé. Le regard fixe, l’expression dure, il n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’individu au sourire certes inquiétant, mais indéniablement amical. Son visage était celui d’une statue et il émanait de lui une aura agressive. Apeurée, Dolaine se surprit à reculer.

— Romuald ! Hé, Romuald, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Comme soudées, les lèvres de Romuald restèrent closes. Toute son attention rivée en direction de la porte, il leva le poing et l’écrasa contre celle-ci.

La violence du coup la fit trembler sur ses gonds. Il en asséna un autre, puis encore un autre, et ses gestes étaient empreints d’une telle fureur qu’ils devaient secouer la maison tout entière. Un cratère se formait dans l’obstacle et des copeaux de bois volaient. À l’intérieur du bâtiment, un rugissement de colère. Puis il y eut un craquement lugubre et la porte sauta de son encadrement.

Les mains portées à sa bouche, Dolaine poussa une petite exclamation étouffée. Le battant bascula lourdement en arrière. Un cri, puis un choc sourd, au moment où elle s’écrasait à terre. De l’encadrement, un nuage de particules grisâtres tomba doucement en direction du sol.

Le silence était total…

 


	11. Episode 2 - Partie 6 : Mille-Corps

15

— Beau boulot, Romuald !

Sans attendre, Dolaine pénétra dans l’habitation et se retrouva dans une petite pièce aux murs épais, à la moitié inférieure recouverte d’un bois lisse et brun. Il y faisait frais, un soulagement en comparaison de la canicule extérieure.

Sur une table en bois, poussée dans un coin, s’éparpillaient les restes d’un repas frugal. Un couteau se dessinait près d’une miche de pain déjà bien entamée. Sur la gauche, un couloir dont le plafond formait un arc de cercle. Pas un seul bruit ne s’en échappait.

Elle se tourna vers Romuald.

— Eh bien ? Vous venez ?

Bien qu’il ait toujours l’air absent, il était déjà beaucoup moins inquiétant qu’un peu plus tôt. La dureté qui avait déformé ses traits n’étant plus, il donnait surtout l’impression d’être la victime d’une crise de somnambulisme.

Les paupières mi-closes, il ne bougeait pas, ne semblait même plus respirer. Impatientée par son manque de réaction, elle ouvrait la bouche pour l’apostropher de nouveau, quand une démangeaison se fit sentir au niveau de son nez. Elle inspira, inspira encore, avant de lâcher un éternuement aussi violent que bruyant.

Romuald redescendit aussitôt sur terre.

Tout d’abord perdu, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de jeter un regard paniqué autour de lui. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la porte et sur la main qui en dépassait. La terreur s’imprima sur ses traits et il se jeta vers elle en lâchant son parapluie.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?!

Sa voix était semblable à un gémissement. Dans un geste brusque, il repoussa la porte sur le côté, produisant un vacarme épouvantable. La poussière qui s’y amoncelait vola en tous sens.

— C’est pas vrai !

Il souleva le portier inconscient par les épaules et le secoua. L’homme, un individu plutôt sec et aux cheveux rares, avait le regard révulsé. Sa bouche était en sang et il semblait avoir perdu quelques dents dans l’affaire. Le nez tordu, une bosse monstrueuse déformait l’arrière de son crâne.

— Bon sang Romuald, vous ne pensez pas que nous avons mieux à faire que de nous occuper de cet imbécile ? s’agaça Dolaine.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, lui répondit-il en secouant la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre : j’ai encore perdu le contrôle !

— Encore ?

Mais Romuald ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. Les lèvres pincées par l’inquiétude, il reposa délicatement l’homme à terre et, après quelques secondes d’hésitation, écrasa deux doigts au niveau de sa gorge. Il y perçut les battements d’un pouls régulier qui lui arrachèrent un soupir.

— Et si vous m’expliquiez ?

L’air gêné, Romuald releva les yeux sur sa compagne.

— C’est que… ce n’est pas facile…

Histoire de lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne le laisserait pas s’en tirer aussi facilement, Dolaine eut un haussement de sourcils et croisa les bras. Il se massa le front, avant de se redresser.

— Je… je ne sais pas trop à quoi c’est dû, mais… En fait, quand… quand je perds patience, j’ai tendance à également perdre le contrôle de ma raison. C’est à peine si je suis conscient de ce que je fais et… enfin… comme vous le voyez, je réagis alors très violemment.

Puis il baissa le nez en direction de sa victime.

L’imitant, Dolaine sentit un malaise monter en elle. Quand il perdait patience, qu’il disait ?

— Dites… est-ce que vous êtes en train de m’expliquer que si je vous poussais à bout, je mettrais ma vie en danger ?

Sans redresser la nuque, Romuald eut un hochement de tête.

— En somme, vous seriez capable de me tuer... par accident ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, puis il releva les yeux sur elle. L’air à la fois honteux et apeuré.

— Je suis désolé… je… j’aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt.

En effet… car maintenant qu’elle y pensait, elle avait peut-être échappé au pire pas plus tard qu’en début d’après-midi. Inconsciente du danger, elle l’avait mis en colère et avait manqué de lui résister. Que serait-il arrivé si elle s’était obstinée à vouloir conserver ses armes ? À cette idée, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

— Oh, fit-elle en s’efforçant d’afficher une fausse décontraction. Eh bien… au moins maintenant, me voilà prévenue. (Puis, se détournant.) Allons, venez ! Tâchons de retrouver Mirar… enfin, à supposer qu’il y ait encore quelqu’un ici.

Ce dont elle doutait, sinon comment expliquer que le vacarme provoqué par Romuald n’ait attiré personne ?

Le couloir donnait sur plusieurs pièces : une cuisine, un bureau et une bibliothèque, tous vides. Le bâtiment comportait un seul étage, où ils n’eurent pas davantage de chance. Ici, deux chambres, mais aussi une salle de bain, ainsi qu’un débarras. Les lieux étaient propres et ne sentaient ni la poussière, ni le renfermé. Ça, ajouté aux nombreux effets personnels qu’ils trouvèrent, permettait de conclure qu’on y vivait au quotidien.

Debout au milieu d’une chambre au plancher entretenu, à défaut d’être neuf, et de murs blancs, Dolaine se gratta le cuir chevelu d’une main. Il fallait croire que le mage leur avait encore échappé !

— Eh bien, il semblerait qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’à revendre notre attelage. Quelle poisse ! Et moi qui espérais…

— Chut !

Romuald avait porté un doigt à ses lèvres, l’air attentif.

Elle écrasa une main contre sa bouche et l’interrogea du regard, avant qu’un reniflement ne lui échappe. Elle crut qu’elle allait de nouveau éternuer, mais à la place, ce fut un sentiment de frustration qui s’empara d’elle : celui produit par la démangeaison d’un éternuement récalcitrant à quitter sa tanière. Rageuse, elle essuya d’un revers de la manche ses yeux larmoyants.

En silence, Romuald lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et, une fois dans le couloir, son compagnon s’arrêta. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant sembler la voir.

— Dans la bibliothèque, souffla-t-il, avant de la dépasser et de gagner la pièce en question.

Perdue, Dolaine lui emboîta le pas.

— Dites… je peux savoir ce qu’il vous arrive encore ? questionna-t-elle en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

Une pièce au plafond haut et aux murs recouverts par des étagères pleines de livres. Au sol, un large tapis carmin et, dessus, des fauteuils en cuir aux larges dossiers. Une petite table ronde, haute sur pieds, se dressait près des sièges. Les fenêtres, plutôt imposantes et devant lesquelles était tiré un voile blanc, laissaient passer une lueur jaune et terne, qui ne tarderait plus à virer à l’orange, puis au rouge.

Romuald s’était arrêté entre deux étagères, où ses doigts trouvèrent l’ouverture d’un panneau qui leur avait échappé la première fois. Il s’ouvrait sur un puits sombre, des entrailles duquel s’élevait une voix. Dolaine s’en approcha et, une main portée au battant, se pencha en avant pour distinguer des marches en pierre. Elles s’enfonçaient loin sous terre, mais pas suffisamment pour qu’elle ne puisse en apercevoir le palier inférieur. Celui-ci était faiblement éclairé par une lueur qui ondulait, certainement produite par quelques torches ou bougies.

Une odeur d’humidité, d’huile, mais aussi de quelque chose d’encore plus étrange. Malgré son nez bouché, elle tenta d’en deviner l’identité sans y parvenir. C’était… quelque peu étouffant.

La voix, elle, s’exprimait dans une langue qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, contrairement à l’identité de son propriétaire : il s’agissait à coup sûr de Mirar.

Elle redressa le dos et tourna le cou en direction de Romuald.

— On peut dire que vous avez l’oreille fine ! le félicita-t-elle.

Elle faisait un pas pour s’engager dans l’escalier quand la main trop blanche du vampire la retint. À voix basse, il lui expliqua :

— Il est en train de procéder à une invocation et je ne pense pas qu’il soit prudent de le déranger maintenant. Attendons plutôt qu’il remonte.

Dolaine le fixa comme s’il l’ennuyait.

— Eh bien, si ça vous amuse, vous n’avez qu’à l’attendre ici ! (Et se dégageant :) Pour ma part, il n’est pas question que je patiente une seconde de plus.

Là-dessus, elle s’engagea dans l’escalier en portant une main au mur de gauche : une paroi en pierre, glacée et un peu humide.

— Dolaine ! Dolaine, revenez !

Sans se retourner, elle s’enfonça dans les ténèbres et, quoique agacé par son comportement, il décida de la suivre.

La cave qu’ils atteignirent était aussi vaste en largeur qu’en hauteur. De nombreuses caisses s’y empilaient. L’une d’elles, ouverte, permit à Dolaine d’en découvrir leur contenu : des bouteilles pleines d’un liquide sombre. Alcool de contrebande ou légal ? Difficile à dire, mais il était clair que les propriétaires des lieux en avaient fait leur commerce.

On avait dégagé le centre de la pièce pour y déposer une bonne vingtaine de bougies, qui encerclaient un Mirar à la capuche rabattue sur son crâne.

Pour le moment, il leur tournait le dos, un encensoir entre les mains qu’il faisait tanguer de droite à gauche et dont la fumée l’enveloppait à la façon d’une aura surnaturelle. Sa voix s’élevait toujours.

À ses pieds, ce qui paraissait être un grimoire. Ouvert. Et tout autour, un large cercle magique aux motifs compliqués, tracé en rouge. Il luisait et une brume rosâtre s’en échappait.

Au centre, une jeune femme inconsciente, certainement sous l’emprise d’un sort ou d’un sédatif. On l’avait étendue sur plusieurs caisses mises côte à côte, formant une couche sommaire. La pauvreté de sa tenue et son apparence négligée témoignaient de sa condition d’esclave.

Un peu plus loin, assistant à la scène, deux hommes. Installés sur des tabourets, l’un avait les bras croisés, l’autre les mains posées sur ses genoux. Des individus bien habillés, bien coiffés, au teint hâlé. À n’en pas douter, les propriétaires des lieux.

À les voir tous réunis ici, pour mener cette cérémonie rituelle, Dolaine se fit la réflexion que c’était là le genre de scène qu’elle se serait attendue à trouver dans un roman, mais certainement pas dans la réalité. Son côté miséreux rendait l’ensemble déprimant.

Avec Romuald, elle avait trouvé refuge derrière un tas de caisses et ni l’un ni l’autre n’était certain de savoir comment se comporter. Car même si cette affaire ne les concernait pas, il était clair que des choses pas très nettes, sinon criminelles, se tramaient.

Mirar abandonna son encensoir pour se saisir d’un couteau, passé à sa ceinture. S’approchant de la femme, il rejeta la tête en arrière et leva son arme, prêt à frapper.

Horrifiée, Dolaine tendit une main en avant. Elle allait lui hurler d’arrêter ça, mais son rhume, qui décidément tenait à lui gâcher la vie, revint à la charge. Son nez la piqua, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qui roulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle émit quelques inspirations saccadées, avant de…

— ATCHOUM !

 


	12. Episode 2 - Partie 7 : Mille-Corps

16

Son éternuement résonna dans toute la cave. D’un même mouvement, les deux hommes se levèrent de leurs tabourets, tandis que Mirar fit volte-face, l’air furieux.

— Qui est là ?!

Sans une hésitation, Dolaine quitta sa cachette et s’avança en direction du mage. Les yeux de ce dernier s’arrondirent. Toute colère envolée, son expression n’exprimait plus que la surprise. D’une main, il rabattit sa capuche en arrière.

— Comment, c’est vous ?

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais les poivrières que braquait Dolaine dans sa direction l’en dissuadèrent. Derrière elle, Romuald soupira d’agacement.

— Exact, c’est nous, répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Et nous sommes venus chercher ce qui nous appartient !

Elle avait pénétré à l’intérieur du cercle d’invocation. La panique crispa brièvement les traits de Mirar, qui tenta de lui expliquer :

— Écoutez, c’est une erreur, une stupide erreur de ma part ! Je me suis trompé de sac et… Tenez ! (Il eut un geste de la main.) Je comptais me mettre à votre recherche sitôt mon travail ici terminé. (Et comme elle continuait de le fixer avec hostilité, il s’exaspéra :) Je ne suis pas un voleur !

— Non, répliqua-t-elle, vous seriez plutôt un assassin.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, l’un des deux hommes l’apostropha en faisant de grands gestes impatients.

— Mirar ! Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le mage se tourna vers lui.

— Rien du tout. Juste un petit problème sans gravité.

— Mirar ! s’agaça la Poupée en tapant furieusement du pied. Ne m’ignorez pas !

— Dans ce cas, reprit l’homme, dépêchez-vous de nous en débarrasser !

— Mirar ! Je veux mon argent !

Harcelé des deux côtés, le mage sentit la colère monter en lui. Il revenait à Dolaine avec l’intention de lui demander de se calmer, quand il remarqua, effaré, les dégâts que ses trépignements avaient causé au Cercle : certains signes étaient presque effacés, tandis que d’autres, brouillés, perdaient leur utilité.

Blême, il tendit un doigt tremblant dans sa direction.

— Regarde ce que tu as fait, pauvre idiote !

Dolaine baissait les yeux quand des éclairs rouges éclatèrent autour d’elle.

Avec une petite exclamation de surprise, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Dans la panique, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la gâchette de ses armes et les coups partirent dans un nuage de fumée. L’une des balles fusa en direction du plafond, tandis que l’autre fonça droit sur Mirar et lui entailla la main. Dans un hurlement, il lâcha son couteau qui rebondit contre le sol dans un bruit métallique. Quelques gouttes de sang s’écrasèrent à ses pieds.

Toujours à terre, Dolaine avait effacé d’autres signes et détruit l’uniformité du cercle extérieur, qui servait à sceller l’ensemble. Romuald voulut la tirer de là, mais les éclairs se jetèrent sur lui et le forcèrent à s’éloigner.

Sa main blessée recroquevillée contre lui, le mage l’avait enveloppée dans les replis de sa robe. Il adressa un regard furieux à Dolaine.

— Foutue Poupée ! À cause de toi je…

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse terminer, une violente lueur éclata entre eux. En panique, la Poupée voulut fuir et se remit maladroitement sur pieds, emportant au passage d’autres morceaux du pentagramme. Elle ne put toutefois le quitter, car du sol s’échappait à présent un nuage de fumée rouge, opaque, qui l’encerclait à la façon d’une barrière. La brume l’engloutit et, apeurée, elle recula précipitamment.

Le nuage commença à s’élever en direction du plafond, plus haut, toujours plus haut, pour façonner les contours d’une créature titanesque. Tout en muscle, avec des cornes sur le crâne, un long museau plein de crocs et de puissantes ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Tout d’abord volatile, la forme se solidifia et prit une teinte brunâtre : celle d’une peau aussi épaisse que luisante. Deux yeux jaunes se dessinèrent là où se tenait la tête du démon qui, dans un rugissement, fit battre ses ailes. Une longue queue, semblable à celle d’un lézard, fendit l’air.

— Mon sacrifice ! Où est mon sacrifice ?

Recroquevillée à terre, Dolaine ouvrit la bouche sur un cri d’horreur muet. Mirar avait également levé les yeux et, sur ses traits, l’affolement le plus total se lisait. Les commanditaires de cette invocation ne semblaient pas plus rassurés et l’un d’eux poussa l’autre du coude pour l’obliger à reprendre la situation en mains.

— Il… il arrive tout de suite, fit ce dernier d’une voix chevrotante, avant d’apostropher Mirar : Qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour terminer ?

Le démon posa son regard reptilien sur lui, avant de toiser le mage, qui dissimulait toujours sa main blessée. Quelque chose sembla le déranger l’espace d’une seconde ou deux, mais il se détourna finalement pour s’intéresser à la jeune femme endormie, au milieu du pentagramme. Le visage de celle-ci se crispa sur un faible bruit de gorge.

— Oui… oui ! Enfin ! jubila le démon. Beau travail, mage : elle est parfaite !

L’esclave, de nouveau, gémit et entrouvrit les paupières. À la vue du museau monstrueux planté à moins d’un mètre d’elle, sa bouche s’ouvrit toute grande et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

— N’aie pas peur, ma toute belle, poursuivit le démon, d’une voix basse et caressante. Je promets de prendre soin de toi. Tu verras ! Je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air, mais…

… mais alors qu’il approchait ses doigts griffus de la jeune femme, celle-ci poussa un hurlement. Sous le coup de la panique, elle tenta de se redresser et chuta sur le côté. Elle commença à fuir à quatre pattes sans cesser de crier, parvint à se remettre sur pied et, quoique les jambes encore incertaines, fonça droit devant elle. Le démon, d’abord, la regarda faire sans réagir. Mais au moment où la femme mettait un pied hors du Cercle, son expression se détériora.

— Non, attends… !

Trop tard ! La malheureuse, après avoir manqué de bousculer Romuald, quittait l’enceinte du pentagramme et disparaissait au milieu des caisses. Un silence tomba sur le reste de l’assemblée. Puis, doucement, semblant remonter des tréfonds du monde pour gagner rapidement en puissance, un grondement fit trembler la pièce. Le démon avait découvert les crocs et, d’une voix terrible, vibrante de colère, hurla :

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est mon sacrifice ?!

Ses yeux jaunes, flamboyants, se posèrent sur le mage, s’attardèrent sur lui, avant de s’intéresser aux quelques gouttes de sang répandues à ses pieds. Un nouveau silence, terrible, puis :

— C’est toi ?!

Il y avait de l’incrédulité dans son exclamation, mais aussi de la frustration et un soupçon de rage qui allait en grossissant. Mirar recula. Tout d’abord de quelques pas, incapable de lâcher l’autre des yeux. Puis il fit brusquement volte-face, dépassa Dolaine, puis Romuald, qui avait gagné l’intérieur du Cercle. Il espérait fuir, mais c’était sans compter le lien qui l’unissait à présent à son invocation. La partie du Cercle extérieure encore intacte gardant suffisamment de puissance pour lui couper toute retraite, il s’écrasa contre un mur tout d’abord invisible, qui révéla sa présence en crépitant furieusement. La respiration coupée, il fut repoussé et roula à terre, ruinant un peu plus l’intégrité du pentagramme.

Avant qu’il ne puisse se relever, le démon était sur lui et l’emportait dans sa main épaisse.

— Non ! s’écria Dolaine.

Au-dessus d’elle, le démon s’élevait. Ses puissantes ailes produisaient un vent si violent que la Poupée dut fermer les yeux. Entre ses doigts, sa victime se débattait vainement. Le diable eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se mit à la secouer de gauche à droite.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de te moquer de moi ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, vermine ?!

Pris de vertiges, Mirar fut incapable de répondre. Le visage ruisselant, il serrait les dents si fort qu’il put presque entendre sa mâchoire craquer.

Le démon leva son museau en direction du plafond. Son ventre se gonfla et un grondement remonta le long de sa gorge. Le Cercle tenta d’empêcher ce qui se préparait, mais il était à présent trop affaibli pour maîtriser une créature de cette puissance. Des crépitements se jetèrent à l’assaut du diable, mais ne parvinrent qu’à le picoter, avant de partir en miettes. De la gueule de ce dernier, une boule de feu jaillit et détruisit la moitié du plafond.

Les débris de l’explosion s’écrasèrent à terre, où ils transpercèrent une partie des caisses et détruisirent leur chargement. Ils s’abattirent tout autour du pentagramme et bien au-delà encore. Les deux hommes, qui n’avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l’abri, furent assommés et s’écroulèrent. La dernière vision qu’ils eurent de leur fiasco fut celle du démon qui s’envolait à travers cieux sur les appels désespérés de Mirar.

 

 


	13. Episode 2 - Partie 8 : Mille-Corps

— Aaaah…

Sonnée, Dolaine porta une main à son crâne. Autour d’elle, l’anarchie la plus totale régnait.

Des caisses brisées s’échappait un liquide noir et odorant. Des débris de plâtre, de verre, de bois, mais aussi de terre minaient la pièce.

Non sans difficulté, elle parvint à s’asseoir. Romuald l’imita, le corps et les cheveux recouverts d’une couche de particules blanchâtres. Il avait bondi dans sa direction juste avant que l’explosion ne se produise, mais n’avait pas été assez rapide pour les mettre à l’abri. Touché, il avait trébuché et ils étaient tous deux partis roulés dans un coin de la pièce.

À première vue, l’expérience ne leur avait pas causé grand mal. Une égratignure au niveau du front pour le vampire et quelques bleus pour elle, mais rien de vraiment inquiétant.

— Allons, dépêchez-vous Romuald, fit-elle en s’appuyant sur l’épaule de son compagnon pour se remettre sur pieds. Il faut rattraper ce foutu démon avant qu’il ne tue Mirar !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fonça en direction de l’escalier, récupéra ses pistolets au passage et disparut derrière un groupe de caisses encore intactes.

Une main portée à son épaule douloureuse, Romuald se redressa et hésita à la suivre. Puis il posa les yeux sur le cercle d’invocation et songea qu’il serait sans doute plus utile ici…

  


*

… _le démon s’élevait dans les cieux._

Plus haut, toujours plus haut, sur des sanglots incontrôlables.

Son attaque avait éventré la cour intérieure du bâtiment. Il n’en restait plus grand-chose et les fenêtres les plus proches avaient volé en éclats.

— Maudits ! Soyez tous maudits !

Alertés par cette voix grave et puissante, les habitants commençaient à sortir le nez de chez eux. Ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans la rue pointaient du doigt, à la fois inquiets et surpris, cette créature monstrueuse qui se dessinait au milieu des nuages…

  


*

  


… _Dolaine regagna la rue._

Essoufflée par sa course, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements fripés, elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Au-dessus d’elle, le démon formait des cercles de plus en plus larges. À ses cris de rage répondaient des exclamations terrifiées.

Derrière elle, aucune trace de Romuald. Elle s’en agaça, mais comme le démon s’éloignait, elle n’eut pas le loisir de s’attarder plus longtemps sur cette absence et le prit en chasse...

  


*

  


… _le démon avait atteint le marché aux esclaves._

Bien que le soleil ne tarderait plus à disparaître, l’endroit était encore noir de monde.

Il y régnait une telle activité qu’on ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence du monstre. Ce ne fut que quand il battit furieusement des ailes pour se poser sur le toit d’un petit immeuble que les premiers visages se levèrent dans sa direction.

Ses griffes s’enfoncèrent dans la toiture, brisant de nombreuses ardoises au passage. Le toit, lui, craqua et s’affaissa dangereusement sous son poids.

Suite à cet atterrissage, beaucoup cessèrent leurs activités pour le fixer. Les discussions se tarirent et si l’on continuait à hurler et à s’apostropher un peu plus loin, sur cette partie du marché seuls survivaient quelques murmures.

Le démon montrait les crocs. Une colère, une haine indicible brillait dans le regard qu’il rivait en direction de la populace. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de sa gueule, mais ses sanglots s’étaient tus.

Toujours entre ses griffes, Mirar avait le teint verdâtre et les traits creusés. L’expérience ne lui réussissait guère et il s’étonnait de ne pas avoir encore rendu son dernier repas.

La respiration laborieuse, il balaya la foule du regard et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau dure et glacée de son tortionnaire.

— Vous… vous n’allez pas…

Mais en réponse à ses craintes, un grognement puissant s’éleva au niveau de l’estomac du diable, qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Des flammes vinrent lécher son visage monstrueux et, dans un mouvement brusque du cou, il cracha une boule de feu qui alla s’écraser contre l’habitation la plus proche, l’éventra et fit voler des débris en tous sens.

Alors la panique s’empara de la foule…

  


*

  


… _Dolaine talonnait le démon._

Elle avait atteint le marché alors que ce dernier reprenait son envol et fondait sur les badauds.

Malgré son épuisement, elle n’avait pas ralenti. Au contraire, elle avait même poussé sur ses jambes, bien décidée à ne pas le perdre de vue.

Sur son chemin, l’affolement était général. On courrait se réfugier dans les rues voisines, les esclavagistes laissaient leurs marchandises humaines derrière eux et celles-ci, le plus souvent attachées à l’estrade où on les exhibait, ne pouvaient rien faire, sinon se recroqueviller les unes contre les autres.

Ici et là, des arcades et des lèvres explosées. Dolaine évitait maladroitement les fuyards, mais à une ou deux reprises, elle ne put échapper à la collision et manqua de tomber et d’être piétinée.

Dans les cieux, le démon continuait sa course folle…

  


*

  


… _Romuald s’était assis à terre._

Installé au milieu des décombres, il tenait ouvert sur ses cuisses le grimoire dont Mirar s’était servi pour son invocation. L’ouvrage semblait vieux et n’était sans doute même plus en circulation à l’heure d’aujourd’hui. Une couverture sombre et des pages jaunies. Les schémas et rituels qu’il renfermait appartenaient à la magie noire. Tous ne nécessitaient pas de sacrifices humains, mais un ou deux oui et, malheureusement, c’était le cas de celui qui l’occupait actuellement.

Les yeux baissés en direction des instructions, il se mordait le pouce et, dans l’autre main, tenait une craie rouge trouvée près du grimoire.

Le sort ne semblait pas bien difficile à exécuter… enfin, à neutraliser tout du moins. Pour le reste, il devinait qu’il fallait être un mage suffisamment expérimenté et versé dans l’art sombre pour en triompher. Et Mirar, malgré son jeune âge, s’était révélé suffisamment doué pour en être capable.

On avait représenté le pentagramme sur un parchemin que l’on dépliait depuis le grimoire. Les instructions étaient claires, bien que certains termes lui demeuraient obscurs. Leur nombre n’était toutefois pas assez important pour l’empêcher de saisir le rôle de cette invocation : un sort de calamité et de ruine à destination de vos concurrents et rivaux. Une sordide histoire d’intérêt pour laquelle on était prêt à sacrifier une vie.

Il déplia complètement le parchemin et s’y attarda. Des signes, beaucoup de signes, et la moindre erreur dans leur tracé pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues. Il fronça les sourcils et porta le dessin un peu plus près de son regard.

Puis, du bout de la craie, il tapota un ensemble de caractères. Voilà… c’était là, exactement là qu’il devrait procéder aux modifications…

  


*

  


… _le démon s’était à nouveau posé, cette fois sur le toit d’un large bâtiment._

Construit sur deux étages, il s’agissait d’un édifice élégant auquel l’on accédait par une rangée de marches. À Mille-Corps, il occupait la fonction de mairie et, située haut sur sa devanture, une horloge indiquait qu’il serait bientôt vingt heures.

Sur la place où il siégeait, plus âme qui vive. Seuls signes qu’elle avait précédemment accueilli une activité humaine, la présence d’objets oubliés dans la précipitation : chapeaux, nourritures, papiers, sacs et même quelques chaussures.

Dédaigneux, le démon renifla et tordit le cou de gauche à droite, à la recherche d’éventuelles victimes. Il ne faisait plus du tout attention à son captif, qui choisit ce moment pour agir.

Plaquant ses deux mains contre le torse du monstre, il ferma les yeux et laissa les mots d’un sort lui venir aux lèvres. Sous ses paumes, un crépitement se fit entendre, libérant une violente décharge électrique qui arracha un cri de douleur à son tortionnaire. La pression des doigts autour de son corps s’intensifia au point qu’il en eut le souffle coupé et dut mettre fin à son invocation. Ses os craquèrent et un hoquet de détresse lui échappa. Des mouches noires vinrent voler devant son regard.

Les pupilles jaunes du démon se plantèrent dans son champ de vision. Le poing se referma un peu plus sur lui, faisant éclater une douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps.

— Tu vas me le payer, gronda le démon.

Mirar était à peine conscient quand ce dernier ouvrit sa gueule pour lui arracher la tête. Le regard vague et les oreilles envahies d’un sifflement, il perdit connaissance au moment où l’haleine chaude et nauséabonde du monstre s’écrasait contre sa peau. Les crocs allaient se refermer sur lui, quand soudain…

_**Bang ! Bang !** _

Deux coups de feu s’élevèrent. Bien que la peau du démon soit trop épaisse pour que l’attaque lui cause autre chose que des égratignures, celle-ci n’en détourna pas moins son attention.

En bas, au milieu de la place, Dolaine se dessinait. Bien campée sur ses jambes, ses armes à feu braquées devant elle, elle lança d’une voix forte :

— Laisse le mage tranquille !

  


*

  


  


… _Romuald s’activait autour du Cercle._

Après avoir dégagé les débris qui le jonchaient, il s’était attelé à sa reconstruction. Avec précaution, il évoluait à l’intérieur de celui-ci, le dos courbé et la craie grattant le sol. Pour ne pas l’abîmer davantage, il fallait avancer doucement et éviter le plus possible de poser les pieds sur les traits. D’une main il avait retroussé sa robe, dévoilant deux pieds nus, aux trois doigts semblables à des serres.

Au creux de son bras gauche, il tenait le grimoire ouvert. Il y jetait de temps en temps des regards pour s’assurer qu’il ne se trompait pas, reconstituant un signe par-ci, puis un autre par-là. Une fois certain que l’ensemble était semblable au dessin, il se redressa pour contempler son œuvre.

Un nouveau coup d’œil au grimoire lui apprit qu’il n’avait pas entièrement dessiné la courbe d’un motif. Il alla aussitôt s’en occuper, marchant doucement entre les espaces vides. Là… voilà… comme ça. À présent, le Cercle avait retrouvé son intégrité.

Ne restait plus qu’à procéder aux modifications qui mettraient fin à l’invocation.

Réexaminant le parchemin, il eut un froncement de sourcils. S’il ne se trompait pas… s’il se souvenait bien de ses lectures, alors la solution se trouvait du côté est et ouest du pentagramme.

Quittant l’enceinte de celui-ci, il relut les pages destinées à l’invocation, releva les yeux et les plissa. Voyons… oui, c’était certainement ça. La tête de la victime désignait le nord. Aussi…

Le dos courbé, il fit le tour du motif et ne tarda pas à repérer la partie qui l’intéressait. Il pénétra de nouveau à l’intérieur, se baissa un peu plus et, du plat de la main, effaça un groupe d’inscriptions qu’il remplaça par d’autres. La chose faite, il gagna l’opposé du Cercle où il procéda aux mêmes modifications.

La main droite rouge de craie, il se redressa et se dirigea vers un ensemble de petites boîtes trouvées au milieu des décombres. Dans chacune d’elles, de la poudre. Rouge, verte et noire. Le grimoire sous les yeux, il piocha un peu de poudre noire, puis rouge, et retourna au pentagramme. Une fois au milieu de celui-ci, il prit une inspiration et prononça :

— Tes services prennent fin ici. Retourne dans les abîmes, _Alahar Gezardi_!

Puis il souffla sur la poudre contenue dans sa paume. Ses particules se dispersèrent et retombèrent doucement en direction du sol. Une demi-minute s’écoula, dans un silence total et le vampire jeta un regard soucieux autour de lui. Pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ?

Certain d’avoir commis une erreur, il allait retourner au parchemin quand le Cercle se mit soudain à luire. La lumière éclata et se répandit à toute vitesse à l’ensemble du dessin, écarlate, aveuglante, qui l’obligea à porter une main devant son regard.

L’instant d’après, le pentagramme se brisait et la pièce était noyée sous un brouillard rouge…

  


*

  


… _le démon se redressa de toute sa taille._

Les narines dilatées, la colère marquait ses traits.

— Qui es-tu, vermine ?

Ses armes toujours braquées devant elle, Dolaine affichait une assurance de façade, gâchée par les tremblements qui secouaient ses jambes. Elle avait agi sous le coup de l’impulsion et, à présent, n’était plus certaine que ce fut une très bonne idée. Bien que sa gorge ait commencé à se nouer, elle répondit :

— Quelqu’un qui a encore des affaires à régler avec celui-là.

Et, du menton, elle désigna Mirar dont la tête pendait mollement sur le côté.

Le démon baissa les yeux sur sa proie, avant de revenir à Dolaine. D’un ongle long et pointu, il se gratta le menton. Songeur. Puis une lueur s’alluma dans son regard.

— Je te reconnais ! Tu étais là quand…

Sa voix grondait et, dans son dos, ses ailes s’étaient remises à battre. Une fois, deux fois… avec suffisamment de puissance pour que le vent produit s’envole jusqu’à Dolaine et gonfle ses cheveux. Le regard rivé en direction du démon, elle recula d’un pas, sentant que l’autre lui préparait un mauvais coup.

Elle craignait qu’il ne lui expédie une boule de feu et ne donnait pas cher de sa peau en tel cas… vraiment pas cher. Mais le démon avait une tout autre idée derrière la tête.

S’élevant dans les airs, il rugit :

— Tu es de mèche avec ce misérable !

Avant de lui foncer dessus.

Dans un cri tant de surprise que de terreur, Dolaine fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle savait n’avoir aucune chance de le battre à la course, mais c’était la seule idée qui lui soit venue à l’esprit. D’ailleurs, ses jambes se mouvaient d’elles-mêmes et, alors qu’elle continuait de hurler, la voix furieuse du démon s’éleva :

— Je vais t’apprendre à te moquer de moi !

Si seulement elle pouvait atteindre une ruelle… si seulement elle avait le temps de pénétrer une artère suffisamment exiguë qui empêcherait son poursuivant de la suivre !

Mais il fallait croire que les Dieux avaient finalement décidé de l’abandonner. Car alors qu’elle fonçait droit devant elle, ne voyant rien, sinon le passage étroit qui se dessinait entre deux bâtiments, là, juste à quelques mètres, elle trébucha sur un objet abandonné. Avant qu’elle ne comprenne ce qu’il lui arrivait, elle décolla de terre, se sentit partir en avant et s’écrasa lourdement au sol. La collision lui fit lâcher ses armes.

— Ouf ! gémit-elle, en tentant de se redresser.

Mais trop tard ! Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit qu’elle n’échapperait pas au diable. Celui-ci était déjà sur elle, ne lui laissant que le temps de se couvrir le crâne des deux bras, dans un geste de protection tout à fait ridicule. Avec un rugissement de victoire, le démon fondit sur sa proie. Mais au lieu de la saisir, ses griffes la traversèrent de part en part sans lui causer de dommage. Au passage, il libéra Mirar qui, toujours inconscient, s’écrasa sur elle.

— Non ! fit le monstre, dont le corps était devenu translucide.

Et alors qu’il atteignait les bâtiments voisins, il perdit soudain toute substance et, sur un dernier cri de rage, disparut corps et bien.

— Oooooh…

Écrasée sous le poids de Mirar, Dolaine étouffait.

— Mirar, hé, Mirar ! Dégagez de là !

Mais elle avait beau se démener, se tordre et tenter de le repousser, impossible de s’en dépêtrer.

— MIRAR !

Autour d’elle, sortant des rues et des bâtiments où ils avaient trouvé refuge, des curieux commençaient à se rassembler…

 


	14. Episode 2 - Partie 9 : Mille-Corps (Fin)

18

Mirar et les siens furent arrêtés.

Peu désireuse d’endosser la moindre responsabilité dans cette affaire, Dolaine les avait vendus aux premiers soldats qui s’étaient présentés sur la place, leur racontant tout… ou presque. La découverte du sacrifice, l’invocation et, en modifiant quelques détails, parvint à faire croire que la cause du désastre incombait à la seule incompétence de Mirar.

« Non, mais vraiment ! Se prétendre mage et ne pas être capable de tracer son cercle d’invocation correctement. Si ça, ce n’est pas se moquer du monde ! »

Et pour la soutenir, toute une foule pendue à ses lèvres et prête à jurer que la Poupée s’était dressée courageusement face au démon – à la différence du mage qui n’avait été d’aucune utilité dans la résolution de cette histoire. L’imagination s’en mêlant, certains allèrent jusqu’à soutenir que Dolaine avait combattu la créature et que c’était sans aucun doute à son acharnement seul qu’ils devaient sa disparition.

Après ces témoignages accablants, on ne laissa même pas le temps à Mirar de reprendre connaissance pour le menotter et l’emporter. Puis Dolaine avait conduit les autorités au repaire de ses complices où elle avait retrouvé Romuald.

À leur arrivée, ce dernier attendait près de l’entrée de la maison. Les deux propriétaires se trouvaient encore à la cave et seul le portier avait pu prendre la fuite avant leur arrivée – une chance pour lui, car ses patrons n’en étant pas à leur premier forfait, la justice aurait pu oublier de se montrer clémente à son égard.

Bien sûr, on chercha à savoir comment la Poupée et son compagnon s’étaient retrouvés au milieu de cette histoire. Et si Romuald demeura muet, un sentiment de panique montant en lui, Dolaine ne se démonta pas. Avec une sincérité convaincante, elle avait expliqué comment le mage les avait détroussés, leurs difficultés pour lui remettre la main dessus, sans oublier de bien rappeler que leur intrusion dans la cave ne s’était produite qu’au moment où les choses y tournaient mal.

« Vous comprenez, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce démon tuer Mirar avant que nous ayons récupéré notre argent, aussi… eh bien, j’ai laissé Romuald derrière moi pour surveiller les deux autres et je l’ai pris en chasse. »

De son côté, l’accusé chercha vainement à se défendre. Il donna sa version des faits, assurant à cor et à cri que si son sort avait dégénéré ce n’était en aucun cas de sa faute, mais… dommage pour lui, on n’était pas vraiment décidé à l’écouter.

Quant à leur bagage ? Mirar l’avait laissé dans une chambre d’hôtel, louée à proximité du lieu où vivaient ses complices. Les soldats envoyés sur place rapportèrent tout ce qu’ils y trouvèrent et, après une brève inspection, on accepta de leur rendre leur bien.

Là-dessus, Dolaine et Romuald avaient quitté le poste, mais pas avant d’avoir vu le mage bondir hors du bureau où il était interrogé pour se jeter sur eux. Si on le ceintura et le maîtrisa aussitôt, il eut tout de même le temps de leur jurer qu’ils lui payeraient ça. En réponse, la Poupée lui offrit un haussement d’épaules, avant de lui tourner le dos.

— Que faisons-nous de ce sac ?

Dolaine se tenait accroupie au milieu de la charrette, entourée par leurs achats – notamment des vivres – et leurs bagages. La matinée étant à présent bien avancée, et leur départ imminent, elle s’assurait qu’il ne leur manquait rien. Romuald avait en main le sac de Mirar.

Sa valise ouverte, elle leva les yeux dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils. Une bonne nuit de sommeil au chaud, quelques infusions achetées à l’apothicaire du coin et deux repas copieux, avaient suffi pour apaiser son rhume. Sa gorge la démangeait encore de temps à autre, et son nez bouché lui donnait une voix de caneton, mais rien de comparable avec son inconfort de la veille.

— Que voulez-vous que nous en fassions ? Jetez-le, ça nous débarrassera.

Là-dessus, elle renifla, referma sa valise et sauta au bas de la charrette. L’air pensif, le vampire fixait le bagage du mage, que même les autorités n’avaient pas cherché à récupérer.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée. Après tout, rien ne nous dit que nous ne le croiserons plus jamais.

— Parce que vous comptez lui rendre visite en prison ?

Son ton était moqueur, mais Romuald prit sa question au premier degré.

— Bien sûr que non, fit-il en jetant le sac aux côtés du reste de leurs possessions. Seulement, il finira bien par être libéré et je pense qu’il souhaitera récupérer son bien.

Dolaine leva les yeux au ciel.

— Romuald… à moins que vous ne cherchiez vous-même à le revoir, je doute fort qu’il puisse retrouver notre trace. Et quand bien même, ajouta-t-elle en écartant les mains, je ne crois pas que ce qui se trouve là-dedans soit suffisamment précieux pour qu’il se donne la peine de remuer ciel et terre pour le récupérer.

— Vous avez sans doute raison… toutefois… !

Toutefois, elle voyait bien qu’il hésitait. Avec un soupir, elle alla prendre place sur le siège conducteur. Le chat du désert -- reposé et le ventre plein – était couché, son museau posé sur ses grosses pattes.

— Vous savez, rien ne vous empêche de le garder. Seulement, je vous préviens qu’il n’est pas question que je m’en encombre : vous en serez responsable et vous le transporterez vous-même !

Puis, pour s’assurer qu’il avait compris :

— Nous sommes bien d’accord ?

Il approuva d’un signe de tête.

— Nous sommes bien d’accord.

Cela entendu, il monta à l’arrière du véhicule et prit place dans le coin le plus proche de sa compagne. Cette dernière, qui tenait déjà les rênes, se contorsionna pour saisir son sac à main. À l’intérieur, elle trouva sa boussole – qu’elle posa sur ses cuisses –, ainsi que son mouchoir – qu’elle porta à son nez pour se moucher.

— Au fait, commença-t-elle, en roulant en boule le tissu dans sa main, comment avez-vous appris la magie ?

La veille, au cours de leur dîner, Romuald lui avait expliqué de quelle façon il avait mis fin à l’invocation. Bien trop épuisée pour s’en étonner, elle s’était contentée de le féliciter. Mais à présent, la chose lui semblait plutôt incroyable.

— Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que les miens m’apportaient régulièrement de la lecture ? (Et comme elle approuvait, il poursuivit :) Ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment de savoir ce qu’ils emportaient avec eux. Je crois qu’ils prenaient un peu tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, de fait que, dans le lot, je me suis retrouvé avec plusieurs grimoires. Et comme je n’avais rien de mieux à faire, je me suis mis à les étudier.

Les sourcils de Dolaine se haussèrent.

— Alors les vampires sont capables de pratiquer la magie ?

— Pas tout à fait, la détrompa-t-il. En vérité, nous ne sommes pas compatibles avec cet art. Mais… enfin… vous savez, comme je suis un peu différent des miens, j’imagine que le sang de la goule m’a permis de développer quelques aptitudes dans ce domaine.

— Oh…

— D’ailleurs, je suis très loin d’être doué… je ne le suis même pas du tout. Il m’est impossible de lancer le moindre sort et pourtant je me suis donné du mal pour y parvenir.

— Alors comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez parvenu à briser ce Cercle ?

Il eut un air piteux.

— J’ai bien peur qu’il n’y ait rien d’exceptionnel là-dedans. N’importe qui capable de lire un grimoire et possédant une compatibilité, même faible, avec la magie pourrait en faire autant.

— Même moi ?

— Même vous… à condition, bien sûr, que vous compreniez comment ces choses-là fonctionnent.

Le regard qu’elle lui adressa le fit se crisper. Elle laissa échapper un « Mhh » songeur, avant de se détourner.

— Quel dommage…, soupira-t-elle.

Et, tout en faisant claquer ses rênes, elle songea avec une certaine déception : «  _Ça lui aurait fait plaisir de recevoir la visite d’un mage, pour changer… »_


	15. Episode 3 - Partie 1 : Terres maudites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Terres maudites. Ses ténèbres, ses démons, son paysage déprimant, et ses zombies... attendez... ses zombies ?! C'est bien la première fois que Dolaine croise la route de ces créatures ici ! Ceux-ci, du reste, causent un certain nombre de problèmes à la population locale, et en particularité à une vieille amie de la Poupée...

1

— Ça va comme vous voulez Romuald ?

Pour toute réponse, un grognement étouffé.

L’après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Aux commandes de leur véhicule, Dolaine tenait les rênes d’une main et, de l’autre, une ombrelle ouverte. Sur ses genoux, sa boussole.

Comme le soleil tapait fort, elle avait dû envelopper son crâne et ses cheveux sous un foulard de couleur. Le tissu s’étant toutefois révélé insuffisant pour faire face à l’agression, elle avait finalement demandé à Romuald de bien vouloir lui tenir son ombrelle. Ce qu’il avait fait une heure durant, avant de s’écrouler, terrassé par le climat local.

Comme il n’était même plus capable de se mouvoir, Dolaine avait dû faire halte pour lui venir en aide. Après lui avoir ôté la cape qu’il portait, elle l’avait aidé à s’étendre sur le dos, avant de recouvrir la moitié du véhicule à l’aide du vêtement, formant un abri rudimentaire. Elle était ensuite allée chercher le robe de rechange du vampire, l’avait étendue aux côtés de la cape et placé leurs bagages au niveau de l’ouverture qui se dessinait entre les vêtements et le plancher. Le résultat n’était pas parfait, mais dans l’immédiat, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Romuald continuerait à souffrir de la chaleur, mais au moins serait-il plongé dans les ténèbres, ce qui l’aiderait à tenir le coup.

— Vous voyez que j’ai eu raison de vous conseiller d’acheter cette cape, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Et dire que vous avez failli ne pas m’écouter !

Un autre grognement lui répondit et elle laissa échapper un gloussement satisfait, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa boussole.

La veille au soir, une tempête de sable s’était levée alors qu’ils atteignaient le refuge de Mahoud. Le vent soufflait si fort que Dolaine avait cru que l’habitation, si elle ne leur tombait pas sur la tête, allait s’envoler.

Dans ces conditions, difficile de trouver le sommeil, aussi avait-elle passé une partie de la nuit éveillée, en compagnie des autres occupants du refuge.

Ceux-ci, il fallait l’avouer, n’apprécièrent pas beaucoup de les voir passer la porte. Et comme elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de le remarquer, la présence de Romuald leur était bien plus insupportable que la sienne. Aucun, d’ailleurs, ne semblait décidé à leur adresser la parole, ce jusqu’à ce que l’un des hommes ne les interpelle pour leur demander s’ils avaient de quoi manger : le malheureux ayant été victime d’une attaque de bandits plus tôt dans la journée. S’il était parvenu à s’échapper, ce n’était pas sans pertes. Parmi elles, ses vivres.

Dolaine avait donc volontiers partagé les siennes et, en remerciement, l’homme engagea la conversation. Il arrivait tout droit d’Enzel et Gratel, desquels d’étranges rumeurs circulaient à propos des Terres putrides. À ce que l’on racontait, les lieux se dépeuplaient et certains voyageurs affirmaient qu’il ne restait sur places que quelques poignées de zombies.

Son récit eut pour effet de délier la langue de leurs autres compagnons. Une femme leur apprit que des groupes de morts-vivants avaient été signalés au sein du désert ces dernières semaines. Leur présence dans cette partie du monde n’était certes pas surprenante, mais ils y évoluaient généralement seuls, ou en groupe de deux ou trois, jamais davantage. Là, on parlait d’une dizaine, sinon plusieurs dizaines de têtes à la fois.

La femme était accompagnée d’un garde du corps aussi haut que large. Un individu engagé du côté d’Ashran-ville, habitué au désert et à ses dangers. Il avait approuvé les paroles de sa cliente et ajouté que de nombreuses agressions liées à ces créatures étaient à déplorer chez les nomades, comme chez les quelques villages alentour. Une situation contre laquelle on commençait tout juste à prendre des mesures…

Dolaine essuya la sueur qui lui dégoulinait au bas du visage. Elle n’en avait rien dit à Romuald, mais cette histoire l’inquiétait. Les zombies n’étaient pas connus pour être de grands voyageurs. Au contraire, une fois installés quelque part, il devenait quasiment impossible de les en déloger. Qu’ils quittent en nombre leur territoire ne laissait donc rien présager de bon…

  


2

Ils venaient d’atteindre leur destination.

Face à eux se dessinait un paysage désolé, tout en pierres grises tirant sur le noir. Là où ils se tenaient, c’était encore le désert et il y faisait grand jour. Les Terres maudites, elles, étaient plongées dans une nuit permanente. Le ciel y était sombre, sans étoiles, et le soleil n’y perçait jamais. Pourtant, on y voyait à peu près aussi bien qu’en plein jour, un peu comme si les ténèbres produisaient leur propre luminosité.

— Pouah ! fit Dolaine en se pinçant vivement le nez.

Le poil hérissé, leur chat rabattit ses oreilles en arrière. Un feulement inquiétant naquit du fond de sa gorge.

— C’est donc cela les Terres maudites ? souffla derrière elle Romuald qui, s’étant redressé, levait les yeux en direction du ciel sombre.

Un rugissement échappa à leur monture. Les crocs à découvert, l’animal chercha à faire reculer leur attelage, obligeant Dolaine à laisser son nez en paix pour se saisir des rênes.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? s’étonna Romuald.

— Il est à mal à l’aise, lui répondit-elle, d’une voix plus grave que d’ordinaire, et je le comprends.

— Comment cela ?

Elle lui adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Enfin quoi ? Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ? (Puis, se rappelant que son compagnon ne possédait pas de nez, elle soupira et secoua doucement la tête.) Non, j’imagine que non… petit veinard que vous êtes !

Bien sûr, les lieux n’avaient jamais senti la rose et à chacune de ses visites, il lui fallait se réhabituer à son odeur étouffante. Toutefois, jamais encore elle ne l’avait indisposée comme aujourd’hui. C’était à ce point effroyable que son estomac menaçait de se retourner.

Laissant tomber son ombrelle derrière elle, elle se couvrit le bas du visage d’une main. Des raclements leur parvenaient à présent et, comme ils se rapprochaient, le chat montra de nouveaux signes d’agitation.

Deux formes se dévoilèrent au milieu des ténèbres. Celles de démons qui s’arrêtèrent juste à la frontière de leur monde. Leurs yeux sombres braqués sur eux, ils portaient des fourches à la main, prisonnières de petits doigts aux ongles crochus.

Physiquement, ils ressemblaient à des gargouilles. De petite taille, leur peau tirant sur le verdâtre ou le marron terne, ils possédaient un corps sec, aux muscles dessinés. Deux petites cornes saillaient au niveau de leur front.

Ils paraissaient nerveux et l’hostilité qui se lisait dans leur regard laissa Dolaine perplexe. Car enfin, elle n’était pas une inconnue en ces terres.

— Je suis une amie, leur lança-t-elle. Je suis là pour lui rendre visite.

Les démons ne lui répondirent pas. Les lèvres closes, comme scellées, ils portèrent leur attention sur Romuald. Plus intrigué qu’inquiet, ce denier leur rendit leur regard. Dolaine le désigna d’un geste de la main.

— Il m’accompagne : il n’y a absolument rien à craindre de lui.

Les doigts crispés sur leurs fourches, les démons se jetèrent un coup d’œil, semblant s’interroger mutuellement. Puis celui de gauche eut un signe de tête à l’intention de Dolaine, comme pour lui signifier qu’ils acceptaient de les laisser entrer.

Et d’un geste de la main, le second les invita à les suivre…

  


3

Ils évoluaient au milieu de gorges rocheuses. Hautes de quelques mètres, elles avaient l’allure inquiétante de mâchoires prêtes à se refermer sur leur petit groupe.

Ici, l’odeur était plus épouvantable que jamais et le silence qui régnait, pesant, avait quelque chose de menaçant.

Il faisait chaud, une chaleur humide, désagréable, qui avait poussé Dolaine à se débarrasser de son foulard.

De plus en plus tendu, le chat rentrait la tête entre ses épaules. Son comportement l’inquiétait, mais pas autant que celui des diables. Ils ne cessaient de jeter des regards autour d’eux, nerveux au point que le moindre bruit, même le plus éloigné, les faisait sursauter.

Depuis qu’elle venait ici, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle les voyait se comporter ainsi. Ils avaient peur, c’était évident, une peur sur laquelle elle avait tenté de les interroger sans succès. Bien sûr, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’ils lui donnent des explications claires. Elle n’en avait jamais rencontré aucun qui parla le commun, ni même capable de s’exprimer autrement que par d’étranges grognements et grincements.

Toutefois, elle les savait capables de se faire comprendre quand ils le désiraient. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de la renseigner. Mais non… ils refusaient, lui accordaient à peine leur attention et ce silence obstiné était certainement ce qui la glaçait le plus.

Un petit caillou vint rouler au milieu de leur chemin. Il avait dégringolé de la falaise de gauche, rebondi, roulé encore, avant de s’arrêter complètement à un mètre du premier diable. Celui-ci fit un bond prodigieux en arrière, tandis que l’autre braquait sa fourche devant lui.

Arrêtant son attelage, Dolaine balaya le paysage désertique des yeux.

— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Romuald en venant jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle eut un sursaut et lui adressa un regard de reproche.

— Bon sang, Romuald, s’agaça-t-elle, une main portée à son cœur. Soyez un peu moins discret quand vous vous approchez de moi !

Elle ne l’avait en effet ni entendu se lever, ni même s’approcher.

D’ailleurs, elle le trouvait un peu trop calme à son goût. Non content de se sentir mieux depuis leur entrée ici, aucune trace d’inquiétude ou même de tension n’était visible sur son visage. Ce qui l’agaçait prodigieusement.

Elle émit un claquement de langue.

— Nos guides sont sur la défensive. (Et comme il portait son attention sur eux, elle ajouta :) L’ennui est que je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui les met dans cet état. Vous l’avez vu, ils refusent de communiquer avec moi et, rien que ça, ce n’est pas normal. Et puis, cette odeur…

Où avait-elle déjà senti une puanteur aussi puissante ? Elle lui semblait familière, mais impossible de la rattacher à un quelconque souvenir.

Leurs accompagnateurs, ayant retrouvé leur calme, leur adressèrent un geste de la main et reprirent leur route. Dolaine fit claquer ses rênes et, bien qu’avec réticence, sa monture accepta de leur emboîter le pas.

— Au fait, la questionna Romuald, après quelques secondes. À qui sommes-nous censés rendre visite ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Tout à l’heure, vous avez parlé de quelqu’un. De quelqu’un dont vous seriez l’amie. C’est d’ailleurs pourquoi ces diables nous ont laissé pénétrer ici, non ?

Ah, oui ! Vrai qu’il n’était toujours pas au courant.

— Eh bien, commença-t-elle, avant qu’un cri bestial ne s’élève.

De nouveau, les démons s’arrêtèrent et poussèrent des gloussements affolés. Serrés l’un contre l’autre, leurs petits yeux sombres volèrent autour d’eux et accrochèrent la forme imposante qui, au niveau de la falaise de gauche, s’approchait mollement de l’extrémité de son perchoir. Une créature aux chairs en décomposition, vêtue de haillons, qui ouvrait une bouche démesurée. S’en échappaient des râles rauques qui emplissaient les lieux d’échos menaçants.

Dolaine sentit un frisson de panique lui remonter le long du dos. Par Moloch… !

Elle arrêtait son attelage quand d’autres silhouettes se déplièrent. Elles étaient des dizaines. Des dizaines de morts-vivants qui, depuis leurs perchoirs, les fixaient de leurs regards éteints.

De cette foule nauséabonde s’élevait un chant constitué de grognements lents et profonds. On se balançait gauchement d’un pied sur l’autre, les bras suivant le mouvement avec mollesse. Dans les bouches aux dents cariées et manquantes, des langues verdâtres ou noires. Comme s’ils répondaient à cet orchestre macabre, les diables poussèrent des couinements pathétiques.

Plus impressionnant que les autres, le premier zombie était une créature de haute taille, massive, qui avait dû être un homme d’une force prodigieuse du temps de son vivant. Il eut un geste ample et impérieux du bras. Un geste chargé de menace, qui décupla la cacophonie ambiante. L’instant d’après, une pluie de pierres s’écrasait au bas des gorges.

Dans un cri, Dolaine leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une tentative vaine pour se protéger de l’attaque. Des projectiles l’atteignirent aux avant-bras, au crâne, et même dans le dos, sans qu’elle ne puisse rien faire pour les éviter. Elle songea à fuir, à se saisir des rênes pour forcer sa monture à faire demi-tour, vite, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard… seulement, les événements ne devaient pas lui en laisser le temps.

Touché lui aussi, le chat du désert fut pris de panique et s’emballa.

Comme fou, il fonça droit devant lui dans une course désespérée, manquant de faucher les diables qui n’eurent que le temps de se jeter sur le côté dans des exclamations. En face arrivait un groupe de morts-vivants à la démarche traînante. Quatre ou cinq spécimens qui, malgré l’imminence de la collision, ne firent pas un geste pour s’écarter de leur passage.

— Arrête ! Arrête ! supplia Dolaine en tirant sur les rênes.

Agrippé aux ridelles, Romuald comprit qu’il lui fallait agir vite. Sans la consulter, il enroula ses bras autour de la Poupée et l’arracha à son siège pour sauter de l’attelage. Ils s’écrasèrent à terre, un choc que Romuald fut presque le seul à encaisser, tandis que leur véhicule allait percuter le groupe de zombies.

Dans des exclamations stupides, les créatures furent repoussées en arrière. Le chat rugit, trébucha, puis s’affala sur le flanc, la charrette avec lui. Leurs bagages furent expulsés et une roue continua de tourner durant plusieurs secondes.

Le chat, lui, avait cessé de bouger.

Quoiqu’un peu secouée, Dolaine se souleva sur un coude. Voyant leurs possessions éparpillées sur le sol, elle bondit sur ses pieds pour aller les ramasser, mais Romuald la tira sèchement en arrière. Il l’emporta en direction de la gorge de gauche, contre laquelle ils se plaquèrent pour éviter la pluie de pierres qui continuait de tomber.

Les zombies renversés remuèrent. D’abord doucement, avant de se redresser tant bien que mal. Dans des gémissements, ils reprirent leur route comme si rien ne s’était passé. Aucun ne fit attention à eux, ni même à leur monture.

Serrée contre Romuald, Dolaine tremblait. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il se passait. Que faisaient ces zombies ici ? Étaient-ce les mêmes que ceux qui fuyaient les Terres putrides ? Et si tel était le cas, comment les diables avaient-ils pu les laisser s’installer ?

Un peu plus loin, l’un de leurs accompagnateurs gisait sur le sol, certainement mort. Du sang maculait la roche tout autour de lui. Le second était grièvement blessé. Un genou à terre, il vomissait un souffle enflammé, comme s’il espérait intimider l’ennemi qui venait dans sa direction.

La pression des bras de Romuald autour de son corps se relâcha.

— Il faut partir, dit-il, avant qu’ils ne s’intéressent également à nous !

Dolaine allait approuver quand un vacarme étrange s’éleva. Celui de griffes, de dizaines et de dizaines de griffes raclant contre la pierre, mais aussi de voix suraiguës et excitées au milieu desquelles s’élevaient des gloussements.

_Qu’est-ce que… ?_

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, les premiers diables firent leur apparition. Une véritable armée, brandissant des fourches avec lesquelles ils vinrent empaler un ennemi trop lent pour réagir et bientôt submergé par le nombre.

Toujours à terre, le chat du désert remua une oreille, un croc long et jaune dépassant de ses babines. Un grognement, encore faible, montait de sa gorge et il battit des paupières. Un diable vint s’écraser près de lui, couina, et ne bougea plus. L’instant d’après, c’était au tour d’un zombie de rouler au bas des gorges, écrasé sous le poids de quatre démons qui le mirent en pièces.

Trop choquée pour réagir, la Poupée contemplait le spectacle avec l’étrange impression d’y assister de loin, presque hors de son corps. Les cris de guerre, de souffrance, lui parvenaient comme des échos trop éloignés pour être parfaitement audibles.

Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule et qu’on la secouait. Mais toute son attention était dirigée en direction d’un point noir. Une tache de ténèbres apparue au milieu du carnage, volant à un mètre du sol et qui allait en grossissant. Romuald la tirait en avant quand, au milieu de l’étrange phénomène, se dessina une petite forme vêtue de blanc. Celle d’une femme qui, d’un geste de la main, ordonna :

— Dolaine, vite !

Elle reprit pied si brusquement qu’elle en fut déboussolée le temps d’une seconde ou deux. L’instant d’après, elle se dégageait de l’étreinte de Romuald pour foncer en direction de la nouvelle venue. Elle s’arrêta toutefois à mi-parcours pour lancer, sur un ton où la panique était perceptible :

— Ah… attendez Romuald ! Les valises ! Les valises !

Romuald l’agrippa fermement par le bras et répondit :

— Plus tard !

Avant de l’entraîner à sa suite en direction de la femme et de plonger au cœur des ténèbres.

 


	16. Episode 3 - Partie 2 : Terres maudites

4

— À croire que tu ne changeras jamais.

Dolaine poussa un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue à terre, sur un sol dur et froid, constitué de larges dalles grises. Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux chaussures situées à quelques centimètres de son nez. Puis sur le bas d’une robe et remontèrent jusqu’à un visage familier : celui d’une femme aux grands yeux gris qui, une main posée contre sa joue, la contemplait d’un air désespéré.

— Tes possessions matérielles avant ta pauvre vie. Vraiment, Dolaine, ce n’est pas sérieux.

Son interlocutrice n’était pas plus grande qu’elle. Habillée d’une longue robe blanche, elle portait un voile de même couleur, ainsi qu’une sorte de cagoule sombre qui lui enserrait le crâne et le cou, ne laissant visible que son visage. Elle possédait un nez plat et des lèvres charnues. Sur ses épaules, une pèlerine lui recouvrait la poitrine et le haut des bras.

Non sans difficulté, Dolaine se remit sur pieds.

— Bon sang, Nya, grimaça-t-elle en se massant le dos. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?

— Ça ? (Son interlocutrice battit plusieurs fois des paupières.) Tu veux dire… cet affrontement ou bien le portail que j’ai créé ?

— Les deux, je te parle des deux !

Romuald, qui s’était lui aussi relevé, inspectait leur nouvel environnement d’un regard circulaire. À la fois surpris et perdu. Le lieu pouvait faire penser à un temple. Il y faisait frais, ce qui, après les températures éprouvantes qu’ils avaient dû affronter, était une véritable bénédiction.

Ils se trouvaient dans une large pièce rectangulaire, où plusieurs rangées de bancs en bois se dessinaient. Face à eux, une sorte d’autel sur lequel trônait une statue en pierre sombre, représentant un démon dont les longs cheveux lui arrivaient aux chevilles. D’apparence humanoïde, il était difficile de dire s’il était homme ou femme et seules les cornes qu’il portait au front témoignaient de sa nature démoniaque. Il souriait et son regard avait quelque chose de moqueur.

Aux fenêtres, des vitraux… des mosaïques pleines de couleurs, où s’égayaient des créatures infernales, mais aussi des êtres humains aux expressions paniquées, dévorés par les flammes.

— Eh bien, reprit Nya, comme tu le vois, je subis actuellement une invasion de zombies. Quant au portail… (Elle joignit ses deux mains sur le côté de son visage, dans une mimique faussement mignonne.) Je l’ai créé pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Romuald porta son attention sur elle. Sur cette créature minuscule, aux cernes marqués et aux longs cils noirs et fournis. Sous ses pieds, un pentagramme compliqué, dessiné au fusain. De là, sans doute, avait pris naissance le portail les ayant conduits jusqu’ici.

De colère, les épaules de Dolaine se mirent à trembler.

— J’en étais sûre ! Tu savais que nous étions ici et ça depuis le début, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi as-tu attendu que nous soyons attaqués pour te manifester ? Nous aurions pu mourir !

— Tu exagères…

— Pas du tout ! Et je suis sûre que tu l’as fait exprès !

Une accusation qui fit naître un sourire crispé sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Elle se pencha en avant et, des deux mains, vint méchamment lui pincer les joues.

— Parce que tu crois que ce type de portail est facile à invoquer ? Que tu es mignonne.

— Espèce de…, commença Dolaine en se dégageant.

— Heu… excusez-moi, fit Romuald.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent dans sa direction. L’une avec les mains plaquées contre ses joues douloureuses, l’autre en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Un peu gêné, il porta une main à l’arrière de son crâne.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Nya adressa un regard en coin à Dolaine, qui se donna une claque contre le front. Bon sang, elle avait presque oublié sa présence !

— Je suis désolée. Je suis là à m’agacer et je n’ai même pas encore fait les présentations. Eh bien, Romuald, voici Nya ; Nya, je te présente Romuald. (Puis, revenant à ce dernier, elle ajouta :) Nous sommes au temple, Romuald… ou devrais-je dire : à l’église des Terres maudites.

L’expression de son interlocuteur s’illumina.

— Oh ! Vous voulez dire que nous sommes au centre de Grande-Mère ?

— Moui… plus ou moins. (Puis, laissant son regard balayer le sol, elle avisa un ensemble de petites dalles de couleur, représentant une rose des vents. Elle la désigna du doigt.) Mais si vous allez vous poster au milieu de ce machin, vous y serez tout à fait.

Avec une expression presque enfantine, Romuald s’avança en direction de la mosaïque. En pierres noires, chaque point cardinal y était représenté par un petit losange tirant sur le marron, à l’intérieur duquel une lettre se dessinait. Il s’arrêta au bord du cercle pour le contempler. Puis, il fit un pas en avant et pénétra à l’intérieur.

À l’intention de Nya, qui l’interrogeait du regard, Dolaine eut un petit geste de la main.

— Je t’expliquerai…

Romuald se tenait à présent sur un point sombre, situé au centre de la mosaïque. Les yeux fermés, il avait joint les mains et rejeté la tête en arrière. Il eut un soupir.

— Aaaah, quelle sensation incroyable.

Sur son visage, une expression de contentement et un sourire tout à fait stupide.

Nya porta une main à sa joue.

— Au moins, il a l’air content.

— Eh bien tant mieux pour lui, parce que moi je ne le suis pas, lui répondit Dolaine en l’agrippant par l’épaule. Il faut que nous récupérions nos affaires, Nya. Toutes nos économies se trouvent là-bas et ce chat est notre unique moyen de transport !

Romuald rouvrit les yeux pour approuver :

— C’est malheureusement vrai. Sans eux, difficile de poursuivre notre voyage.

— Je comprends votre inquiétude, leur assura Nya en écartant les mains, seulement, pour l’heure, il ne serait vraiment pas prudent de retourner là-bas.

— Mais, commença Dolaine.

— Mais, fit Nya en se dégageant, mes diables vous rapporteront vos bagages une fois qu’ils en auront terminé avec leur combat. (Puis, se tournant vers Dolaine.) Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, rien de ce que vous pouviez transporter ne les intéressera, eux comme les zombies.

— Mais…

— Mais, la coupa de nouveau son interlocutrice, en se déplaçant pour venir la pousser dans le dos, je vous ai préparé deux chambres à l’étage. Allez donc vous reposer le temps que j’en termine avec notre dîner !

Dolaine ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais comprit que ce serait inutile. Nya disait vrai, leurs affaires ne risquaient rien… elle n’en aurait pas dit autant de leur monture, mais leurs possessions, vraiment, n’intéresseraient aucun des deux clans. Et comme elle savait que l’autre ne changerait pas d’avis, elle se résigna à capituler.

Car si elles étaient toutes deux têtues, son amie l’était largement plus qu’elle…

  


5

Le clocher se composait de deux étages, en plus d’un grenier. Le plancher y était ancien, mais relativement bien entretenu. Les chambres, peu utilisées, sentaient le renfermé et possédaient en tout et pour tout un lit, aux draps d’un blanc passé, une fenêtre, une chaise, ainsi qu’une petite armoire sur laquelle trônaient un récipient, une grosse éponge et un broc d’eau.

Seule dans sa chambre, Dolaine venait de faire un brin de toilette bien mérité après les derniers événements. Le visage encore humide, elle s’était également changée et avait revêtu une robe d’un bleu tirant sur le gris avec laquelle elle bataillait. D’une main, elle tenait les deux pans du vêtement en place et, de l’autre, tentait de fermer les boutons qui lui remontaient le long du dos.

Elle en était rouge de frustration et sur le point de pester contre la terre entière, quand on frappa à sa porte.

— Entrez !

Le battant s’ouvrit pour laisser place à la haute silhouette de Romuald.

— Ah ! Alors ça, on peut dire que vous tombez bien ! Venez donc un peu par ici. (Et comme il s’approchait, l’expression perdue, elle ajouta :) Fermez-moi ces foutus boutons, voulez-vous ? Si je continue d’essayer, je risque de me déboîter l’épaule !

Sans un mot, il fit ce qu’elle demandait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, réajusta sa robe, puis se tourna vers lui en se détachant les cheveux. Ses boucles cascadèrent sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Des doigts, elle entreprit de les recoiffer et questionna :

— Eh bien ? Pas trop surpris de découvrir que les lieux sont occupés ? Vous ne deviez pas vous y attendre !

Il s’était reculé de quelques pas et se trouvait de nouveau près de la porte.

— Pas tout à fait, avoua-t-il. J’avais entendu dire que les lieux étaient habités, mais… je pensais plutôt y trouver un démon, ou alors…

Il marqua une pause et eut un plissement de paupières.

— C’est une Poupée, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tout juste ! Non seulement elle appartient à mon royaume, mais elle en est également la plus ancienne représentante… même si cela ne se voit pas. Même fichtrement pas ! Fricoter avec les enfers peut vous apporter ce genre d’avantages.

Et même des avantages non négligeables, songea-t-elle, en prenant place sur le bord de son lit. La majorité des Poupées, comme des peuples de Porcelaine, avaient une espérance de vie de deux-cents ans. Et s’il se racontait que certains chanceux survivaient bien au-delà, filtrant parfois avec les trois cents, il s’agissait de cas suffisamment rares pour qu’elle n’en ait jamais rencontré.

— Les enfers… ? répéta lentement Romuald.

— Vous connaissez ?

— Eh bien… il me semble avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part, mais…

Mais visiblement, il n’en savait pas plus long sur la question. Dolaine, dont les connaissances restaient également minces, eut une moue, avant de lui expliquer du mieux qu’elle le pouvait :

— Comme vous le savez déjà, cette partie du monde n’appartient pas à Ekinoxe. Ce serait plutôt comme un morceau de ces enfers qui aurait émergé ici. Et Nya a un temps travaillé pour eux…

« Sa maîtresse s’appelait… non, s’appelle Moloch. Moloch, dite la dévoreuse d’enfants. Une démone très célèbre chez les miennes. Nous nous considérons à la fois comme ses filles et ses émissaires en Ekinoxe. D’ailleurs, la statue qui figure en bas, sur l’autel, la représente.

— Ce serait donc… une sorte de divinité ?

— En effet. En tout cas, c’est ainsi que nous la considérons et, à Porcelaine, les gardiennes de son culte sont les membres les plus respectés de notre communauté. Alors… avoir la chance, comme Nya, d’être choisie pour la servir aux enfers mêmes… bon sang ! J’en ai connu beaucoup qui auraient offert leur famille en sacrifice pour bénéficier de la même attention.

« Je sais également qu’elle a mené quelques guerres en sa compagnie. C’est l’une d’elles qui l’a poussée à revenir ici… ils appelaient ça la guerre pour le trône de Satan… Nya prétend que ce Satan dirigeait les enfers et que sa disparition y aurait provoqué une belle pagaille. Bref ! Quand tout ça a commencé, on lui a demandé de prendre ses cliques et ses claques et on l’a renvoyée ici. Et je vous parle de ça, c’était il y a un petit moment déjà !

Elle n’en connaissait pas vraiment plus long sur la question, car Nya avait toujours été plutôt évasive. Il lui semblait que son amie appréciait peu cette partie de son existence et qu’elle n’avait gagné les Terres maudites que parce qu’on le lui avait ordonné.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, fit Romuald, cette personne… Nya, c’est cela ? Doit avoir une certaine importance pour votre peuple.

En réponse, Dolaine émit un grognement et secoua la tête.

— Pas vraiment… pas du tout, même ! Vous savez, Nya a autrefois été désignée comme hérétique. Bien que prêtresse, elle a commencé à remettre en question le culte et comme son époque était différente de la mienne, l’indulgence y était encore moins de mise pour ce type de comportement. Elle a dû fuir Porcelaine pour sauver sa vie.

« Encore aujourd’hui, je peux vous dire qu’elles sont nombreuses à ne pas lui pardonner ses actions passées. Et qu’une blasphématrice comme elle ait reçu le privilège de seconder Moloch… vraiment, ça leur reste en travers de la gorge !

Le regard soudain dans le vague, Dolaine songea à la façon dont elle et Nya s’étaient rencontrées.

C’était à l’époque où elle cherchait encore un lieu où s’installer. Ses pas l’avaient menée au sein du désert et elle cherchait à rejoindre Mille-Corps quand un groupe de Tribals – un peuple du désert particulièrement hostile envers ceux n’appartenant pas à leur espèce – l’avaient attaquée. Sa monture mise en pièces sous ses yeux, c’était avec son seul sac de voyage à l’épaule qu’elle avait fui, sans vivres, avec juste une gourde à moitié pleine. Mais si elle était parvenue à échapper à ses poursuivants, le soleil faillit avoir raison d’elle.

Elle revoyait le moment où ses forces l’avaient lâchée. Elle s’était écroulée dans le sable, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Les ténèbres s’étaient abattues et, quand elle avait finalement repris connaissance, elle se trouvait dans cette église, couchée dans un lit qui sentait fort l’humidité et la poussière. Assise à son chevet, Nya.

Suite à cette agression, elle avait presque tout perdu. Toutefois, les Dieux avaient bien voulu se montrer suffisamment cléments pour la faire s’écrouler à proximité des Terres maudites. Les démons l’avaient repérée et si elle n’avait pas été Poupée, sans doute ne se seraient-ils jamais donné la peine d’informer Nya de sa présence. En fait, il y avait même fort à parier qu’elle leur aurait servi de repas.

— Il est peut-être un peu tard pour m’en inquiéter, reprit Romuald, la tirant de ses réflexions, mais j’espère que ma présence ne la dérangera pas…

Dolaine battit des paupières, avant d’écarquiller les yeux.

— Pourquoi voudriez-vous la déranger ?

— Eh bien… je n’appartiens pas à votre peuple et j’ai un peu l’impression de m’être imposé chez elle.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son interlocutrice, qui se remit sur pieds et lui assura :

— Pensez-vous ! Nya est seule tout au long de l’année, aussi avoir des visiteurs lui fait toujours grand plaisir !

 


	17. Episode 3 - Partie 3 : Terres maudites

6

La salle à manger était une petite pièce située à la droite de l’autel. Une table en bois, aussi ancienne que massive, en encombrait presque tout l’espace. On s’y installait sur des bancs et la seule chaise disponible était occupée par Nya.

Cette dernière tournait le dos à une porte entrouverte, qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Un peu avant qu’ils ne passent à table, les diables étaient venus leur rapporter leurs affaires. Le chat était avec eux, mais à ce point tétanisé par la peur qu’ils durent le tirer pour le convaincre d’arriver jusqu’ici. L’une de ses pattes était foulée et il avait fallu à Nya déployer des trésors de patience pour l’apaiser avant de pouvoir le soigner. Après ça, le félin avait refusé de les quitter et c’était en leur compagnie qu’il prenait lui aussi son repas.

À la manière d’une affamée qui n’aurait rien mangé depuis des jours, Dolaine s’empiffrait sans retenue. Installé sur le même banc qu’elle, Romuald, lui, devait se contenter d’un verre de sang froid pour tout repas. Il le sirotait sans se presser, plus par obligation que par réel plaisir.

Avec un cri d’extase, Dolaine porta une main à son ventre et rejeta la tête en arrière.

— Oh bon sang, Nya ! Ta cuisine est toujours aussi divine !

— Tu n’en trouveras pas de meilleure à travers Grande-Mère, lui répondit son amie qui, en ce qui la concernait, avait déjà terminé de manger.

N’ayant jamais eu un gros appétit, elle avait picoré dans tous les plats, avant de se lever pour aller se faire du thé, qu’elle touillait à présent à l’aide d’une petite cuillère qui ne cessait de tinter contre la porcelaine.

— Il faut m’excuser pour l’accueil, fit-elle à l’intention de Romuald. Si j’avais su plus tôt que vous seriez mon invité, je me serais arrangée pour vous trouver quelque chose d’un peu plus nourrissant.

En réponse, Romuald sourit et leva son verre.

— Ne vous en faites pas : cela me convient tout à fait.

— Pour ce soir sans doute, soupira-t-elle en portant une main à sa joue.

Puis elle porta les yeux sur le chat qui, le nez baissé en direction de son écuelle, se léchait les babines.

— Bah ! fit Dolaine en la pointant de sa fourchette. Du cadavre, ce n’est pas ce qui manque dans le désert : tes diables n’auront qu’à se baisser pour lui trouver de quoi se remplir le ventre.

Nya approuva d’un signe de tête, avant de revenir à Romuald.

— Bien… et si vous m’appreniez les raisons de votre visite ? Car je devine que si Dolaine est là, ce n’est certainement pas de sa propre initiative.

La concernée eut un froncement de sourcils et la foudroya du regard. La bouche pleine, et les joues si rondes qu’elles donnaient l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser, elle répliqua :

— Cesse de dire des bêtises ! À t’entendre, j’ai l’impression d’être une mauvaise amie.

— Parce que ce n’est pas le cas ?

— Pas du tout !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice, un sourire qui l’agaça grandement et la fit se renfrogner.

— Pourtant, reprit Nya, depuis que tu habites cette ville humaine, je n’ai pas souvenir de t’avoir souvent vue ici. (Elle poussa un soupir malheureux, quoiqu’un tantinet mélodramatique.) Si l’ingratitude avait un nom, ce serait certainement le tien, ma pauvre.

Une sorte de grognement scandalisé remonta de la gorge de Dolaine. D’un geste brusque, elle se saisit de son verre et en but le contenu d’une traite, avant de le reposer brutalement.

— Si au moins tu acceptais de me rendre visite une fois par an, poursuivit Nya. Je ne suis pourtant pas exigeante… je sais me contenter de peu.

En réponse, Dolaine abattit son poing sur la table.

— Alors ça c’est trop fort ! Il n’y a pas si longtemps que nous nous sommes vues.

— Ah oui ?

— Parfaitement ! Tiens, c’est simple, la dernière fois que je suis venue c’était…

Les doigts dressés devant elle, elle entreprit de faire le compte des mois qui la séparaient de sa dernière visite. Un mois… quatre mois… dix mois… quinze… s’embrouillant dans ses calculs, elle finit par se crisper et, prenant conscience que cela faisait au moins quatre années qu’elle n’était pas venue voir son amie, s’agaça :

— Oh, ça va, hein !

Avant de se détourner pour bouder.

Nya eut un petit rire.

— Vous voyez ? fit-elle à l’intention de Romuald. Elle ne sait pas prendre soin de ses amis.

Surprenant le regard noir de la concernée, Romuald jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

— En… en vérité, nous effectuons un voyage.

— Un voyage ? répéta Nya, intriguée.

— Oui : nous faisons le tour du monde.

Se mettant à le fixer avec intensité, elle les désigna tour à tour du doigt.

— Tous les deux ?

Et comme Romuald approuvait, elle insista, les sourcils haussés :

— Seulement tous les deux ?

Romuald approuvant de nouveau, elle pouffa, avant de se tourner vers Dolaine. Occupée à bouder, celle-ci semblait ne pas accorder grande attention à leur conversation.

— Eh bien, ma chère… voilà une nouvelle dont tu t’es bien gardée de m’informer.

L’interpellée lui décocha un coup d’œil agacé, avant de rougir, soudain frappée par le sous-entendu de son amie. Vivement, elle se redressa.

— Attends un peu ! Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui ! Bon sang, expliquez-lui, Romuald !

— Je…

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t’excites, poursuivit Nya, portant une main à sa joue. Ne suis-je pas ouverte d’esprit ?

— Heu… je…

— Tu le fais exprès ? (Devenue rouge pivoine, Dolaine avait pointé un doigt en direction de son interlocutrice.) Puisque je te dis qu’il n’y a rien entre nous. Rien de rien ! Bon sang Romuald, est-ce que vous allez le lui dire oui ou non ?!

Au comble de la panique, Romuald ne savait plus sur qui fixer son regard. Il bafouilla, mais ses propos étaient parfaitement incompréhensibles. Dolaine se frappa le front d’une main. Mais quel empoté !

Un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, Nya se tourna vers lui.

— Ne vous en faites pas : j’ai bien compris votre situation. Je voulais juste la taquiner un peu.

— Ah…

Excédée, Dolaine plaqua vivement ses deux mains contre la table, faisant trembler ou bondir tout ce qui s’y trouvait.

— Espèce de peste !

Mais la peste en question préféra l’ignorer pour revenir au vampire.

— Et donc, poursuivit-elle, vous dites que vous êtes en voyage ?

— Oui. J’avais besoin d’un guide, mais aussi de compagnie, aussi l’ai-je engagée.

— Je comprends mieux…

— Tant mieux pour toi, gronda Dolaine. Pour ma part, je te ferai remarquer que j’attends toujours une réponse à ma question : pourquoi ces zombies sont-ils ici ?

Nya écarta les mains en signe d’impuissance.

— Je vais te décevoir, mais je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Je préférerais. (Elle s’accouda sur la table et posa le menton sur ses mains jointes.) Mais c’est malheureusement la stricte vérité. Il y a peu, ces créatures sont arrivées ici et ont commencé à s’y installer. Depuis, impossible de les en déloger.

— Et les démons acceptent ça ?

Nya eut un petit sourire.

— Tu l’as vu de tes propres yeux, non ? Les deux clans sont en guerre. Une guerre qui leur a déjà causéde lourdes pertes. (Son expression se fit plus sombre.) J’aimerais d’ailleurs bien savoir d’où ils viennent.

Un mystère sur lequel Dolaine était au moins capable de la renseigner :

— De ce que j’ai compris : des Terres putrides. À Sétar aussi nous avons surpris des zombies dans nos rues, à la nuit tombée. Il y a eu quelques victimes, mais il semblerait que ça se soit calmé depuis.

— Avant d’arriver ici, ajouta Romuald, nous avons rencontré des voyageurs. Selon eux, ces créatures causeraient pas mal de problèmes aux peuplades du désert.

Nya avait tourné les yeux vers lui et plissé les paupières.

— Si vous dites vrai, alors cela signifie qu’il va m’en arriver d’autres.

Et l’idée était loin de l’enchanter.

— Le plus triste, poursuivit-elle, est que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui les pousse à venir ici.

— Je croyais que tes diables te servaient d’espions à travers tout Ekinoxe, s’étonna Dolaine.

— En effet… ou du moins était-ce le cas avant. Mais maintenant qu’ils sont occupés par cette guerre, mes yeux et mes oreilles évitent de s’éloigner de leur territoire.

— Oh !

— C’est d’ailleurs étonnant que tu n’en saches pas toi-même davantage. Car si, comme tu le dis, ces zombies arrivent bien des Terres putrides, alors ta ville est située à proximité. Personne ne s’est donc donné la peine d’aller enquêter sur place ?

Dolaine grimaça.

— Tu sais… pour pousser nos dirigeants à se rendre en Terres putrides, quelques attaques ne suffisent pas.

— Je vois…

Elle semblait contrariée, très contrariée, même, suffisamment en tout cas pour éveiller l’inquiétude de Dolaine. Curieuse, elle voulut l’interroger, mais se souvint à temps que son amie détestait faire étalage de ses soucis devant des étrangers. Et Romuald, en l’occurrence, en était encore un pour elle.

Comme le silence tendait à s’éterniser, elle se racla la gorge et décida de changer de sujet.

— Au fait : dans combien de temps penses-tu qu’il nous sera possible de reprendre la route ?

Nya lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-pincé.

— Es-tu à ce point pressée de me quitter ?

— Par Moloch, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de tout interpréter de travers ? Notre monture a été blessée ! Il est donc normal que je m’informe.

Nya eut un hochement de tête qui se voulait compréhensif, mais Dolaine devina qu’elle ne la croyait qu’à moitié.

— Oh, ne t’inquiète pas : d’ici trois ou quatre jours, tout devrait être rentré dans l’ordre. En attendant… (Elle porta sa tasse à hauteur de ses lèvres et conclut :) profite de mon hospitalité : car c’est peut-être la dernière fois que tu en auras l’occasion.

  


7

Dolaine avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Couchée dans son lit en chemise de nuit et les cheveux remontés par des épingles, elle se tournait et se retournait sous ses couvertures tant l’attitude de Nya au dîner continuait de la troubler.

Qu’avait-elle voulu dire par : « C’est peut-être la dernière fois que tu en auras l’occasion » ? Que devait-elle comprendre ? Qu’ensuite, les portes de son église lui seraient fermées ? Non… impossible ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Ah, bon sang… !

Elle se redressa dans son lit. Elle ne parviendrait pas à se calmer… pas sans savoir ce qu’il se passait ici. Bien décidée à obtenir une réponse, elle se résigna à quitter la chaleur de ses draps.

Saisissant sa valise placée à son chevet, elle la souleva à l’aide de ses deux mains et parvint à la hisser sur le lit pour l’ouvrir. Elle en tira une robe de chambre, dont elle se drapa, avant de quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir, il faisait sombre, mais pas suffisamment pour la priver de toute visibilité.

Couché en boule devant la porte de Romuald, le chat leva la tête en l’entendant arriver. Ils se fixèrent un moment, avant que Dolaine ne mène un doigt à ses lèvres et ne lui fasse « chut ». Puis elle le dépassa et gagna l’escalier.

Sous son poids, les marches en bois grincèrent. Arrivée sur le palier surélevé du rez-de-chaussée – qui avait l’allure d’une petite terrasse donnant elle-même sur un autre escalier –, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Nya un peu plus bas. Insomniaque, cette dernière ne dormait jamais. Un autre petit cadeau des enfers qui, à ce qu’elle en savait, avait plus des allures de poison que de faveur.

Une bassine d’eau posée sur un banc, une serpillière sur son dossier et un balai appuyé contre, elle s’était arrêtée dans son ménage, un torchon à la main, quand elle avait entendu Dolaine arriver. Les yeux levés dans sa direction, elle s’enquit :

— Tu ne dors pas ?

— Je n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Comme si la chose n’avait rien de surprenant, Nya eut un hochement de tête. S’en retournant à ses corvées, elle ne reprit la parole que quand Dolaine commença à descendre l’escalier.

— Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, peut-être ?

Une main posée sur la rambarde, Dolaine répondit :

— N’est-ce pas plutôt toi qui as des soucis ?

Nya cessa d’astiquer son banc et releva les yeux sur elle. Ses cernes paraissaient encore plus marqués qu’à l’ordinaire.

— Qu’y a-t-il, Nya ? Qu’est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ?

Dans un premier temps, l’interrogée n’eut aucune réaction. Elle se contenta de la fixer avec, au fond du regard, une lueur étrange. Puis un sourire sans joie apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Alors tu as remarqué ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ? Nous ne nous voyons peut-être pas aussi souvent que tu le voudrais, mais je sais reconnaître quand quelque chose ne va pas chez toi.

— Oooh… et moi qui te croyais parfaitement insensible, fit Nya en reprenant son ménage.

Dolaine sentit l’agacement monter en elle. Ne souhaitant toutefois pas se fâcher avec son amie, elle s’efforça de la refouler et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se sentait un peu mieux, bien qu’une pointe d’agressivité soit toujours perceptible dans sa voix quand elle questionna :

— Est-ce à cause des zombies ?

En réponse, Nya poussa un soupir, avant d’abandonner son torchon sur le dossier du banc.

— Pas exactement… en vérité, ce serait plutôt l’Enfer qui m’inquiète.

De surprise, Dolaine répéta :

— L’Enfer ?

— Oui, l’Enfer… elle est consciente de ce qu’il se passe ici. Mes diables l’en ont informée et je sais, parce qu’ils me l’ont fait comprendre, qu’on commence à s’y impatienter. Mes supérieurs m’ont déjà sommée de mettre fin à cette invasion et, comme la chose tarde un peu trop à leur goût, j’ai peur qu’ils ne viennent régler le problème par eux-mêmes.

— Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça a de si dramatique ?

Car enfin, Nya travaillait pour eux. Dans ces conditions, elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi leur intervention devrait l’inquiéter.

— À première vue, rien, convint son amie. Mais l’ennui, vois-tu, est que j’ignore quelle décision ils prendront pour moi après cet échec. Bien sûr, il est possible qu’ils me laissent tranquille… ils me passeront certainement un savon et je devrai promettre de faire mieux la prochaine fois, mais… mais s’ils considèrent que je mérite une sanction, alors il se peut qu’ils me ramènent avec eux en Enfer.

Et cette idée semblait véritablement la contrarier. Les traits creusés, c’était comme si, soudain, son âge véritable l’avait rattrapée. Sans un mot, elle se laissa presque tomber sur le banc et vint appuyer son front contre le dossier, dans une attitude de désespoir qui ne surprit pas Dolaine.

Elle savait que Nya n’aimait pas l’Enfer… ou plutôt, qu’elle ne l’aimait plus. Elle s’y était souvent sentie en marge, aussi revenir en Ekinoxe avait presque été un soulagement pour elle.

— Tu penses qu’ils le feront ?

— Comment savoir ? Avec eux, je m’attends à tout et surtout au pire.

Et comme le silence qui suivit ces paroles s’éternisait, Dolaine vint prendre place aux côtés de son amie. Elle se sentait sincèrement désolée pour elle, d’autant plus qu’elle se trouvait dans l’incapacité de lui venir en aide. Mal à l’aise, elle se tortilla sur le banc et, cherchant vainement quelque chose à ajouter, se racla la gorge.

Nya se redressa.

— Au fait… et si tu m’en disais un peu plus sur cette histoire de voyage ? Tu t’es reconvertie dans le tourisme ?

Un changement de sujet quelque peu brutal, mais dont Dolaine lui fut reconnaissante.

— Pas exactement, répondit-elle. En vérité, c’est plutôt en homme à tout faire que je me serais reconvertie.

— En homme à tout faire ?

— Oui… voilà… !

Et Dolaine entreprit de lui expliquer sa situation. Les problèmes qu’elle avait rencontrés à Sétar – et dont son amie avait déjà plus ou moins connaissance –, l’incapacité pathologique de Raphaël à conserver un emploi, leur ruine, sa tentative pour retrouver du travail et enfin son idée d’homme à tout faire, ses premiers jours difficiles et la visite inespérée de Romuald.

— Et donc, résuma Nya, tu as accepté de travailler pour lui ? Pourquoi pas, après tout… il ne m’a pas l’air d’un mauvais bougre.

— Il est un peu spécial, mais pas vraiment méchant. La plupart du temps, il est même de bonne compagnie.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

— Même si j’imagine que c’est un peu étrange de dire ça d’un vampire.

Nya eut un sourire indulgent.

— Pas tant que ça… tu sais, j’ai connu un vampire comme lui. Un individu plutôt gentil, en dehors de quelques bizarreries inhérentes à sa condition.

Intriguée, Dolaine inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle et Nya avaient souvent parlé de leurs existences en Ekinoxe, aussi pensait-elle à peuprès tout savoir sur ce pan de sa vie. Pourtant, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle entendait cette histoire. Une expression moqueuse se peignit sur ses traits et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

— Oh, je vois ! Est-ce que par hasard… ?

— Nous aurions été amants ? Bien essayé, Dolaine, mais je peux t’assurer que ce ne fut pas le cas. Après tout, les vampires ne sont pas formés comme nous.

Si Dolaine avait espéré pouvoir la taquiner, en vengeance du sous-entendu dont elle avait été la victime un peu plus tôt, sa réponse la déçut quelque peu.

— Comment ça ?

— Parce qu’ils sont asexués, ma chère.

Le regard de Dolaine s’agrandit. Alors ça… !

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Du reste, je ne suis même pas certaine que la notion d’amour platonique leur soit connue. (Puis, voyant que son amie était toujours aussi troublée, elle ajouta avec un air malicieux :) Mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu n’auras qu’à interroger Romuald.

En réponse, Dolaine secoua la tête. Non, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment proche du vampire pour aborder ce type de sujet avec lui. Et puis, si Nya lui affirmait qu’il en était ainsi… par les Dieux, elle n’avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

Lui tapotant l’épaule, son amie se leva.

— Bien… que dirais-tu d’une tasse de thé ?

Dolaine esquissa un petit sourire qui lui retroussa le nez.

— Si tu l’accompagnes de quelques biscuits maison, je ne dis pas non.

Lui rendant son sourire, Nya se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Une main portée à l’encadrement, l’autre à la poignée de la porte, elle sembla hésiter un moment, avant de se retourner.

— Au fait, Dolaine…

Et comme l’interpellée l’encourageait à poursuivre d’un haussement de sourcils :

— J’aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Aussi… si un jour toi et ton cousin veniez de nouveau à vous retrouver dans le besoin, mes portes vous seront grandes ouvertes. (Elle mena une main à sa joue.) Enfin, à condition que l’Enfer ne m’arrache pas prochainement à ce monde…

 


	18. Episode 3 - Partie 4 : Terres maudites (Fin)

8

Tous les sens en alerte, Romuald se redressa dans son lit. Autour de lui, les ténèbres régnaient.

Il avait perçu comme une menace et pouvait encore sentir des picotements affolés lui courir le long de la peau. Pourtant, et où qu’il puisse poser les yeux, il n’y avait personne d’autre dans sa chambre.

Ses oreilles en pointe remuèrent. Dans le couloir, une respiration rauque et affolée. À l’extérieur, tout autour de l’église, des grognements. Des dizaines et des dizaines de grognements.

Qu’est-ce que… ?

Soudain, l’église se mit à trembler. Repoussant ses draps, il se jeta en direction de la fenêtre, où l’attendait un spectacle pour le moins inquiétant.

Des zombies… partout et aussi loin que son regard puisse porter. Une masse grouillante s’était attroupée autour de l’église, bouches ouvertes sur des plaintes lugubres. Avec une énergie qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonnée chez ces créatures, leurs poings s’abattaient contre l’édifice.

Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait, Romuald quitta sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il découvrit le chat du désert qui, à l’autre bout, tremblait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il lui accorda un bref regard, avant d’aller frapper à la porte de sa compagne.

— Dolaine ? Dolaine ? Écoutez, il se passe quelque chose d’étrange… Dolaine ?

Et comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il prit le risque de pénétrer dans sa chambre. À son entrée, la pièce était vide, le lit défait, et la Poupée invisible. Troublé, il ressortit. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ?

Du rez-de-chaussée lui parvinrent des bruits étranges. On aurait dit… des raclements. Comme si l’on déplaçait quelque chose. Des voix se firent également entendre. Intrigué, il se précipita en direction de l’escalier.

— Dolaine ?

Il la découvrit dans la salle de prière en compagnie de Nya. Les deux femmes y déplaçaient, non sans difficultés, l’un des nombreux bancs de la pièce. Elles en avaient déjà regroupé plusieurs contre les doubles battants de la porte d’entrée.

— Ah, Romuald ! fit Dolaine en l’apercevant. On peut dire que vous tombez à pic : venez donc nous donner un coup de main !

Et comme la nervosité était visible sur son visage, il s’empressa de les rejoindre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Que font tous ces zombies ici ?

— Il semble qu’ils aient décidé d’envahir mon église, répondit Nya, qui s’était arrêtée et avait reposé sa partie du banc à terre.

— Et il faut absolument qu’on les en empêche, ajouta Dolaine. Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre de tout saccager ici !

À peine avait-elle dit cela qu’un des vitraux explosa en morceaux. Le projectile qui était passé au travers, un gros caillou, s’écrasa contre les dalles, où il rebondit, roula, avant de s’arrêter. Nya poussa une plainte et se prit le visage entre les mains.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Romuald arracha le banc des mains de Dolaine et le jeta en direction de la porte. Il s’y écrasa, fit trembler l’amoncellement déjà en place, mais s’en sortit sans un seul pied cassé.

Ses compagnes déjà parties en chercher un autre, il se précipita en direction de ceux qui restaient. Il en mit un sous son bras et entreprit d’en tirer un second derrière lui. Au même instant, un autre vitrail explosa, tout près de lui, et quelques morceaux de verres s’écrasèrent dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements.

— Bien, fit Dolaine, une fois leur besogne terminée, voilà qui devrait les empêcher de pénétrer ici.

Satisfaite, elle tapa dans ses mains.

Près d’elle, Nya était loin de partager sa confiance. Soucieuse, elle contemplait leur barricade de fortune, se demandant si celle-ci serait vraiment de taille à empêcher l’invasion. Derrière les doubles battants, des coups de plus en plus nombreux résonnaient.

Un troisième vitrail explosa et le projectile utilisé vint rouler à leurs pieds. Ils baissèrent les yeux dessus, tout d’abord sans réagir, puis Nya s’emporta :

— Par Moloch ! Ont-ils décidé de tous me les briser ?

Dolaine lui posa une main à l’épaule.

— Si ce sont les seules dégradations que tu auras à déplorer, crois-moi, tu devrais plutôt t’en réjouir.

Son amie tourna vers elle un regard où se lisait l’agacement. Bien sûr, elle avait raison, mais…

Elle se mordait la lèvre et portait son attention en direction des débris du vitrail, quand un vacarme se fit entendre derrière eux. D’un même mouvement, tous trois se retournèrent. Nya blêmit.

— La cuisine ! Par les Dieux, j’ai oublié la porte arrière !

Affolée, elle se précipita en direction de la salle à manger. Trop tard toutefois, car la porte s’ouvrait déjà pour laisser place à un groupe de zombies gesticulants. Sans réaliser que l’ouverture n’était pas assez large pour les laisser tous passer, ils grognaient et faisaient leur possible pour forcer le passage, n’hésitant pas pour cela à mordre leur voisin. Les yeux écarquillés, Nya fit un pas en arrière. L’un des morts-vivants, plus habile que les autres, parvint à s’extraire du groupe pour s’avancer vers elle. Un râle monstrueux s’échappa de sa bouche aux dents gâtées.

— À l’étage, vite ! ordonna Nya en se détournant pour fuir.

Derrière elle, d’autres zombies réussirent également à passer.

Dolaine lui emboîtait le pas, mais remarqua que Romuald ne réagissait pas et se contentait de fixer la scène, comme fasciné. Elle revint en arrière et dut l’agripper par la manche pour le forcer à la suivre.

— Allons, Romuald, venez !

Les zombies étaient de plus en plus nombreux. D’une démarche lente, boiteuse, ils poursuivirent le duo qui atteignait les escaliers. Déjà parvenue au palier, Nya s’était immobilisée et avait fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres formaient des mots inintelligibles dans le vacarme ambiant.

Ils la dépassaient à peine qu’elle exécutait un geste du bras en direction des intrus. Une onde d’énergie sombre se matérialisa et fondit sur ses cibles, qu’elle faucha. Plusieurs d’entre elles volèrent à travers la pièce, s’écrasèrent au sol, contre les murs ou passant même, pour l’une au moins, par l’un des rares vitraux encore intacts.

— Nya, l’escalier ! s’exclama Dolaine en désignant le groupe qui montait vers eux.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Nya se prépara à l’attaque, mais Dolaine l’agrippa par la manche et tenta de la tirer à sa suite.

— Laisse tomber ! Nous ferions mieux d’aller nous réfugier au clocher : là-haut, ils ne pourront pas nous atteindre !

Nya se dégagea sèchement.

— Allez-y, vous ! Moi, je m’occupe d’eux.

Elle leva les mains et commençait à tracer des signes dans les airs, quand Dolaine vint se planter devant elle, les bras écartés.

— Ne joue pas aux Diablotins ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour toi et tu le sais !

Plus bas, certains avaient commencé à s’occuper de leur barricade. Ils repoussaient les objets qui encombraient les doubles battants, tandis que derrière, les coups résonnaient toujours. Un bras, puis un autre, furent bientôt visibles dans l’entrebâillement.

Les zombies qui montaient vers eux avaient presque atteint le palier. Près de l’autel, un autre groupe était en train de tout saccager. La lourde statue du démon Moloch fut percutée, tangua sur son socle, avant de tomber à terre, où elle se rompit en plusieurs morceaux.

Nya vit rouge.

— Laisse-moi ! s’impatienta-t-elle, en tentant de repousser Dolaine, qui continuait de lui boucher la vue.

— Pas question, répondit cette dernière en se déportant sur la gauche, puis vers la droite. Tu viens avec nous !

Elle tendit les mains pour attraper son amie, mais celle-ci, dans un geste malheureux et irréfléchi, la bouscula. Les yeux ronds, Dolaine se sentit partir en arrière et, avant de pouvoir réagir, chuta dans les escaliers en emportant avec elle l’ennemi.

— Dolaine ! s’exclama Nya, horrifiée.

Elle faisait un pas dans sa direction quand l’ombre de Romuald la dépassa à toute vitesse.

Si les morts-vivants avaient amorti sa chute, Dolaine comprit dans la seconde qu’elle n’était pas tirée d’affaire pour autant. Dans des gesticulations horrifiées et hystériques, elle tenta de se dépêtrer de l’amas de corps, mais des mains se tendaient déjà dans sa direction. L’une d’elles parvint à la saisir à la cheville et une douleur irradia au niveau de son mollet. Ses exclamations apeurées se transformèrent en cri de souffrance, au moment même où Romuald venait à son secours.

Il repoussa les zombies qui l’agrippaient et la souleva de terre. De partout, on tentait déjà de l’agripper, mais ses mouvements étaient un peu trop rapides pour ses ennemis, qui ne parvenaient qu’à effleurer ses vêtements. Des doigts plus vifs réussirent toutefois à attraper sa manche et à la lui déchirer. Il s’écarta des escaliers et bondit en arrière, semblable à une traînée noire dont on voyait tout juste la forme. D’un saut souple et vertigineux, il se retrouva à hauteur du plafond, où il s’agrippa à une large poutre, avant de s’y hisser d’une main. Sous son bras, molle et le regard fiévreux, Dolaine ne disait plus rien.

— Nya ! appela-t-il, sans que la femme ne lui accorde la moindre attention.

Toute à son affrontement, elle ne se souciait de rien d’autre, ce bien que ses attaques commençaient à manquer de précision.

Le souffle saccadé, elle profita d’un moment de répit pour fermer les yeux et, tout en formant des signes compliqués dans les airs, récita une invocation qui fit naître des trous noirs tout autour d’elle. Des profondeurs des ténèbres s’élevèrent des grognements et des créatures informes, sombres, s’en échappèrent pour se jeter sur les zombies les plus proches.

Leurs puissantes mâchoires broyèrent et déchiquetèrent tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Elles s’acharnèrent sur leurs proies, les poursuivirent, mutilant ou tuant sur le coup, avant de perdre soudain toute substance et de disparaître dans des explosions de fumée.

Leur intervention, si elle fit des ravages dans le camp adverse, eut toutefois l’effet pervers d’enrager les survivants. Dans un empressement rancunier, on ramassa tout ce que l’on trouvait à proximité : débris de verre, de bois, de la statue brisée, avant de les jeter sur celle qui osait leur tenir tête.

Dans une exclamation douloureuse, Nya forma une cloche de ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, produisant une barrière de protection sur lequel rebondirent les débris. La porte d’entrée, elle, était à présent presque entièrement dégagée et de nouveaux zombies se faufilaient déjà tant bien que mal à travers l’ouverture.

Sur sa poutre, Romuald tenait toujours Dolaine sous son bras. Celle-ci avait perdu connaissance. Il hésita un moment à l’étendre là pour aller donner un coup de main à Nya, mais préféra y renoncer. Les zombies étaient trop nombreux et, malgré ses facultés vampiriques, il savait reconnaître quand il n’était pas de taille. Aussi lent qu’ils puissent être, et aussi rapides qu’il pourrait se montrer, ils finiraient par le mettre en difficulté. À la place, il s’apprêtait donc à bondir en direction de Nya pour l’enlever et la mettre en sécurité, quand un ricanement hystérique s’éleva. Surpris, il jeta un regard autour de lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un démon. Debout dans l’encadrement d’un vitrail brisé, le diable observait le carnage sous ses pieds avec une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard. Sa fourche en main, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un hululement strident qui, non content d’attirer l’attention de Nya sur lui, attira également celle des zombies. Ce fut alors que les premiers hurlements s’élevèrent.

À l’extérieur, la nuit se teinta de rouge et une odeur de chair brûlée, parfaitement écœurante, se répandit dans l’église. Un sourire dévoilant ses crocs pointus, le démon se laissa tomber dans la salle de prière, bientôt imité par des dizaines et des dizaines de ses semblables.

Il en arrivait de partout : des fenêtres, des étages, de la cuisine… la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit avec violence et fit voler les derniers objets qui gênaient encore son ouverture. Des zombies s’y engouffrèrent, poursuivis par des démons hystériques.

— Pas de feu, hurla Nya en venant s’agripper à la rambarde du palier. Par Moloch, n’utilisez surtout pas de feu !

Mais loin de l’écouter, les diables avaient déjà commencé à répandre leur souffle enflammé autour d’eux. Des plaintes s’élevèrent et leurs victimes, transformées en torches vivantes, ne tardèrent pas à courir en tous sens, affolées, allumant ici ou là des départs d’incendies que Nya parvint tout juste à maîtriser.

— Pas de feu ! Pas de feu, vous dis-je, vous allez tout détruire !

La panique gagna le camp des morts-vivants. L’heure n’était plus à la résistance, mais à la fuite. On se bousculait, on tentait de se défendre maladroitement contre un ennemi de plus en plus nombreux et surtout bien plus rapide.

Furieuse qu’on ne lui prête aucune attention, Nya exécuta plusieurs signes dans les airs et tendit la main vers un groupe de démons, qui vola à travers la pièce dans des couinements pathétiques. Le reste de la troupe braqua ses petits yeux noirs dans sa direction.

Avec colère, la jeune femme s’adressa à eux dans une langue sèche, inconnue d’Ekinoxe. Celle des enfers, à laquelle les diables furent bien plus réceptifs, car l’on daigna enfin lui obéir. Les gueules se fermèrent une à une et, en remplacement, on se servit de ses griffes et de sa fourche pour combattre un ennemi déjà en déroute.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu’une poignée de zombies dans l’édifice qui, harcelés par des démons hilares, s’empressèrent de quitter les lieux à leur tour. On les poursuivit et leurs cris, ainsi que les rires qui les talonnaient, ne tardèrent pas à devenir un tumulte lointain.

L’église qu’ils laissaient derrière eux était presque en ruine.

Il n’y avait plus aucun banc de valide. L’autel avait été renversé, les débris de la statue de Moloch piétinés et répandus à travers la pièce. Il y avait également du verre partout, ainsi que du sang et de grosses taches sombres, laissées par les départs d’incendies. Mais surtout, surtout ! Des corps. Des cadavres par dizaines. Des zombies, mais aussi quelques démons dont l’agonie, pour certains, se prolongeait.

L’odeur qui régnait sur l’ensemble était celle d’un charnier, aussi écœurante qu’étouffante.

Les épaules basses, Nya se sentit soudain fatiguée. Vraiment très, très fatiguée. Et elle se serait volontiers laissée aller à l’abattement si la voix de Romuald ne s’était élevée.

— Nya ?

Elle battit des paupières et tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Descendu de sa poutre, la panique s’affichait sur les traits du vampire. Dans ses bras, Dolaine haletait. Les traits creusés, elle ruisselait de sueur et gémissait doucement. Une main portée à sa bouche, Nya rassembla ses jupons et s’empressa de les rejoindre.

Une large blessure défigurait le mollet droit de son amie. Du sang avait coulé jusqu’à son pied. Autour de la plaie, la peau était devenue noire et un pus jaunâtre s’échappait de la chair meurtrie. Elle tendit une main en direction de son front et la retira presque aussitôt. Brûlante… la malheureuse était brûlante de fièvre.

— Ne vous en faites pas ! le rassura-t-elle. Les miennes ne peuvent devenir zombie : leur virus n’est pas compatible avec notre organisme. Il faut toutefois nous occuper de cette plaie au plus vite, sans quoi elle risque de perdre sa jambe. (Elle eut un regard circulaire pour le carnage qui se dessinait autour d’elle et la fatigue s’abattit à nouveau sur ses épaules. D’un geste las de la main, elle ajouta :) Portez-la jusqu’à son lit : j’arrive tout de suite.

Lui signifiant d’un hochement de tête qu’il avait compris, Romuald transporta Dolaine à l’étage avec une infinité de précautions. Au premier, le chat du désert avait disparu. Romuald pouvait toutefois entendre sa respiration laborieuse dans sa chambre. Un coup d’œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte lui apprit que l’animal s’était réfugié près de son lit, en une boule hirsute et tremblante.

De l’épaule, il ouvrit la chambre de Dolaine et alla l’étendre sur ses couvertures. Elle ruisselait de sueur et commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

— Tenez, fit Nya qui arrivait les bras chargés d’un petit pot, de bandes, d’une éponge et d’un carré de tissu qu’elle lui tendit. Il faudrait l’humidifier et le lui appliquer sur le visage : ça ne la soignera pas, mais ça la soulagera un peu le temps que je nettoie sa plaie.

Là-dessus, elle se débarrassa de son chargement sur le lit et alla chercher le récipient d’eau dont Dolaine s’était servie pour sa toilette. Elle y plongea son éponge et, après s’être installée sur l’unique chaise de la pièce, entreprit de nettoyer la blessure de son amie.

— Elle s’en sortira, affirma-t-elle à l’intention de Romuald qui, son tissu en main, était venue le tremper dans l’eau et l’essorait. Mais il lui faudra garder le lit quelques jours si elle souhaite se rétablir complètement.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis désolée… à cause de moi, vous allez être retardés.

En réponse, Romuald secoua la tête. Il s’était penché sur Dolaine et lui tapotait doucement le visage à l’aide du tissu humide. La malheureuse, qui souffrait terriblement, poussait de petits gémissements pitoyables, qui s’intensifièrent quand Nya entreprit de désinfecter sa plaie.

— Je ne crois que pas que vous soyez responsable, dit-il.

Une expression d’indulgence se peignit sur les traits de son interlocutrice.

— Vous êtes gentil… mais c’est moi, après tout, qui l’ai fait tomber.

— Si vous l’aviez fait volontairement, je vous l’aurais reproché, répondit-il, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. (Puis, tournant les yeux dans sa direction.) N’est-ce pas ?

Nya releva son regard sur lui. Elle avait appliqué sur la jambe de Dolaine une épaisse couche d’un onguent jaune et odorant.

En silence, elle détailla ce grand individu maigrichon, au physique si particulier. Il lui rappelait un autre qui, à une époque, lui avait tenu à peu près le même discours. Pourtant, là aussi, son impétuosité aurait pu leur coûter cher…

— Décidément, soupira-t-elle d’une voix si basse qu’elle tenait du murmure, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…

Et comme il la regardait sans comprendre, elle lui adressa un petit sourire énigmatique, avant de retourner au bandage de son amie. Quand elle eut terminé, il ne lui restait plus une bande et Dolaine, bien qu’encore fiévreuse, s’était endormie. Elle la contempla et, après une seconde d’hésitation, se redressa.

Tout en lissant sa robe, elle dit :

— Voilà, c’est terminé. Maintenant, il n’y plus qu’à attendre que l’onguent face son effet. (Puis elle donna une petite tape sur le bras de Romuald.) Allons, retournez vous coucher : je vous donne ma parole qu’elle ne risque plus rien.

Quant à elle, songea-t-elle avec amertume, une longue nuit de travail l’attendait…

— Ah… heu…, fit Romuald au moment où elle allait passer la porte.

Elle se retourna et, les sourcils haussés, l’interrogea du regard. La gêne s’imprimait sur ses traits quand il bafouilla :

— Je… heu… je me disais, enfin… que vous auriez peut-être besoin d’aide… vous savez, pour tous ces cadavres ?

Nya le contempla un moment. Sans doute avec un peu trop d’intensité, car elle vit sa nervosité grandir. Il en était à se tortiller et certainement à lui demander d’oublier ce qu’il venait de dire, quand son sourire revint illuminer ses traits fatigués.

— Eh bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, un peu d’aide ne serait pas de refus !

 

 


	19. Episode 4 - Partie 1 : Merveille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On raconte bien des choses sur le royaume de Merveille, et en particularité sur sa capitale, Utopie. C'est la première fois que Dolaine y met les pieds, et pourtant, elle peut déjà affirmer qu'un bon nombre d'entre elles sont véridiques. Et si les lieux sont certes enchanteurs, on ne peut pas en dire autant de sa population, dont l'accueil n'a rien d'agréable. Une chance qu'ils aient rencontré cet Ourson, sans quoi on les aurait sans doute déjà jetés hors de la ville. Enfin... chance, chance ! Le bougre est surtout sacrément intéressé et semble de ceux qui ont l'habitude de manipuler leur monde.

1

Nya faisait face aux restes de son petit déjeuner quand les premiers cris s’élevèrent.

— Ça suffit comme ça, Romuald ! Puisque je vous dis que je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Intriguée, elle tendit l’oreiller, tenant entre ses mains une tasse de thé encore tiède. Après la voix de Dolaine, ce fut à celle de Romuald de se faire entendre. Toutefois, il parlait beaucoup plus bas, trop pour qu’il lui soit impossible de saisir ses propos. Seule la réponse de son amie lui parvint :

— Vous êtes têtu, ma parole !

Nya posa sa tasse sur la table, avant de se lever et d’aller passer la tête dans la salle de prière. Suite à l’attaque subie, les lieux avaient encore piteuse mine. Les fenêtres béaient sur le ciel sombre, les morceaux des vitraux ayant été balayés et rassemblés dans un coin sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment quoi en faire. Les marques des départs d’incendie resteraient visibles, certains bancs étaient abîmés et, si elle était parvenue à faire disparaître l’odeur du carnage, des traces de sang bruni se dessinaient ici et là. Seule la statue de Moloch avait retrouvé son intégrité. Au lendemain des événements, elle l’avait découverte à sa place, sur l’autel, aussi parfaite qu’à son premier jour.

Une étrangeté qu’elle s’expliquait difficilement… bien qu’elle devina qu’il s’agissait là de « son » œuvre.

Sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée, elle aperçut Dolaine, bientôt suivie de Romuald. Ce dernier, l’air contrarié, transportait un plateau. Celui que, dix minutes plus tôt, elle lui remettait pour qu’il l’apporte à leur convalescente.

— Et arrêtez de vous comporter comme une mère poule, ça devient agaçant, s’exaspéra Dolaine, la tête tournée dans la direction de son interlocuteur, tandis qu’elle descendait les marches menant à la salle de prière.

La main portée à sa bouche, Nya pouffa.

— Eh bien, tu m’as l’air en forme !

— Vous voyez, fit son amie en la pointant du doigt, mais sans lâcher Romuald du regard. Même Nya dit que je vais mieux !

Mais le vampire ne semblait pas franchement convaincu. Silencieux, il suivait sa compagne avec une expression particulièrement sombre.

Tout en continuant de râler et de pester, Dolaine dépassa Nya pour pénétrer dans la salle à manger.

— Quatre jours ! Quatre foutus jours que je suis contrainte de garder le lit. Sans vous, je serais déjà debout depuis hier. Mais non ! Il a fallu que vous complotiez pour me droguer. Vraiment, je ne vous félicite pas tous les deux !

Là-dessus, elle prit place à table et croisa les bras d’un air buté.

Romuald s’étant arrêté au seuil de la salle à manger, Nya leva les yeux sur lui.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas : si elle a la force de râler, c’est qu’elle ne risque plus rien.

— Bien sûr que je ne risque plus rien ! C’est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer, nom d’un petit Pantin !

Toujours sans un mot, le vampire vint déposer le plateau qu’il transportait devant elle, avant d’aller prendre place à l’extrémité de la table. Dolaine n’en continua pas moins de pester :

— Je vous ai pourtant dit et répété que je déteste que l’on me surprotège. Mais tout ça, hein, ça vous rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l’autre.

Nya, qui avait à nouveau pris place à table, intervint :

— Ne sois pas si dure : il s’inquiète simplement pour toi.

D’agacement, le nez de son amie se retroussa.

— Oui, eh bien, je lui en suis très reconnaissante, mais… (Elle se tourna vers Romuald.) je vous assure qu’il n’y a plus de raisons de vous en faire. Regardez ! Vous le voyez bien, non, que je me porte comme un charme ? Et ça grâce à quoi ? (Se saisissant de sa fourchette, elle la planta dans ses œufs brouillés.) Tout ça grâce à la cuisine de Nya ! (Et, portant son attention sur cette dernière :) Je te le dis et je te le répéterai aussi souvent qu’il le faudra, mais je crois qu’il n’existe pas de chef à travers tout Ekinoxe pour t’arriver à la cheville.

— Oh, tu me flattes !

Dans les secondes de silence qui suivirent, Dolaine engloutit la moitié de ses œufs, avant de remarquer que Romuald la fixait toujours. La bouche pleine, elle pointa vivement son couvert dans sa direction.

— Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

Avec un petit rire, Nya récupéra sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

— Vraiment, fit-elle, je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, Dolaine… mais en même temps, je dois t’avouer que tout cela m’ennuie.

Tournant le regard dans sa direction, son amie haussa l’un de ses sourcils. Un sourcil à la courbe particulièrement soupçonneuse.

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

— Simplement que maintenant que tu es guérie, vous allez me quitter.

Dolaine abaissa son sourcil et eut un hochement de tête. Effectivement…

— Eh bien, puisque tu abordes le sujet, commença-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon : cela me fait penser que vous ne m’avez toujours rien dit de notre prochaine destination.

Son expression s’illuminant enfin, Romuald redressa le dos.

— C’est ma foi vrai ! Toutefois, j’ai peur de ne pas avoir vraiment réfléchi à la question.

— Eh bien moi si, lui répondit Dolaine. Pendant ma convalescence forcée, croyez bien que j’ai eu tout le temps de m’en soucier. Seulement, la décision vous revient : voulez-vous que nous allions dès à présent à Altair ? Nous pourrions ensuite remonter jusqu’à Létis et prendre un bateau pour Petit-Frère, ou bien…

— Et pourquoi pas Merveille ? proposa Nya.

Et comme l’attention de ses invités se portait sur elle, elle ajouta :

— À cette période de l’année, le royaume a ouvert ses portes au reste du monde. Ce serait vraiment dommage de rater ça !

Intéressée, Dolaine se pencha en avant.

— Mais oui ! Si je ne m’abuse, nous sommes en plein dans les festivités de l’Union ! (Puis, se tournant vers Romuald.) Bien sûr, il est déjà trop tard pour espérer y assister, mais… comme ses portes ne resteront pas ouvertes très longtemps, nous devrions en profiter pour nous y rendre. Qu’en dites-vous ?

L’idée enchanta aussitôt Romuald.

— C’est d’accord, fit-il, va pour Merveille !

  


2

— Hé vous deux, faites un peu attention !

Ils étaient sur le départ. Dans la cour ravagée de Nya, leur attelage stationnait. À ses commandes, Dolaine surveillait les démons occupés à charger leurs valises à l’arrière.

Le chat qui, quelques jours plus tôt, tremblait encore à leur seule vue, les fixait à présent sans crainte. Guéri lui aussi de ses blessures, il avait eu tout le temps de côtoyer les diables et de se faire à leur présence. L’un d’eux s’arrêta à ses côtés et vint lui écraser une main sur le museau pour le caresser. En réponse, le félin rabattit ses oreilles en arrière, dans un signe de mise en garde que l’autre ne sembla pas saisir.

Depuis leur attaque, les zombies s’étaient tenus tranquilles. Même les démons en avaient peu croisés, ce qui jouait évidemment sur leur moral. Certains que l’ennemi était trop affaibli pour leur causer de nouveaux problèmes, ils étaient beaucoup moins sur leurs gardes. Une tranquillité d’esprit que Nya ne partageait pas. Pour elle, il était clair que l’envahisseur ne s’était que momentanément retiré. Le temps, sans doute, de reprendre des forces avant la prochaine attaque.

— Hé hé ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? s’exclama Dolaine en tirant sur les rênes de sa monture.

Celle-ci, les crocs à découvert, avait manqué de se jeter sur le démon ; ce dernier ayant eu la mauvaise idée de lui tirer les moustaches.

Dans de petites plaintes aiguës, l’enquiquineur s’éloigna, sans pour autant lâcher du regard l’animal au poil hérissé.

Se désintéressant de leur dispute, Dolaine tourna les yeux vers Nya et Romuald qui, arrivant seulement, discutaient avec animation. Sur leurs lèvres, des sourires. Ces deux-là s’entendaient à merveille et peut-être même un peu trop à son goût.

Dans les bras de Romuald des vivres que Nya avait préparés pour eux. Un démon vint l’en décharger pour les transporter à l’arrière de la charrette. Nya croisa les mains derrière son dos.

— Eh bien… il semblerait que le moment soit venu de nous dire au revoir.

Romuald baissa les yeux dans sa direction.

— À nouveau, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Son interlocutrice vint lui poser une main sur le bras.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi, vraiment : votre visite m’a fait le plus grand bien. (Puis retirant sa main pour la porter à sa joue :) En tout cas, n’hésitez pas à revenir me voir à l’occasion. Mes diables vous connaissent à présent : ils ne feront aucune difficulté à vous laisser entrer. (Et comme Dolaine semblait les écouter, elle haussa le ton à son attention.) C’est également valable pour toi, Dolaine !

En réponse, celle-ci grogna, avant de détourner le regard. Nya n’en continua pas moins de sourire.

— C’est une ingrate, mais elle m’est précieuse. Aussi… (Elle releva les yeux sur le vampire.) je vous demanderai de bien vouloir veiller sur elle. Et quand vous passerez à Altair, essayez de rendre visite à Loupia de ma part : il sera certainement content de rencontrer un congénère.

Sous le coup de la surprise, les sourcils de Romuald se haussèrent.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Disons que nous nous sommes déjà croisés. (Puis, un air mutin sur les traits.) N’oubliez pas de lui rappeler mon bon souvenir et, surtout, que j’attends toujours sa visite.

Mais avant que Romuald ne puisse répondre, Dolaine, qui s’impatientait, lança :

— Bon, Romuald, c’est bientôt fini oui ? Vous croyez peut-être que nous avons toute la journée devant nous ?

Nya eut un gloussement.

— Qu’est-ce que je vous disais ? fit-elle à l’intention de vampire. Une ingrate !

— Oh ça va, hein !

Et comme Dolaine se murait dans un silence boudeur, Romuald prit finalement congé de leur hôtesse. L’instant d’après ils quittaient la cour de l’église, escortés par une troupe de démons…

  


3

— Regardez, Romuald : les gorges des contrebandiers !

Dolaine arrêta leur attelage.

Dissimulé sous son abri rudimentaire de tissus, Romuald passa la tête hors de sa cachette et accepta l’ombrelle que lui tendait sa compagne. D’un doigt, celle-ci lui désignait une longue ligne de montagnes. Il plissa les yeux, pas pour mieux les apercevoir, mais parce que le soleil l’éblouissait.

Le lieu se situait à près de deux kilomètre de leur position. Mais même à cette distance, le spectacle qu’il offrait était impressionnant.

— Je crois en avoir entendu parler, dit-il. N’est-ce pas ici que les crapules de tout Ekinoxe venaient dissimuler les fruits de leurs forfaits ?

Dolaine opina du chef.

— En effet, mais ce n’est là qu’une partie de son histoire. La seule chose qui soit restée vraie à son sujet est que, bien qu’il ait changé de population au fil du temps, il n’a jamais été autrement considéré que comme le lieu le plus dangereux du désert.

Elle s’épongea le visage de sa manche, avant de poursuivre :

— À l’origine, c’était le territoire d’un peuple aujourd’hui disparu : les Ishvares.

— Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

— Oh, j’imagine que vous avez déjà dû le rencontrer au cours de vos lectures ! Ces créatures continuent de hanter la mémoire collective. C’étaient des êtres étranges, possédant quatre bras et se disant enfants de la déesse Ishka.

— Celle qui aurait dévoré ses parents peu après sa naissance… ? fit Romuald, ce qui lui valut un signe de tête approbatif de la part de Dolaine.

— Exactement ! Une déesse plutôt du genre sanguinaire, vous en conviendrez. D’ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu’en dehors de ce peuple il y en ait eu d’autres pour l’honorer.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, les Ishvares ont longtemps vécu ici et beaucoup, encore aujourd’hui, rêvent de visiter les ruines de leur cité. De leur temps on les tenait pour l’espèce la plus crainte, mais aussi la plus puissante d’Ekinoxe. Heureusement pour le reste du monde, ce n’étaient pas des conquérants. Il leur arrivait de causer des problèmes à leurs voisins directs, mais… dans l’ensemble, on rapporte que les territoires alentours ne les intéressaient pas. Par contre, ils gardaient farouchement le leur et attaquaient tous ceux qui commettaient la bêtise de s’en approcher.

Elle tendit un doigt sur sa droite, à l’opposé de l’ancienne cité.

— À cette époque, leur territoire s’étendait encore sur plusieurs kilomètres. Aujourd’hui, comme vous pouvez le voir, il n’en reste plus rien. Quand ils ont disparus, les peuples du désert se sont empressés de tout détruire et de se réapproprier ces terres… et puis, il y a eu les collectionneurs, les pilleurs… les Ishvares n’étaient pas seulement puissants, ils étaient aussi très riches. L’or, comme les pierres précieuses, étaient des objets de leur quotidien.

L’ombrelle écrasée contre son crâne, Romuald reporta les yeux en direction des montagnes.

— Pour quelle raison se sont-ils éteints ?

Dolaine, qui avait dévissé le goulot de sa gourde, secoua la tête en signe d’ignorance.

— Personne ne le sait… un jour, ils ont simplement disparu… comme ça ! Même les plus grands spécialistes de cette civilisation jugent leur extinction aussi incompréhensible que brutale. Rien ne laissait présager un tel drame… pas de guerre, pas d’épidémie… rien ! D’ailleurs, le plus surprenant est que peu de corps d’Ishvares semblent avoir été retrouvés. Bien sûr, leur coutume était de dévorer leurs morts, mais… mais là c’est comme si le royaume s’était brusquement vidé de tous ses occupants.

« Après ça, le lieu a attiré beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop ! Les spécialistes de la civilisation Ishvares – désireux de préserver leur mémoire, comme d’en apprendre davantage sur eux – et les pilleurs se sont livrés une bataille difficile. Il y a eu des morts et, au final, la cité est devenue le rassemblement de toutes les crapules d’Ekinoxe. On venait pour y faire affaire, on y entassait richesses et marchandises… c’était le lieu idéal pour ça !

« On raconte aussi que tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à proximité y trouvaient la mort. Les plaintes se sont succédées et les puissances alentours ont eu beaucoup de mal à régler le problème. Vous savez, les gorges des contrebandiers sont une véritable forteresse : personne, du vivant des Ishvares, n’était parvenu à les mettre en difficulté.

— Et aujourd’hui ? questionna Romuald. Le lieu est-il toujours la propriété des bandits ?

Dolaine eut une moue, avant de répondre :

— Il paraîtrait que certains groupes criminels continuent de s’y retrouver, mais… personnellement je n’y crois pas. Pas maintenant que l’endroit est devenu le territoire des Tribals. (Avec un haussement de sourcils, elle se tourna vers son compagnon.) Vous connaissez ces créatures ?

— Seulement de nom…

— Dommage… car je ne vais pas pouvoir vous renseigner beaucoup plus. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que ce sont des tribus plutôt hostiles, qui n’acceptent la présence d’aucun voisinage. Elles attaquent régulièrement les voyageurs pour les dévorer et pas seulement à proximité de leur habitat.

Un silence s’installa entre eux, durant lequel ils se contentèrent de fixer les géantes rocheuses. Un sentiment de malaise s’empara de Dolaine et ce fut avec un regard nerveux jeté autour d’elle qu’elle reprit :

— Malgré tout, ce lieu continue d’attirer les inconscients. Beaucoup racontent qu’il regorge de trésors oubliés, mais aussi de secrets qui n’intéressent pas les Tribals. Et malgré les dangers, il ne se passe pas une année sans que des idiots, alléchés par l’appât du gain, ne cherchent à s’y introduire. (Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Romuald et eut un sourire crispé.) Inutile de vous dire qu’aucun n’en est jamais revenu vivant.

Son compagnon s’était à nouveau enfoncé dans son abri et seul le haut de son visage, à partir des yeux, était encore visible. Elle se détourna.

— Allez, ne traînons pas plus longtemps : s’ils nous repèrent, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

Là-dessus, elle récupéra son ombrelle, en cala la poignée sous une aisselle, avant de faire claquer ses rênes.

  


4

Après avoir voyagé quelques jours dans le désert, ils avaient finalement atteint le bazar de Nargal. C’était un lieu au moins aussi bruyant que Mille-Corps, où stands et commerces envahissaient des rues étroites aux maisons écrasées les unes contre les autres. On y venait surtout pour acheter du tissu et des épices, mais aussi de l’encens et du parfum. L’odeur, puissante, épicée, entêtante, provoquait maux de têtes et vertiges à ceux qui n’y étaient pas habitués.

Comme le bazar était construit à la sortie du désert, il possédait sa propre gare. Ses trains, toutefois, ne desservaient que quelques destinations importantes, dont la capitale de Merveille : Utopie.

Leur voyage ayant épuisé Romuald, Dolaine l’abandonna à leur hôtel et partie à l’assaut des rues en compagnie de leur attelage. Comme ils n’en auraient plus besoin à partir de maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une écurie où le revendre.

Mais évoluer dans un tel environnement se révéla plutôt compliqué. Les rues étaient souvent trop étroites pour laisser passer un véhicule comme le sien, si bien qu’il lui fallut faire régulièrement demi-tour, au risque de se perdre. Et quand elle parvint enfin à dénicher une écurie, elle était en nage et passablement irritée.

L’établissement, bien plus petit que celui d’Ashran-ville, entassait ses animaux dans quelques enclos déjà surpeuplés. Les clients étaient nombreux et ce ne fut qu’au bout d’une longue demi-heure qu’un employé put venir s’occuper d’elle.

À présent, celui-ci inspectait son chat sous toutes les coutures. Ce avec une minutie qui aurait pu lui faire perdre définitivement patience, si elle ne savait pas d’expérience que s’énerver ne servirait à rien, sinon à décider l’autre à baisser le prix qu’il pourrait lui proposer. Aussi le laissa-t-elle vérifier les crocs, les pattes, rebrousser le poil, à la recherche du moindre défaut, de la moindre petite blessure susceptible de lui permettre de chipoter.

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Dolaine jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle. Ici aussi, on étouffait. Les gens parlaient fort et c’était un miracle qu’elle ne se soit pas encore écroulée.

Tout en s’éventant d’une main, elle tira sur son col de l’autre et ferma un instant les yeux. Ils allaient profiter de leur passage au bazar pour se reposer un peu. Au moins jusqu’au lendemain. Ensuite, eh bien… il leur faudrait quelques jours, sinon une semaine, pour rejoindre Merveille. Un voyage qui promettait d’être particulièrement ennuyeux.

— Dites donc, vous ! Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait à cet animal ?

Dolaine rouvrit les yeux. Le marchand avait tourné dans sa direction un visage furieux et, à première vue, il ne jouait pas la comédie.

— Un problème ?

— Un problème, qu’elle me dit ! Elle ose me demander s’il y a un problème, fit l’autre en roulant des yeux. Venez ici, venez voir ça, et osez me dire qu’il n’y a pas de problème !

Quelques curieux s’étaient tournés dans leur direction. Les sourcils froncés, Dolaine s’approcha de l’homme.

— Là ! Vous m’expliquez ce que c’est que cette horreur ?

Dolaine fut parcourue d’un frisson. Muette, elle contempla avec stupeur le cou de l’animal, où le marchand avait mis à jour des blessures… ou plutôt, des traces de morsures. Certaines cicatrisées, tandis que d’autres étaient encore à peu près fraîches.

  


5

Romuald somnolait quand Dolaine fit irruption dans sa chambre. Les rideaux tirés, la pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre.

— Vous ! Vous, vous, vous, vous, vous !

La colère crispait les traits de la Poupée. Les joues rouges, elle s’avança droit sur lui, les poings serrés. Perdu, Romuald se redressa sur son lit.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait à cet animal ?!

— Je… je…

— À cause de vous, cet escroc n’a même pas accepté de m’en donner la moitié de son prix d’origine. Et je le comprends ! Bon sang, vous vous êtes nourri de cette pauvre bête !

La culpabilité de Romuald était évidente et, incapable de nier, il bafouilla :

— C’est… c’est vrai, mais… il fallait bien que je m’alimente.

— Et vous pensez que cela vous excuse ?

— Je…

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il se résigna au silence.

Toujours aussi furieuse, Dolaine avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, plusieurs sillons plissaient à présent son front. Une chance, le marchand avait au moins accepté de lui reprendre l’attelage à un prix correct. Bien sûr, et au final, tout ceci n’était pas vraiment son problème : c’était de l’argent de Romuald qu’il s’agissait. Mais que cet imbécile ait pu leur offrir une occasion pareille… par les Dieux, elle n’arrivait pas à s’en remettre !

Elle s’arrêta finalement pour fixer son compagnon.

— Rassurez-moi : vous ne l’avez tout de même pas rendu dépendant ?

— Eh… eh bien… un peu, mais… ainsi, il évitait de souffrir, vous comprenez ?

— Non. Non, Romuald, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien, si ce n’est qu’à cause de vous, le malheureux va continuer de souffrir. Car j’imagine qu’une fois privées de votre drogue, vos victimes subissent un état de manque ?

— Oui, c’est vrai, mais, répondit-il en levant les mains, mais en ce qui concerne notre monture, la chose n’est pas irréversible. Je vous l’assure ! Nous ne sommes pas restés suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour cela et…

Mais le regard de Dolaine ne s’adoucissant pas, il se tut et baissa la tête d’un air coupable.

— Donc… elle s’en sortira ?

Sans relever les yeux, il approuva :

— Oui. D’ici quelques jours la drogue aura disparue de son organisme.

— Vraiment ?

— Je vous le jure !

Et disant cela, il avait redressé la nuque pour soutenir son regard. Après quelques seconde, Dolaine poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux.

— Alors ça va… (Puis, son expression se faisant plus dure :) mais ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser continuer ! À partir de maintenant, je me chargerai personnellement de vos repas.

— Vous… vous voulez dire… ?

— Que je me rendrai moi-même chez le boucher, afin de vous acheter de quoi vous nourrir.

L’aveu fit courir un frisson de panique le long du dos de Romuald. S’il comprenait bien, elle attendait de lui qu’il se nourrisse exclusivement de cadavres ? Et pas de cadavres humains, non ! Mais d’animaux !

— Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! s’exclama-t-il. Si je dois me contenter d’une nourriture aussi pauvre, je cours le risque de souffrir de graves carences et ceci…

— Eh bien, il fallait y penser avant ! le coupa Dolaine, impitoyable. Je vous préviens, il n’est pas question que vous nous attiriez des problèmes. Cette fois, vous vous en êtes pris à notre monture, mais ensuite ? Vous attaquerez celles des autres ? Peut-être même leurs propriétaires ?

— Mais, je…

— Il n’y a pas de « mais, je », Romuald ! Tant que nous voyagerons ensemble, je refuse que vous me mettiez en danger par simple caprice. (Puis, se dirigeant vers la porte, elle le pointa d’un doigt menaçant.) Et gare à vous si je vous soupçonne d’avoir profité d’un moment d’inattention de ma part pour faire une entorse à votre régime !

Là-dessus, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

 


	20. Episode 4 - Partie 2 : Merveille

6

— Vous êtes déjà allée à Merveille ?

Installée sur une chaise, Dolaine avait le front appuyé contre la vitre de leur cabine. Comme le rideau n’en était qu’à moitié tiré, le paysage défilait devant son regard somnolent.

Leur voyage durerait quatre jours. Quatre jours pendant lesquels ils seraient obligés de se partager une cabine tout juste suffisamment grande pour qu’ils puissent se déplacer sans se bousculer. Une minuscule salle de bain était à leur disposition, ainsi que deux lits, une chaise et un secrétaire étroit, calé dans un coin.

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, Romuald était étendu sur sa couche.

— Non, lui répondit Dolaine. J’ai beaucoup voyagé, mais c’était dans le seul but de trouver un endroit où m’installer… et comme vous le savez certainement, Merveille n’aime pas les étrangers.

Joignant les mains, elle s’étira longuement.

— Oui, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre…

Dans le couloir des rires se firent entendre, suivis de bruits de pas, rapidement étouffés par les crissements du train. Dolaine expliqua :

— Les Merveilleux sont un peuple particulier. Ils se méfient des étrangers et refusent le plus souvent d’avoir affaire au reste du monde. C’est pourquoi il est si difficile de voyager chez eux.

Malgré tout, une fois par an, et ce durant deux semaines, les portes de leur royaume étaient ouvertes aux visiteurs étrangers. Les festivités – qui célébraient la création du royaume, mais aussi la soumission des clans à la seule autorité des Ours – y duraient trois jours complets et attiraient des foules de curieux venus des quatre coins du monde. En dehors de cette période de laxisme, il fallait fournir une sacrée bonne raison, et un certain nombre de paperasses, pour espérer s’y introduire. D’ailleurs, et à ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, les Merveilleux eux-mêmes préféraient rencontrer le reste d’Ekinoxe en dehors de leurs terres… même un chef d’état avait plus de chance de tomber nez-à-nez avec un survivant du peuple Ishvare que d’être invité au palais royal.

D’un sens, elle ne pouvait pas complètement les en blâmer, son propre royaume étant connu pour agir avec la même rigidité. Néanmoins, Porcelaine avait une excellente raison à cela… à la différence de Merveille qui était simplement xénophobe.

— Ils se méfient, vous dites ? fit Romuald qui, s’étant redressé sur un coude, la fixait. Vous voulez dire… qu’ils craignent le reste du monde ?

Dolaine lui rendit son regard, avant de secouer la tête.

— Pas exactement… c’est même davantage du mépris que de la peur. Vous savez, les Merveilleux se considèrent comme des êtres supérieurs.

Elle médita quelques secondes sur ses dernières paroles, avant de rectifier :

— Non… en vérité, je crois que toutes les espèces se jugent plus ou moins supérieures à leurs voisines.

« En ce qui concerne les Merveilleux, les causes de leur arrogance sont multiples, mais proviennent en partie du fait qu’ils sont incapables de se reproduire avec les autres peuples. Bien sûr, c’est stupide, car ils ne sont pas les seuls… mais voilà ! Parce qu’ils ne peuvent produire de métis, ils sont persuadés que c’est un signe des Dieux, une confirmation que leur sang ne doit pas être souillé. (Elle eut un geste exaspéré de la main.) Je vous laisse imaginer quelle sorte d’adultes ce type d’éducation peut façonner.

Du couloir leur parvenait des conversations. On passait, en groupe ou seul, devant leur porte ; des voix d’enfants s’élevaient parfois.

— J’ai l’impression, reprit Romuald après quelques secondes de silence, qu’il ne doit pas être simple de vivre en leur sein.

— Vous voulez dire… quand on n’est pas Merveilleux ? En effet, j’imagine que ce doit être particulièrement éprouvant. Toutefois, on ne peut pas non plus nier leurs qualités : c’est un peuple puissant, très puissant, qui a offert au monde de nombreuses inventions ayant amélioré notre quotidien. Prenez ce train, par exemple ! Si leur savoir ne s’était pas mêlé à celui des Pantins de Porcelaine et de l’espèce humaine, à quoi ressemblerait-il aujourd’hui ? Serait-il seulement en circulation ?

« Ils sont également connus pour la beauté de leur architecture. Vous devriez entendre Mistigri une fois qu’il est lancé sur le sujet, il ne tarit pas d’éloges sur Utopie ! (Elle eut un petit sourire et expliqua :) Il est originaire de Merveille, vous savez ? Même s’il y a bien longtemps qu’il n’y a pas remis les pattes.

Là-dessus, elle porta son regard en direction de son lit où, sur le matelas, trônait une petite horloge. Il était midi passé, presque la demie.

— Sur ce, fit-elle en se redressant et en commençant à lisser sa robe des deux mains, je vais aller prendre mon déjeuner. Voulez-vous m’accompagner ?

— Non merci. Je suis un peu fatigué et je crois que je préférerais dormir.

Dolaine eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Comme vous voudrez. Si vous avez faim, j’ai placé du sang dans la glacière. En vous rationnant, vous devriez en avoir assez pour tenir jusqu’à Merveille. (Et, se dirigeant vers la porte :) Bien… à tout à l’heure.

— A tout à l’heure, répondit Romuald avec un sourire qu’il perdit aussitôt qu’elle fut sortir.

L’expression plus froide, il porta une main à l’emplacement de son estomac, le regard tourné en direction de la glacière en question – une sorte de petit cube encastré face au secrétaire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa robe…

  


7

À leur arrivée, la gare était animée. Des groupes de voyageurs se pressaient sur les quais, certains sur le départ, d’autres arrivant tout juste. Postés le long des voitures, surveillant la foule, des gardes armés de lances.

Comme tous les Merveilleux, il s’agissait de petites créatures humanoïdes – dont la taille avoisinait le mètre soixante pour les hommes et le mètre cinquante pour les femmes. En dehors de leur uniforme, dont les bottes leur montaient jusqu’aux genoux, ces gardes avaient pour particularité de porter des oreilles de lapins. Certaines brunes, certaines blanches, d’autres noires, ou encore blondes, elles dépassaient de sous des casques en métal finement décorés, dans lesquels on avait pratiqué deux ouvertures.

La gare était un bâtiment imposant, possédant pas loin de dix quais, ce qui en faisait l’un des complexes ferroviaires les plus vastes de tout Ekinoxe. Une aberration quand on songeait qu’il ne fonctionnait à plein régime que deux semaines dans l’année et que, le reste du temps, il était à peine utilisé par les locaux.

Le toit était un verrière, découpées en rectangles par une charpente métallique, offrant à la vue de tous un magnifique ciel bleu. Le long des barres courrait un lierre qui s’agglutinait aux extrémités du plafond. À cette période de l’année, des fleurs blanches y avaient éclos.

Tout autour d’eux, on parlait, on riait, on s’émerveillait. Les voyageurs étaient, pour la plupart, des gens bien habillés, des visiteurs aisés, parfois de bonnes familles, d’autres fois des commerçants, mais aussi quelques individus de classe moyenne ayant économisé longtemps pour se payer ces vacances. Des individus solitaires, des bandes d’amis, des familles ou des couples encore jeunes, qui venaient là avec de l’argent plein les poches et bien décidés à profiter un maximum de cette destination féerique, que beaucoup tenaient pour romantique.

Malheureusement, pour Dolaine et Romuald, l’heure n’était pas aux réjouissances. Car à peine avaient-ils mis les pieds sur le quai que deux soldats se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

— Comment ça, pas autorisés à pénétrer le territoire de Merveille ?

Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles et, sur ses traits, une expression scandalisée se lisait.

— Nous sommes désolés, mais c’est la loi : ni les habitants d’Éternelle, pas plus que ceux de Porcelaine, ne sont les bienvenus à Merveille, lui répondit l’un des gardes. Si vous ne possédez ni autorisation de circulation, ni garant, nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir repartir.

En même temps que son sentiment d’injustice croissait, Dolaine sentit la colère monter en elle. Alors ça, c’était la meilleure ! Depuis quand Merveille se considérait-il l’ennemi de Porcelaine ? Elle s’était certes attendue à ce que la présence de Romuald leur cause quelques difficultés – les Merveilleux n’ayant jamais caché leur hostilité envers Éternelle et ses occupants –, mais jamais que sa condition de Poupée pourrait poser problème.

— Mais enfin, c’est stupide !

Comme à son habitude, Romuald se tenait en retrait et conservait le silence. La mine abattue, il lui donnait envie de le secouer pour le forcer à réagir.

— Confirmez-vous n’avoir ni garant, ni autorisation de circulation ? insista le soldat, sourd à ses récriminations.

En réponse, Dolaine se mordit la lèvre et le foudroya du regard. Elle s’apprêtait d’ailleurs à l’envoyer paître quand une petite forme encapuchonnée vint percuter Romuald.

— Oh, pardon, fit ce dernier, sans se faire la réflexion que ce n’était pas à lui de s’excuser.

La petite créature leva sur lui deux immenses yeux bleus. À cause de ses joues rondes, son visage avait quelque chose de poupon. Il semblait jeune et des mèches de cheveux blonds et courts se dessinaient sous la capuche de sa cape. Il se fendit d’un large sourire et agrippa le bras de Romuald des deux mains.

— Bon sang ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton enjoué. J’ai bien cru que j’allais vous rater ! Comment allez-vous ? J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Perdu, Romuald se mit à bafouiller.

— Vous connaissez ces gens ? s’informa l’un des soldats, en faisant un pas en direction de l’inconnu.

Avec un signe de tête affirmatif, l’interrogé repoussa sa capuche en arrière, révélant deux petites oreilles d’ourson. Les gardes se crispèrent comme s’ils allaient se mettre au garde à vous.

— Ce sont des invités. (Puis se tournant vers Dolaine, il lui tendit une main amicale.) Vraiment, je suis désolé de ce retard. Comment allez-vous, chère amie ?

Les paupières plissées, la Poupée le scrutait. Un peu plus haut qu’elle, il portait sur l’épaule un sac en tissu et appartenait à la famille des Ours, classe dirigeante du royaume. Une aide inespérée, bien que sans doute pas désintéressée.

— Alors ça, on peut dire que vous tombez à pic, fit-elle en acceptant la main tendue. Un peu plus et l’on nous remettait dans le train !

Elle souriait en espérant que son jeu serait suffisamment convaincant pour faire oublier le trouble – plus que visible – de Romuald.

L’Ourson rit comme si la situation l’amusait franchement. Un sacré bon comédien.

— N’ayez aucune crainte, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers les soldats. Je me porte garant de ces personnes.

Et sans laisser le temps à ces derniers de le questionner, ou même de s’interroger davantage sur la situation, il saisit les deux amis par le bras et les entraîna à sa suite en continuant à babiller sur tout et rien.

  


8

À peine avaient-ils quitté la gare que l’Ourson cessa son petit numéro pour les entraîner d’autorité en direction d’une place ronde, aux nombreux arbres et arbustes. Semblable à un petit parc, dont une partie du sol était dallée de blanc, quelques bancs se dessinaient tout autour, occupés pour la plupart. Derrière les arbres, les toits de la cité se découpaient, ainsi que les niveaux supérieurs. Utopie étant construite sur étages, où les classes dirigeantes se partageaient les paliers les plus élevés, il suffisait de lever les yeux pour apercevoir, au loin, la silhouette du palais royal.

Romuald, qui semblait enfin avoir compris la situation, bafouilla :

— Mer… merci.

Mais Dolaine le corrigea :

— Inutile de le remercier, Romuald. Car j’imagine que ce n’est pas par altruisme que notre ami nous a tirés d’affaire.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait l’Ourson qui, rabattant sa capuche sur son crâne, eut un sourire qu’elle trouva un peu trop sournois.

— Je vois que vous comprenez vite. Tant mieux ! Cela va me faciliter la tâche. (Puis, jetant un regard autour de lui, comme s’il craignait qu’ils ne soient épiés, il ajouta :) Oui, car en vérité, j’ai un service à vous demander.

 


	21. Episode 4 - Partie 3 : Merveille

9

L’Ourson les avait conduits jusqu’à un café, où leur présence ne fut pas exactement la bienvenue. Ils en avaient à peine franchi le pas de la porte, une petite cloche de bienvenue tintant au-dessus de leurs têtes, que les conversations se tarissaient. L’un des employés – un Chat en tablier et aux manches de chemise retroussées – s’était avancé dans leur direction, certainement dans l’idée de leur demander de partir. Mais parce que leur accompagnateur appartenait à la noblesse locale, quel que puisse être son rang véritable au sein de celle-ci, on dut s’accommoder de leur présence, ce bien qu’on les ait installés d’autorité dans le fond de la pièce.

— Vous comprenez, quitter Merveille n’est pas facile pour nous autres.

L’Ourson s’exprimait à voix basse, comme s’il désirait ne pas être entendu. Devant lui, une poignée de feuilles cornées, tirées de son sac en même temps qu’une plume et un encrier.

— Généralement, il est nécessaire de posséder une autorisation écrite et signée par les services du roi, ainsi que de se soumettre à un contrôle d’identité. J’ai toujours cru que c’étaient là des obligations destinées au peuple seul, mais… (Il leva sa plume et porta son regard sur eux.) Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bien que je sois de haute naissance, le guichetier a refusé de me vendre quoique ce soit.

— Et donc, devina Dolaine qui sirotait une tasse de café, vous souhaiteriez que nous vous achetions un billet de train ?

L’établissement possédait des murs blancs, où s’égayaient des cadres. À l’intérieur, des photographies en noir et blanc de plantes et de paysages. Les tables étaient rondes, recouvertes de nappes immaculées, auxquelles s’ajoutaient de petits napperons à carreaux. Des rideaux en toile fine pendaient devant les fenêtres, derrière lesquelles des fleurs étaient visibles. Dans un coin, un phonographe grésillait une musique de fond.

— En effet, approuva son interlocuteur, en retournant à son ouvrage pour le signer. Si c’est vous qui l’achetez, je n’aurai aucun mal à quitter le royaume. (Il se saisit de son sac, qui pendait au dossier de sa chaise, et se mit à fouiller à l’intérieur.) Comprenez que ceux qui ont déjà un billet en leur possession sont censés s’être soumis à un contrôle d’identité. Il y a donc peu de chance pour que l’on exige à nouveau de voir mon autorisation : en tant qu’Ours, on ne se permettra pas d’aller aussi loin avec moi.

Il tenait à présent un petit tampon, ainsi qu’un étui à encre, qu’il ouvrit. Il imbiba le tampon sur la masse rouge et spongieuse, avant de l’appliquer au bas de la feuille sur laquelle son écriture s’étalait. Puis il secoua cette dernière, histoire de forcer l’encre à sécher plus vite.

— Je tiens à vous rassurer : vous ne rencontrerez aucun problème. Et puis tenez ! (Il leur tendit la feuille, dont Dolaine se saisit pour y jeter un coup d’œil. Près d’elle, Romuald se pencha pour en faire de même.) Avec ça, vous pourrez circuler librement à Merveille. Si quelqu’un vient pour vous contrôler, ou bien vous chasser, il vous suffira de la présenter pour que les choses se calment. (Il ouvrit les mains et ajouta :) Alors, qu’en dites-vous ? Faisons-nous affaire ?

Dolaine releva les yeux sur lui. L’autorisation stipulait qu’ils étaient ses invités et, qu’en tant que tels, il exigeait qu’on les traite avec respect. Plus bas, il signait : Teddy Ursa. Elle retroussa le nez.

— Je vois que vous êtes un Ursa. Vous appartenez à la famille royale ?

Tout en souriant, son interlocuteur eut un geste de la main.

— Un cousin éloigné… mais vous le devinez, cette parenté m’offre une certaine position au sein du royaume.

Elle nota qu’il semblait un peu trop décontracté, un peu trop sûr de lui, même, persuadé que l’affaire était déjà dans le sac. Une attitude qui l’agaça. S’il pensait pouvoir l’acheter aussi facilement, le pauvre se mettait le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude.

Avec une moue septique à l’intention de Romuald, elle posa l’autorisation sur la table et dit :

— C’est louche, quand même…

Sans se départir de son calme, Teddy questionna :

— Comment cela ?

— Votre histoire ! Vous êtes un Ours, couplé d’un membre éloigné de la famille royale, et pourtant, vous refusez de vous soumettre à un simple contrôle d’identité. Désolée, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que quelqu’un de votre rang puisse rencontrer des difficultés à quitter le territoire. (Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin :) Dites-moi… dans quelle magouille cherchez-vous à nous entraîner ?

— Je vous assure, je ne cherche pas à vous tromper !

Mais Dolaine n’était pas convaincue. D’une main, elle se frotta le menton.

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

Avant de croiser les bras, dans une attitude destinée à faire savoir qu’elle ne faiblirait pas.

— Eh bien moi, je vais vous dire : je ne vous connais pas. Et parce que vous êtes un parfait étranger, un petit arriviste qui a cru voir en nous des pigeons tout désignés, je préfère ne pas vous accorder ma confiance. Non, non, non ! Si vous tenez à me voir prendre des risques pour vous, il va falloir m’offrir une petite récompense en compensation.

Romuald leva les yeux au ciel. Le visage de Teddy, lui, s’était crispé. Les mains bien à plat sur la table, il se pencha en direction de son interlocutrice. L’agacement perçait dans sa voix.

— Non mais dites donc ! Je vous ai permis de pénétrer ici, en plus de vous remettre une autorisation de libre circulation. Je crois que comme récompense, c’est déjà plus que suffisant.

Dolaine eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Non.

— Non ?!

— Parfaitement ! (Elle récupéra l’autorisation et la secoua sous le nez de son interlocuteur.) Vous prétendez être un Ursa, mais ça, c’est vous qui le dites ! Moi, je n’ai aucune preuve que ce soit vrai, et donc que votre soi-disant autorisation soit valable. (Elle laissa retomber la feuille sur la table et écarta les mains.) Désolée, mais je refuse de vous aider dans ces conditions.

A deux doigts de perdre patience, l’Ourson ferma les poings. La colère faisait briller son regard.

— Attention à ce que vous dites ! Je n’ai besoin que d’un mot pour que l’on fasse appeler la garde.

À nouveau, Dolaine croisa les bras et, d’un air crâne, fit basculer sa chaise sur deux pieds.

— Eh bien, allez-y ! Je vous en prie, ne vous privez pas (Puis, avec un sourire :) Toutefois, je crois que vous ne le ferez pas. Et je vais vous dire pourquoi : parce que s’il y a quelqu’un ici qui semble ne pas vouloir avoir affaire à la garde, c’est bien vous !

Là-dessus, l’air hautement satisfait d’elle-même, elle commença à se balancer. Elle avait gagné et elle le savait, il suffisait pour cela de voir l’expression de son interlocuteur.

La joue écrasée contre sa main, Romuald la fixait avec un air blasé. Elle s’amusait et prenait même beaucoup de plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique le malheureux. Il commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour le comprendre.

Un long soupir échappa à Teddy.

— Très bien, combien voulez-vous ?

Dolaine laissa retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds. Voilà qui était mieux !

— De combien d’argent disposez-vous ?

Un silence, puis Teddy daigna répondre :

— Quelque chose comme… dix Soleils, peut-être.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

D’exaspération, il tapa du poing sur la table.

— Savez-vous quel âge j’ai ? Croyez-vous vraiment que l’on me laisse disposer de ma fortune à ma guise ?!

Remarquant que son éclat avait attiré l’attention sur eux, il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se tassa sur lui-même.

— Vous devriez être plus discret, lui conseilla Dolaine, quand ils ne furent plus au centre de l’attention.

— Gardez vos conseils pour vous et dites-moi votre prix !

Son ton déplut tant à la Poupée qu’elle en retroussa le nez. Puisqu’il le prenait ainsi !

— Eh bien… disons… cinq Soleils.

— Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

À nouveau, il avait haussé le ton et le reste de la clientèle tourna le regard dans sa direction. Pour ne plus avoir à subir leur curiosité, il porta une main sur le côté de son visage et siffla :

— C’est d’accord, mais qu’on en finisse par pitié !

En réponse, Dolaine eut un gloussement satisfait, avant de donner une tape sur l’épaule de Romuald.

— Vous l’avez entendu ? À vous de jouer à présent !

  


10

Romuald comprenait qu’il s’était fait avoir et, pour dire vrai, ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté cette corvée.

D’autant moins que Dolaine lui avait servi une excuse à peine crédible, voulant que quelqu’un devait bien se dévouer pour surveiller Teddy, mais… bon sang, des deux, c’était clairement à lui qu’aurait dû revenir cette tâche : Il était plus fort, plus rapide, et même ses sens étaient bien plus développés que ceux de sa compagne. Mais surtout, Teddy n’avait pas besoin d’être surveillé. Pourquoi chercherait-il à fuir alors qu’il avait besoin de leur aide ? Pour ne pas avoir à les payer ? Ridicule ! Il savait que Dolaine ne procéderait à l’échange que si elle recevait d’abord l’argent.

L’humeur sombre, il faisait la queue au guichet. Les voyageurs étaient nombreux et plusieurs caisses avaient été ouvertes pour les servir. Toutefois, il remarqua que si les queues voisines ne cessaient de grossir, personne n’osait s’arrêter derrière lui. Il devinait d’ailleurs que si l’homme devant lui se retournait, il se déporterait aussitôt vers un autre guichet. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, arrangerait son affaire…

Autour de lui, les voyageurs allaient et venaient au milieu de soldats attentifs et prêts à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Quelques-uns étaient déjà venus le contrôler, et c’était une chance que Dolaine lui ait rappelé d’emporter avec lui l’autorisation de Teddy. Qu’il ait dit vrai ou non sur son identité, celle-ci fonctionnait à merveille puisque plus personne n’était venu l’importuner depuis.

Deux Lapins s’étaient toutefois arrêtés un peu plus loin. Un Lapin et une Lapine, pour être exact. Cette dernière, remarqua-t-il, était vêtue différemment du reste de ses congénères. Elle portait un bonnet bleu, enfoncé sur des cheveux bleu nuit. Une chemise, un veston, un pantalon et des bottes complétaient sa panoplie. Tout dans son apparence dénotait d’une certaine position, qui tranchait avec celle du simple soldat. Autour de sa taille, une ceinture, à laquelle pendait le fourreau d’une épée courte. Ses mains, gantées, étaient plantées sur ses hanches. Avec son expression froide, sinon un tantinet sévère, elle n’avait franchement pas l’air commode.

Le soldat témoignait d’un certain respect à son égard, mais à cause de la cacophonie ambiante, Romuald ne parvenait pas à percevoir leur conversation. Il allait d’ailleurs s’en désintéresser quand le Lapin tourna les yeux dans sa direction et, sous le coup de la surprise, eut un brusque haussement de sourcils.

Romuald l’imita, tandis que la Lapine se tournait vers lui pour le détailler, non sans une certaine hostilité. Avec un empressement assez peu professionnel, le garde haussa le ton et le désigna du doigt.

— Tenez, c’est lui !

Dans un automatisme un peu stupide, Romuald jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant à s’assurer que c’était bien de sa personne dont on parlait. Puis, pensant qu’on allait de nouveau le contrôler, il mena une main en direction du sac qu’il portait à l’épaule. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu en tirer l’autorisation, la Lapine venait se planter devant lui et annonçait :

— J’ai quelques questions à te poser.

  


11

— Et voilà comment les Ours sont parvenus au pouvoir !

Accoudée à la table, Dolaine restait songeuse. Teddy venait de lui raconter de quelle façon, selon la légende, les Ours avaient triomphé des Lions et arraché à leurs rivaux la couronne de Merveille.

L’histoire voulait qu’à l’arrivée des Merveilleux sur ces terres, les Ours et les Lions se disputaient déjà le pouvoir. Seulement, comme personne ne désirait que le royaume soit divisé en deux, de crainte que des guerres ne finissent par éclater entre eux, on décida de départager les prétendants au trône.

Ce furent les renards qui en auraient eut l’idée. Se proclamant arbitres, ils mirent au point cinq épreuves, de force, de courage, la dernière étant d’intelligence – épreuve qui, après que les deux adversaires aient arraché chacun deux victoires, devait mettre un terme à l’affrontement.

Le Lion partait vainqueur. Beaucoup le disaient bien plus intelligent que l’Ours et l’on commençait déjà à lui faire des ronds de jambe, dans l’espoir d’obtenir une bonne place dans la hiérarchie future du royaume. Tous, sauf les Renards, qui ne pouvaient se le permettre en tant qu’arbitres, mais aussi les Lapins, depuis longtemps hostiles aux Lions. Et parce qu’ils savaient quel sort les attendait si ceux-ci montaient sur le trône, leur porte-parole alla trouver l’Ours pour lui faire cette proposition : en échange d’une place confortable au sein de son royaume, l’homme proposait de monter une supercherie pour triompher de leur adversaire commun. En effet, le fils du Lapin ressemblait beaucoup au seigneur Ours. Qui plus est, c’était un garçon d’une grande intelligence. Ses deux oreilles trahissaient certes ses origines, mais s’il les coupait… s’il les taillait à la manière de l’Ours, alors il pourrait se faire passer pour lui et remporter la victoire en son nom.

Et l’Ours, qui n’était pas hostile à la tricherie, accepta.

Malheureusement pour le Lion, quand la supercherie fut découverte, il était déjà trop tard. Vaincu et furieux à l’idée qu’il ait pu être berné, il chercha à mettre à mort celui qui l’avait trompé, ce Lapin qui n’avait pas hésité à se mutiler pour permettre à son rival de triompher. Sa colère était si grande qu’il fallut plusieurs hommes pour le maîtriser. Entre leurs bras, il s’était démené, avait hurlé à l’imposture et réclamé en vain le trône qui lui revenait. Seulement, c’était sans compter l’intervention des Renards qui lui firent savoir que s’il avait été aussi intelligent qu’il le prétendait, alors il aurait compris que, pour eux, ruse et tricherie n’étaient en rien des défauts, mais au contraire des qualités.

Depuis ce jour, les Lions, qui conservaient pour les Ours une rancune tenace, occupaient le dernier échelon de la hiérarchie des Merveilleux.

— Décidément, soupira-t-elle, vous, les Ours, n’êtes qu’une belle bande de crapules.

Teddy, qui avait sorti une montre à gousset de son sac et la consultait, lui répondit, sans se vexer le moins du monde :

— Ne nous jugez pas trop vite. À notre place, je suis persuadé que les Lions auraient fait de même.

Mais de ça, Dolaine en doutait. L’idée qu’elle se faisait du seigneur Lion était celle d’un individu fier, sinon arrogant, en tout cas bien trop confiant en ses capacités pour s’abaisser à recevoir l’aide d’autrui.

Comme le silence s’éternisait entre eux, elle porta une main à ses cheveux, laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses boucles et questionna :

— Au fait… depuis quand interdisez-vous l’entrée du royaume aux gens de Porcelaine ?

L’Ourson, qui jetait à présent des coups d’œil impatients autour de lui, expliqua :

— Oh, cela doit faire une dizaine d’années maintenant. (Puis, portant son regard en direction de la porte d’entrée.) Il me semble que nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec des représentantes de votre peuple. Une famille humaine dont l’un des enfants aurait été dévoré… Bien que les miens se soucient peu de ce qui arrive aux autres espèces, ils n’ont pas beaucoup apprécié que des problèmes venus de l’extérieur éclatent entre nos murs. Nous avons donc été obligés d’instaurer cette réglementation si nous ne voulions pas voir les manifestations se prolonger…

Dolaine fit la grimace. Encore et toujours la même histoire. Même ici, on ne faisait aucune distinction entre les différents peuples de Porcelaine.

— Par le grand Ours, s’agaça finalement Teddy. Mais que peut-il bien fabriquer ? Il devrait déjà être de retour !

Sous le masque de la colère se dissimulait un soupçon de panique qui n’échappa pas à la Poupée. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu’il leur cachait, mais le bougre était loin d’avoir l’esprit tranquille.

— Vous vous faites du souci pour rien… il doit tout simplement y avoir du monde au guichet.

— Oui… sans doute…

Mais elle voyait bien qu’il n’était qu’à moitié convaincu. D’ailleurs, elle-même ne l’était pas tout à fait. Elle commençait à connaître Romuald… en tout cas suffisamment pour savoir que sa naïveté et ses lacunes au niveau social pouvaient bien lui avoir attiré des problèmes.

Elle en était presque à sa convaincre qu’il ne devait y avoir d’autre explication à son retard, quand la porte de l’établissement s’ouvrit. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle tendit un doigt dans sa direction.

— Tenez, le voilà justement !

Mais l’expression de Teddy, plutôt que de témoigner du soulagement, se détériora. Oui, Romuald était revenu, mais il n’était pas seul…

 


	22. Episode 4 - Partie 4 : Merveille

12

— C’est donc là que vous vous cachiez ?

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, la Lapine fonça droit sur Teddy. Faussement enjoué, ce dernier leva une main pour la saluer, sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler totalement sa nervosité.

— Tiens, Lapin Bleu !

La dénommée Lapin Bleu se courba en avant pour planter son visage pile en face du sien.

— Alors vous, je vous retiens, s’agaça-t-elle. Par les Dieux, mais qu’avez-vous dans la tête ? Vouloir quitter Merveille ! À votre âge ! Avez-vous seulement pensé aux conséquences ? Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu’une seconde éprouvé la moindre compassion pour ce qu’il m’arriverait ?! Je vous savais égoïste, mais là… !

Se sentant de trop, Dolaine adressa un regard en coin à Romuald qui, s’il s’était rapproché, conservait une distance de sécurité prudente. Avec un haussement d’épaules, il ouvrit les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était tout aussi perdu qu’elle.

La Lapine, qui continuait son chapelet de reproches en haussant toujours plus le ton, attirait l’attention sur eux. À toutes les tables, si on n’observait pas un silence stupéfait, on murmurait d’incompréhension. Le personnel s’était approché, mais lui aussi ne semblait pas savoir comment se comporter.

— Lapin Bleu… Lapin Bleu, fit Teddy en levant les mains. Je t’en prie, sois un peu plus discrète.

Un doigt vengeur dressé, Lapin Bleu se tut. Les sourcils froncés, elle fit volte-face et jeta un regard noir autour d’elle.

— Et alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ?

Un flottement se fit dans la salle, puis chacun jugea préférable de retourner à ses occupations. Après tout, on ne tenait pas à se mettre une Lapine à dos, encore moins une Lapine armée et portant l’insigne de la garde rapprochée des Ours. Quant à Lapin Bleu, elle revint si brusquement à l’Ourson que celui-ci en eut un mouvement de recul.

— Quand je vais raconter ça à votre père, soyez certain qu’il ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer cette fois ! Non mais regardez en quelle compagnie je vous retrouve ! (Elle avait recommencé à hausser le ton et, d’un doigt, désigna Dolaine.) Qu’est-ce que ces créatures font ici ? Sont-elles en règle, au moins ? Hein ? (Elle se tourna vers Romuald qui, face à son air menaçant, sursauta.) Hein ? Hein ? Eh bien ?

— Bien sûr qu’ils sont en règle, grommela Teddy en se massant les tempes. Je leur ai moi-même remis une autorisation.

L’expression de la Lapine se fit à la fois furieuse et horrifiée. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse émettre le moindre commentaire, il poursuivit à l’intention de Dolaine :

— Et maintenant que j’y pense, je me dis que j’aurais sans doute dû attendre avant de vous la donner.

— Et moi, lui répondit la Poupée, que j’aurais dû vous demander une avance non remboursable. Car je suppose que je peux m’asseoir sur mon argent ?

— Vous supposez bien.

Perdue, Lapin Bleu s’exaspéra :

— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ces histoires ?

En réponse, l’Ourson poussa un soupir.

— Rien, Lapin Bleu, rien. Ce n’est rien du tout…

Puis il se leva et, après avoir récupéré son sac et laissé sur la table ce qu’ils devaient pour leurs consommations, attrapa sa compagne par le poignet.

— Allons, allons, maintenant que tu m’as retrouvé, inutile de nous attarder plus longtemps. (Puis, se tournant vers Dolaine, il s’inclina.) Je crois que je dois malgré tout vous remercier pour votre aide. (S’inclinant également devant Romuald, il ajouta :) Passez un bon séjour à Merveille.

Là-dessus, ses deux mains plaquées contre le dos d’une Lapin Bleu récalcitrante, il l’entraîna en direction de la sortie. Ils avaient à peine quitté l’établissement que Dolaine et Romuald s’adressèrent un regard perdu.

À quoi venaient-ils, au juste, d’assister ?

  


13

Après avoir déambulé à travers les rues d’Utopie, ils s’arrêtèrent finalement à la terrasse d’un café pour se reposer. Le temps était clément, la cité animée, sans que l’activité ne soit étouffante.

C’était un lieu où la pierre semblait partout : les habitations, le sol, les escaliers, grise, noire, blanche, lisse, mal taillée, etc. Les Merveilleux en utilisaient de toutes sortes et la sculptaient avec soin, ornant les murs des rues et les édifices avec suffisamment de parcimonie pour ne jamais donner l’impression de surcharge ou de grossièreté.Les plantes, également nombreuses, en particulier les fleurs, ajoutaient une multitude de touches de couleurs à l’ensemble, en plus de lui donner des allures de cité féerique où nature et modernisme cohabitaient en harmonie.

À ce tableau, il fallait ajouter des marches… beaucoup trop au goût de Dolaine, qui était persuadée de n’en avoir jamais autant montées au cours de toute sa vie. À la capitale, en effet, on évoluait d’une rue à l’autre, d’un quartier à l’autre, d’un étage à l’autre, par une multitude d’escaliers – de fait que s’y mouvoir avec un attelage se révélait impossible et ceux-ci, s’ils étaient utilisés, ne quittaient jamais leur quartier. Pour le reste, on devait se satisfaire de monte-charges destinés à transporter les lourds chargements, qu’il n’aurait pas été possible, ou trop long, de déplacer à la seule force des bras. Il existait également des téléphériques qui desservaient jusqu’aux quartiers Ours – fermés toutefois au public, tout comme celui des Lapins et des Renards –, mais ceux-ci, à cause de leur prix, ne servaient qu’aux touristes et aux habitants les plus aisés.

Dans le ciel, où stagnaient de gros nuages rondouillards, volaient ce qu’on appelait ici des ballons à air chaud : une invention récente qui faisait la fierté de Merveille, mais également la joie des visiteurs. Pourvus de nacelles en osier, il leur était possible de transporter des voyageurs pour une aventure verticale dont beaucoup revenaient avec les yeux brillants et les joues rosies par l’excitation.

Autour d’eux, les tables étaient presque toutes occupées par des touristes. Des serveurs à oreilles de Chats, de Loups et même de Souris, allaient et venaient entre les allées.

Au cours des dernières heures, l’autorisation de Teddy Ursa s’était révélée d’une grande utilité. Plusieurs fois contrôlés, il était clair qu’un individu entré illégalement n’aurait pas fait long feu ici. Toutefois, et bien que Merveille n’ait jamais dissimulé son mépris pour les étrangers, il faisait bon y vivre… tout du moins pour un voyageur de passage.

Ses pieds se balançant sous elle, Dolaine sirotait une grenadine en fixant un duo qui, de l’autre côté de la rue, se donnait en spectacle pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. L’un d’eux était un Merveilleux à oreilles de Souris. Encore jeune, il jouait de son violon en sautillant en rythme. Une Anima l’accompagnait ce qui, à ce qu’elle en savait, était une alliance inhabituelle. Les Animas, comme les chats de Merveille – dont faisait partie Mistigri – et d’autres minorités du royaume, étaient particulièrement mal vus par les Merveilleux, si bien que les différentes espèces se mélangeaient peu et préféraient éviter d’avoir affaire à l’autre.

L’Anima avait l’apparence d’un animal humanoïde et évoluait sur deux jambes. Son allure était celle d’un rat, dont le museau pointu se retroussait sur un sourire. À ses chevilles et aux poignets, des grelots qui tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa robe volait autour d’elle, tandis qu’elle dansait.

Dolaine reposa son verre sur la table, juste à côté de la lettre qu’elle écrivait. Son crayon entre les doigts, qu’elle faisait tourner, elle revint au récit de leurs aventures en Terres maudites.

— Vous savez, dit-elle en entreprenant de raconter à son cousin, ainsi qu’à Mistigri, de quelle façon les zombies avaient pénétré l’église, je crois que j’aimerais assez monter dans ces choses.

Elle parlait bien entendu des ballons, inventions qu’il lui tardait d’essayer depuis qu’elle les avait aperçues.

— Qu’en dites-vous ? Ce pourrait être une bonne expérience pour votre voyage, non ?

Là-dessus, elle releva les yeux sur Romuald. Le vampire paraissait ailleurs. Son parapluie sur l’épaule, il fixait les badauds qui allaient et venaient dans la rue.

— Romuald ? insista-t-elle, sans obtenir davantage de réaction.

Elle fronça les sourcils et reposa son crayon. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait soudain mal à l’aise en sa compagnie.

— Romuald… hé, Romuald ?

Toujours le même silence pesant, comme si la vie avait totalement déserté son compagnon. Sa gêne laissant place à l’agacement, elle lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table. De surprise, mais surtout de douleur, Romuald poussa une petite plainte et manqua d’en lâcher son parapluie. Il la foudroya du regard et s’agaça :

— Je peux savoir ce qu’il vous prend ?

— Comment ce qu’il me prend ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend à vous, plutôt ! Je vous parle, je vous parle, mais vous ne me répondez pas !

Tout en se massant le mollet, Romuald bafouilla :

— Vous… vous me parliez ?

Dolaine opina du chef.

— Oui et je vous ai même appelé plusieurs fois !

Le trouble de Romuald s’accentua.

— Oh… vraiment… ? bredouilla-t-il, avant de se ressaisir et de déclarer : Malgré tout, vous auriez pu éviter de me frapper.

Pour toute réponse, Dolaine émit un petit reniflement. Elle avait à présent terminé sa lettre et, tout en la pliant soigneusement pour la mettre dans une enveloppe, reprit :

— Je vous disais que nous devrions profiter de notre passage ici pour essayer l’un de ces ballons. (Elle leva un doigt en direction du ciel, qu’il suivit des yeux.) Qu’en dites-vous ?

L’air assez peu enthousiaste, Romuald contempla les formes rondes qui, mollement, s’élevaient et redescendaient au milieu des nuages.

— Eh bien, commença-t-il, pas certain d’en avoir très envie. Si vous y tenez vraiment…

— J’y tiens et je crois que vous apprécierez l’expérience, répondit-elle en fermant son enveloppe. Mais avant toute chose, il me faut la poster !

Elle brandit son enveloppe devant elle, avant de la reposer et de se saisir d’un timbre, acheté un peu plus tôt.

— Je crois que Mistigri désirait que vous lui rapportiez des sucreries, lui rappela Romuald, au moment où elle le menait à sa langue. Nous pourrions les lui expédier avec votre lettre.

À ce souvenir, Dolaine se fit soudain hostile. La mine sombre et le timbre toujours à hauteur de sa langue tirée, elle poussa un grognement, le lécha, avant de le fixer d’un coup de poing.

— Oui, eh bien, qu’il s’estime déjà heureux que je me donne la peine de leur écrire !

  


14

— Je vais exploser !

La nuit était à présent tombée et ils rentraient à leur hôtel après une journée bien chargée. Les mains portées à son ventre, Dolaine évoluait lourdement.

Des soldats les dépassèrent mais, s’ils leur accordèrent un coup d’œil, aucun ne fit mine de venir les importuner. C’était au moins la troisième patrouille qui agissait ainsi, signe que l’on s’était passé le mot à leur sujet. Elle devait le reconnaître, c’était plutôt agréable.

— Pas étonnant que ce peuple soit si fier de lui, dit-elle en levant un regard rêveur en direction des cieux étoilés. Quand on propose une cuisine de cette qualité, il est légitime de se prendre pour le nombril du monde.

Puis elle soupira. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, quelques ballons continuaient leur ascension. Des feux, situés à l’avant de leur nacelle, formaient des traînées lumineuses dans les cieux. Le sourire satisfait de Dolaine se transforma en une moue de déception.

Quand ils étaient allés se renseigner pour en faire un tour, ils avaient compris qu’il leur faudrait supporter plusieurs heures de queue. Frustrée, la Poupée avait déclaré que ça ne valait franchement pas la peine de perdre son après-midi pour quelques minutes de plaisir et avait tourné les talons en rouspétant.

Ce n’était néanmoins que partie remise. Hors de question pour elle de quitter Merveille sans avoir eu droit à son tour de ballon ! Pour cela, elle était prête à se lever aux aurores le lendemain, et même avant si nécessaire.

— La vue doit-être fabuleuse de là-haut… non ? Qu’en pensez-vous, Romuald ?

Et comme seul le silence lui répondit, elle tourna les yeux vers son compagnon.

— Romuald ?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. Il marchait, le regard dans le vide, sans rien voir de ce qui les entourait. Agacée, elle porta une main à son avant-bras et le secoua.

— Hé !

Il battit des paupières.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Ils s’arrêtèrent et Dolaine le contempla sans savoir si elle devait être énervée, ou bien s’inquiéter de son comportement.

— Dites… vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous aviez encore l’air ailleurs.

À nouveau, son compagnon battit des paupières, avant de balayer la rue du regard, aux nombreuses habitations derrière les fenêtres desquelles brillait de la lumière. Il porta une main à ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

— Oh… je… désolé… je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

Assez peu convaincue, Dolaine retroussa le nez et planta les mains sur ses hanches.

— Alors espérons que vous irez mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, dit-elle.

Ils se remirent en route et ne tardèrent pas à regagner leur hôtel. Le hall, à leur arrivée, était encore éclairé. Une pièce blanche, aux loupiotes fixées aux murs. Dans le fond, un large bureau d’accueil en bois verni, derrière lequel un Chat sommeillait, penché sur un registre. Ils le dépassèrent pour s’engager dans le couloir de droite, où ils empruntèrent un escalier.

Arrivés leurs chambres, ils allaient se souhaiter le bonsoir quand Dolaine se risqua à demander :

— Heu… dites ! Est-ce que vous pourriez m’avancer un peu d’argent ?

Romuald, qui avait déjà enfoncé sa clef dans la serrure, eut l’air intrigué.

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

La Poupée se renfrogna. Évitant son regard, elle fronça les sourcils et grogna, tout en croisant les bras.

— Non… enfin oui… je pensais acheter ses fichus bonbons à Mistigri.

Réponse qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Oh !

Elle le foudroya du regard et tendit un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

— Ah non ! Je vous défends de vous moquer de moi !

— Mais je ne me moque pas de vous, répondit-il en revenant à sa serrure.

— Ne mentez pas ! Je vois votre sourire, je sais parfaitement ce qu’il signifie ! (Elle trépignait presque, le visage en feu.) C’est juste que Mistigri ne me demande jamais rien… et puis, il est toujours là pour me donner un coup de patte quand j’en ai besoin, aussi…

— Vous n’avez pas à vous justifier, vous savez ? lui dit Romuald en ouvrant sa porte.

Son sourire s’était encore élargi, dévoilant ses crocs.

— Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous moquer de moi ! pesta-t-elle.

Elle allait pénétrer à sa suite dans la chambre, mais butta contre son dos. La main toujours portée à la poignée, Romuald se tenait dans l’encadrement, comme pétrifié.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend encore ?

Elle se massait le nez et, tout en se tortillant, parvint à le repousser suffisamment sur le côté pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. À son tour, elle se figea et, les yeux écarquillés, poussa une petite exclamation de surprise. Car là, au milieu de la pièce, attablé devant les restes d’un repas, Teddy levait son verre en guise de salut.

— Eh bien, fit-il. Vous en avez mis du temps !

 


	23. Episode 4 - Partie 5 : Merveille

15

— Que faites-vous ici ?

Tout en se tamponnant la bouche à l’aide d’une serviette, l’Ourson répondit :

— Moi ? Je me suis tout simplement échappé.

Perdue, Dolaine s’approcha. Derrière elle, Romuald refermait la porte.

— Et vous êtes parvenu à nous retrouver ! s’étonna-t-elle.

Ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Vous semblez surprise ! Mais vous savez, il n’y a en vérité rien d’incroyable à cela : les Poupées et les vampires sont rares, très rares à Merveille… alors les deux ensemble, croyez-moi, ça se remarque !

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Dolaine se contenta de secouer la tête, comme si elle refusait d’y croire.

— Donc… vous nous cherchiez ? questionna Romuald.

— Exact !

— Et l’on pourrait savoir pourquoi ? s’enquit Dolaine.

Le sourire de Teddy se fit un peu trop sournois à son goût. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, en remuant un doigt devant lui. Il s’était débarrassé de sa cape, qui pendait sur le dossier de sa chaise, en compagnie de son sac. En dessous, il était habillé assez simplement, d’un pantalon en toile sombre, d’une chemise et d’un veston.

— Vous ne le devinez pas ? Tout simplement parce que je vais encore avoir besoin de vos services.

— Tiens donc !

Ce qui, en réalité, ne la surprenait pas. Elle ne l’imaginait pas se donner la peine de les retrouver sans une bonne raison.

— Mais tout d’abord, reprit-il en se tournant vers Romuald, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de ma faute : j’aurais dû vous prévenir que l’on devait me chercher. Bien entendu, ce petit incident ne change rien à mes projets.

Les poings plantés sur les hanches, Dolaine le fixait avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

— Vous désirez toujours vous procurer un billet de train ?

— J’aurais apprécié, mais je crois qu’il me faut renoncer à ce moyen de transport… en tout cas tant que je n’aurai pas quitté Merveille. Comprenez qu’après mon échec, la gare doit être étroitement surveillée.

— Oui, sans doute… (Et c’était même plus que probable.) Et donc…, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, toujours avec récompense à la clef, j’imagine ?

Écartant les mains, comme s’il cherchait à lui faire savoir par ce geste que ça allait de soi, il répondit :

— Bien entendu ! Les cinq Soleils dont nous avions déjà parlés seront à vous une fois que j’aurai quitté Utopie.

— Ah oui, mais non… ça, je ne crois pas.

L’espace d’un instant, le sourire de Teddy se flétrit, avant de se faire plus large et mielleux que jamais.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Sale petit manipulateur ! Dolaine voyait clair dans son jeu, bien plus clair qu’il ne semblait le croire. C’était un bon comédien et il devait avoir l’habitude de tromper son monde, mais… l’idiot ! Il avait commis une erreur en pensant que son petit numéro pourrait fonctionner avec elle.

Un air faussement décontracté sur les traits, elle se mit à fixer ses ongles.

— C’est que… voyez-vous, je n’avais pas imaginé que vous puissiez être recherché. Ce qui est embêtant… très, très, très embêtant ! Cela rajoute du risque et je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir envie de me mettre en danger pour vous. (Puis, relevant les yeux sur lui :) Car comme vous l’avez si bien dit vous-même, un vampire et une Poupée, qui plus est ensemble, ça ne passe pas inaperçu dans le coin. Alors si en plus, ils sont accompagnés d’un Ours en fuite…

Bien qu’un tic fit trembler ses lèvres, Teddy ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

— Oh, n’ayez aucune inquiétude ! Personne ne viendra vous créer d’ennui à ce sujet.

— Oui, enfin ça… c’est vous qui le dites !

Romuald s’était approché et, les bras croisés, laissait son regard aller de l’un à l’autre.

Après un silence, toute sa bonhomie envolée, Teddy questionna :

— D’accord, très bien ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Plus d’argent ?

— En effet, mais pas seulement… (Elle adressa un regard à Romuald, qui le lui rendit en notant qu’elle semblait beaucoup s’amuser.) Vous comprenez, je ne suis pas prête à courir de risques inutiles, même pour une grosse somme d’argent. Aussi, voilà ce que je vous propose : dix Soleils et la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir quitter Merveille comme si l’armée Ishvare était à vos trousses.

Outré, l’Ourson s’exclama :

— Vous exagérez !

— Vous pensez ?

— Parfaitement ! Si je vous donne cet argent, que me restera-t-il une fois que j’aurai quitté mon royaume ? Il faut bien que je me loge et que je me nourrisse !

Dolaine eut un petit bruit de gorge.

— À d’autres, mon cher ! Je ne crois pas que vous m’ayez dit la vérité tout à l’heure. Non, je suis même certaine que vous possédez bien plus d’argent que ce que vous m’avez avoué… le double, peut-être, sinon le triple ? (Son sourire s’élargit et se fit aussi gourmand que prédateur.) Dix Soleils et pas un de moins !

Les doigts de Teddy se crispèrent sur le rebord de la petite table où il avait pris son repas. La situation lui échappait totalement et il était clair qu’il détestait ça.

— Dix Soleils, commença-t-il en ayant visiblement du mal à articuler, et j’ai votre parole que vous me viendrez en aide ?

— Dix Soleils et la raison de votre fuite, lui rappela Dolaine.

— Ah ça non, je ne peux pas !

— Oh ? Dans ce cas, c’est bien dommage. (Puis, avec un geste de la main en direction de la porte :) Je vous raccompagne.

L’Ourson la laissa tout d’abord faire sans broncher. Sans doute espérait-il qu’elle bluffait et que l’appât du gain serait, au final, le plus fort. Mais quand Dolaine fit tourner la poignée et commença à ouvrir la porte, un doute affreux s’empara de lui. Et si elle était sérieuse ?

— Attendez ! dit-il en tendant une main devant lui. Attendez, c’est bon, je vais vous le dire ! Mais en échange, je tiens à ce que vous me donniez votre parole que vous ne me trahirez pas et que vous ferez tout ce que j’exigerai de vous.

Dolaine lui adressa un regard, avant de se tourner vers Romuald. Et comme il semblait ne pas avoir d’objection, elle referma la porte en disant :

— Dans la mesure où ça ne nous attirera pas d’ennui, nous sommes disposés à faire ce que vous voudrez.

Puis, comme elle revenait vers lui en croisant les bras d’un air impatient, il poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— En vérité, je peux bien vous le dire. Ça n’a rien de bien exceptionnel ! Tout ce que je cherche, c’est à fuir un mariage arrangé.

Certaine qu’il se payait sa tête, Dolaine le lorgna d’un air sceptique.

— Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ?

— Ai-je l’air de plaisanter ? s’agaça-t-il. Oh, je devine ce que vous pensez : vous croyez certainement qu’un mariage arrangé, après tout, ça n’a rien de bien dramatique. Ce type d’union, à ce qu’il me semble, fait partie de votre culture. Seulement… seulement je suis bien trop jeune pour m’encombrer d’une fiancée. Qui plus est si elle m’a été imposée. Ma famille contrôle déjà tous les aspects de mon existence, il n’est pas question que je les laisse également choisir la femme qui devra me donner une descendance !

— Oui, enfin… si elle ne vous plaît pas, vous pourrez toujours vous séparer.

Mais Teddy secoua la tête, d’un air tout à fait navré.

— Je vois que vous connaissez bien mal nos lois. La chose est sans doute possible chez vous, mais pour nous, Merveilleux, ou plutôt Ours, ce n’est pas le cas : le divorce est tout à fait illégal. Et à moins de tuer ma promise, et de parvenir à faire passer cela pour un accident, aucune autre solution que la fuite ne se présente à moi si je veux que ma famille prenne en compte mon opinion.

Dans un premier temps, Dolaine jugea préférable de conserver le silence. Elle trouvait cette histoire tout à fait à grotesque. Il était là, à en faire tout un plat, prêt à s’exiler, à courir le risque d’être déshérité, tout ça pour une bête histoire de fiançailles. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais ces gosses de bonnes familles… ils ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour pimenter leur existence !

— Si ce n’est que ça, soupira-t-elle, je ne vois personnellement pas d’objection à vous venir en aide, mais… (Avec un geste du doigt à l’intention de Romuald :) Romuald, vous voulez bien venir un peu par ici ?

Elle l’attira en direction du fond de la pièce, dans le coin le plus proche du lit. L’attrapant par la manche, elle le força à se pencher à sa hauteur et chuchota :

— Qu’en pensez-vous ? Tout ceci me paraît pour le moins honnête.

Romuald tourna les yeux en direction de leur visiteur. Assis sur sa chaise, ce dernier leur présentait son profil et paraissait ne plus faire attention à eux. Mais aux mouvements de ses oreilles d’ourson, il devinait qu’il ne perdrait pas une miette de leur conversation.

Il revint à Dolaine.

— Eh bien… je ne vois pas de raison de refuser.

Satisfaite, sa compagne eut un hochement de tête.

— Nous sommes bien d’accord. Toutefois, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne…

— Quoi donc ?

— Mhh… à propos de cette histoire de récompense… vous n’espérez pas que nous la partagions ?

Il la fixa tout d’abord sans comprendre, avant de remarquer la lueur avide qui brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. Il soupira.

— Vous savez bien que je n’ai pas besoin de cet argent.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, mais Dolaine tenait à s’assurer que la cupidité ne s’était pas éveillée en lui à force de la fréquenter.

— Dans ce cas, dit-elle en lui tapotant le bras et en revenant à Teddy, mon cher, nous sommes à votre entière disposition !

  


16

Le mur d’enceinte de la capitale se dressait à une centaine de mètres. Sur une vaste place quasiment déserte, où se découpait la silhouette de bâtiments silencieux, plongés dans les ténèbres. Un peu plus loin, les portes menant vers l’extérieur se dessinaient. Hautes et imposantes, le quartier n’était toutefois pas suffisamment prestigieux pour que l’on se soit fatigué à les décorer. Du bois brut, ancien, d’une simplicité qui tranchait avec tout ce qu’ils avaient pu voir d’Utopie jusqu’à présent. Au milieu de la place, des diligences patientaient, certaines déjà sur le départ.

Côte à côte, Dolaine et Teddy se tenaient en retrait. Un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient voir Romuald qui, arrêté à un guichet, se chargeait de leur procurer des billets. La nuit était calme et, comme il se faisait tard, il n’y avait presque pas de voyageurs. D’ailleurs, tous s’étaient regroupés près des véhicules, en une masse épuisée, aux conversations rares.

Dans le ciel, la lune formait un croissant. Des nuages, de plus en plus nombreux et menaçants, la dissimulaient parfois. Un vent puissant s’était levé peu après qu’ils aient quitté leur hôtel et celui-ci s’engouffrait dans leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, les gonflant et les faisant s’envoler régulièrement.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Dolaine boudait.

— Vraiment, grommela-t-elle, ça ne vous aurait pas tué de me verser la moitié de mes honoraires !

Près d’elle, Teddy maintenait tant bien que mal sa capuche en place, d’une main posée sur le sommet de son crâne.

S’il les avait fait venir ici, c’était parce qu’il s’agissait du moyen le plus sûr et rapide de quitter Utopie à présent que l’accès à la gare lui était interdite. Situé au tout dernier étage de la cité, en plein cœur des quartiers Animas, le lieu était avant tout fréquenté par cette couche de la population.

Les navettes desservaient les villages alentours. Très peu habités par les Merveilleux, il ne rencontrerait que peu de difficultés pour quitter le royaume une fois qu’il les aurait atteints. Malgré tout, pour acheter un billet, le règlement n’y était pas plus souple qu’ailleurs.

— Un peu de patience : je vous ai promis de vous payer et croyez bien que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Dolaine se renfrogna.

— Tout de même ! Nous obliger à vous accompagner !

— Je suis navré, mais j’y tiens absolument. Déjà parce qu’il n’est pas question que vous receviez quoi que ce soit tant que je ne serai pas certain que mon entreprise aura été un succès, mais également parce que, vous m’excuserez, mais je ne peux pas vous accorder toute ma confiance.

— Pourquoi pas ? Vous croyez peut-être que nous irons moucharder au premier soldat venu que vous cherchez à mettre les voiles ?

Avec un haussement d’épaules, il répondit :

— Bien sûr, c’est sans doute paranoïaque de ma part, mais… vous comprenez, je tiens à me montrer prudent.

— C’est ça ! Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que nous avions sans doute mieux à faire de notre nuit ?

— N’est-ce pas vous-même qui avez prétendu que vous étiez à mon entière disposition ? Et puis, vous vouliez visiter Merveille, n’est-ce pas ? Aussi de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Je suis même assez généreux pour vous payer le voyage retour !

Comme un violent coup de vent repoussait pour la énième fois la capuche de son interlocuteur, révélant son visage et ses oreilles d’ourson, elle détesta le petit sourire en coin qu’elle put voir sur ses lèvres. Agacée, elle émit un reniflement, avant de se détourner. Derrière eux, elle perçut le son de semelles claquant sur un sol en terre. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, mais ne distingua rien dans les ténèbres qui bordaient les habitations. Au même instant, quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent s’écraser sur son front et elle adressa un regard courroucé au ciel chagrin qui les surplombait.

— Bien, fit Teddy en remettant sa capuche en place. Il semblerait que votre ami ait terminé…

Et en effet, Romuald revenait vers eux. Impatientée, Dolaine s’avança pour le rejoindre. L’Ourson allait lui emboîter le pas quand trois ombres s’abattirent sur lui.

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

Il n’eut pas le temps d’appeler à l’aide qu’une main s’écrasait déjà contre sa bouche. Sans perdre une seconde, il fut soulevé et emporté par deux bras puissants.

— Hé… hé ! fit Dolaine, qui s’était retournée.

Elle voulut lui venir en aide et se jeta sur l’une des ombres, alors que celles-ci faisaient demi-tour pour prendre la fuite. Elle parvint à attraper sa cape et s’y cramponna en hurlant. Juste le temps de distinguer les traits de son propriétaire, dont la capuche fut rejetée en arrière par un coup de vent – un visage couvert de plumes vertes, avec une strie rouge qui lui barrait l’œil gauche, remontait jusqu’au sommet de son crâne et descendant plus bas que son bec – que l’autre se débarrassait d’elle d’un mouvement du bras. Le coup la faucha et elle lâcha prise, pour tomber sur les fesses.

Les silhouettes disparurent dans la nuit. Un peu sonnée, Dolaine ne put qu’assister avec impuissance à leur départ. Témoin d’un enlèvement aussi brutal que choquant…

 


	24. Episode 4 - Partie 6 : Merveille

17

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Teddy… on venait d’enlever Teddy juste sous ses yeux !

Choquée, elle ne vit pas Romuald la rejoindre, se contentant de secouer la tête. Le vampire suivit son regard, en direction du coin d’habitations où les silhouettes avaient disparues. La pluie, d’abord une simple bruine, gagnait progressivement en puissance…

— Que s’est-il passé ? questionna-t-il, en l’aidant à se relever. Ces gens avaient-ils affaire avec Teddy ?

La naïveté de ses propos la fit brusquement redescendre sur terre. D’une voix presque hystérique elle répondit :

— Réveillez-vous, Romuald ! On vient de l’enlever. De l’enlever !

Leurs billets tenus dans une main, Romuald la fixa sans comprendre.

— Vous… vous plaisantez ?!

De dépit, Dolaine s’envoya une claque contre le front. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait fichu un imbécile pareil ?

— Non, Romuald, non ! Je suis même on ne peut plus sérieuse !

Avec un retard impardonnable, il saisit enfin le caractère critique de la situation. Il voulut se lancer à la poursuite des kidnappeurs, mais Dolaine le retint en s’agrippant à son vêtement.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

Le regard agrandit, il s’exclama :

— Mais… les rattraper, bien sûr !

— Allons, soyez sérieux cinq minutes. Aussi rapide que vous puissiez l’être, ils sont sans doute déjà loin et, surtout : ils sont ici chez eux !

Romuald porta son regard sur l’horizon, avant de s’intéresser de nouveau à elle. Troublé, il bafouilla :

— Mais… mais alors… que devrions-nous faire ? Alerter la garde ?

— Vous n’êtes pas fou ? Nous sommes des étrangers ici, Romuald, des étrangers ! Qui plus est, nous appartenons aux créatures les moins appréciées du royaume : si nous nous mêlons de cette histoire, il est évident qu’elle nous retombera dessus !

— Vous… vous ne comptez tout de même pas… ?

Dolaine approuva d’un hochement de tête.

— C’est malheureux, mais si.

— Mais…

— Bon sang, Romuald, ce n’était pas notre ami ! Nous n’avons pas à nous mettre en danger pour lui !

Sa voix était empreinte d’une telle exaspération que son compagnon n’insista pas. Jetant un regard autour d’elle, elle constata que l’enlèvement ne semblait pas avoir été surpris par d’autres – et, dans le cas contraire, avait été ignoré par crainte de s’attirer des ennuis. Une chance dont elle était bien décidée à profiter.

— Allons, venez : fichons le camp d’ici.

  


18

  


— Vous n’êtes pas sérieuse ?!

Ils trottinaient sur le chemin de leur hôtel, la pluie formant à présent de petites flaques d’eau qui explosaient en gouttelettes boueuses sur leur passage. En tête, déjà trempée jusqu’aux os, Dolaine progressait d’un bon pas, obligeant Romuald à en faire de même.

— Bien sûr que je le suis, Romuald ! Il en va de notre sécurité !

— Mais fuir Merveille de cette façon, répondit l’autre, tout à fait scandalisé. Tout de même… !

La Poupée sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et s’arrêta pour lui faire face. Si brusquement, d’ailleurs, que son compagnon manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

— Combien de fois devrai-je vous répéter que nous sommes en danger ? s’exaspéra-t-elle en tapant du pied, provoquant des éclaboussures qui vinrent souiller ses chaussettes et le bas de sa robe.

Elle tremblait, les cheveux collés à son visage, l’eau ruisselant en rigoles jusqu’à son menton. Face à elle, Romuald était tout aussi peu présentable. Comme il écarquillait les yeux, elle ajouta :

— Par les Dieux, essayez de vous mettre dans le crâne qu’un Ursa a été enlevé en notre présence. Un Ursa ! Cousin éloigné ou non de la famille royale, ça n’a aucune importance : son enlèvement fera beaucoup de bruit. Quant à nous… personne ne croira jamais que nous n’avons rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Reprenant sa route, elle songea que ce qui la mettait le plus en rogne, c’était clairement de ne pas avoir pu convaincre l’autre magouilleur de lui accorder une avance. Au final, et par deux fois, ils s’étaient dérangés sans qu’elle ne reçoive la moindre petite Étoile en compensation.

Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose… non, dans l’immédiat, le plus important était de rassembler leurs affaires et de quitter Merveille au plus vite. Des trains, à cette période de l’année, il devait y en avoir à toutes les heures du jour, comme de la nuit. Le premier, qu’importe sa destination, ferait l’affaire.

La façade de leur hôtel se profilant déjà, elle sentit son cœur s’emballer. Elle se faisait la réflexion que tout allait bien se passer, qu’ils avaient réagi à temps, quand un sifflement strident s’éleva. Elle ralentit l’allure pour jeter un regard inquiet autour d’elle. Au même instant, des soldats Lapins sortirent d’entre les habitations. La mine hostile, leurs armes tirées, ils les encerclèrent.

— Mais…, commença Dolaine, sentant la panique monter en elle.

Une brèche se forma au milieu des gardes pour laisser passer une Lapine : celle-là même qui se faisait appeler Lapin Bleu. Le regard froid, elle s’avança d’un pas menaçant dans leur direction.

— Très bien, vermines : où est le prince ?


	25. Episode 4 - Partie 7 : Merveille

19

— Mais puisqu’on vous répète que nous n’avons rien fait !

Sans avoir eu le temps de s’expliquer, Dolaine et Romuald furent conduits jusqu’au premier poste de guet où une cellule les attendait déjà. Sous la menace, on leur avait attaché les mains au-dessus de la tête, à l’aide de lourdes chaînes prévues à cet effet.

Humide, le lieu sentait mauvais. Les murs étaient en pierre, le sol en terre battue. Comme ils se trouvaient sous terre, aucune fenêtre n’était visible nulle part. Seule la lueur d’une ampoule, dans le couloir, apportait un semblant de visibilité.

Lapin Bleu se tenait face à eux. Derrière les barreaux, dans le couloir, des gardes s’activaient, penchés sur leurs bagages qu’ils mettaient à sac. L’un d’eux, la main portée à son épée, se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte.

— Silence ! fit sèchement Lapin Bleu. Nous savons que vous êtes les derniers à avoir vu le prince. Il est venu vous trouver à votre hôtel et vous êtes repartis ensemble. À votre retour, il avait disparu. Étrange, non ?

— Mais bien sûr qu’il avait disparu ! s’agaça Dolaine en battant des jambes de colère. Puisque je me tue à vous dire qu’il a été enlevé juste sous nos yeux !

— Oui, par des Animas…

— Exactement, par des Animas !

Mais à voir l’expression de son interlocutrice, il était clair qu’elle ne la croyait pas.

— Eh bien moi, je dis que vous mentez.

— De quoi ?

— Je dis que vous l’avez livré à ses ennemis, les Lions. Je dis que vous avez, pour cela, touché une jolie récompense que nous avons retrouvée dans vos bagages.

— Mais… cet argent…, bredouilla Romuald, avant que Dolaine n’explose :

— N’importe quoi ! C’est du délire, Lapine !

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

— Parfaitement ! Nous n’appartenons même à ce royaume, alors à quoi est-ce que ça nous avancerait ?

— Comme je vous l’ai dit : à toucher de l’argent. Tout le monde sait que les Poupées sont cupides. Quant aux vampires… (Son expression se teinta de dégoût et elle retroussa la lèvre avec mépris.) de la racaille juste bonne à semer la mort partout où elle passe.

— Ce sont des préjugés qui…, commença Romuald.

— SILENCE !

Le visage en feu, frémissante de colère, Dolaine siffla :

— Vous êtes folle. Vous inventez ce qui vous chante ! Je vous l’ai pourtant expliqué : nous ignorions qui il était réellement.

— Tu mens !

— Espèce de…

— Tu mens, répéta Lapin Bleu en croisant les bras. Nous savons que vous aviez connaissance de son identité. Bien sûr, vous êtes certainement arrivés ici en touristes. Nous ne croyons pas que vous ayez préparé votre coup à l’avance. Mais il a suffi que le destin vous mette sur sa route pour que vous changiez vos plans. La preuve ! (Elle brandit l’autorisation remise par Teddy, qu’elle tenait en main depuis qu’elle l’avait découverte sur eux.) Car s’il ne fait aucun doute que vous ignoriez son identité en le rencontrant, ce n’était plus le cas après avoir pris connaissance de sa signature.

« Aussi, et pour donner le change, tu as envoyé ton vampire acheter un billet de train. Mais en route, nous pensons qu’il est entré en contact avec les Lions, qui avaient certainement projeté de l’enlever sur le chemin de la gare. Dommage pour vous : cette première fois, ma présence a ruiné votre petit stratagème.

« Ensuite, vous avez dû reprendre contact avec vos complices, pour les informer de votre échec. Mais le prince a commis l’erreur de venir vous trouver à votre hôtel. Une aubaine que vous n’avez certainement pas laissé filer : ce pourquoi nous pensons que l’un d’entre vous s’est absenté (Et, disant cela, elle fixait Romuald.) pour retrouver ses ennemis. Et cette fois, les choses se sont déroulées comme ils l’espéraient… quant à vous, vous pensiez certainement fuir Merveille le plus rapidement possible avec votre récompense en poche. Vous l’avez avoué vous-même !

Ce qui était absolument faux. Dolaine n’avait jamais rien avoué de la sorte, et Romuald encore moins. Mais leur discussion, avant qu’on ne les arrête, avait certainement dû être entendue par l’un des soldats, qui en avait tiré les conclusions qui l’arrangeaient.

— Écoutez-moi, stupide Lapine…, commença-t-elle, les dents serrées, avant qu’un coup de pied ne lui arrache un petit cri.

— J’ai dit silence !

Là-dessus, Lapin Bleu se tourna en direction des soldats occupés à fouiller leurs bagages.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

L’un d’eux se mit au garde à vous.

— Rien du tout, madame.

Elle eut un soupir.

— Dans ce cas, faites venir des renforts et que tous nos effectifs se déploient du côté des quartiers Lions. Fouillez partout, interrogez tous ceux que vous croiserez. Bousculez cette racaille s’il le faut, mais je veux des résultats.

— Bien !

Là-dessus, les gardes vidèrent les lieux et leurs pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans l’escalier. Lapin Bleu revint aux captifs.

— Quant à vous, je vais vous laisser un moment pour réfléchir. Et si, à mon retour, vous refusez toujours de coopérer… eh bien, apprenez que nous avons à notre disposition des moyens pour vous obliger à parler.

Puis elle quitta leur cellule, obligeant le garde qui se trouvait toujours devant la porte à s’écarter. Ce dernier verrouilla derrière elle et la suivit en direction de l’escalier. Leurs pas s’éloignèrent, avant de disparaître complètement.

Quand elle fut certaine qu’on ne pouvait plus les entendre, Dolaine pesta :

— Je vous l’avais bien dit !

Elle eut un claquement de langue agacé.

— À croire que vous n’auriez pas pu nous tirer de là ! Non mais sans rire, vous aviez la force, et certainement la vitesse pour ça.

— Peut-être, mais ça n’aurait pas été très prudent, lui répondit Romuald. Nous aurions pu leur échapper, mais il y avait des risques pour que vous ou moi soyons blessé, sinon certains de ces soldats. Pour le coup, ils auraient vraiment eu quelque chose à nous reprocher.

Dolaine se cogna l’arrière du crâne contre le mur. Mais quel crétin !

— Parce que vous pensez que ça aurait changé quelque chose à notre situation ? Nous nous sommes bien retrouvés ici sans preuves !

— Oui… en effet… mais nous n’avons rien fait de mal. Il faudra bien qu’ils acceptent de reconnaître notre innocence !

— Heureux les simples d’esprit, soupira-t-elle, sans répondre à son regard interrogateur.

D’ailleurs, elle devait avouer que les petites cachotteries de Teddy lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Un prince héritier… non, le prince héritier du royaume ! Le fils unique du roi Ursa cinquième s’était trouvé juste sous sa main ! Bon sang, si elle avait su ça plus tôt… pour sûr, ça n’aurait pas été dix Soleils qu’elle aurait cherché à lui extorquer. Oh ça non ! Elle aurait exigé plus, beaucoup plus ! Son silence, après tout, aurait été à ce prix.

Un frissons la parcourut et elle renifla. Elle était encore trempée et le froid qui régnait dans la cellule n’arrangeait en rien son inconfort. Elle se sentait déjà transi jusqu’au plus profond de ses os et aurait donné n’importe quoi, en cet instant, pour pouvoir prendre un bon bain chaud. Si elle ne finissait pas cette aventure avec une fièvre record, elle pourrait s’estimer chanceuse.

Agacée, elle leva les yeux en direction de ses poignets entravés… si seulement elle pouvait se débarrasser de ses chaînes ! Une bouffée d’espoir la submergeant, elle se mit à tirer dessus. Elle tira, tira, montra les dents, courba le dos, mais rien à faire ! Tout ce qu’elle obtint furent quelques tintements excédés. Essoufflée, elle remarqua que Romuald la fixait avec désapprobation et lui offrit un regard assassin.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

— Je ne crois pas que vous parviendrez à vous libérer.

— Ah oui ? Petit malin, va ! Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer, vous ? Après tout, vous êtes bien plus fort que moi.

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, il lui répondit :

— Vraiment, je ne pense pas qu’il soit prudent de nous échapper.

De nouveau, Dolaine se cogna la tête contre le mur.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a fichu un imbécile pareil ?! Vous n’avez donc rien compris aux menaces de cette Lapine ? Elle parlait de nous torturer, Romuald, de nous torturer !

La surprise s’imprima sur les traits de son interlocuteur, finalement remplacée par la suspicion.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Et comment que je suis sûre !

— Oh…, commença-t-il, avant de marquer un silence, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à ces nouvelles données. Dans ce cas… oui, en effet, il serait plus prudent d’avoir disparus quand ils reviendront. (Puis, levant à son tour les yeux en direction de ses poignets.) Bon… essayons !

Il banda ses muscles et, tout comme Dolaine quelques instants plus tôt, tira, tira, et tira encore. Les chaînes grincèrent, se tendirent, mais refusèrent toutefois de céder.

— Alors ? s’impatienta-t-elle.

— C’est… c’est curieux…, bafouilla-t-il. C’est comme si toute ma force m’avait été retirée.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, une série de couinements, semblables à un ricanement, s’élevèrent. Étonnés, ils jetèrent des regards autour d’eux, avant de remarquer le rongeur qui se dessinait derrière les barreaux de leur cellule. Aussi gros qu’un chat, l’animal se tenait debout, sur ses pattes arrière, et avait tout d’un rat. Le poil marron, une bande noire lui barrait les yeux, à la manière d’un masque de voleur. Dans son dos, un petit sac, dont la lanière lui passait en travers du torse.

— Un rat chapardeur, grogna Dolaine, manquait plus que ça !

Un sourire retroussa le museau de l’animal, dévoilant ses dents de devant. La tête passée à l’intérieur de leur cellule, ses petites pattes agrippaient les barreaux.

— Tu peux tirer dessus autant que tu le veux, vampire, mais mes moustaches que ces Merveilleux t’ont fichu des chaînes d’Incube.

— Des… quoi ? fit Romuald.

— Des chaînes d’Incube, répéta le rat en se lissant les moustaches d’une patte. Elles absorbent l’énergie des créatures dans ton genre et les pouvoir qui vont avec. (Une série de petits couinements amusés lui échappèrent.) D’ici peu, elles commenceront même à se nourrir de ton énergie vitale et te tueront à petit feu.

La surprise, plus que la crainte, s’imprima sur le visage du concerné, comme s’il avait du mal à évaluer de la gravité de l’information. Dolaine, elle, s’exclama :

— Quoi ? Mais c’est horrible Romuald ! (Puis, à l’intention du rongeur :) Tu comptes nous regarder comme ça longtemps ? Tu es capable de crocheter les serrures de nos chaînes, non ? Alors viens nous aider !

Ce fut au rat de prendre un air étonné.

— En quel honneur ?

— En celui que nous sommes innocents !

— Oui, enfin, ça…

— Ça quoi ?

— Eh bien… personnellement, je n’ai aucune preuve que ce que vous me racontez soit vrai. Non, non, désolé les amis, mais la colère des Merveilleux… très peu pour moi ! (Puis, détournant le museau.) Sur ce… si vous voulez bien m’excuser.

Il trottina en direction des bagages et commença à fouiller dans l’amoncellement de leurs possessions jetées à terre. Les joues en feu, Dolaine fut si scandalisée de son attitude qu’elle en perdit la voix. Une question de secondes, toutefois, avant qu’elle n’explose en cris et injures contre l’animal.

— Vous savez, se risqua Romuald, nous n’avons pas l’intention de quitter le royaume.

Le rat, comme Dolaine, se tournèrent vers lui.

— Ah non ? fit cette dernière.

— Non, répondit Romuald. En tout cas pas avant d’avoir retrouvé Teddy. (Et comme le rat se redressait au sommet d’une pile de vêtements chiffonnés, il ajouta :) Nous avons vu ses ravisseurs : c’étaient des Animas, pas des Merveilleux. Ces Lapins se trompent et risquent de perdre un temps précieux s’ils s’obstinent à chercher du côté des Lions.

Le rat, qui avait quitté son perchoir pour revenir vers eux, se massa le museau.

— Peut-être oui… c’est bien possible que vous soyez sincère, mais… qu’est-ce que ça change ?

— Ça change que nous possédons une description des coupables et que vous, en tant qu’habitant de ce royaume, serez certainement capable de nous aider à les retrouver.

Non sans surprise, Dolaine constata que, pour une fois, Romuald ne s’en tirait pas trop mal niveau négociations.

Son interlocuteur avait pris un air songeur. Ses petits yeux noirs se plissèrent et il questionna :

— Oui, d’accord, mais qu’est-ce que ça me rapporterait ?

— Eh bien… vous sauveriez l’héritier du royaume.

— Oh moi, vous savez… ces histoires-là… !

_C’était trop beau pour durer_ , songea Dolaine, voyant que son compagnon arrivait à court d’arguments.

Et comme il ne paraissait plus capable de continuer, elle intervint :

— Teddy Ursa est un garçon généreux : je ne doute pas qu’il saura te récompenser.

Le rat avait passé la tête à travers les barreaux et la fixait. Il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, mais elle savait qu’elle avait éveillé son intérêt : ceux de son espèce ne résistaient jamais longtemps à l’appel d’une récompense.

— Moi ? Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

— Parce qu’en nous venant en aide, tu nous auras permis de le retrouver, et donc de le sauver. Tiens ! Il pourrait même te décorer !

De plus en plus intéressé, le rongeur laissa son regard aller de l’un à l’autre, pesant certainement le pour et le contre.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu’il le ferait ?

Dolaine approuva d’un hochement de tête.

— Et si ce n’est pas lui, ce sera sans aucun doute le roi : après tout, Teddy est son seul héritier !

— Oui… c’est vrai, oui… mais…

— Oh, allez rat ! Dis-moi combien des tiens ont déjà eu cette chance à portée de pattes ? Combien des tiens les dirigeants de ce royaume ont-ils remerciés et décorés ? Mhh ?

— Aucun, soupira son interlocuteur.

Et cette fois-ci, elle vit qu’elle avait visé juste. La convoitise s’alluma dans son regard, une convoitise qui allait en grossissant. Car elle savait que les habitants de Merveille, même ceux qui, comme lui, appartenaient aux classes les plus basses, restaient sensibles à la reconnaissance royale… Et même ! Les rats chapardeurs l’étaient sans doute plus que les autres, eux qui aimaient s’approprier les biens d’autrui et amasser, dans leurs tunnels, des collections sur lesquelles ils passaient leur temps à se vanter auprès de leurs congénères. Alors une récompense royale au milieu de tout ça… surtout si on était le premier de son espèce à en recevoir une, vraiment, ça ferait sensation !

— Bon, dit-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je veux bien vous aider… mais si je vous soupçonne d’essayer de m’embobiner, alors sur mes ancêtres, je jure de vous dénoncer aussi sec à la garde ! C’est bien compris ?

— Compris, répondit Dolaine, avant de jeter un regard en coin à Romuald.

Après une brève hésitation, ce dernier approuva à son tour.

Tout en jetant des coups d’œil inquiets autour de lui, s’assurant que personne n’était là, quelque part, à les espionner, le rat pénétra dans leur cellule. Il fit passer sa besace sur son ventre et en tira un petit objet en fer, avant de s’approcher d’eux. Puis il grimpa sur Dolaine, monta jusqu’à ses épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses poignets et y crocheter les serrures. En moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire, elle était libre et il courait s’occuper de Romuald.

— Beau boulot le rat, dit-elle en se massant les poignets.

L’autre, qui avait déjà grimpé jusqu’aux poignets de Romuald, répondit :

— Je m’appelle Flee. (Puis, une fois de retour à terre, il se tourna vers la porte de la cellule et se massa le menton d’une patte.) Hum… cette serrure-là risque de me poser plus de problèmes !

Il fouillait de nouveau dans sa besace, quand Romuald se remit sur pieds et dit :

— Laissez, je pense pouvoir m’en occuper.

Là-dessus, il s’approcha des barreaux et referma les mains sur deux d’entre eux. Ses premiers essais ne furent pas très concluants, sa force ayant du mal à lui revenir. L’obstacle, toutefois, finit par gémir, puis se tordre et s’écarter suffisamment pour leur permettre de se faufiler dans le couloir sans trop de difficultés.

Bouche bée, le rat s’approcha des barreaux et siffla.

— Quelle force !

Dolaine, qui n’avait pas attendu pour sortir, s’était accroupie à hauteur de leurs valises.

— Nos affaires ! gémit-elle, des vêtements serrés en boule contre elle. Il faut les emporter avec nous !

Elle gavait sa valise et tentait de la refermer, quand Romuald déclara :

— Pas le temps pour ça : nous reviendrons les chercher une fois Teddy tiré d’affaire.

— Mais…

— Hé, vous deux, les interpella Flee. Grouillez-vous un peu !

Tous les sens en alerte, il était nerveux. Ses oreilles ne cessaient de remuer et il se tournait et se retournait, comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un ne surgisse brusquement…

Dolaine hésita, jeta un dernier regard à leurs biens, avant de saisir l’un des sacs de Romuald et d’y ranger les bourses du vampire ; elles aussi abandonnées à terre, ouvertes.

— Prenez au moins notre argent avec vous, dit-elle en lui tendant le sac, on ne sait jamais !

Là-dessus, elle se redressa et, comme elle passait devant Flee, ce dernier lui sauta dessus. Un petit cri lui échappa, tandis qu’il lui remontait le long du dos. Elle tourna, et tourna sur elle-même, la tête sur le côté, cherchant à apercevoir le rongeur. Celui-ci s’arrêta au niveau de son épaule et vint écraser ses pattes avant et son museau sur sa tête blonde.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’agaça-t-elle, indignée.

— Bien quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Désolé ma jolie, mais je ne veux pas d’entourloupe : à partir de maintenant, toi et moi nous ne formons plus qu’un !


	26. Episode 4 - Partie 8 : Merveille

20

Quitter le poste de garde ne fut pas bien compliqué. Les effectifs s’étant tous jetés à la recherche de Teddy, il ne restait qu’un seul soldat pour surveiller l’établissement. Quand Flee le leur avait désigné, l’individu leur tournait le dos, assis derrière le bureau d’accueil. Unique obstacle entre eux et la sortie. Un obstacle duquel Romuald n’avait eu aucun mal à les débarrasser. Se faufilant derrière lui, il l’avait assommé avant de le traîner dans un coin, à l’abri des regards.

Suite à quoi, ils avaient pris la direction des quartiers Animas.

Ceux-ci, en comparaison du reste de la capitale, offraient un spectacle pour le moins misérable : des rues d’une propreté relative, des habitations qui respiraient l’indigence, une population trop nombreuse pour l’espace disponible et la présence manifeste de malheureux en guenilles, que l’on retrouvait à dormir en boule aux coins des rues.

Autant dire qu’on ne voyait pas souvent de touristes dans le coin, et que ceux à s’y risquer étaient tout de suite repérés et tenus pour suspects par ses habitants.

— Ce quartier a l’air immense, s’exaspéra Dolaine. Comment voulez-vous que nous remettions la main sur ces imbéciles ?

Si la pluie avait cessé de tomber, les températures, elles, avaient chuté de plusieurs degrés et, à cause de ses vêtements trempés, la Poupée ne cessait de grelotter. Elle se frictionnait le haut des bras en claquant des dents, le nez rouge et ruisselant. Près d’elle, Romuald ne laissait voir aucun signe d’inconfort, pas même le moindre petit frisson malgré la brise glaciale qui soufflait, ce qui ajoutait à sa frustration. Quitte à souffrir, elle aurait autant aimé ne pas être seule !

— Je vous le dis et vous le répète, Romuald, nous perdons notre temps !

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Marchant en tête, il avait l’expression à la fois songeuse et contrariée. Il était évident que remettre la main sur leurs cibles n’allait pas être simple… déjà parce qu’ils ne pouvaient espérer recevoir de l’aide du côté de la population locale – la plupart des couche-tard croisés ayant passé leur chemin en accélérant l’allure, visiblement peu désireux de s’attarder dans leur périmètre –, mais surtout parce que si l’on venait à apprendre que des étrangers étaient à la recherche d’Animas, alors la nouvelle aurait tôt fait de remonter jusqu’à leurs suspects. Et ça, ils devaient absolument l’éviter, au risque de voir ceux-ci s’évanouir pour de bon dans la nature et, peut-être, se débarrasser de leur captif devenu un peu trop encombrant.

Son pied s’enfonçant dans une flaque d’eau boueuse, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. A l’entrée d’un débit de boissons miteux, un groupe les fixait d’un air hostile. Mais ses membres, malgré leur état d’ébriété évident, ne paraissaient pas décidés à venir leur créer de problèmes.

— Dites ! Vous m’écoutez ou quoi ?!

Le vampire baissa les yeux sur sa compagne. Celle-ci, les sourcils froncés et l’expression ulcérée, semblait sur le point de trépigner comme une gamine. Un soupir lui échappa et il répondit :

— Que voudriez-vous que nous fassions ? Puisque nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l’aide des autorités locales, nous…

— Et puis, pas dit qu’on cherche au bon endroit, le coupa Flee qui, toujours sur l’épaule de la Poupée, se tapotait les crocs.

Là-dessus, il vint écraser son museau contre le crâne de celle-ci et, ses pattes agrippant des mèches de sa frange, ajouta :

— T’es bien sûre de pas t’être trompée ? Tu sais… avec le manque de visibilité, y a des chances pour que t’aies confondu des Merveilleux avec des Animas !

Agacée, Dolaine leva les yeux pour tenter de l’apercevoir, avant de porter une main en direction du rongeur. L’attrapant par la peau du cou, elle l’arracha de force à son perchoir et le tint devant elle.

— Je sais parfaitement ce que j’ai vu : celui que j’ai rattrapé était un Anima… une sorte de perroquet avec des plumes vertes et rouges. Même que ça formait comme une longue cicatrice de son bec à son crâne !

— Si c’est tout ce que tu as, on va pas pouvoir en faire grand-chose, tu sais ?

— Bien sûr qu’on ne va pas pouvoir ! Puisque je me tue à vous répéter que… !

— Hé !

L’exclamation indignée leur fit tous trois tourner la tête. Un individu à tête d’ours venait de se frayer un chemin à travers le groupe d’Animas, bousculant ses membres pour se diriger droit dans leur direction. Ses petits yeux sombres luisaient d’une lueur dangereuse et déterminée. A son flanc, le fourreau d’une épée.

Flee poussa un glapissement et, se débattant entre les doigts de Dolaine, jura :

— Et merde, voilà les ennuis qui rappliquent !

Là-dessus, il échappa à la Poupée et se carapata sans les attendre, ce qui les obligea à le suivre. Derrière eux, le pas lourd de l’individu s’accéléra, alors que le trio disparaissait dans une petite rue voisine.

— Par ici ! glapit Flee, en s’engouffrant, après un signe de la patte, dans une ouverture située au bas d’une palissade.

Dolaine grimaça, dégoûtée à l’idée de devoir se traîner là-dessous. Le sol était trempé, boueux et, quand elle voulu se faufiler de l’autre côté de l’obstacle, une excroissance pointue s’agrippa à ses vêtements et l’obligea à tirer pour se dégager – lui provoquant par la même un bel accro dans le dos. Elle se remettait tout juste sur pieds en jurant tout bas, ses mains couvertes de boue et le bas de sa robe sale au possible, que Romuald atterrissait souplement à ses côtés – l’ouverture, trop petite pour lui, l’ayant contrait à sauter par-dessus l’obstacle.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de jeter un regard à leur nouvel environnement – qui avait tout d’une petite ruelle sale et ruisselante, aux détritus un peu trop nombreux –, que les pas de leur poursuivant résonnèrent dans le passage qu’ils venaient de quitter. Ceux-ci ralentirent et leur propriétaire sembla hésiter. Néanmoins, et après un temps qui parut interminable à ses cibles, il finit par passer son chemin et Dolaine, qui avait agrippé le bras de Romuald sous le coup de l’appréhension, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Hé ben, c’est pas passé loin !

Surprise, la Poupée poussa une petite exclamation, avant d’adresser un regard de reproche au rongeur qui venait de lui sauter sur l’épaule.

— Qui c’était, ce type ? questionna-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qu’il nous voulait ?

— Rien de bien, répondit Flee en se lissant les moustaches. Il appartient à une bande du coin et s’il vous avait remis la patte dessus, il vous aurait détroussé. (Puis, posant ses yeux sur Romuald :) Ou du moins aurait-il essayé… enfin, dans tous les cas, jamais bon d’attirer l’attention de ce genre d’individus. Et puis ses collègues ne devaient pas traîner bien loin et la dernière chose dont on a besoin, c’est que de nous retrouver avec ces gêneurs collés à nos basques !

Dolaine et Romuald échangèrent un regard.

— Vont-ils chercher à nous retrouver ? s’informa le vampire.

— Probable. C’est que le touriste, ça a pas pour habitude de venir se perdre dans le coin et il n’y a pas grand-monde qui cherchera à vous venir en aide en cas de pépin. Non, vous êtes un peu comme des proies faciles pour ces gars-là… et puis, vous êtes beaucoup trop voyants. Ce qui va pas arranger nos affaires ! Ouais, les choses risques de se compliquer à partir de maintenant !

Là-dessus, il se frotta les pattes et jeta un regard autour de lui, comme s’il espérait trouver une solution à leur problème dans ce passage humide et étroit leur servant de cachette. Un soupir proche du couinement lui échappa.

— Peut-être qu’on devrait se séparer, en fait…

Ce qui lui valut un regard en coin suspicieux de la part de la Poupée, auquel s’ajouta le haussement de sourcils étonné de Romuald. Il leva une patte, afin de leur demander de bien vouloir le laisser terminer.

— C’est la seule solution ! Je connais le coin comme ma poche et, seul, je suis à peu près certain de parvenir à retrouver la piste de nos cible. Quant à vous, vous n’aurez qu’à rester caché ici : je vous rejoindrai sitôt que j’aurai de nouvelles informations.

Dolaine qui, malgré ses râleries, était bien consciente que la seule solution à leurs problèmes restait de retrouver Teddy, n’apprécia toutefois pas l’idée. La paranoïa s’éveillant en elle, elle attrapa le rongeur par la peau du cou afin de le porter à ses yeux et dit :

— Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Pas d’entourloupe, mon petit père : qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu reviendras bel et bien nous chercher ?

Car en cet instant, elle le soupçonnait fortement de vouloir garder pour lui tous les honneurs.

Le rat eut un sourire affreux qui lui retroussa le museau.

— Allez, ma grande, ne sois pas stupide : tu crois sérieusement que, seul, j’arriverai à le tirer des griffes de ses ravisseurs ? (Puis, levant les yeux sur Romuald :) Je suis réaliste, tu sais ? Et je compte bien profiter de la force de ton surhomme.

Les paupières plissées, Dolaine ne paraissait toutefois pas décidée à le croire. Ce fut donc Romuald qui, venant lui poser une main sur l’épaule, approuva :

— Je pense que ça vaut le coup d’essayer.

  


21

— Ce sale petit pourri ! Je suis certaine qu’il avait prévu le coup depuis le début !

L’air sombre, Dolaine évoluait en tête.

Juste avant son départ, Flee leur avait demandé de bien vouloir lui remettre un peu d’argent, arguant qu’il allait en avoir besoin pour délier certaines langues. La Poupée, qui n’était pas née de la dernière pluie, avait senti venir l’arnaque et lui avait donc en retour opposé un refus catégorique. Refus qui fut malheureusement ébranlé par un Romuald qui, n’écoutant encore une fois que sa naïveté, avait accepté de lui remettre quelques étoiles. Sourd qu’il était à ses protestations et mises en garde. L’instant d’après, le rongeur les quittait en leur promettant de revenir très vite et Dolaine avait sauté sur le vampire pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Comment pouvait-il encore se montrer aussi crédule ? Ils ne connaissaient rien du rat. Rien de rien. Juste un étranger rencontré dans une situation difficile et qui ne les avait aidé que parce qu’il pensait y trouver son compte. Seulement, au vu des difficultés rencontrées, il y avait fort à parier que ce dernier commençait déjà à déchanter, quant à ses chances d’obtenir la récompense promise, et Romuald venait de lui fournir l’occasion de se laver les mains de toute cette histoire en le dédommageant bêtement pour ses efforts fournis jusqu’ici.

— Vous êtes trop suspicieuse, lui avait-il bêtement répondu. Et puis comme il l’a dit, Flee aura besoin de nous pour libérer Teddy.

Paroles malheureuses qui lui avaient valu de recevoir un autre cour magistrale sur la malhonnêteté des êtres peuplant ce monde.

Après ça, une heure s’était écoulée et toujours aucune nouvelle du rongeur. Dolaine en était déjà à pester et à le maudire, mais il avait fallu attendre une demi-heure de plus avant qu’elle ne perde définitivement patience et, plantant là un Romuald qui commençait enfin à douter, ne quitte leur cachette avec l’idée de remettre la main sur le rat afin de lui tordre le cou. Pour seule satisfaction, quand le vampire l’avait rejointe, la culpabilité se lisait dans son expression. Un peu tard pour regretter son inconscience, cela dit, car ils étaient à présent livrés à eux-mêmes, sans trop savoir ce qu’il convenait de faire à présent.

Retrouver Teddy avec l’aide de Flee n’était déjà pas promis à de grands résultats, mais alors seuls… et ce dans un quartier dont ils ignoraient tout, vraiment, la chose paraissait vouée à l’échec. Quant à regagner les quartiers Merveilleux, la chose était absolument exclue, car là-bas plus qu’ailleurs, ils seraient facilement repérés par la garde. Du reste, tenter de quitter le royaume se révélait tout aussi compliqué car, le temps qu’ils parviennent à sortir de ce quartier et à retrouver le lieu du départ des diligences, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur disparition du poste de garde aurait été découverte et leur signalement propagé à travers tout le royaume. Autant dire que leurs options étaient donc plus que limitées…

La suivant en silence, Romuald avait pris un air songeur. En vérité, et malgré les arguments de sa compagne, comme les quelques doutes qui subsistaient en lui, il avait toujours du mal à croire en la crapulerie du rongeur. Certes, il se savait mauvais juge, mais une petite voix lui assurait qu’ils avaient commis une erreur en s’éloignant de leur planque. Après tout, obtenir des informations qui leur permettraient de retrouver Teddy, surtout avec le peu d’éléments dont ils disposaient, pouvait prendre du temps. Même pour quelqu’un ayant des contacts dans le coin. Ce n’était d’ailleurs même pas dit qu’il y parvienne et, à son avis, le mieux qu’ils avaient à faire restait d’attendre que leur compagnon revienne à eux. Oui, sans doute était-il le dernier des idiots, mais il demeurait persuadé que, tôt ou tard, Flee finirait par remontrer le bout de son museau et que la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin dans leur situation, c’était de le rater.

Une hypothèse qu’il allait partager avec sa compagne, quand son ouïe développée perçut les bribes d’une conversation. Se massant le front en grommelant, Dolaine allait quitter la ruelle humide qu’ils remontaient et il eut juste le temps de la rattraper par le col pour la tirer en arrière. Une petite exclamation étouffée échappa à la Poupée, qui se tourna vivement dans sa direction. Du doigt, il lui désigna ses oreilles en pointe, puis, d’un mouvement du menton, l’invita à jeter un coup d’œil discret à la rue voisine.

Dolaine s’exécuta et dut retenir un cri de frustration. Car un peu plus loin, des soldat se dessinaient. Trois lapins armés qui encerclaient un Anima à tête de chien dépenaillé et franchement pas rassuré.

Le mot « vampire » remonta jusqu’à eux et la Poupée se rejeta en arrière, pour se coller contre le mur. Elle s’envoya une claque contre le front.

— Saleté de Lapine, s’exaspéra-t-elle à mi-voix. Elle nous aura vite retrouvés !

Face à elle, Romuald s’était lui aussi plaqué contre le mur.

— J’ai bien peur que ça ne complique encore notre situation.

— Et pas qu’un peu ! Par les Dieux, à croire que tout ce fichu royaume complote…

Elle ne termina toutefois pas sa phrase, le vampire lui faisant signe de se taire, avant de se plaquer un peu plus contre la paroi derrière lui. L’imitant, Dolaine ne tarda pas à entendre des pas se rapprocher et les soldats dépassèrent leur cachette.

Le bruit de leurs bottes s’éloignant, elle mena une main à sa poitrine.

— Bon sang ! Il faut absolument qu’on trouve un endroit où se cacher en attendant que les choses se tassent !

Ce qui, de l’avis de Romuald, n’était pas prêt d’arriver… en tout cas pas tant que Teddy ne serait pas retrouvé. Après avoir gambergé sur la question pendant près d’une minute, il dit :

— Vous savez… je crois que nous devrions retourner là où Flee nous a demandé de l’attendre.

Et comme Dolaine lui offrait des yeux ronds, semblant s’interroger sérieusement sur sa santé mentale, il ajouta :

— De mon avis, il ne tardera pas à revenir nous chercher.

De plus, l’endroit lui semblait plutôt sûr… en tout cas bien davantage que les rues traversées depuis leur séparation. Oui, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que c’était la meilleure chose à faire au vu de leur situation.

Un sillon lui creusant le front, la Poupée ne paraissait toutefois que moyennement convaincue… et encore moins emballée. Elle s’en mordait la lèvre, cherchant une meilleure option à lui opposer, mais dut finalement capituler dans un soupir :

— Oh, et puis flûte ! Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix, de toute façon !

  


22

— Par ici !

Dans la rue, des voix. Le cliquètement d’épées, accompagnés du martellement de semelles contre le sol. Des exclamations, puis :

— Vous les avez vus ?

Les quatre soldats s’adressèrent des regards interrogateurs. Mais il était évident, à voir l’air dépité de chacun, qu’ils avaient laissé s’échapper leur cible. Frustré, l’un d’eux tapa du pied et ordonna :

— On se sépare et on fouille le périmètre : ils ne peuvent pas être allés bien loin !

Là-dessus, chacun parti de son côté. Ils avaient tout juste disparu que, plus haut, au niveau des toits, le visage de Dolaine apparut. S’assurant que la voie était libre, elle se rejeta en arrière, sur les tuiles glissantes et envahies par la mousse.

— Nom d’un petit Pantin, on a eu chaud !

Puis elle retroussa le nez et jeta un œil à sa main gauche, recouverte de mousse écrasée. Dégoûtée, elle chercha un endroit où l’essuyer et dut finalement se résigner à le faire sur sa robe : celle-ci, de toute façon, étant déjà dans un état déplorable.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, leur route avait croisé celle d’une patrouille. Les soldats ne s’étaient d’ailleurs toujours pas remis de leur surprise qu’ils fuyaient déjà à toutes jambes, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais alors qu’ils pensaient être tirés d’affaire, ils avaient entendu d’autres ennuis arriver face à eux, attirés par les cris de ceux qui les talonnaient. Profitant de leur avance pour agir, Romuald l’avait subitement jetée sur son épaule et bondit en direction du toit le plus proche.

— Je vous le dis : c’est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans ce fichu royaume ! pesta-t-elle.

Assis à ses côtés, Romuald sondait la nuit du regard. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiet, presque trop paisible. Néanmoins, elle devinait que ce n’était qu’une façade et, comme son silence se prolongeait, elle proposa :

— Vous savez… je crois qu’il serait plus prudent de rester cacher ici un moment.

Mais le vampire secoua la tête.

— Non. Flee est peut-être déjà là-bas à nous attendre et, si nous tardons trop, j’ai peur que nous ne le rations pour de bon.

Là-dessus, il se redressa et la Poupée ne put retenir un soupir. Au moins, elle aurait essayé…

  


23

Dolaine poussa un cri.

Ils avaient presque regagné la rue où se situait la palissade, quand on l’agrippa par le col pour la tirer en arrière. Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de se débattre, un objet glacé vint effleurer sa gorge et une voix s’éleva tout près de son oreille :

— Plus un geste !

Se retournant, Romuald fut paralysé de découvrir derrière sa compagne la silhouette menaçante de Lapin Bleu.

Comme il faisait un pas dans leur direction, la Lapine passa un bras autour de la taille de Dolaine, se plaquant un peu plus étroitement contre elle.

— A ta place, commença-t-elle, je me tiendrais tranquille, sinon…

Là-dessus, son épée mordit la chair de la Poupée, sans la blesser toutefois. Ce qui n’empêcha pas la malheureuse de pousser un hoquet de terreur.

— Ro… Romuald…, gémit-elle, d’une voix suppliante.

En signe de reddition, ce dernier leva les mains.

— Bien, fit Lapin Bleu, satisfaite. Maintenant, nous allons tranquillement attendre le passage de la prochaine patrouille et…

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse terminer, ils furent encerclés par une bande d’Animas composée de cinq individus massifs, aux faciès d’ours peu engageants. A leurs flancs, des épées, prisonnières de fourreaux usés.

Dans son dos, Dolaine sentit Lapin Bleu se raidir.

— Garde royale : vous n’avez rien à faire ici, alors circulez !

En réponse, l’un des ours tira son arme et s’approcha de Romuald.

— Tranquillise-toi, Lapine, c’est après eux qu’on en a. (Puis, sa voix se faisant grondante, il ajouta à l’intention du vampire :) Toi et ta copine allez gentiment nous suivre, c’est compris ? On a deux ou trois petites choses à discuter avec vous.

Et disant cela, il manqua d’éborgner son interlocuteur avec la pointe de son épée, qui eut juste le temps de la bloquer entre le pouce et l’index.

— Faites un peu attention !

Les crocs à découvert, l’ours tenta de dégager sa lame.

— Dis donc toi, commence pas à jouer les malins ou…

Mais d’un geste vif, Romuald la lui arracha et l’envoya voler derrière lui. Elle rebondit contre le mur d’une habitation et s’écrasa à terre dans un tintement. La gueule ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, son adversaire recula.

— Espèce… espèce de…

Repoussant vivement Dolaine sur le côté, Lapin Bleu se jeta sur l’individu, épée brandie et prête à frapper. Il n’en fallut pas plus au reste de la bande pour passer à l’attaque. Une lame vint rencontrer la sienne et manqua de la désarmer.

Libre, mais incapable de participer à l’affrontement, Dolaine s’éloigna des combats. Sa main se porta à sa gorge et elle se fondit dans l’ombre d’un bâtiment, encore tremblante d’émotion.

Romuald, lui, devait faire face à trois adversaires qui, bien qu’aussi grands que lui et facilement trois fois plus épais, ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre la rapidité d’un vampire. Celui-ci ne cessait d’éviter leurs attaques violentes, manquant à plusieurs occasions de les faire se blesser entre eux.

Leur nombre restait toutefois une menace sérieuse pour leur cible, qui ne put esquiver tous leurs coups avant de trouver l’occasion de contre-attaquer.

La lame d’un des Ours l’atteignit au niveau du bras, mais ne parvint qu’à endommager son vêtement, idem pour une deuxième, qui effleura son flanc gauche et valut à sa robe une nouvelle balafre. La troisième, elle, le griffa à la main et creusa un fin sillon sur le dos de celle-ci. Un sang noir perla le long de la plaie, dégoulina lentement jusqu’aux doigts fins du vampire qui, au même instant, frappait son adversaire le plus proche et l’envoyait au tapis. Sonné. Un deuxième ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, puis Romuald fondit sur le troisième.

De son côté, Lapin Bleu était toujours en prise avec le même homme. Après un échange de coups – où sa technique compensait largement son manque de force – elle parvint finalement à le désarmer et le menaça de son épée. Paniqué, l’autre recula vivement et butta contre Romuald. Il levait les poings pour frapper, mais le vampire l’assomma d’un coup sur le crâne. Son précédent adversaire, quant à lui, était déjà à terre.

Du groupe, seul restait encore l’Anima désarmé en début d’affrontement. La scène venant de se dérouler ayant été rapide, beaucoup trop pour qu’il ait eu le réflexe de fuir, il se tenait encore là, la gueule ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Et ce ne fut que quand Romuald et Lapin Bleu se tournèrent dans sa direction qu’il songea qu’il serait préférable pour lui de jouer les filles de l’air.

Le voyant effectuer un demi-tour et venir dans sa direction, Dolaine se plaqua d’abord contre le mur derrière elle – peu désireuse d’être fauchée par cette masse lancée à pleine vitesse –, avant de prendre une décision risquée. D’un bond, elle se jeta droit dans les jambes de l’individu, avec pour intention de le faire trébucher. Si la rencontre ne fut pas sans douleur et lui arracha un hurlement, son action eut l’effet escompté, car après quelques moulinets des bras, l’Anima s’écroula lourdement face contre terre.

Il se redressait à peine sur les coudes que Lapin Bleu était sur lui. Son épée toujours en main, elle l’agrippa par le col et le secoua :

— Parle ! Pourquoi cette attaque ?

En pleine panique, sa victime ne parvint qu’à produire quelques sont inintelligibles. Agacée, la Lapine le secoua avec plus de force encore, tandis que derrière elle, Dolaine se redressait. Une main portée à ses côtes, elle grimaça. Ses genoux la faisaient souffrir et elle devinait qu’elle aurait de beaux bleus sur tout le corps d’ici au lendemain. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa robe, sur les nouvelles traces brunes et humides qui la maculaient, et une expression dégoûtée vint déformer ses traits. Cette fois, elle était bonne pour la poubelle !

— Alors ? Alors ?! Tu vas articuler, oui ?

— Je… je… je… nous…

— Je quoi ? Nous, quoi ? Qu’est-ce que vous vouliez ? Réponds ! (Puis, elle eut un signe de tête en direction de Romuald.) Est-ce qu’il faut que je te laisse entre les mains de celui-là pour qu’il te force à parler ?

L’Anima leva les yeux sur le désigné, qui se tenait juste derrière Lapin Bleu. La terreur fit presque jaillir ses yeux hors de leurs orbites et il eut un mouvement de recul.

— Non ! Écoutez… on voulait juste… leur faire peur. Qu’ils partent d’ici et puis…

— Et puis nous détrousser, surtout ! le coupa Dolaine.

— Oui… d’accord, peut-être, mais…

— Assez de mensonges ! s’interposa toutefois Lapin Bleu, en laissant son regard allez de l’un à l’autre. Où est le prince, Poupée ? Et toi, tu avais sans doute dans l’idée de remettre la main sur lui, pas vrai ? Tu espérais que ces deux-là vous conduiraient jusqu’à leurs complices !

— Qu… quoi… ? bafouilla l’Anima.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, l’autre incarnait la stupeur la plus totale et fixait à présent son interlocutrice comme si elle était folle. Non seulement il ne comprenait rien à son délire, mais en plus, il sentait qu’on essayait de lui mettre sur le dos quelques chose de bien trop gros pour sa seule personne.

Avec un soupir proche du grognement, Dolaine répliqua :

— Par les Dieux ! Mais à quel point faut-il que vous soyez stupide, Lapine ?!

La concernée lui décocha un regard chargé de menace, relâchant momentanément son attention sur sa victime. Une maladresse qui n’échappa pas à celle-ci. La repoussant brutalement en arrière des deux mains, l’Anima bondit sur ses pieds et s’élança en avant. Dans un cri furieux, Lapin Bleu s’était déjà remise debout et s’apprêtait à se jeter à sa poursuite, quand Flee fit son apparition au milieu de la rue. Les moustaches frémissantes de colère, il lança :

— Bon sang ! Je vous avais dit de rester cachés et de m’attendre !

— C’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, encore ? s’exclama Lapin Bleu, attirant l’attention du rongeur sur elle.

— Tien, tiens… alors ça, on peut dire que tu tombes bien, Lapine. (Et, avec un petit sourire en coin affreux :) Je crois savoir où tu pourras trouver ton protégé !

 

 


	27. Episode 4 - Partie 9 : Merveille (Fin)

24

— J’espère pour toi, rat, que tu n’es pas en train de te payer ma tête !

Flee poussa un soupir et tourna le museau en direction de Lapin Bleu. Après l’affrontement contre les Animas, celle-ci n’avait eu d’autre choix que de les suivre. Déjà parce que, bien qu’ayant perdu le contrôle de la situation, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser filer, mais surtout parce que, Flee lui affirmant qu’il avait retrouvé la trace de Teddy, il était de son devoir de s’assurer qu’il ne mentait pas.

— Patience, Lapine : nous sommes presque arrivés.

Découvrir où l’on retenait le prince s’était révélé un peu plus facile qu’il ne l’avait escompté. Grâce à ses congénères, qui grouillaient absolument partout à travers le royaume – ce sans que personne ne soit jamais parvenu à les en empêcher –, il avait mis la patte sur un rat à qui la description de cet Anima à tête de perroquet parlait. Surtout, cette histoire de plumes rouges qui lui dessinaient comme une cicatrice et lui rappelait le membre d’un gang qui, d’ordinaire, se spécialisait dans les arnaques et le rackette des voyageurs. Selon lui, il leur arrivait également de sévir aux abords des territoires Merveilleux, où ils se contentaient de larcins divers. Mais il fallait croire que la vue de cet Ourson venu se perdre sur leur terrain de chasse avait éveillé en eux de plus grandes ambitions… enlever un Ours était toujours un pari dangereux, mais la rançon que l’on pouvait espérer en tirer, si le plan fonctionnait correctement, valait sans aucun doute la prise de risques.

Après avoir récompensé comme il se devait son informateur, il était donc partie faire un tour du côté de l’adresse indiquée – afin de s’assurer que les types s’y trouvaient bien –, avant de revenir trouver Dolaine et Romuald.

— Tenez, c’est par là ! annonça-t-il en tendant une petite patte rose en direction d’une ruelle sombre et étroite.

A cause de l’heure tardive, les masures alentours étaient plongées dans les ténèbres et le silence. Des habitations souvent constituées de bric et de brocs, aux volets trop souvent manquants. Une rue exiguë, à la terre humide. Des détritus devant les portes et au milieu du chemin ; des lieux de vie pour la plupart si petits qu’il devait déjà être difficiles d’y vivre seul. Ceux-ci s’entassaient les uns contre les autres, sans un espace au milieu duquel un rongeur aurait pu se faufiler, semblant étouffer ici et là des bâtisses un peu plus imposantes et solides. Pas un chat de Merveille à l’horizon, pas âme qui vivre, rien, si bien que l’allure misérable de l’ensemble donnait l’impression de se trouver en un lieu abandonné.

La ruelle qui les intéressait se révéla tout juste assez large pour permettre à Romuald d’y évoluer de front. Le sol était boueux et l’odeur d’humidité, à laquelle se mélangeaient des relents d’urine, forte. Une haute barrière faite de planches en bois, couvertes de mousse, la terminait.

Sans les consulter, Flee disparut dans un trou formé au bas de celle-ci. Les trois autres restèrent un moment sans savoir que faire et Lapin Bleu, la main portée à son épée, paraissait sur le point d’ameuter tout le quartier quand, de l’autre côté, leur parvint une voix :

— Ça se corse !

Un bruit d’herbes qui bruissent.

— Alors… c’est vraiment lui… ?

— Hum…

— Quoi, pour de vrai ?! Merde, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?

La voix, soudain, était chargée de panique. Un soupir lui répondit.

— J’en sais rien, et si tu veux mon avis, on devrait pas s’en mêler davantage. Ils sont avec lui en ce moment et…(Un nouveau soupir.) Laissez-les se démerder et va plutôt te reposer, d’accord ?

S’ensuivit un silence, finalement brisé par le son d’un pas qui s’éloigne, puis celui d’une porte qui s’ouvre et se referme. Dolaine et Romuald se jetèrent un coup d’œil. Ils savaient à présent que l’extérieur était gardé par au moins un homme. Pas un obstacle insurmontable, mais qui pourrait leur poser problème s’il donnait l’alerte avant qu’ils ne parviennent à le neutraliser.

— Vous pensez…, commença Dolaine, dans un murmure si bas que seul le vampire l’entendit.

Elle ne termina toutefois pas sa phrase, car Lapin Bleu se campa soudain sur ses jambes et bondit en direction de la barrière, qui grinça et craqua violemment sous son poids. Elle parvint à s’accrocher au bord et, alors que Dolaine ouvrait la bouche, à la fois scandalisée et inquiète, la Lapine se hissa là-haut. Le son d’un pas qui se rapproche précipitamment et la voix de l’Anima laissé en faction se fit de nouveau entendre :

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

Sa voix s’étrangla, comme Lapin Bleu lui sautait dessus et l’emportait avec elle. Les deux roulèrent à terre et l’homme, un peu sonné, voulut crier et tirer son épée. La Lapine, néanmoins, lui avait déjà plaqué une main contre la bouche et le maintenait au sol du mieux qu’elle le pouvait. Romuald souleva Dolaine en direction de l’obstacle, où, des deux mains, elle se hissa tant bien que mal, faisant gémir un peu plus les planches vermoulues. Il la rejoignit au moment où Lapin Bleu, sur le point de perdre le contrôle de la situation, expédiait un coup de boule à son adversaire. Celui-ci, qui s’était en partie relevé, s’écroula en arrière dans un gargouillis. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles personne n’osa dire un mot, à peine respirer, puis la Lapine porta la main à son front douloureux.

— Beau travail, murmura Dolaine.

Elle se hissa un peu plus haut sur l’obstacle, jusqu’à pouvoir s’y asseoir et, les deux pieds dans le vide, se laissa finalement tomber de l’autre côté. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, au moment où elle se réceptionnait, et elle atterrit sur les fesses. L’instant d’après, Romuald l’avait rejointe. Un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir Flee qui, au milieu des hautes herbes du terrain, leur faisait un signe de la patte, avant de disparaître à l’angle de l’habitation.

Dolaine baissa les yeux sur la victime de Lapin Bleu – un individu un peu rondouillard, au faciès de bouledogue. Son museau, déjà écrasé, n’avait pas subit beaucoup de dommages suite au choc responsable de son évanouissement, mais il allait se payer un bel hématome, agrémenté d’un sacré mal de crâne à son réveil. Sa respiration ronflait un peu et sa langue lui sortait de la bouche. L’habitation qu’il gardait était plongée dans le noir, à l’exception d’une fenêtre.

Courbée en deux, elle se rapprocha de la maison, imitée par Romuald. Puis, une fois sûrs de ne pas avoir été repérés, ils disparurent à l’angle, là où Flee les attendait. Ne restait plus que Lapin Bleu qui, le regard braqué en direction de ce lieu où des misérables osaient retenir son protégé, bouillait intérieurement. Elle rageait de ne pas être venue avec des renforts, afin d’être certaine qu’aucun de ces traîtres ne lui échappe. Mais trop tard pour aller retrouver ses hommes. Il lui faudrait se contenter de l’équipe que les Dieux lui imposaient, aussi révoltante soit-elle.

Renfrognée, elle trouva Dolaine et Romuald accroupis près de la façade arrière. Le rat farfouillait dans les hautes herbes qui le dissimulaient complètement. Il mit à jour une grille d’aération trouée, au bas du mur, donnant sur la cave.

— Je vais entrer en premier, chuchota-t-il. Avant de vous ouvrir, je tiens à m’assurer que la voie est libre.

Du museau, il leur indiqua une porte, située sur leur gauche. Puis il se détournait, afin de se glisser à l’intérieur de l’habitation, mais Lapin Bleu le rattrapa vivement par la peau du cou. Un petit couinement douloureux lui échappa et il lui décocha un regard de reproche.

— À quoi tu joues ?!

— Et toi ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne te vois pas venir ? Maintenant que tu nous as guidés jusqu’ici, tu n’as plus aucune raison de rester avec nous, pas vrai ? Mais je ne te laisserai pas filer aussi facilement. Ça non, le rat, j’ai encore un tas de détails à tirer au clair avec toi !

Et, en signe de menace, elle porta sa main libre à son arme. Effaré, Flee ouvrit la gueule sur une plainte muette, avant de supplier les deux autres du regard. La bouche tordue par une grimace, Dolaine s’envoya une claque contre le front.

— Par les Dieux, Lapine, ça devient pathologique !

— Surveille tes propos, s’agaça à mi-voix Lapin Bleu. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me manques de respect !

— Et sinon quoi ? répliqua Dolaine. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes seule, ici, seule avec nous ! Essayez un peu de porter la main sur moi, pour voir : Romuald vous aura brisé la nuque bien avant !

— Je… pardon ?

Sans se démonter, Lapin Bleu libéra le rongeur et raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée, prête à la tirer.

— Je serais curieuse de voir ça.

— Mais taisez-vous ! s’emporta Flee.

Son ton était à peine plus élevé que celui de ses compagnons, mais il y perçait un tel agacement que tous baissèrent les yeux sur lui. Dolaine porta une main coupable à sa bouche.

— Toi, siffla la Lapine à l’intention du rat, je te défends de me donner des ordres !

En réponse, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers la Poupée :

— Comme je le disais : attendez-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Et sans laisser à Lapin Bleu l’occasion de réagir, il disparut dans les entrailles de la maison. Toujours accroupis, Dolaine et Romuald s’approchèrent à petits pas de la porte, tandis que la Lapine fixait le point de ténèbres où avait disparu Flee, l’expression plus sombre que jamais. Quand elle les rejoignit, c’était pour grogner entre ses dents serrées :

— Sale vermine.

Après ça, une minute s’écoula dans un silence quasi total, puis deux, puis cinq et, enfin, des grattements se firent entendre de l’autre côté de la porte. Dressant l’oreille, le trio fut aussitôt sur ses gardes et prêt à agir si, au lieu de Flee, un inconnu se présentait à eux. La poignée s’abaissa puis, lentement, le battant s’ouvrit sur un grincement tout juste audible.

Au bout de la poignée, agrippé par ses pattes de devant, Flee pendouillait dans le vide.

— Maintenant, plus un bruit, leur souffla-t-il, après s’être laissé tomber à terre.

La pièce où il pénétrèrent était une cuisine pas assez large pour leur éviter de se marcher dessus. Des ustensiles, ayant servis à la conception d’un repas récent, s’entassaient dans l’évier. Sur la table qui encombrait l’espace central, des miettes. Le lieu était sombre et, même avec la porte ouverte, la visibilité restait mauvaise. Dans l’air, une odeur de vieille cuisine, de boue, mais aussi de pourriture, de celles produites par des légumes en train de se décomposer. Il y faisait frisquet et, contre le mur du fond, plusieurs capes pendaient.

Un nouveau grincement : Flee venait d’entrebâiller une seconde porte. Puis une patte à son museau, en signe de silence, il couina tout bas :

— Le prince est au fond, avec plusieurs Animas : je crois qu’ils sont armés.

En d’autres termes, s’ils voulaient éviter que les individus ne se servent de Teddy comme d’un bouclier, il allait leur falloir jouer la carte de la discrétion et les prendre par surprise.

Le rongeur disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir et on lui emboîta le pas. Des ronflements étaient perceptibles, provenant d’une chambre sur leur droite. S’y mêlaient des murmures, qui s’échappaient d’une porte laissée entrebâillée juste devant eux. De la lumière y brillait.

Dolaine en tête, ils n’avaient pas fait deux pas qu’un sanglot s’élevait. Flee, qui avait presque atteint la porte du fond, se figea et se retourna pour leur adresser un regard incertain, dont la Poupée put percevoir l’éclat. Derrière elle, Lapin Bleu bondit en avant, oubliant déjà les recommandations du rongeur. Heureusement, avant qu’elle ne puisse alerter la maisonnée, Romuald la saisissait par le bras et la tirait en arrière. En réaction, la Lapine fit brusquement volte-face et voulut le frapper du poing. De sa main libre, le vampire bloqua l’attaque et, se courbant dans sa direction, lui intima à voix basse, si basse que ses mots étaient en partie couverts par les bruits de conversation et les sanglots :

— Maîtrisez-vous !

Les ronflements ralentirent et, l’espace d’un instant, ils purent entendre un sommier grincer sous le poids d’un corps qui se retourne. Puis le dormeur reprit son vacarme, avec plus d’énergie encore. Tremblante d’une rage mal contenue, Lapin Bleu fixait Romuald qui, une fois certain qu’elle ne tenterait plus rien d’inconsidéré, la relâcha. Elle s’écarta vivement de lui, une grimace de dégoût lui déformant les traits.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Dolaine et Flee avaient gagné la porte du fond et collé un œil à l’entrebâillement. La Poupée y découvrit une pièce pauvrement meublée, aux murs tachés par l’humidité. Dans un coin, installé sur une chaise, Teddy lui présentait son profil. Assis face à lui, à même le sol, deux hommes. Deux Animas. Et si elle avait imaginé que les pleurs provenaient de l’Ourson, elle découvrait qu’ils étaient produits par un individu à tête de renard. Près de lui se tenait un type à tête de perroquet qu’elle n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras, l’air grave.

Dans son dos, elle sentit la présence de Romuald et, sur sa droite, une silhouette : celle de Lapin Bleu.

Tout en reniflant bruyamment, l’homme renard s’essuya les yeux à l’aide de sa manche.

— Nous avons fait erreur, disait-il, d’une voix enrouée. Jamais nous n’aurions dû nous en prendre à vous.

Sur sa chaise, Teddy n’avait même pas les poignets ou les chevilles entravés. Parfaitement libre de ses mouvements, il se pencha en direction de l’éprouvé pour lui tapoter l’épaule.

— Allons, allons, que dites-vous là ? Sans cet événement, je n’aurais sans doute jamais pris conscience de vos souffrances.

— Vo… votre altesse !

La voix du renard se mua en un gémissement et il recommença à pleurer, le visage en partie dissimulé derrière son avant-bras. Son compagnon lui tapa dans le dos, comme pour le rasséréner.

— Il a raison, mon vieux ! À présent, nous savons que nous pourrons compter sur lui.

L’autre eut un reniflement et opina du chef. Un sourire aux lèvres et sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Teddy ajouta :

— Il ne nous reste donc plus qu’à nous débarrasser de mon père.

Là-dessus, il partit dans un rire et les deux autres, après une hésitation, l’imitèrent. D’abord timidement, puis avec de plus en plus d’assurance.

_Non, mais je rêve ?!_ s’exclama intérieurement Dolaine.

Même Lapin Bleu qui, encore quelques instants plus tôt, était prête à en découdre, ne bougeait plus, comme figée dans une sorte de stupeur.

Dans la pièce, le trio riait de plus en plus fort et, alors que l’hilarité atteignait son pic, l’Ourson redevint brusquement sérieux et questionna, l’air intéressé :

— Vous seriez prêts à m’y aider ?

— Hein ?!

— Prince !

C’en était trop pour Lapin Bleu. Frémissante d’indignation, elle fit irruption dans la pièce avant que quiconque n’ait le réflexe de l’en empêcher.

Dans une exclamation paniquée, les Animas se jetèrent sur leurs pieds. L’homme perroquet, qui était armé, porta la main à son épée, mais la Lapine l’avait pris de vitesse et pointait déjà la sienne dans sa direction.

— Ah, Lapin Bleu ! la salua tranquillement Teddy.

Sa protectrice ne lui accorda pas un regard. Toute son attention dirigée sur ses proies, elle fit un pas dans leur direction, plus menaçante que jamais.

— Vous, sales traîtres ! siffla-t-elle, forçant les malheureux à reculer dans le fond de la pièce.

— E… écoutez, commença le perroquet, une main toujours sur la garde de son arme, mais hésitant à la tirer.

— Silence !

Elle fit fondre sa lame dans leur direction, les obligeant à s’éloigner encore davantage de la porte.

— A… arrêtez, bafouilla le renard d’une voix blanche. Nous…

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse terminer, Lapin Bleu levait son arme, prête à frapper. Dans son regard, une détermination glaciale qui fit couiner les Animas. Dos au mur, ceux-ci n’avaient plus aucune moyen de lui échapper et l’homme perroquet tira enfin son épée, pour défendre sa vie, comme celle de son compagnon.

— Ça suffit Lapin Bleu !

La voix était empreinte d’une telle autorité que les adversaires suspendirent leurs gestes. La seconde d’après, Teddy venait se placer entre eux.

— Ces gens que tu appelles des traîtres sont des sujets du royaume : de mon royaume ! Des êtres délaissés par le pouvoir actuel et qui en souffrent. C’est pourquoi, en tant que futur souverain de Merveille, je t’ordonne de les laisser en paix !

Il affichait un tel sérieux que la Lapine abaissa son arme.

— Prince, soupira-t-elle.

Puis, sans plus se soucier de la hiérarchie, elle attrapa l’une de ses oreilles d’Ourson et la lui tira sévèrement.

— Avant de tenir de tels propos, commencez déjà par ne plus fuir vos responsabilités !

— Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités, s’insurgea-t-il en se dégageant. Je juge simplement ces mariages arrangés d’une autre époque et je…

— Tiens donc ! Et depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si moderne ?

Leur dispute menaçait de dégénérer en cris et reproches mesquines, quand Dolaine s’avança dans la pièce. Après un raclement de gorge, elle dit :

— Pardon de vous déranger, mais… et si nous parlions de ma récompense ?

  


25

— Tss ! Ces Merveilleux ne sont qu’une bande de radins !

Renfrognée, Dolaine fixait les trois Soleils, quatre Lunes et huit Étoiles qui s’exhibaient au creux de sa main. Pour ne rien arranger, elle boitait et son visage se crispait à chaque mouvement.

— Vous trouvez ? s’étonna Romuald. Les recommandations de Teddy me semblent au contraire des plus généreuses.

Il tenait la nouvelle autorisation de circulation signée et remise par l’Ourson avant qu’ils ne se séparent. Y était dit que Romuald d’Éternelle et Dolaine Follenfant, de Porcelaine, appartenaient à ses amis et qu’en conséquence, on se devait de les traiter avec le même respect dont on ferait preuve à son égard. Elle avait eu un effet magique sur les gardes du poste de guet où ils étaient allés récupérer leurs affaires – la libération de leur souverain étant déjà remontée jusqu’à eux.

Avec un reniflement de mépris, Dolaine referma son poing sur les pièces. À cette heure, Utopie dormait encore et la plupart des rues étaient désertes. Seuls des soldats en patrouille, des travailleurs nocturnes, mais aussi quelques fêtards rentrant chez eux après une nuit un peu trop arrosée, avaient croisé leur route. Derrière les volets de certains commerces, on devinait cependant un début d’agitation. Dans le ciel, les étoiles disparaissaient les unes après les autres et la lune, doucement, perdait de son éclat.

Si Teddy avait accepté de lui remettre un peu d’argent, c’était uniquement parce qu’il considérait normal de les dédommager pour les désagréments occasionnés par son escapade. Et malheureusement pour elle, l’Ourson était dur en affaire quand il se savait en position de force.

— Quand on est l’héritier d’un royaume comme celui-ci, croyez-moi, trois Soleils c’est du radinisme aggravé !

Elle se débarrassa rageusement de l’argent dans son sac à main et conclut :

— Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds à Merveille !

Son ressentiment était d’autant plus grand qu’elle se sentait dans la peau de la grande perdante, dans toute cette histoire. Même Flee, à la réflexion, s’en sortait mieux qu’elle. Car si la promesse que lui avait faite Dolaine ennuya Teddy, celui-ci n’était pas un ingrat – ce bien que la Poupée soit prête à soutenir énergiquement le contraire – et lui avait donc proposé de l’accompagner au palais. Là-bas, lui assura-t-il, il trouverait bien une façon de le récompenser pour sa peine.

— Eh bien moi, j’ai trouvé notre séjour plutôt amusant, avoua Romuald, tout en rangeant soigneusement l’autorisation dans le sac qu’il portait à l’épaule.

Pour seule réponse, sa compagne le gratifia d’un regard en coin et d’un grognement.

De retour à leur hôtel, il leur fallut réclamer leurs clefs auprès d’un concierge réticent à l’idée de s’encombrer de clients qui lui avaient valu, un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, la visite de la garde. Comme au poste de guet, la lettre de Teddy suffit néanmoins à faire fondre toute trace d’hostilité et ils purent enfin regagner leur étage. Ce ne fut qu’une fois sa valise récupérée des mains de Romuald que Dolaine remarqua combien elle était épuisée. Après toutes ces émotions, ses yeux la tiraillaient et elle se sentait si faible qu’elle en chancelait presque. En guise de punition pour ses extravagances avec l’Anima en fuite, son corps n’était plus que souffrances. Ses côtes en particulier, l’élançaient. Elle bâilla et portait la main à la poignée de sa porte, quand Romuald lança :

— Bon… eh bien, à tout à l’heure.

— À ce soir, vous voulez dire. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je compte bien dormir une partie de la journée !

Là-dessus elle disparut dans sa chambre et le vampire put l’entendre tourner le verrou derrière elle.

Romuald l’imita, mais au lieu de gagner son lit, il resta un moment debout derrière sa porte, l’oreille tendue. Quand il fut certain que Dolaine ne viendrait plus le déranger, il se débarrassa de ses bagages et récupéra la lettre de Teddy. Puis, son parapluie au poignet, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu’il ouvrit.

Les mains posées sur le rebord, il s’assura que personne n’arrivait dans la rue plus bas, avant de l’enjamber et de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Là, il déploya son parapluie et se mit en route…

 


	28. Episode 5 - Partie 1 : Porcelaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après tout ce temps, se retrouver aux portes de son royaume fait un drôle d'effet à Dolaine. Elle voudrait pouvoir s'en réjouir, mais il n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de son passé. Les souvenirs d'autrefois reviennent la hanter et promettent déjà de gâcher leur séjour ici. Pour ne rien arranger, Romuald se comporte d'une étrange façon et sa compagnie, jusque-là agréable, commencerait presque à l'inquiéter...

1

La cloche venait à peine de sonner que Dolaine quittait déjà sa classe. Ses livres sous le bras, elle salua la religieuse installée derrière son bureau, face à un tableau recouvert d’une écriture petite et nerveuse ; dépassa ses camarades qui, pour la plupart, se levaient tout juste de leur banc, et sortit dans le couloir.

L’établissement scolaire était un bâtiment sans étage, aux larges couloirs en pierres froides, agrémentés de nombreuses fenêtres. Le complexe cloisonnait une cour intérieure, recouverte de neige.

Sur sa droite, le mur prit fin pour laisser place à une ouverture béante. Le froid mordant qui régnait à l’extérieur la fait frissonner.

Dans les jardins, quelques Poupées, emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux. Le nez rouge, soufflant dans leurs mains, elles formaient des groupes épars et menaient des conversations dont seul un brouhaha indistinct lui parvenait.

Tout en leur jetant un regard, Dolaine resserra l’écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et accéléra le pas. Derrière elle, un trottinement.

— Dolaine ! Dolaine !

Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de se retourner, un bras s’imposait sous le sien et un visage familier apparaissait à hauteur de son épaule. Celui d’une jeune femme au bout du nez rouge et au carré de cheveux bruns.

— Alors, il paraît que ta sœur va entrer sous les ordres de Nuitsombre ?

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une seconde Poupée, qui les dépassait de quelques centimètres, se dessina sur sa droite. Un visage aux traits paisibles, dont les cheveux roux et épais ondulaient devant sa poitrine et dans son dos.

— La puissante et estimée Nuitsombre, soupira cette dernière. Il faut que ta sœur soit promise à un bel avenir pour avoir attiré son attention… vraiment, tes parents doivent être fiers !

Dolaine les fixa tour à tour. Décidément, les bonnes nouvelles allaient vite… un peu trop vite, même.

— Ma mère, oui, répondit-elle. Mon père… je ne sais pas. Vous savez comment il est : ce n’est jamais facile de savoir ce qu’il pense.

Ses deux compagnes s’entreregardèrent, avant d’approuver d’un signe de tête.

— Oh oui, fit la brune. Mon père est un peu pareil. Tu devrais le voir quand ma mère commence à hausser le ton : tout ce dont il est capable, c’est de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et d’attendre que l’orage passe. C’est le problème avec les Pierrots : il n’y a rien à en tirer.

Songeuse, la rousse conserva le silence, attirant sur elle l’attention de Dolaine. Elle savait que le père de son amie était un Clown… un homme qui ne lui avait laissé pour héritage aucun trait caractéristique de son espèce. À cause de ses cheveux roux, d’un roux flamboyant, on la croyait souvent fille de Pantin.

Malheureusement pour elle, comme pour sa mère, les Clowns étaient bien différents des Pierrots. C’étaient des hommes de caractère. De trop de caractère, sans doute. Et quand son père en avait eu assez de vivre aux côtés d’une épouse qui refusait obstinément de lui laisser les pleins pouvoirs, il avait abandonné femme et enfant pour s’en retourner chez les siens. Une désertion qui affectait toujours son amie et qui, sans doute, aurait préféré que son père soit lui aussi un Pierrot docile.

Surprenant son regard, la rousse lui adressa un sourire, avant de questionner :

— Et toi, Dolaine ? Tu as finalement pris une décision en ce qui concerne ton choix de carrière ?

Dolaine secoua la tête, tandis que la brune, toujours accrochée à son bras, se serrait un peu plus contre elle.

— Je ne sais pas trop… je crois que ma mère pense à me marier avec un Pierrot : un Pierrot de l’est.

— Une vie de travailleuse agricole, alors ? dit la brune en se rapprochant encore davantage, tant et si bien que leurs visages étaient presque collés. Et ça te convient ?

S’écartant un peu, Dolaine eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Ça ou autre chose, quelle importance ? Du moment que ça me permet d’échapper à ma mère…

Une mère qui, de son avis, avait peu trop d’emprise sur eux. C’était une femme qui aimait tout contrôler, en particulier les membres de sa petite tribu. Dans ce but, elle les surveillait de près et n’hésitait jamais à s’immiscer dans le semblant de vie privée qu’ils essayaient de se construire. Une situation qui, avec l’âge, devenait de plus en plus étouffante.

À l’extérieur, la rue était animée. Des calèches passaient, montures et chauffeurs chaudement couverts. La neige tombait toujours, mais la tempête qui avait soufflé au cours de la nuit appartenait au passé. Des flocons vinrent s’écraser sur leurs cheveux et leurs épaules, les recouvrant rapidement d’une fine pellicule blanchâtre. Les trois jeunes femmes s’arrêtèrent pour contempler cet horizon blanc qui n’avait plus aucun secret pour elles.

La rousse poussa un soupir, qui se matérialisa en un nuage de fumée.

— Et dire que dans deux semaines, nous honorerons la Dévoreuse.

— C’est vrai, fit la brune en chassant de ses cheveux la neige qui s’y amassait. Pourtant, j’ai l’impression que c’était hier que j’entrais dans cet établissement.

Silencieuse, Dolaine se contenta d’opiner du chef. Elle aussi avait cette impression, celle que le temps était passé trop vite. Pourtant, voilà déjà cinq années qu’elles suivaient leur scolarité ici : dans deux semaines, elles seraient toutes trois considérées comme des adultes et, à la fin du trimestre, leur vie étudiante laisserait place à la vie active. Au final, il lui semblait presque ne pas avoir suffisamment profité de cette période de semi-insouciance.

Toujours accrochée à son bras, la brune dit :

— Je me demande qui sera désignée pour le sacrifice… (Puis, avec un reniflement méprisant :) Je suis sûre que ce sera encore l’une de ces pimbêches de bonne famille. Chaque fois c’est la même, il n’y en a que pour elles !

La rousse lui adressa un regard de reproche.

— Tu blasphèmes ! Tu sais pourtant que le culte ne fait aucun favoritisme : c’est le sort qui se charge de désigner l’élue.

En réponse, son amie eut un petit sourire en coin et s’écarta de Dolaine.

— Je vois que tu commences déjà à prendre ton futur rôle de prêtresse au sérieux. (Puis, avec un ricanement, elle eut une courbette moqueuse.) Dans ce cas, votre vénérée grandeur, expliquez-moi pourquoi votre si vertueux hasard s’obstine à ne désigner que les grandes familles ?

Les joues de son interlocutrice avaient rougies. Les sourcils froncés, elle répliqua sèchement :

— Volonté de Moloch, rien de plus.

— Ben tiens !

Et alors qu’elles se mesuraient du regard, Dolaine les contempla tour à tour, sans parvenir à dissimuler son amusent. Et dire que c’était sans doute l’une des dernières disputes qu’elle surprendrait entre ses amies. Car si l’une était destinée à rejoindre le culte, l’autre irait travailler auprès de ses parents, dans leur boutique de chapellerie. Après des années de complicité, elles allaient finalement devoir se séparer.

Alors oui, sans doute que dans les premiers mois elles continueraient à se voir, mais ces rencontres se feraient de plus en plus espacées à mesure que leurs vies changeraient. À la place, elles s’écriraient, mais là aussi leur correspondance finirait par se tarir. Elles se perdraient finalement de vue et leur amitié s’envolerait.

Et ce, qu’elles le veuillent ou non…

  


¤O¤

  


Dolaine ouvrit les yeux. Elle était installée près de la fenêtre de leur cabine. Assise sur une chaise, son corps suivait mollement les secousses du train. En face d’elle, Romuald était étendu sur sa couchette. Les yeux clos, il dormait depuis le début de la matinée et ne s’éveillait que de temps à autre pour jeter d’étranges regards fiévreux autour de lui. Il avait les traits creusés et, même pour un vampire, on pouvait dire qu’il avait mauvaise mine.

Voilà quatre jours qu’ils avaient quitté Merveille. Quatre jours au fil desquels elle avait vu le comportement de son compagnon se détériorer. Irascible, il passait le plus clair de son temps à somnoler et ne se levait que pour se nourrir.

Depuis la veille, il refusait même de quitter leur cabine.

Au cours de la nuit, elle l’avait pourtant surpris à se lever plusieurs fois, pour se diriger vers la porte, hésiter, avant de revenir se coucher. Et puis, au matin, elle avait remarqué qu’il ne lui adressait même plus la parole, se contentant de grogner chaque fois qu’elle tentait d’engager la conversation.

En plus la vexer, son comportement l’inquiétait. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu’il lui arrivait, d’autant moins qu’il l’avait, jusque-là, habituée à une compagnie tout à fait amicale. Pour qu’il en vienne à changer si vite, il fallait qu’il se soit passé quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Détournant les yeux, elle écarta le rideau qui pendait devant la fenêtre. À l’extérieur, un ciel gris et couvert. Preuve qu’ils approchaient de Porcelaine, le climat de son royaume n’ayant jamais été des plus cléments.

Une boule se forma au niveau de son estomac. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que, d’ici quelques heures, elle serait de retour chez les siens. Cela faisait des années, et même des décennies, qu’elle n’y avait pas remis les pieds. Et sans cette crainte de croiser d’anciennes connaissances, ce serait un sentiment d’impatience qui l’habiterait.

Bien sûr, elle savait ses angoisses grotesques. Tomber sur quelqu’un de son entourage, comme ça, après tout ce temps… surtout sur quelqu’un capable de la reconnaître, vraiment, ce ne serait pas de chance ! Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. D’autant moins que sa sœur, aujourd’hui, devait appartenir à l’armée du royaume. Une sœur qui la haïssait certainement encore à l’heure actuelle et qui, comme tout soldat, se retrouvait de temps à autre assignée à la surveillance du marché perpétuel.

Se frottant les yeux d’une main, elle appuya son front contre la vitre glacée.

Sa sœur et elle ne s’étaient jamais vraiment entendues… pire, elles avaient toujours été de parfaites étrangères. Nées et élevées dans le même foyer, aucune des deux ne connaissait l’autre. À l’époque, on aurait pu comparer leur relation à celle de voisines de palier. Des voisines vivant dans le même immeuble, se disant bonjour quand elles se croisaient, mais qui ne cherchaient jamais à s’aventurer plus loin dans les familiarités.

Pourtant, et malgré le mur que sa sœur s’était employée à dresser entre elles, Dolaine l’avait aimée… ou en tout cas, l’avait admirée, en secret, et sans jamais s’imposer à elle, de crainte de la gêner. Elle, la fille prodige, celle qui aurait dû apporter gloire et honneur sur leur famille.

Cette inconnue qui, dans ses souvenirs, ne lui avait accordé son estime qu’en une seule et unique occasion…

  


¤O¤

  


Installée à la table de leur cuisine – une petite pièce aux dalles en deux teintes –, Dolaine faisait face à un petit déjeuner copieux. Sa sœur était assise près d’elle et, derrière son bol de café, Dolaine l’observait timidement.

Ses cheveux blonds, ternes et ondulés, sa sœur les tenait de leur mère. Le front dégagé, elle ramenait une mèche derrière son oreille quand elle remarqua que Dolaine la fixait. Elle lui adressa un regard sans émotion, qui ne parvint pas à rencontrer celui de sa cadette, celle-ci ayant vivement baissé le sien.

À l’autre bout de la table, leur père, le visage fatigué et une joue flasque écrasée contre son poing. Ses cheveux bouclés commençaient à se clairsemer, tandis que des rides de plus en plus profondes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.

Dans la pièce voisine, la voix de sa mère s’élevait, en grande discussion avec une représentante du culte. La femme était venue frapper à leur porte un peu plus tôt en exigeant de s’entretenir avec le chef de famille.

Dolaine tendait une main en direction des tartines qui trônaient au milieu de la table, quand la porte d’entrée claqua. L’instant d’après, sa mère les rejoignait, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous ne me croirez jamais, fit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Dolaine a été choisie pour exécuter le sacrifice !

La surprise qui frappa l’intéressée fut si grande que son haussement de sourcils dut paraître comique, tant il était exagéré. Tout aussi étonné, son père répéta :

— Dolaine ?

— Oui, Dolaine, notre chère, notre très chère petite Dolaine, répondit son épouse en venant poser les mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Pour la première fois dans l’histoire de notre famille, la Dévoreuse a choisi l’une des nôtres pour l’honorer.

La fierté vibrait dans sa voix. Les yeux brillants, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de sa fille, qui ne savait ni comment se comporter, ni ce qu’il était convenable de dire en de telles circonstances. Comme en plein rêve, elle vit sa sœur se tourner dans sa direction pour la féliciter :

— Eh bien, bravo, ma sœur. Grâce à toi, notre famille pourra être fière de son nom.

En réponse, Dolaine rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bizarre, presque euphorique. Seul son père ne disait rien. La mine plus grise et plus défaite que jamais, une main portée à son front, il secouait doucement la tête…

 


	29. Episode 5 - Partie 2 : Porcelaine

2

— Allez Romuald, secouez-vous un peu !

Romuald émit un grognement.

L’air renfrogné, c’était presque de mauvaise grâce qu’il suivait Dolaine. Un comportement qui commençait souverainement à exaspérer sa compagne.

N’ayant toutefois aucune envie de se fâcher avec lui, encore moins en un jour comme celui-ci, elle dissimulait son agacement sous une attitude enjouée, quoique forcée.

À l’extérieur, le temps était frais. En prévision, elle avait revêtu un manteau à la doublure épaisse et au col en fourrure. Romuald, lui, n’avait que sa robe sur le dos.

Le marché s’étirait sous un ciel triste et gris. Des stands et des stands partout, presque à perte de vue. Des badauds et des commerçants, mais aussi des étals sur roues – que l’on tirait à la force des bras ou par celle de quelques montures – généralement remplies de babioles ou d’aliments. Les silhouettes d’hôtels et d’auberges encerclaient l’ensemble, ainsi que celles de restaurants. Frappé par la lumière froide qui régnait sur les lieux, Romuald plissa les paupières.

— Venez, insista Dolaine. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim !

Elle dépassa un large tableau planté à la sortie de la gare, qui attira l’attention du vampire. Dessus, un cercle découpé comme en parts de tarte et, tout autour, de petits visages représentant des Clowns, des Poupées, des Pierrots ou des Pantins. Des notes, également, des informations auxquelles il tenta vainement de comprendre quelque chose.

Remarquant qu’il ne la suivait plus, Dolaine revint sur ses pas pour s’intéresser elle aussi au panneau. Amusée, elle eut un sourire qui lui retroussa le nez.

— Oh, oh ! Voilà qui est nouveau, dit-elle, sans pour autant provoquer la moindre réaction chez son compagnon.

L’air fermé, presque hostile, il se contentait de regarder devant lui. Elle patienta quelques secondes, espérant qu’il finirait par se décrisper, avant de sentir un frisson de colère lui remonter le long du dos. Elle s’obligea toutefois au calme et, quoiqu’avec une note d’impatience dans la voix, reprit :

— Vous voyez, ce graphique explique qui fait quoi à Porcelaine. Vous l’ignorez sans doute, mais chaque peuple y occupe un rôle qui lui est propre. Et comme nous vivons sur des territoires souvent très différents, au niveau géographique comme climatique, les ressources n’y sont que rarement les mêmes.

— Mhhh… ?

Encouragée par ce succès, elle poursuivit :

— Oui, vous voyez : le territoire de Porcelaine est séparé en quatre parties, dont deux appartiennent à la fois aux Poupées et aux Pierrots. Vous remarquerez que les Clowns possèdent l’un des territoires les plus variés, mais aussi étendu : les raisons en sont que s’ils appartiennent tous à la même grande famille, ils ne sont en vérité pas un seul, mais quatre peuples : celui des Clowns des montagnes, des prairies, des forêts et enfin des cavernes. Ces derniers sont notre principale source de richesses, car propriétaires des plus grosses mines de diamants de tout Ekinoxe.

« Pour les protéger, ils peuvent notamment compter sur les Clowns des montagnes. Ces derniers produisent surtout du charbon et de la pierre, quelques plantes rares également. Après eux viennent les Clowns des prairies : leur rôle est également de protéger les mines, bien que cela reste pour eux une tâche secondaire. Comme ce sont avant tout des bergers, ils possèdent de nombreux élevages de moutons et nous procurent de la laine, de la viande, ainsi que du lait et du fromage. Quant aux Clowns des forêts, ils fournissent avant tout du bois, des champignons, mais aussi toutes sortes de produits forestiers. Ajouté à cela des drogues, qu’ils confectionnent à partir des richesses de leur territoire… la plupart sont inoffensives, d’autres de véritables poisons.

Sans qu’elle n’en ait vraiment conscience, elle s’animait et sa voix s’élevait au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Tout à son exposé, elle ne remarque pas que certains voyageurs s’étaient arrêtés pour l’écouter.

— Viennent ensuite les Pantins. Leur climat est l’un des plus cléments de Porcelaine. Ce sont avant tout des artisans et des inventeurs : armement, poterie, ils sont également forgerons et construisent la plupart de nos maisons, en plus de travailler le bois et le tissu. Leurs talents sont multiples et, s’ils ne produisent que très peu de matière première, ils sont particulièrement précieux au royaume.

« Et pour finir, vous avez les Pierrots et les Poupées qui, comme je vous l’ai dit, se partagent deux territoires. Celui de l’est est avant tout agricole. Beaucoup de fermes, qui pourvoient à plus de la moitié des besoins alimentaires du royaume. Grâce à eux, Porcelaine pourrait être victime d’un siège sans que nous ne risquions de mourir de faim.

« Enfin, le territoire du nord, celui-là même d’où je viens.

Du doigt, elle tapota l’emplacement représentant le territoire du nord.

— Son rôle est avant tout militaire et éducatif. Comme il y neige les trois quarts de l’année, on peut difficilement espérer y faire pousser quelque chose, et les rares élevages que nous possédons sont surtout ceux de vaches à poils longs. Les gens du nord font toutefois partis des plus instruits de tout Porcelaine : on y forme les futurs soldats, comme professeurs et gardiens du culte. Beaucoup de médecins, également.

Elle releva les yeux sur Romuald.

— Nous sommes l’une des principales forces militaires du royaume, mais loin d’être la première : ce rôle est détenu depuis toujours par les Clowns. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des soldats et ne possèdent pas de véritable armée. Seulement… disons qu’ils sont éduqués à la protection du territoire depuis leur petite enfance. Une sorte de tradition…

« D’ailleurs, je crois que si personne n’est jamais parvenu à mettre Porcelaine en difficulté, c’est surtout grâce à eux.

— Ah oui ?

Surprise, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et remarque qu’il était déjà moins crispé. Presque attentif.

— Oui, vous voyez ? (Du doigt, elle désigna les hautes montagnes qui se dessinaient à l’horizon, face auxquelles un haut mur d’enceinte se dressait.) Porcelaine est entourée de montagnes qui, toutes, appartiennent aux Clowns. Même nous, nous préférons éviter de nous y aventure sans leur aide. On s’y perd facilement et puis, il y a des dangers… beaucoup de dangers… à commencer par la brume. Elle stagne au pied des montagnes, où elle dissimule les trop nombreux ravins qui les parsèment. Et puis, les routes y sont souvent étroites, particulièrement traîtresses. Autant dire que l’on ne fait pas de meilleure protection !

Romuald fixa Porcelaine qui, à cette distance, se résumait à une silhouette de montagnes grises, massives, aux cimes desquelles sa massaient des nuages. Il poussa un soupir.

— Quel dommage que nous ne puissions nous y rendre.

La déception était perceptible dans sa voix. Dolaine eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Vous savez, même avec moi à vos côtés, il n’est pas certain que l’on vous laisserait entrer. Nous avons en commun avec Merveille que notre territoire est interdit aux étrangers. Nous ne l’ouvrons à aucun moment de l’année, pas même pour quelques jours. Toutefois, ne croyez pas que ce soit le mépris qui nous pousse à agir ainsi. Nous n’avons rien contre le reste du monde et nous ne cherchons pas à nous enfermer sur nous-même. Seulement… (Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et jeta un coup d’œil à la foule qui les entourait à présent. Une dizaine d’individus dont les regards étaient tournés en direction du royaume.) En permettant à d’autres de pénétrer nos terres, nous craignons qu’on ne finisse par percer les secrets du territoire des Clowns. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

À nouveau, elle s’intéressa aux curieux. Elle se demanda s’il était vraiment prudent de poursuivre sur le sujet, avant de se rappeler qu’il ne s’agissait pas exactement d’un secret… un secret de polichinelle, plutôt. Il suffisait d’être un peu curieux pour en prendre connaissance.

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, elle se balança doucement d’avant en arrière, une moue aux lèvres.

— C’est à cause de notre souverain… notre créateur. La légende veut que s’il venait à mourir, alors nous disparaîtrions avec lui. Aussi, vous comprenez… nous préférons rester prudents.

« C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons créé ce marché : pour ne pas nous fermer totalement au reste du monde. Sans lui, nous n’aurions presque aucun contact avec l’extérieur.

De son petit groupe d’auditeurs s’élevaient des discussions. Parmi eux, un type à petites lunettes tirait sur sa barbe d’un air songeur et hochait la tête aux paroles d’un individu grand et décharné. De moins en moins à l’aise au milieu de ces inconnus, elle proposa à Romuald :

— Cela vous plairait-il de voir à quoi ressemble notre souverain ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle l’agrippa par la manche et le força à la suivre en direction des premiers stands.

  


3

Le marché était titanesque et, bien qu’une majorité de commerçants appartenaient aux peuples de Porcelaine, on y trouvait toutes les ethnies, comme tous les royaumes. Des mages, des humains, des trolls, mais aussi quelques rares Merveilleux, réunis ici dans le seul but de faire des affaires.

Au bout d’une allée, Dolaine s’était arrêtée à un stand tenu par des Pantins. Roux et vêtus de vêtements aux motifs à carreaux, c’était toute une petite famille qui se dessinait derrière son comptoir, vendant des légumes frits en barquette, des parts de tartes et de tourtes, mais aussi du lait et de l’eau.

— Vous voyez, fit Dolaine en payant ce qu’elle devait pour ses légumes frits, ce marché est comme une sorte de terrain neutre. Tout le monde est autorisé à s’y rendre, même nos ennemis, à la condition de laisser les vieilles rancunes de côté et de ne pas causer de problèmes.

Ils reprirent leur marche, Dolaine seulement encombrée de sa barquette et de son sac à main ; Romuald chargé de leurs valises. Son parapluie à la main, il jetait des regards autour de lui, attentif à tout ce qu’ils croisaient. Envolé l’air grognon de ces derniers jours ! Il semblait être redevenu lui-même, jusque dans l’expression de curiosité enfantine qui se peignait sur ses traits.

— Malgré la réputation des miennes, les gens viennent des quatre coins du monde pour faire affaire avec nous. Il n’est même pas nécessaire d’avoir un stand pour cela : il suffit juste de payer un pourcentage à Porcelaine pour chacune de ses ventes. Bien sûr, il arrive fréquemment que certains resquillent, mais… je crois que la plupart sont honnêtes. Déjà parce que le pourcentage que nous réclamons est assez bas, et qu’il permet notamment à cet endroit de subsister, mais surtout parce que ceux qui sont pris à conclure illégalement des affaires sont chassés et priés de ne plus remettre les pieds ici durant quelque temps. Quelques-uns, même, ont été interdits à vie de notre territoire et, croyez-moi, nous savons retrouver les petits malins qui espèrent qu’au milieu de la foule, nous ne les reconnaîtrons pas.

Elle goba tout rond un morceau de légume gorgé d’huile et, tout en mâchant, poursuivit :

— Pour ne pas avoir à payer de taxes, certains tentent de faire des affaires en dehors des limites du marché. Je ne sais pas où en est la situation aujourd’hui, mais il y a quelques décennies, Porcelaine le tolérait plus ou moins…

— Et vous dites que la cohabitation entre tous ces peuples ne pose aucun problème ?

Elle fit voler ses boucles blondes de gauche à droite.

— Non, je n’ai pas dit ça : je dis seulement qu’il leur est demandé de ne pas en créer. Mais des problèmes, il y en a, et même plus souvent qu’on ne le pense. Toutefois, Porcelaine fait de son mieux pour limiter les dégâts et elle est aidée en cela que la majorité a tendance à se tenir tranquille : comprenez que personne n’a vraiment envie d’être responsable de l’exclusion momentanée, sinon définitive, de son royaume.

« Tenez ! Vous voyez ces créatures ?

Les doigts gras et la bouche pleine, elle lui désignait un groupe d’individus massifs, recouverts de poils. Ils déchargeaient leurs marchandises d’une roulotte et, face à eux, un stand tenu par des Clowns.

— On les appelle des Grands Gris et la plupart du temps, on s’arrange pour les éloigner des Clowns, mais… comme aujourd’hui, il arrive que ce ne soit pas possible. À l’heure actuelle, je crois que ce sont nos seuls ennemis actifs…

Elle se lécha les doigts. Une table, encore vide, était dressée juste devant la roulotte.

— Enfin, pour être tout à fait exacte, ce ne sont pas vraiment les ennemis de Porcelaine… pas même des Clowns en général, mais seulement de ceux des collines. (Puis, avec une grimace :) Et j’ajouterai qu’ils ne combattent que quelques clans des collines : ceux vivants sur le territoire du sud, juste au niveau de la frontière. (Disant cela, elle désigna les montagnes qui se dessinaient au loin.) Ils prétendent qu’il s’agissait autrefois de leur territoire et que les Clowns seraient venus le leur arracher. Une véritable obsession : cela fait plusieurs siècles qu’ils n’en démordent pas.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et ajouta :

— Le problème, voyez-vous, c’est que ce sont de vieilles histoires… de très, très vieilles histoires, trop vieilles pour que quiconque se souvienne de ce qui est vrai ou faux là-dedans. Car comme vous vous en doutez, les Clowns affirment que ces terres ont toujours été celles de leurs ancêtres, et ce avec la même obstination que les Grands Gris.

Songeur, Romuald contempla les dits Grands Gris. Bien plus grands que lui, il s’agissait de créatures toutes en muscles, possédant un long museau et des yeux en amande, d’un noir intégral. Leurs oreilles, qui rappelaient celles d’un âne, leur tombaient des deux côtés du visage. Vêtues de peaux de bêtes, elles avaient un poil gris, strié de bandes tirant sur le noir. Leur longue queue traînait sur le sol. Quelques bijoux rudimentaires complétaient leur tenue.

L’air peu aimable, elles faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer les Clowns qui, de leur côté, le leur rendaient bien. L’une d’elles, toutefois, se dressait face à leurs voisins, les bras croisés sur son torse. Remarquant que Romuald le fixait, le Grand Gris retroussa les babines et fit un pas dans sa direction.

— Dis donc toi ! Qu’est-ce que t’as à me regarder comme ça ?

Surpris, le vampire eut un mouvement de recul. Un éclat de rire échappa aux Clowns, ce qui eut pour effet d’hérisser les poils du Grand Gris.

— Fermez-la, sales crapules ! rugit-il en brandissant un poing menaçant dans leur direction.

— Venez, conseilla Dolaine en tirant sur la manche de Romuald, ne vous occupez pas de lui.

— Dis donc toi ! Tu crois que je ne t’ai pas entendue ?

Comme les Clowns se remettaient à rire, Romuald emboîta le pas à sa compagne. Au même moment, plusieurs Grands Gris se jetaient sur leur semblable pour lui intimer de se calmer.

Ils continuèrent leur route en direction des portes de Porcelaine, dépassant pour cela de nombreux stands et notamment plusieurs boutiques improvisées de vêtements, où une foule bigarrée se pressait. Tenues par des Poupées, on y exposait les dernières collections et accessoires féminins en vogue. On les détaillait avec intérêt, palpant, inspectant, et discutant d’éventuelles modifications.

— Malgré notre réputation, expliqua Dolaine alors qu’ils dépassaient un groupe d’acheteurs particulièrement bruyants, nos collections plaisent en territoires mortels… bien que la plupart des commerçants évitent de préciser d’où proviennent leurs marchandises.

Elle finit par s’arrêter devant une large et haute fresque, plantée au milieu du marché, presque à l’extrémité de celui-ci. Aucun stand ne l’encombrait et les gens s’attardaient de temps à autre dans le secteur pour la contempler. Un peu plus loin, les portes massives du royaume de Porcelaine.

— Tenez, voilà notre souverain, dit-elle en lui désignant une créature à trois visages, placée au centre de la peinture.

Un lourd chapeau sur le sommet de son crâne unique, elle avait la peau tirant sur le violet, des yeux d’un blanc immaculé et des vêtements bariolés. Derrière lui, Porcelaine, ainsi que deux Pierrots de haute taille, un homme et une femme – dont les chapeaux n’étaient terminés que par un seul grelot, l’un partant à droite, l’autre à gauche. Deux autres grand Pierrots étaient visibles, ceux-là possédant des chapeaux à quatre branches. L’un se tenait tout près de la créature à trois visages, l’autre au milieu de représentants du royaume : Poupées, Pierrots, Pantins et Clowns de tous poils. Tout à droite, une étrange Poupée au teint bleu, solitaire.

— Bien que ce ne soit pas visible sur cette peinture, il possède en vérité quatre visages : un pour chaque peuple. On dit de lui qu’il est aveugle à ce qui l’entoure, car chacun de ses regards serait occupé à voir ce qu’il se passe bien plus loin, au sein de chaque royaume. (Elle se déporta sur le côté, afin de dépasser la fresque et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, se tordit le cou.) Mhh… on ne peut pas la voir d’ici, mais il habite une haute, très haute tour. Elle surplombe tout ce qui existe en Porcelaine : c’est le cœur même du royaume.

Sur la fresque, la tour en question était visible, juste à l’arrière du souverain. Une construction en pierres blanches, élégante. Romuald s’attarda un instant sur elle, avant de revenir au souverain. Avec ses paupières tombantes, il donnait l’impression d’être à moitié endormi, sinon absent.

— Et vous prétendez que si cette créature meurt, Porcelaine s’éteindra avec elle ?

Revenant à son compagnon, Dolaine approuva d’un signe de tête.

— Vous savez, notre souverain est une divinité. Nous étions ses jouets, ce jusqu’au jour où il nous donna la vie grâce à sa magie. C’est pourquoi nous pensons que s’il venait à disparaître, alors la magie qui nous anime s’évanouirait avec lui. Nous sommes si inquiets à ce sujet que sa demeure est truffée de pièges et de sorts de protection. Sur une centaine d’étages, il n’y en a que quelques-uns, et ce parmi les plus élevés, qui soient habitables.

Elle avait levé un doigt en direction du ciel et Romuald l’avait suivi du regard.

— Mais avec ces véhicules volants qui commencent à se développer, ne craignez-vous pas que l’on parvienne finalement à l’atteindre ?

D’amusement, le nez de Dolaine se retroussa.

— Oh, mais nous avons déjà tout prévu, répondit-elle en secouant le doigt. Les Clowns, notamment, possèdent plusieurs véhicules volants qui nous ont fait prendre conscience très tôt qu’un tel danger pourrait un jour nous menacer. Voilà pourquoi le dernier étage est protégé d’une barrière magique et, qu’aux quatre coins de la tour, des Pantins sont chargés de surveiller les cieux en permanence. Je vous l’ai dit, ce sont des inventeurs, des inventeurs mêmes très doués en ce qui concerne l’armement. Les canons qu’ils ont à leur disposition peuvent réduire en poussière quiconque tenterait de s’en approcher. Non, croyez-moi, les attaques célestes ne nous inquiètent pas…

En tout cas, pas pour le moment, songea-t-elle en enfournant un légume dans sa bouche, et peut-être même jamais, car, à ce qu’elle avait entendu dire, les Pantins planchaient sur des vaisseaux de guerre célestes.

— Vous savez, reprit-elle, chaque peuple de Porcelaine possède son propre système de gouvernement. Les Pierrots ont leur royauté, les Poupées une grande prêtresse, les Clowns divers chefs de clans et les Pantins leur démocratie. Malgré ces différences, nous reconnaissons tous l’autorité du roi. Sa parole est sacrée pour nous, aussi sacrée que celle d’un père.

Comme ses doigts étaient couverts de sel et de graisse, elle se mit à les lécher. Romuald baissa les yeux dans sa direction.

— Même pour les Poupées ? questionna-t-il.

Surprise, elle eut un haussement de sourcils.

— Comment cela ?

— Eh bien… vous dites que sa parole est aussi sacrée que celle d’un père, mais… je croyais que les vôtres révéraient cette démone du nom de Moloch.

— Ah ! Oui… enfin, non, c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça : nous autres, Poupées, reconnaissons le roi comme notre créateur. Seulement, nous pensons qu’il n’a pas été le seul à nous concevoir et que s’il représente notre père, alors Moloch est notre mère.

Avec une moue, Dolaine lui décocha un coup d’œil. Bien que la conversation paraissait l’intéresser, elle remarqua que la fatigue avait recommencé à marquer ses traits.

Romuald laissa son regard aux paupières de plus en plus lourdes balayer la fresque. Il crut y reconnaître Moloch dans une silhouette perdue au milieu de la brume située en bas de celle-ci. Des cheveux d’un rouge sang et une peau foncée, mais aussi des yeux jaunes et rieurs.

Puis il s’intéressa à l’étrange Poupée bleue. Le grand Pierrot, à la droite du souverain, semblait la désigner du doigt. Il donnait même l’impression de la chasser.

— Et elle ?

Il eut un mouvement du menton, que Dolaine suivit. Elle avait fini de dévorer le contenu de sa corbeille et, les joues rondes, répondit :

— Oh, elle ! Ce n’est rien qu’un mythe.

Elle mâcha furieusement ce qu’elle avait en bouche, avant de l’avaler. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était quelque peu étranglée :

— En fait, on l’appelle… ou plutôt, on appelle les siennes des Poupées de Cristal. Une erreur du roi… la seule véritable qu’il aurait commise. La légende veut qu’il les ait chassées du royaume après avoir pris conscience de leur monstruosité. Elles se seraient évanouies dans la nature et plus personne ne les aurait jamais revues.

— Étaient-elles si terribles ?

— Terribles ? Je ne sais pas si c’est exactement le mot… cruelles serait plus juste. Elles se nourrissaient presque exclusivement d’énergie vitale et, en cela, elles ne faisaient aucune différence entre les peuples de Porcelaine et le reste du monde. Certains prétendent même qu’elles se dévoraient entre elles.

Elle retourna sa barquette et la secoua, faisant tomber des miettes à terre.

— Mais comme je vous l’ai dit, ce n’est qu’un mythe : rien ne prouve qu’elles aient réellement existé et même le grand Bael (Elle désigna le Pierrot près du roi.) en doute.

Au même instant, les portes de Porcelaine s’ouvrirent pour laisser passer une troupe de Poupées à dos de poneys. Elles étaient accompagnées par des Pierrots à pied, tenant appuyées contre leurs épaules de longues lances. À leur tête, une Poupée aux longs cheveux blonds dont la silhouette fit battre plus fort son cœur. L’espace d’un instant, elle crut qu’il s’agissait de sa sœur, mais non… rien de plus qu’une simple ressemblance.

— Je crois que nous devrions…, commença-t-elle en revenant à Romuald.

Mais le changement qui s’était opéré chez lui la rendit muette. Prise d’un frisson, elle se surprit à reculer : il avait le regard fixé en direction de la foule qui allait et venait derrière eux. Son expression était glaciale et elle crut retrouver le Romuald qui, à Mille-Corps, s’était laissé envahir par la colère.

— Heu… Romuald ?

Elle rechignait à le toucher et ce fut donc avec beaucoup d’appréhension qu’elle vint poser sa main sur son bras. Le regard qu’il braqua sur elle la fit bondir en arrière. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour le supplier de se calmer, quand il sembla revenir à lui.

— Oui ? Vous disiez quelque chose ?

Dans sa poitrine, Dolaine sentait son cœur battre furieusement et eut du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

— Je…, commença-t-elle, d’une voix tremblante et la gorge sèche. Je… (Elle prit une longue inspiration, avant de poursuivre :) Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Et comme il la contemplait sans comprendre, elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

— Vous savez, ce n’est vraiment pas agréable de voyager avec vous en ce moment !

 


	30. Episode 5 - Partie 3 : Porcelaine

4

— Alors c’est vrai ce qu’on raconte ? Tu as été choisie pour le sacrifice ?

Dolaine leva les yeux vers Raphaël. Assis derrière elle, en haut d’une clôture, il la fixait en balançant ses pieds dans le vide. Le ciel était bleu, envahi de gros nuages cotonneux.

Installée sur un coin d’herbe, un livre ouvert sur ses cuisses, elle pouvait voir un chemin de terre s’étirer un peu plus loin. À l’horizon, des champs et des pâturages, au milieu desquels des bâtiments de ferme se dessinaient. Dans le pré juste derrière eux, des vaches paissaient.

Pour l’anniversaire de l’oncle Sylvestre, sa famille avait fait le voyage jusqu’au territoire de l’est. L’homme, qui était le cadet de son père, vivait ici avec sa femme et son fils unique, Raphaël, où il était propriétaire d’un petit complexe agricole. Seule sa sœur avait refusé de se joindre à eux, prétextant d’autres engagements.

Remettant une boucle de cheveux derrière son oreille, Dolaine approuva d’un hochement de tête.

— Et ça ne te dégoûte pas de devoir faire ça ?

Elle le fixa, d’abord interloquée. Il affichait un air buté, presque boudeur. Plus jeune, elle venait passer une bonne partie de ses vacances ici, si bien qu’elle avait appris à voir clair dans chacune de ses mimiques. Elle comprit que la nouvelle lui déplaisait. Même, qu’il la trouvait scandaleuse.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me dégoûte ? Au contraire, c’est un honneur !

— Un honneur, grommela-t-il, le nez baissé en direction du sol. Alors pour toi, commettre un meurtre est un honneur ?

Son hostilité était à ce point perceptible qu’elle s’en étonna :

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous mangeons ce que nous tuons, non ? Aussi quelle différence avec ces vaches et ces poules que vous abattez ?

Presque choqué de la comparaison, il redressa vivement la tête. Les grelots qui pendaient aux extrémités de son chapeau tintèrent.

— Ça n’a rien à voir !

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de se raviser et de se renfrogner. Elle le laissa bouder un instant, pensant qu’il finirait bien par se décrisper. Une minute s’écoula, puis deux, avant qu’elle ne laisse échapper un soupir. Lassée d’attendre, elle retourna à son livre en concluant :

— De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre : après tout, tu es à moitié Pantin.

— Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Mon père pense comme moi et lui ses parents sont Pierrot et Poupée.

Tournant la page qu’elle lisait, elle répondit :

— Oui, mais ta mère est Pantin. Aussi j’imagine que ton père a fini par adopter sa façon de penser.

— Non, c’est faux ! s’insurgea Raphaël en se penchant en avant, ses deux mains agrippées à la planche où il était installé. Il n’a jamais aimé ça, il a toujours trouvé cette coutume stupide. Et même ton père, si tu veux tout savoir, partage son point de vue.

De surprise, Dolaine releva les yeux sur lui.

— Tu racontes n’importe quoi : je n’ai jamais entendu mon père se plaindre de nos traditions.

— Bien sûr ! Il n’est pas fou, il ne va certainement pas s’y opposer publiquement avec ta mère et…

— Laisse ma mère tranquille !

— … l’environnement dans lequel vous vivez, poursuivit obstinément son cousin. Vous autres, habitants du nord, on sait bien que vous êtes des fanatiques religieux : avoir un avis différent du vôtre est dangereux.

L’espace d’un instant, Dolaine hésita entre se fâcher et se disputer avec luiou bien se lever et le planter là. Elle fut sur le point d’adopter la seconde solution, avant de prendre conscience que les propos de Raphaël l’avaient bien plus ébranlée qu’elle ne l’imaginait. Incapable de se redresser, elle déclara, d’une voix où perçait toutefois le doute :

— Mon père est fier de moi.

— Et moi je te dis que non.

— Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu lui as posé la question, peut-être ?

— Non… non, mais je les ai entendu discuter… ton père et le mien. À propos de toi et de cette histoire de sacrifice. Ils devaient penser qu’ils étaient seuls, mais… enfin, crois-moi, ton père n’est pas du tout content que ça te soit tombé dessus.

Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur la couverture de son livre.

— Tu mens !

— Qu’est-ce que ça me rapporterait ?

Et comme elle ne répondait pas, se contentant de le fixer d’un regard sombre et dangereux qui le fit se tasser sur lui-même, il ajouta, tout en détournant les yeux :

— Tout ce que je dis, moi, c’est que ça ne me plairait pas que quelqu’un vienne enlever mes enfants pour les manger. Et si tu avais un minimum de compassion, tu essaierais de te mettre à la place de ceux que vous vous apprêtez à sacrifier pour votre stupide cérémonie.

Refusant d’en entendre davantage, Dolaine se redressa vivement.

— Oh, ferme-la Raphaël ! Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

  


¤O¤

  


Dolaine ouvrit les yeux. Elle s’était assoupie à son bureau, face à la lettre qu’elle rédigeait à l’intention de Raphaël et de Mistigri. La joue écrasée contre son poing, elle battit des paupières, avant de les plisser, agressée par la lueur de la lampe de chevet qui brillait à ses côtés.

Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir. À l’extérieur, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et, dans la chambre d’en face, Romuald devait déjà dormir.

Longuement, elle s’étira et ses yeux se baissèrent sur son mollet droit. À l’emplacement où le zombie l’avait mordue quelques semaines plus tôt, une vilaine cicatrice. Elle ramena sa jambe à elle et suivit du doigt la balafre. Ce n’était pas très joli à voir. Pas joli du tout, même. Adieu les chaussettes courtes, elle devrait, à l’avenir, se contenter de chaussettes montantes en toutes saisons, sinon de collants.

Agacée, elle retroussa le nez et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Un vent glacial s’engouffra dans la pièce et, frissonnant, elle replia ses bras autour d’elle. Au loin, Porcelaine formait une silhouette familière, quelque peu inquiétante, mais surtout chargée de nostalgie.

À sa vue, une sorte de quiétude s’empara d’elle. Car bien que les lieux soient hantés par de mauvais souvenirs, ses racines restaient ses racines et, elle pouvait bien se l’avouer, son royaume lui avait manqué.

Pas dit, toutefois, qu’elle serait capable d’en franchir les portes. La blessure demeurait vive et, bien que l’envie de revoir les rues de son enfance la tiraillait, comme celle de se mêler de nouveau à une société qui était la sienne, elle savait qu’elle n’en aurait pas le courage. Pas encore… et peut-être même jamais.

S’accoudant à l’encadrement de la fenêtre, elle songea à sa famille. Qu’étaient devenus ses parents depuis tout ce temps ? Sa sœur, de ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, avait réussi une belle carrière, ce malgré les nombreux obstacles qui l’avaient empêchée d’aller aussi loin qu’elle l’espérait. Mais ses parents… Aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient quitté les terres du nord, pour gagner celles de l’est. Mais l’information datait de quelques années déjà et elle ignorait tout de leur situation actuelle. Mêmes les lettres que recevait de temps à autre son cousin n’étaient pas très claires à ce sujet. Et comme aucun membre de sa famille n’avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec elle…

Pourtant, ils savaient où elle vivait. Au moins parce que Raphaël, lui, n’avait jamais perdu ses parents de vue. Ils lui écrivaient une ou deux fois dans l’année, et lui en faisait de même de son côté.

Sa famille, c’était une autre histoire ! Après les événements qui devaient jeter l’opprobre sur ses membres, c’était comme s’ils l’avaient définitivement effacée de leur existence. Elle pouvait comprendre leur colère, et ne s’étonnait pas que sa mère, encore moins sa sœur, n’aient jamais cherché à lui écrire. Mais que son père se range de leur côté… qu’il agisse de la sorte alors qu’il lui avait semblé comprendre son choix et avait été le premier à prendre sa défense et à chercher à l’éloigner de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal… que ce père dont elle avait, pendant des années, espéré le moindre signe de vie puisse ainsi l’ignorer… vraiment, ça lui faisait mal.

Le soupir qui lui échappa forma un nuage de fumée blanche qui brouilla momentanément son regard. À présent, ce n’était plus de la joie qu’elle ressentait à être ici, mais une douleur lancinante, qui prenait naissance au niveau de sa poitrine. S’attarder à Porcelaine serait sans doute une erreur… dès le lendemain, ils reprendraient leur route.

  


5

Romuald se redressa sur son lit en suffoquant. Une main crispée contre sa gorge, il se courba en avant et ferma les yeux sur un long gémissement. Un tremblement s’empara de lui, qu’il eut toutes les peines du monde à apaiser.

Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ainsi… il était arrivé au bout de ses limites et s’il ne faisait rien pour calmer le monstre qui grondait en lui, il savait qu’il perdrait tout contrôle.

Bien sûr, ce n’était pas prudent. Dans son état, le pire pouvait arriver, mais… mais il n’avait pas le choix. Non, il n’avait plus le choix ! Il lui fallait se nourrir… vite… trouver une victime consentante, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Il déglutit.

Les Trolls… voilà ce dont il avait besoin ! Certains étaient en ville et s’il pouvait remettre la main sur l’un d’entre eux… s’il lui expliquait sa situation… s’il lui rappelait les liens qui, autrefois, unissaient leurs deux peuples, alors il pourrait éviter les drames !

D’un revers de la main, il s’essuya le front et se leva. Il attrapa sa robe, qui pendait au bout de son lit, l’enfila et, quoique toujours un peu tremblant, alla tirer les rideaux et ouvrir la fenêtre. L’air glacial qui s’engouffra dans la chambre lui fit un bien fou et il resta un moment à savourer sa caresse, avant de se pencher à l’extérieur : pas un rat chapardeur en vue.

Satisfait, il enjamba la fenêtre et, après une hésitation, se laissa tomber dans le vide…

  


6

— Romuald ? Dites, vous êtes réveillé ?

Dolaine faisait face à la porte de son compagnon, dans le couloir étroit de leur auberge. Lavée, habillée, reposée, il ne lui restait plus qu’un besoin à assouvir : celui de se remplir l’estomac.

— Écoutez, je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Voulez-vous que je vous rapporte de quoi vous nourrir avant ?

Elle marqua un silence, pendant lequel elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha en direction du battant et y colla l’oreille, attentive. Pas un bruit, pas le moindre signe de vie. Agacée, elle se redressa et, retroussant le nez, tapa avec force contre la porte.

— Romuald ? Allons, debout !

À nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit. Perdant patience, elle porta une main en direction de la poignée… et constata que la porte n’était pas fermée à clef.

— Dites, vous pourriez me répondre !

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la chambre qu’elle se figea : de son compagnon, aucune trace.

Le lit était défait, la salle de bain vide et, à cause de la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte, il y faisait un froid de canard. Les bras repliés autour de son corps, elle frissonna et nota, non sans un certain soulagement, que les bagages du vampire étaient toujours là, au chevet du lit. Signe qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonné sans l’en avertir.

Son absence n’en demeurait pas moins anormale. Car enfin, elle ne voyait pas où il aurait pu aller à cette heure, encore moins sans elle.

Troublée, elle regagna le couloir et referma derrière elle. Non, tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais encore il ne s’était aventuré où que ce soit sans l’en avertir au préalable.

Alors quoi ? Était-il sorti pour se nourrir ? Était-ce parce qu’il craignait de la déranger qu’il n’avait pas jugé utile de l’en informer ? Oui, ça lui ressemblerait bien, mais…

De plus en plus troublée, elle gagna le rez-de-chaussée.

À cette heure, l’auberge était noire de monde et l’on y petit déjeunait avec animation. Surtout des voyageurs humains, au milieu desquels se mêlaient quelques natifs. Après s’être assurée que Romuald ne se trouvait pas dans le coin, elle chercha l’aubergiste du regard, un Pantin à la barbe fournie qui ne semblait jamais se séparer de sa pipe. L’avisant derrière son comptoir, elle se décidait à aller l’interroger quand une conversation, derrière elle, attira son attention :

— J’vous jure, un vampire. Une saloperie de vampire ! Le jeune a bien failli y passer, à ce qu’on raconte.

Elle se retourna et découvrit un groupe d’hommes, humains, réunis autour des restes d’un repas. L’un avait croisé ses bras musclés et affichait une mine franchement hostile. Il émit un bruit de bouche méprisant.

— Cette racaille ! Je comprends pas qu’on puisse les accepter dans le coin.

La suite de l’échange lui échappa, car son monde se mit à chavirer et un voile noir lui passa devant le regard. Ce n’était pas possible… ce n’était tout de même pas ce qu’elle croyait !

À la façon d’un automate, elle se rapprocha du groupe. Il lui semblait évoluer comme dans un rêve, sans être vraiment maîtresse de son propre corps.

Et ce fut d’une voix blanche qu’elle questionna :

— Qu… qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?

 


	31. Episode 5 - Partie 4 : Porcelaine

7

_Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Mais quel imbécile !_

Dolaine arpentait les rues du marché avec l’impression horrible que le drame était sur toutes les lèvres.

Juste après que les humains aient terminé de lui expliquer l’affaire, deux soldats Pierrots avaient fait leur apparition dans l’auberge. Elle les avait vus se diriger vers l’aubergiste et devina, au regard que lui avait lancé celui-ci, qu’ils étaient là pour Romuald. N’ayant aucune envie qu’on l’arrête pour complicité, elle avait fui les lieux sans même avoir le temps de prendre un manteau avec elle.

Un manque qui se faisait cruellement ressentir. Car bien que le soleil brilla dans le ciel, les températures restaient glaciales. Seulement, impossible de faire demi-tour : elle devait retrouver Romuald avant la garde de Porcelaine.

La question restait : où chercher ? Qui interroger ? Il pouvait être n’importe où, et le marché perpétuel était si vaste, ses alentours suffisamment généreux en cachettes naturelles, qu’elle s’en sentait découragée par avance.

Elle s’arrêtait au milieu d’une allée pour réfléchir, quand elle avisa un groupe de Poupées à dos de poneys. Des soldates qui s’entretenaient avec un groupe de Pierrots. À leur tête, une Poupée blonde aux longs cheveux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. La même qui, la veille, l’avait tant troublée à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa sœur aînée.

Comme si elle avait deviné son regard, cette dernière leva les yeux dans sa direction.

Un peu trop vivement, Dolaine se détourna et reprit sa route d’un pas raide. Priant intérieurement pour qu’on ne lui emboîte pas le pas…

  


8

— Un vampire, vous dites ?

Dolaine approuva d’un signe de tête. Le Pantin qu’elle interrogeait tenait un stand de tissus avec sa famille. Installé sur un tabouret, les jambes écartées et les bras croisés, c’était un individu barbu, à chemise à carreaux.

D’une main, il se frotta le menton.

— Oui… j’en ai vu un dans le coin pas plus tard que la veille. (Du doigt, il désigna l’allée encombrée derrière Dolaine.) Il se baladait là, en plein jour, comme s’il se moquait du soleil. Un drôle de spectacle, ça je peux vous le dire !

Dolaine, frigorifiée, avait replié ses bras autour de son corps et claquait des dents.

Elle insista :

— Et depuis ?

— Depuis ? répéta l’homme. Depuis, pas revu… surtout pas après cette histoire. Que ce soit lui ou un autre, j’imagine qu’il a décidé de se faire discret. (Puis il secoua la tête en écartant les mains.) En tout cas, c’est ce que je ferais à sa place.

Sa femme, une petite rousse un peu boulotte, était assise près de lui. Sur ses genoux, un enfant emmitouflé dans des couvertures, qu’elle berçait.

— Je crois qu’il était accompagné d’une Poupée, dit-elle.

Dolaine se raidit. L’homme, lui, prit un air songeur.

— Ça me dit rien… t’es bien sûre de toi ?

En réponse, sa femme secoua la tête. L’enfant dans ses bras dormait, la tête pendant dans le vide. Elle la lui redressa d’une main, avant de répondre :

— Non… je sais juste que je les ai vus tous les deux… mais peut-être qu’il lui demandait un renseignement.

À cause du froid, elle avait les joues, mais aussi le bout du nez rouges. Peu convaincu, son mari se massait le menton.

— Ce que je peux vous dire, reprit-il en revenant à Dolaine, c’est que tout ça n’est pas bon pour les affaires. Si les humains venaient à s’imaginer qu’il y a un nid de vampires dans le coin, ils ne voudront plus mettre les pieds ici… et ça, voyez, ce serait notre ruine !

Là-dessus, il fut dérangé par l’arrivée d’un client et s’excusa pour aller s’en occuper. Dolaine qui, de toute façon, n’avait plus rien à lui demander, remercia sa femme et s’apprêtait à reprendre sa route, quand un groupe de religieuses passa devant elle.

Évoluant deux par deux, la tête enveloppée dans un voile blanc qui rappelait celui de Nya, elles la dépassèrent sans sembler prêter attention à ce qui les entourait. Ignorant même les regards qui se tournaient dans leur direction et qui n’étaient pas toujours emprunts de sympathie.

La gorge nouée, Dolaine y porta une main et partit dans le sens inverse du groupe : leur simple vue faisait remonter en elle de douloureux souvenirs…

  


¤O¤

  


Le jour du sacrifice, deux prêtresses vinrent la chercher chez elle. Le soleil n’était pas encore levé et c’est les paupières lourdes de sommeil que Dolaine les avait suivies jusqu’au temple. Là, dans une petite pièce servant aux ablutions, on lui avait présenté un baquet, empli d’une eau chaude parfumée et sur la surface de laquelle flottaient quelques morceaux de plantes. Son bain terminé, elle fut vêtue de la longue robe blanche des novices, aux manches décorées de broderies rouges ; puis coiffée par une sœur. La chose faite, on l’avait conduite jusqu’aux appartements de la grande prêtresse.

La femme occupait un appartement de belle taille, situé au sein du temple lui-même. Vêtue de noire, elle occupait la place de dirigeante du culte, rôle qui lui offrait toute autorité sur le reste de la population des Poupées. Les paupières fardées de sombre, elle avait les traits fatigués et des pattes-d’oie aux coins des yeux. On la disait âgée de près de cent cinquante ans et ses cheveux gris étaient pour l’heure dissimulés sous un voile.

À l’entrée de Dolaine, elle se trouvait dans le salon, les rideaux encore tirés et un feu ronflant dans la cheminé. Faisant face à un copieux petit déjeuner déjà bien entamé, elle avait fait signe à la jeune femme de prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin et l’avait longuement entretenue sur le caractère crucial de son rôle à venir, lui rappelant avec une insistance un peu menaçante ce que le culte, mais aussi la société, attendait d’elle. La chose terminée, elle lui avait posé une main sur le sommet du crâne et dit :

— À présent, rendez-vous aux cuisines et demandez à ce que l’on vous donne de quoi vous restaurer.

Dolaine s’était inclinée, avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir, et livrée à elle-même, sa nervosité ne tarda pas à croître au point d’en devenir insupportable. Car ce n’était pas seulement la réussite des festivités qui reposait sur ses épaules, mais également l’honneur de toute sa famille. Qu’elle s’y prenne de travers, qu’elle fasse honte à Moloch, et les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour ses proches.

Sentant une boule au niveau de son estomac, elle y portait une main, quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne savait pas bien où ses pas l’avaient menée.

Tout ici était construit sur le même modèle. Des murs blancs, hauts de plusieurs mètres. Le sol en dalles formait des mosaïques complexes. Quelques fresques étaient visibles en haut et en bas des murs, dessinées avec une minutie perfectionniste. Le plafond formait, aux quatre coins cardinaux du lieu, des dômes où d’impressionnantes peintures s’exhibaient.

Une main portée à sa poitrine, elle se tourna et se retourna, sans apercevoir qui que ce soit susceptible de l’aider. De plus en plus mal à l’aise, elle reprit néanmoins sa route, bientôt rattrapée par des murmures.

S’arrêtant de nouveau, elle tendit l’oreille. Elle avait atteint un endroit du temple particulièrement excentré. Les loupiotes fixées le long des murs, alimentées par la magie, déversaient une lueur terne, tamisée, donnant au lieu des allures assez peu accueillantes.

Les voix, presque des chuchotements, provenaient d’une porte, sur sa gauche. Elle s’en approcha et, après avoir frappé, ne reçut en réponse qu’un silence tendu. De plus en plus intriguée, elle frappa de nouveau et appela :

— Excusez-moi ?

Cette fois, ce fut un chapelet de gémissements et de cris qui lui parvinrent. Emprunts d’un tel affolement, d’une telle douleur, qu’elle sentit la panique s’emparer d’elle.

_Par Moloch, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_

Toutes précautions oubliées, elle fit violemment coulisser la porte sur le côté et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, à l’odeur effroyable. L’éclairage du couloir n’était pas suffisant pour lui permettre d’en voir l’intégralité. Toutefois, le peu qu’elle parvint à distinguer lui glaça le sang.

Des cages… minuscules et entassées les unes sur les autres, dans lesquelles des enfants étaient retenus captifs. De jeunes enfants, des deux sexes, sales au possible. Ils n’avaient même pas la place de se redresser, encore moins de se déplacer. Ils se tordaient pour l’apercevoir, écrasant pour cela leurs voisins. Des mains suppliantes se tendirent dans sa direction. Des larmes, des yeux rougis, pour beaucoup. D’autres semblaient comme victime de catatonie. Ils restaient là, le regard vitreux, se laissant bousculer sans jamais réagir. Un haut-le-cœur l’a pris et elle porta une main à ses lèvres en reculant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Dolaine se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Face à elle, une prêtresse aux traits sévères. Nerveuse, elle bafouilla :

— Je… je… je me suis perdue… je… la cuisine ?

Après l’avoir scrutée de façon inquisitrice, la femme parût se détendre. Sans pour autant se départir de son air sévère, elle dit :

— Tu es dans le mauvais couloir, ma petite. Viens, je vais te guider…

Et Dolaine, après un dernier regard pour la pièce et ses victimes, lui emboîta le pas.

  


9

— Hé toi !

Intérieurement, Dolaine jura. Impossible de fuir ! Les Poupées étaient déjà sur elle et arrêtaient leurs poneys. La blonde à leur tête la toisa.

— On raconte que tu poses beaucoup de questions sur ce vampire. Pourquoi ?

La gorge nouée, Dolaine croassa :

— Je…

— Il paraîtrait même, l’interrompit l’autre, que cette créature est arrivée ici en la compagnie d’une Poupée. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu le cherches ? Est-ce toi qui l’as guidée jusqu’ici ?

Par prudence, Dolaine préféra se passer de répondre et, les poings serrés, se contenta de fixer la blonde. Derrière cette dernière, une Poupée brune en faisait de même pour elle. Elle lui rendit son regard, avant de détourner les yeux. La blonde poursuivit :

— J’espère que tu es consciente d’être au moins aussi responsable qu’elle dans ce qui vient de se passer ? (Sa voix claquait à la manière d’un fouet et, sur son visage, un agacement de plus en plus visible.) Qu’avais-tu en tête en t’acoquinant avec pareille engeance ? N’as-tu donc aucune fierté ?!

Au moins aussi agacée que son interlocutrice, Dolaine redressa fièrement le menton. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse cracher la réponse qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la brune tendit un doigt dans sa direction.

— Ah ! fit-elle, attirant l’attention du reste de ses collègues. Dolaine ! Tu es Dolaine, pas vrai ?

Pour la concernée, ce fut comme si le monde s’effondrait sous ses pieds.

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? poursuivit l’autre, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine. Ludi ! Nous étions dans la même classe en cours supérieurs.

Ludi… Ludi… oui, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle revoyait une petite brune, un peu ronde à l’époque. Elle s’installait toujours au fond de la classe, parfois juste derrière elle. Une pipelette de la pire espèce, jamais à court de ragots ou de bavardages futiles.

Sur sa selle, Ludi s’était penchée en avant.

— Alors, ce qu’on raconte est vrai ? Tu as vraiment quitté le royaume ? Et moi qui pensais que tu t’étais enfuie chez les Clowns.

Incapable de répondre, Dolaine se contenta d’ouvrir bêtement la bouche. La respiration laborieuse, c’était comme si une nuée de mouches bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait mal, vraiment très mal et, l’espace d’un instant, elle craint même de s’effondrer.

La soldate blonde ne la fixait plus. Elle s’était tournée en direction de Ludi, pour l’interroger du regard. Cette dernière émit un gloussement, heureuse de voir l’attention générale se porter sur elle. Puis, d’un ton presque conspirateur, elle dit :

— Mais oui, vous savez bien… je vous en ai déjà parlé ! C’est cette Poupée, celle qui a apporté la honte sur sa famille.

La main portée devant sa bouche ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement son sourire. Ses yeux avaient pris une courbe rieuse et un rosissement d’excitation naissait au niveau de ses joues. Autour d’elle, ses compagnes poussèrent des exclamations.

— Tu veux dire…, commença l’une d’elles.

— Celle qui s’est détournée de la dévoreuse ? termina une autre, à laquelle Ludi répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Celle-là même !

Alors, les exclamations se transformèrent en murmures indignés. Les regards s’assombrirent, se firent menaçants et dégoûtés, et même Ludi fixait à présent Dolaine comme si elle n’avait plus qu’un désir : celui de lui cracher au visage.

— Je comprends mieux, fit la soldate blonde en revenant à elle. Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi cette chose fricote avec toi… (Puis, se redressant sur sa selle, comme pour mieux l’intimider.) Aussi, écoute-moi bien : si tu parviens à remettre la main sur ce vampire avant nous, je te conseille de quitter Porcelaine sans attendre. Tu m’as bien comprise ? Nous ne voulons pas de gens comme vous ici.

Et, à l’intention de ses subordonnées :

— Allons !

Sans plus lui accorder d’attention, le groupe dépassa Dolaine.

La tête basse, cette dernière mit un moment à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Les poings serrés, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait remonter en elle de vieilles angoisses… des souvenirs, surtout ceux d’humiliations. Le teint blafard, elle ferma les yeux et chercha à refouler son passé. Refouler les flashs douloureux qui tentaient de s’imposer à sa raison.

Au même instant, elle sentit qu’on lui tirait la manche.

Dans un sursaut de panique, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Clown. Des cheveux composés de tresses emmêlées, ternes, parsemés d’ossements et de plumes. Ses lèvres, peintes dans un marron terreux, s’étirèrent en un large sourire. Un représentant du peuple des forêts.

— Amie du vampire, lui dit-il, sur un ton qui était davantage une affirmation qu’une question. Suis-moi !

 


	32. Episode 5 - Partie 5 : Merveille

9

La salle de prière était bondée.

Bien qu’il en existait d’autres à travers Porcelaine, ce temple attirait de nombreux fidèles chaque année. Mais malgré sa taille conséquente, il n’y avait jamais assez de place pour accueillir tous ceux qui souhaitaient assister au sacrifice, obligeant beaucoup à rester à ses portes, en une masse grouillante et tendue.

Des bancs, installés en arc-de-cercle tout autour de l’autel, étaient séparés par des allées, elles-mêmes bondées par ceux n’ayant pu trouver de place assise. Aux balcons, il était difficile de respirer, tant on se poussait, on s’agglutinait, désireux d’avoir la meilleure vue possible.

On accédait à l’autel par une série de marches, menant à une plate-forme en pierre lisse. La grande prêtresse s’y tenait déjà, face à un puits creusé au centre de l’espace. Entouré par un anneau fait de dorures et d’inscriptions, ce dernier s’ouvrait sur des ténèbres vertigineux. Pour l’instant obstrué par une grille, la légende voulait qu’il descende jusqu’aux enfers et, plus précisément, jusqu’à Moloch elle-même. C’était en partie à cause de sa présence qu’on venait si nombreux chaque année.

Derrière la grande prêtresse, deux rangées silencieuses de sœurs, au milieu desquelles Dolaine sentait monter sa nervosité. Dans leur dos, recouvrant la quasi-totalité du mur, un vitrail immense, représentant Moloch qui, étendue de tout son long sur un lit de flammes, souriait à l’assemblée.

Presque nauséeuse, Dolaine se tordait les mains. Ce serait bientôt son tour, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pire que tout, elle aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs et souffrait de ne pouvoir tourner les talons pour fuir. Elle en avait du mal à respirer et craignait de s’évanouir à tout moment.

Sur un geste de la grande prêtresse, la bouche des enfers fut finalement ouverte et, venant de la gauche et de la droite de la salle, des sœurs, sur les épaules desquelles reposaient de larges plateaux circulaires, recouverts de fleurs. La procession se dirigeait en direction de l’autel, silencieuse et solennel. Au moment où leur supérieure laissait tomber la première fleur dans le puits, elles vinrent, l’une après l’autre, y déverser leur chargement.

Les abords de l’orifice ne tardèrent pas à être jonchés de fleurs, que l’on piétinait sans y prêter attention.

Continuant de se tordre les mains, Dolaine ferma les yeux, désireuse de chasser son malaise.

Des exclamations, poussées par la foule, lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Deux sœurs traînaient à présent une enfant en direction du puits. Une fillette droguée, à peine consciente. Lavée et apprêtée, on la força à s’agenouiller près du trou et, tout en la soutenant par les bras pour l’empêcher de tomber en avant, on la força à se tenir droite. Seule sa tête continuait de ployer en direction du sol, comme si son cou ne la soutenait plus.

Le spectacle ne fit qu’aggraver son malaise.

Une sœur s’approcha pour lui présenter, sur un coussin, le couteau rituel. Une arme au manche finement décoré, bien différent de celui qu’on lui avait fait utiliser, au cours de la semaine passée, afin de lui enseigner les gestes à accomplir pour le sacrifice.

À sa vue, elle tressaillit et, presque en panique, fit le tour de la salle du regard, à la recherche d’un visage connu.

Au premier rang, elle aperçut sa mère et sa sœur. Mais de son père, aucune trace.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et, la respiration coupée, continua de le chercher. Elle ne parvenait à y croire… ne pouvait imaginer qu’il ne puisse être là, en un tel jour, et pourtant… pourtant, elle ne rêvait pas ! Son père demeurait invisible.

À cet instant, les paroles de Raphaël lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait affirmé qu’il désapprouvait cette cérémonie… mais non, ce n’était pas possible ! Une autre explication se cachait forcément derrière cette absence !

Un coup de coude vint lui maltraiter les côtes.

— Qu’attendez-vous ? lui chuchota une voix agacée.

Revenant à la réalité, Dolaine battit des paupières et jeta un coup d’œil à sa voisine de gauche, avant de porter les yeux sur le couteau. Un peu plus loin, l’attention de la grande prêtresse et de son assistance était rivée dans sa direction.

Maladroitement, elle s’obligea à saisir l’arme et s’avança.

Mais alors qu’elle aurait dû tirer la tête de l’enfant en arrière, afin de lui trancher la gorge, elle se retrouva comme paralysée. Les deux mains crispées sur le manche du couteau, elle fixa la petite forme à ses pieds.

Elle savait pourtant ce qu’elle avait à faire. Savait qu’il lui suffirait de quelques secondes pour en terminer avec son devoir, mais… elle hésitait.

L’absence de son père était pour beaucoup dans son trouble. Pourquoi l’avoir abandonnée en ce jour censé être le plus important de son existence ? La mépriserait-il pour ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à accomplir ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit la vision de ces enfants sales, ces enfants miséreux, affamés, entassés dans leurs cages à la manière de bétail.

Parmi les fidèles, on commençait à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Une nuée de murmures s’élevait et l’on se tortillait sur son siège, s’interrogeant les uns les autres.

Avec un sourire tranquille, la grande prêtresse vint dans sa direction pour lui souffler :

— Que faites-vous ?

Paralysée, Dolaine couina, pathétique :

— Je… je n’y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas, ma mère !

Un petit bruit de gorge agacé échappa à son interlocutrice.

— Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

Et comme Dolaine conservait le silence, l’autre ajouta :

— Écoutez ! Vous avez été désignée par Moloch. C’est là le plus grand honneur que l’une des nôtres puisse recevoir au cours de son existence. Beaucoup ici donneraient cher pour être à votre place.

Et, sur un ton où la menace était perceptible :

— Pensez à votre famille.

Ces derniers mots eurent l’effet d’un électrochoc. Elle leva les yeux sur sa sœur et sa mère, qui la fixaient avec un mélange de malaise et d’agacement.

Qu’elle pense à sa famille… oui, qu’elle pense à sa famille ! Il le fallait bien… car elle n’ignorait pas ce qui arriverait si elle s’obstinait. Savait qu’au moment où elle lâcherait son arme, alors le déshonneur s’abattrait sur les siens.

Sa mère et sa sœur seraient désignées comme ses parentes et la foule se jetterait sur elles. Sous les insultes, on les bousculerait et on les chasserait du temple. Et ensuite ?

Ensuite, ils seraient anéantis. Sa sœur devrait renoncer à ses rêves, ses parents perdraient petit à petit leur entourage et peut-être même leur situation. Car elle n’ignorait pas ce qu’il arrivait aux parias. Savait combien les gens pouvaient se montrer mauvais à leur égard… les vexations… le mépris… et peut-être pire encore.

Pouvait-elle vraiment les livrer à la vindicte populaire ? Non, bien sûr. Mais était-il pour autant juste de prendre une vie en échange ? Une vie contre le confort des siens ? Contre sa propre tranquillité ?

Le pouvait-elle ?

Et alors que l’évidence s’imposait à son esprit, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il lui était impossible d’apporter la honte sur sa famille. Elle n’en avait pas la force !

Elle sentit qu’on la poussait en avant. Un choc dans le dos, qui la fit trébucher. Puis, coupante, la voix de la grande prêtresse lui intima :

— Allez !

Les murmures étaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus forts, et des exclamations indignées commençaient à se faire entendre.

Comme dans un rêve, la tête et les jambes cotonneuses, à peine consciente de ce qu’elle faisait, Dolaine s’approcha de l’enfant.

Elle devait le faire… elle devait le faire… elle devait…

Sans prêter attention aux regards courroucés que lui lancèrent les deux sœurs occupées à soutenir la petite, elle attrapa cette dernière par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, son couteau brandit dans son autre main.

Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et, d’un geste sec, rapide, elle trancha la gorge de la malheureuse. Autour d’elle, tout devint subitement flou.

Des cris de liesse… des applaudissements… et quelque chose de chaud qui se déversait sur ses mains et mouillait sa manche…

Quand elle reprit conscience de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle, l’enfant s’était écroulée à terre. Doucement, son sang, en rigoles, se déversait en direction du puits. La grande prêtresse avait ouvert les bras, comme pour absorber l’excitation des fidèles. Dolaine ne parvint pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu’elle disait. Toute son attention était dirigée vers la petite forme que l’on traînait à présent en direction des abîmes.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et, les voyant tachées de sang, lâcha le couteau qui s’écrasa bruyamment à terre…

  


¤O¤

  


— Nous y sommes.

Dolaine jeta un regard autour d’elle. Son guide l’avait conduite jusqu’à un campement Clown, situé à l’écart du marché.

Entre chaque roulotte, des fils tendus, sur lesquels des femmes étendaient leur linge. Des enfants courraient, ponctuant leurs jeux de cris et d’exclamations. Les hommes, eux, étaient occupés à décharger la marchandise des chariots ou à nourrir les animaux. Aux quatre coins du campement, des rats géants, mais aussi des chauves-souris, des lynx, ainsi que des écureuils. Des animaux massifs, domestiqués par les Clowns afin de leur servir de montures.

D’autres Clowns étaient installés autour de feux, leurs pipes au coin de la bouche, faisant rouler entre leurs doigts des produits issus de leur artisanat, mais surtout des diamants, qu’ils inspectaient avec une minutie toute professionnelle.

Et tous étaient vêtus de vêtements chauds, auxquelles des fourrures, simplement jetées sur leurs épaules, venaient parfois s’ajouter.

En dehors des animaux et des enfants, chacun conservait un silence quasi-total, les adultes ayant pour habitude de communiquer entre eux par télépathie.

Les bras repliés autour de son corps frigorifié, Dolaine suivit son guide jusqu’à un couple installé près d’un feu.

L’homme l’accueillit d’un regard. Des yeux intégralement noirs, et un maquillage effrayant, tout en teintes sombres – à l’exception de ses lèvres, d’un ronge sanguin –, signe qu’il était Clown des cavernes. Il portait une longue barbiche et fumait une pipe, fine, munie d’un petit bol.

La femme, elle, ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Elle continua de lustrer les pierres précieuses posées sur ses cuisses, à l’aide d’un chiffon. Les mêmes yeux noirs, un nez rouge, beaucoup moins volumineux que son congénère masculin, et des cheveux d’un bleu pâle qui dépassaient de sous un fichu.

— Il paraît que tu es à la recherche de ton ami vampire, fit l’homme d’une voix que le manque de pratique avait rendu rauque.

Tout en tremblant de froid, Dolaine approuva d’un signe de tête.

— Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

De sa pipe, son interlocuteur désigna l’un des chariots. Son geste fit glisser sa fourrure de ses épaules.

— Un enfant l’a découvert au matin. Nous pensons que le soleil l’a surpris et qu’il est venu trouver refuge ici.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Il était plutôt paniqué et nous avons eu du mal à le persuader que nous n’étions pas ses ennemis. Comme nous lui avons permis de rester ici, il a fini par se rendormir.

Dolaine avait tourné les yeux en direction du chariot.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il nous a semblé un peu chamboulé… mais il n’est pas blessé, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir.

Là-dessus, il tira doucement sur sa pipe, avant de remettre sa fourrure en place et de retourner à ses activités. Dolaine le fixa un moment, avant de se tourner vers son accompagnateur qui, derrière, patientait en se balançant sur ses pieds.

— Je… je vais aller le voir, annonça-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le Clown des cavernes eut un hochement de tête. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son congénère des forêts, qui ne chercha pas davantage à l’en empêcher. Elle s’approcha donc du chariot et, après une brève hésitation, repoussa la bâche qui en obstruait l’entrée.

Une fois la toile rabattue derrière elle, le lieu était sombre. Un endroit plutôt exigu, envahi de caisses, disposées les unes sur les autres.

— Romuald ?

Aucune réponse. Elle s’avança un peu et finit par le découvrir derrière une rangée de caisses. Étendu à terre, endormi, une couverture avait été déposée sur lui. Après une brève hésitation, elle se courba en avant et appela de nouveau :

— Romuald ?

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle s’accroupit et entreprit de le secouer par l’épaule.

— Hé, Romuald !

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent si brusquement qu’elle sursauta et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul. Sur ses traits, une expression de bête traquée.

Le souffle saccadé, il battit des paupières et bafouilla :

— Dolaine… vous… c’est vous ?

La panique qui déformait ses traits sembla s’apaiser, mais seulement pour laisser place à la culpabilité.

— Si vous êtes là… c’est que vous devez savoir…

— Que vous avez attaqué quelqu’un ? Oui, en effet, répondit-elle, avant de s’agacer : par Moloch, Romuald, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu’il vous est passé par la tête ?

Elle le vit se crisper, avant de porter une main à son front.

— Je ne voulais pas. Je… je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça…

— Alors il ne fallait pas commencer ! Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas nous causer de problèmes. Je vous avais dit que je me chargerai de votre alimentation, mais vous…

— Je n’y peux rien ! s’emporta-t-il, avant de surprendre l’expression inquiète de son interlocutrice et de se radoucir. Je n’y peux rien, répéta-t-il. J’ai… nous avons besoin de sang humain pour survivre. Je suis capable de m’en passer pendant un temps, mais le manque finit tôt ou tard par me faire perdre la tête… j’étais arrivé au bout de mes limites… je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, car si je l’avais fait, alors…

Il ferma les yeux, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

— Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai vaguement souvenir d’un homme… d’un être jeune… de son sang… partout… mais ensuite… c’est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé ici, entouré de Clowns, il n’y a que quelques heures.

Ses traits se creusèrent et il questionna :

— Dites-moi la vérité. Est-ce que ce pauvre homme est… ?

Dolaine eut un signe négatif de la tête.

— Vous l’avez salement blessé, mais il semble que ses jours ne soient pas en danger.

— Les Dieux soient loués !

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Assise en tailleur, Dolaine remâcha leur conversation, avant d’avoir un froncement de sourcils.

— Vous dites que vous avez besoin de sang humain pour vivre ? (Et comme il approuvait d’un signe de tête, elle ajouta :) Mais alors, comment avez-vous fait jusqu’ici ?

Car elle ne l’avait jamais vu boire autre chose que du sang animal.

— Je… je me suis arrangé. À Létis, on trouve facilement à se nourrir et j’ai pu emporter un peu de réserves avec moi. Elles n’ont toutefois duré que le temps de mon voyage jusqu’à Sétar. Ensuite, eh bien… (Il eut un haussement d’épaules.) Je me suis arrangé du côté de Mille-Corps, puis votre amie Nya m’a fourni ce dont j’avais besoin. Vous l’avez dit vous-même, le désert regorge de cadavres, alors ses démons ont facilement trouvé de quoi me nourrir… quant au bazar… il m’a été assez facile d’échanger ce service contre de l’argent. (Et comme elle le fixait avec intensité, il baissa les yeux.) Mais voilà, depuis notre départ pour Merveille, je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de me nourrir. Je ne savais pas où chercher des humains conciliants à Utopie et… (Il secoua la tête.) Notre trajet jusqu’à Porcelaine a bien failli me rendre fou.

— Je commence à comprendre, fit-elle en se penchant en avant. Vos absences, votre mauvaise humeur, tout cela était dû à votre état de manque, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je suis désolé…

De dépit, Dolaine secoua la tête. Désolé, qu’il disait. Ah ça oui, il pouvait l’être, cet imbécile !

— Vous êtes aussi stupide qu’inconscient, Romuald. Si vous aviez à ce point besoin de sang humain, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me l’avoir dit ? Par Moloch, je ne pouvais pas le deviner !

— J’ai bien essayé mais… à la vue de votre réaction quand vous avez appris pour notre monture, j’étais persuadé que vous ne l’accepteriez jamais.

Dolaine ouvrait la bouche, afin de lui faire remarquer qu’elle n’était pas si bornée, avant de se raviser. Car après tout, il n’avait pas tout à fait tort.

— Eh bien, au moins maintenant, me voilà fixée, soupira-t-elle. Quoiqu’il en soit, il serait préférable de ne pas nous attarder plus longtemps à Porcelaine. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais les autorités sont sur vos traces.

— Si tel est le cas, alors autant me rendre, déclara-t-il en faisant mine de se redresser. Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

Et le pire c’est qu’il était tout à fait sérieux !

— Oubliez ça, Romuald : il n’est pas question pour vous de jouer les martyrs !

Il la contempla sans comprendre.

— J’aurais pu le tuer, Dolaine. C’est très grave !

Elle s’envoya une claque contre le front.

— Je vous le répète : oubliez ça ! Déjà parce que je refuse d’avoir affaire à la justice – car je vous ferai remarquer que si vous vous rendez, on exigera certainement que je fasse de même –, mais surtout parce que je ne peux pas vous laisser commettre une telle sottise.

— Mais…

— Mais taisez-vous ! Que croyez-vous qu’ils feront de vous, hein ? Vous pensez sincèrement qu’ils se contenteront de quelques excuses ? Vous pensez peut-être que, tout au plus, vous en aurez pour quelques semaines de prison ? À moins que vous n’espériez vous en tirer avec une amende ? Ne rêvez pas, mon pauvre vieux : s’ils vous remettent la main dessus, ils ne vous laisseront certainement pas la vie sauve. Ça, vous pouvez compter là-dessus.

— Mais… puisqu’il survivra… !

— Et vous croyez que ça leur importe ? répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Vous oubliez qui seront vos adversaires ! Vous vous en êtes pris à un représentant de la race humaine, Romuald. Ces gens-là ne sont pas du genre à pardonner. Non, à leurs yeux, vous restez une bête sauvage et, à cause de votre attaque, vous représentez un danger à abattre. Quant aux miens, ils ne feront preuve d’aucune pitié : car c’est à nos plus gros clients que vous devrez vous mesurer.

— Et malheureusement pour toi, elle dit vrai, vampire !

 


	33. Episode 5 - Partie 6 : Porcelaine (Fin)

10

Après la cérémonie, fidèles comme membres du culte avaient gagné les jardins du temple, afin de participer au grand banquet annuel.

La foule était si nombreuse qu’elle avait nécessité l’abattage d’un grand nombre d’enfants, afin que chacun ici puisse recevoir sa part de chair sacrificiel. Elle s’étalait sur des plateaux, distribuée par des religieuses, la même ration pour tous, afin d’éviter tout abus ou gâchis.

L’ambiance était joyeuse et l’on discutait avec animation autour du reste du buffet, où boissons et nourritures étaient en libre-service. Les connaissances qui ne se voyaient qu’une fois l’an échangeaient les dernières nouvelles ; des groupes de femmes se massaient autour des membres du culte, leur posant des questions et écoutant avec attention leurs réponses. Et au milieu de tout ça, des enfants piaillaient.

Dans leur grande majorité, les convives se composaient de Poupées, leurs maris n’étant généralement pas conviés à ces réunions, s’ils ne choisissaient pas d’eux-mêmes de ne pas s’y rendre. Aussi, les quelques rares représentants du sexe masculin se tenaient le plus souvent à l’écart.

Depuis son coin, Dolaine pouvait apercevoir sa mère qui, au milieu d’un groupe de Poupées envieuses, se pavanait. Fière d’être la mère de celle par qui la volonté de Moloch s’était accomplie, elle parlait fort, le regard pétillant, avec un sourire de haute satisfaction sur les lèvres. Un sacré contraste avec Dolaine, qui ne parvenait à chasser la morosité qui l’habitait.

Sa présence lui semblait presque déplacée et, chaque fois qu’on l’arrêtait pour lui parler, elle s’esquivait, ou faisait celle qui n’avait pas entendu, s’éloignant toujours plus de ses pairs.

Sa fuite la mena jusqu’à une partie éloignée des jardins. Située à l’arrière de l’édifice religieux, on y apercevait, au creux de la nuit, que quelques silhouettes drapées de blanc, trop lointaines toutefois pour qu’elles représentent une gêne.

Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc en pierre.

Décidément, rien ne se passait comme elle l’avait espéré. Son sacrifice, plutôt que de l’emplir de fierté, ne parvenait qu’à la couvrir de honte. Une assiette posée sur ses cuisses, elle leva une main à hauteur de ses yeux, celle-là même qui avait manipulé le couteau…

Pourquoi ce malaise ? Pourquoi cette répulsion alors que cette coutume faisait partie d’elle depuis l’enfance ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait, ne comprenait rien aux sentiments d’horreurs qu’elle ressentait.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son repas. Au milieu d’autres aliments s’exhibait de la chair d’enfant humain.

Prise de dégoût, elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Il lui faudrait du temps ; avant de s’en remettre, de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Tuer, après tout, n’était jamais une mince affaire. Que ce soit un animal ou toute autre créature. Un temps d’adaptation était nécessairement requis.

_Oui… ça ne peut-être que ça !_

Mais pour l’heure, pas question d’avaler quoique ce soit. Jetant un regard autour d’elle, afin de s’assurer qu’elle était toujours seule, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers un petit groupe d’arbustes. Là, elle se débarrassa du contenu de son assiette.

Satisfaite, un maigre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Se sentant un peu plus légère, elle revenait au banc quand elle avisa la silhouette qui se découpait à l’angle du temple. Celle de sa sœur, dont le regard était braqué droit sur elle…

  


¤O¤

  


Encore aujourd’hui, ce regard restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle y avait lu un tel mépris qu’il lui fut impossible de l’oublier. Et c’était avec la même intensité que la soldate blonde, cette femme qui ressemblait tant à son aînée, la fixait aujourd’hui. Debout à l’entrée du chariot, celle-ci lança :

— Je croyais t’avoir dit de quitter Porcelaine !

Puis, comme Dolaine ne répondait pas, tétanisée par cette apparition, elle tourna les yeux vers Romuald.

— Quant à toi, je vais te demander de me suivre sans faire d’histoire. Sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? s’enquit une voix derrière elle.

À son tour, le Clown des cavernes – avec qui Dolaine s’était entretenue quelques instants plus tôt – fit son apparition. Il tirait sur sa barbiche, tout en soutenant le regard noir que lui adressait la soldate.

— Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça !

— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit l’autre, en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette créature est venue se placer sous notre protection. Elle est donc notre invitée et, chez les miens, un invité est toujours sacré.

— Tu n’espères tout de même pas te mettre en travers de la justice ?

Le ton de la femme était menaçant. Elle s’était redressée de toute sa taille, comme si elle cherchait à intimider son interlocuteur. Mais plutôt que de le déstabiliser, son attitude fit naître un large sourire sur le visage de ce dernier.

— La justice, je ne sais pas, mais l’injustice, ça, oui. D’autant que ta justice n’est pas la mienne. Je n’ai donc pas à me plier à ton autorité, ni à celle des Pierrots.

Le silence qui s’en suivit était glacial et les deux opposants se mesurèrent du regard. Dolaine n’ignorait pas que l’expression aimable du Clown n’était qu’une façade, et que le reste de la communauté devait à présent encercler le chariot. Au moindre écart de la part des soldats restés à l’extérieur, tout ce petit monde le prendrait comme un affront et passerait à l’offensive.

Comme ses mains se crispaient sur sa robe, elle se demanda s’il fallait être soulagée que les Clowns se rangent de leur côté, ou bien s’alarmer de tenir le rôle de l’allumette qui pourrait mettre le feu aux tensions qui existaient entre leurs deux espèces.

Suspicieuse, la soldate blonde avait plissé les paupières.

— Pourquoi essayes-tu de le protéger ? Depuis quand les Clowns se soucient-ils de ceux qui n’appartiennent pas à leur peuple ?

Le Clown recommença à tirer sur sa barbiche.

— Je te l’ai dit : parce qu’il s’est placé sous notre protection.

— Foutaises ! Vous n’offrez pas aussi facilement votre protection, tu ne me feras pas avaler ça.

— Alors considère ça comme une forme d’opposition.

— D’opposition, dis-tu ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que cette créature a failli tuer quelqu’un ? Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque que l’on répande partout qu’il nous est égal que des humains soient attaqués sur notre territoire ?

Tirade qui arracha un petit rire au Clown.

— Si l’opinion de ces créatures vous importait vraiment, alors toi et les tiennes feriez bien de laisser leurs enfants en paix : après tout, vous êtes celles qui nous causez le plus de problèmes.

Son interlocutrice tressaillit sous le coup de l’indignation.

— Ne te mêle pas de nos traditions !

— Si tu veux, mais alors tu n’as aucunement le droit de porter un jugement sur sa nature et sur les actes qui peuvent en découler. Car contrairement à vous autres, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait le choix : c’est une question de survie.

Cette fois, Dolaine fut persuadée que la situation allait dégénérer. Les Poupées avaient une sainte horreur que l’on vienne leur reprocher leurs traditions, de la même façon que les Clowns des cavernes étaient ceux qui les toléraient le moins. Un sujet particulièrement sensible entre leurs deux espèces, suffisamment pour avoir déjà causé des troubles au sein du royaume. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu’il convenait de dire ou de faire, elle ouvrait toutefois la bouche pour tenter de les apaiser mais, comme s’il avait deviné ses intentions, le Clown leva une main afin de lui imposer le silence.

— Écoute, reprit-il à l’intention de la soldate. Si ce vampire s’en était pris à quelqu’un de notre communauté, ou bien de la vôtre, je ne m’opposerais pas à ce qu’il soit puni. Seulement, cette affaire ne nous regarde pas. Si justice doit être faite, alors ce ne sera pas la nôtre, mais celle de ces gens… et entre nous, je ne suis pas décidé à leur faciliter la tâche.

— Et alors quoi ? Tu comptes le laisser filer ? Qu’il puisse passer le mot aux siens qu’à Porcelaine, rien n’est fait contre ceux qui s’en prennent à nos visiteurs ?

— Je ne crois pas qu’il le fera. (Puis, se tournant vers Romuald.) N’est-ce pas ?

— Je… heu…

— Tu es peut-être capable de le croire sur parole, reprit brusquement la soldate, mais en ce qui me concerne, ce n’est pas le cas.

— Et moi je tiens à te rappeler que nous n’avons jamais eu de problèmes avec Éternelle. Même, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ses habitants préféreraient éviter de nous compter au nombre de leurs opposants… ce qui ne manquerait pas d’arriver s’ils venaient à causer davantage de troubles sur nos terres.

Et, disant cela, il eut un haussement de sourcils à l’intention du vampire. La femme se tourna elle aussi dans sa direction, mais son expression était méfiante. Nerveux, Romuald approuva :

— Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes avec Porcelaine. (Il inclina légèrement la tête.) Pas plus que je ne voulais en créer.

— Il… il ne s’était pas nourri depuis longtemps, ajouta Dolaine, ce qui attira sur elle le regard méprisant de sa congénère.

Cette dernière revint au Clown, le fixa quelques instants, avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

— Très bien… dans ce cas, je considère que ce problème est à présent le tien. Et si tu es prêt à engager la responsabilité de ton peuple, alors je te laisse te charger de ces deux-là.

— Il n’y aura pas de fuite, si c’est ce que tu crains : nous ferons en sorte qu’ils quittent Porcelaine en toute discrétion.

Elle lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur la confiance qu’elle lui accordait, mais n’insista pas. Repoussant la bâche qui obstruait l’entrée du chariot, elle disparut à l’extérieur. Dans le même temps, le Clown se tourna vers les deux amis.

— À présent, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous.

  


11

Dolaine se redressa. Elle se trouvait dans une petite nacelle tressée, au fond de laquelle on lui avait demandé de se coucher le temps de s’éloigner de Porcelaine. Romuald, lui, voyageait dans une nacelle voisine et s’était également levé. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, deux grosses chauves-souris, auxquelles étaient fixés leurs paniers. Leurs conducteurs, des Clowns des cavernes, se tenaient sur leur dos, installés sur des selles tout spécialement conçues pour ces créatures. Protégeant ces dernières des rayons du soleil couchant, des œillères en cuir noir masquaient leurs yeux presque aveugles.

Elle échangea un regard avec Romuald, avant de croiser les bras sur le rebord de son panier et d’écraser une joue contre sa main. À l’horizon, la silhouette de Porcelaine.

Pour la seconde fois de son existence, il lui semblait que son propre royaume la chassait. Comme à cette époque…

Après la cérémonie du sacrifice, la situation avait peu à peu dégénérée. Dans un premier temps, sa décision de ne plus toucher à la viande humaine avait causé bien des troubles entre elle et sa mère, tout en restant dissimulée aux yeux d’autrui.

Bien sûr, la chose avait fini par se savoir en dehors du cercle familial. On ne la voyait plus aux festivités données en l’honneur de Moloch, et comme elle ne se rendait même plus au temple, son absence ne tarda pas à intriguer. Sa mère tenta bien d’excuser son comportement, inventant mensonge sur mensonge, mais les gens n’avaient pas été dupes très longtemps.

Au début, on s’était contenté de l’ignorer : ceux qui la connaissaient ne voulaient plus lui adresser la parole et, petit à petit, son visage avait été connu à travers toute la ville. Les vexations, les humiliations, ne tardèrent pas à suivre et à frapper également le reste de sa famille.

Sa mère avait perdu ses amies. Doucement, son employeuse l’avait poussée vers la porte et elle s’était retrouvée sans emploi. Son père, lui, s’il avait subi un certain nombre de désagréments, fut en partie sauvé par ses origines. Comme son patron, mais aussi la majorité de ses collègues, étaient Pierrots, auxquels se mêlaient quelques Pantins et rares Poupées, il avait pu conserver son emploi, bien qu’on l’ait relégué dans un bureau isolé, là où le public ne pourrait le voir.

Quant à sa sœur… Elle qui était promise à une brillante carrière, elle qui, alors que l’opprobre s’abattait sur sa famille, était devenue la disciple d’une des guerrières les plus estimées de leur peuple, fut chassée comme une malpropre. Elle avait dû terminer ses classes au milieu du commun, du soldat de base, de celui destiné à ne jamais s’élever très haut dans la hiérarchie.

Les choses, bien sûr, étaient arrivées graduellement et commencèrent surtout à s’envenimer quand les prêtresses s’étaient mêlées à l’affaire. Elles venaient souvent frapper à leur porte, pour exiger de sa mère, mais aussi d’elle-même, de mettre fin à ce caprice, répétant que son attitude allait attirer le malheur, mais également la colère de Moloch sur leur communauté. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dolaine avait vu son père s’énerver, au point de chasser l’une de ces harpies de leur maison, dégradant par la même occasion ses propres relations avec sa femme et sa fille aînée.

Et puis, quand la situation était devenue proprement invivable, c’était également lui qui avait pris la décision de l’éloigner. Il l’avait envoyée à la ferme de son frère, pensant qu’en lui permettant de quitter le territoire du nord, elle échapperait à la colère des siennes.

Après son départ, il semblerait que les choses se soient améliorées pour sa famille. Au moins en ce qui concernait les dégradations de leur propriété. On avait recommencé à les accepter au temple, mais on continuait de les laisser à l’écart.

De son côté, l’éloignement lui avait été profitable, en tout cas les deux premières années. Raphaël et son père approuvaient sa décision, autant qu’ils se désolaient de l’attitude des siennes. Quant à la mère de son cousin qui, elle, était Pantin, elle la traitait avec la même sympathie qu’autrefois.

Malheureusement, là aussi les choses finirent par tourner au vinaigre La rumeur se répandit jusqu’à leurs terres et le voisinage n’avait pas tardé à découvrir que son oncle hébergeait une hérétique. Les vexations avaient recommencé, entachant petit à petit la réputation de sa famille d’accueil, rendant son séjour, comme son existence, d’autant plus insupportables.

Au plus fort de la crise, la mère de Raphaël lui avait proposé de l’envoyer vivre chez des membres de sa famille, au sein du territoire des Pantins. Là-bas, disait-elle, personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. À côté de ça, il y avait également ce Clown, rencontré peu de temps après son installation à la ferme. Cet homme qui, à chacune de ses visites, lui répétait qu’il désirait l’épouser, lui assurant que plus personne ne serait autorisé à se moquer d’elle une fois qu’elle serait sous la protection des siens.

Mais Dolaine en avait assez. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place au sein de Porcelaine et n’aspirait plus qu’à partir loin, le plus loin possible. Ce qu’elle fit quelques mois plus tard, après en avoir discuté avec Raphaël et sa famille.

Et alors que son royaume s’éloignait à l’horizon, elle s’était retournée, comme aujourd’hui, pour le voir disparaître…

  


12

Leur voyage s’acheva à proximité d’une ville humaine voisine de Porcelaine, quoique suffisamment éloignée de cette dernière pour que la rumeur de l’agression n’y soit pas encore parvenue. À leur arrivée, il faisait nuit. Les chauves-souris se posèrent sur le bas-côté d’une petite route de campagne déserte.

Le Clown l’ayant transportée avec lui était le même qui avait pris leur défense. Il disait s’appeler Bael et, alors que Dolaine enjambait tant bien que mal la nacelle avec sa valise, il sauta au bas de sa monture.

— D’ici, dit-il, vous devriez pouvoir rejoindre Létis en toute sécurité.

Emportée par le poids de son bagage, Dolaine manqua de tomber tête la première dans l’herbe. Soucieuse de rétablir son équilibre, elle lâcha finalement son chargement, qui s’écrasa avec un bruit sourd à terre, et se coucha sur le côté. Puis elle quitta le panier et tourna le regard en direction de la petite agglomération.

— Aucun des trains de cette ville ne passe par Porcelaine, poursuivit le Clown. Et si la rumeur doit arriver jusqu’ici, ce ne sera pas avant un moment.

Là-dessus, il se tourna vers Romuald.

— Quant à vous, je ne peux que vous conseiller d’être plus prudent à l’avenir. Cette fois, les choses se sont bien terminées, mais il se peut que la prochaine tourne à la tragédie.

— Encore une fois, répondit Romuald, je suis désolé d’avoir causé tous ces problèmes.

La ville se dessinait à moins d’un kilomètre de là. Rien d’un voyage exténuant, mais la marche qui les attendait n’en déprima pas moins la Poupée. Après toutes ces émotions, elle aurait préféré n’avoir que quelques pas à faire pour prendre leur prochain train.

Elle revint à Bael.

— Je vous remercie pour votre aide : vous avez fait bien plus que vous n’auriez dû. Et si un jour l’un des vôtres doit passer par Sétar et se retrouver dans le besoin, qu’il n’hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte.

Elle savait qu’aucun des membres du clan de Bael ne viendrait se perdre aussi loin de chez lui, mais… les Clowns restaient sensibles à ce genre d’attention.

Son interlocuteur eut un signe de tête entendu.

— Nous ne l’oublierons pas.

Là-dessus, il adressa un signe à son compagnon, lui apprenant certainement par les voies de l’esprit qu’il était temps pour eux de se remettre en route. Le voyant mettre un pied à l’étrier, Dolaine l’arrêta :

— Ah… attendez ! Est-ce que le nom d’Aury Chatsauvage vous dit quelque chose ?

Le Clown suspendit son geste et, après quelques secondes d’un lourd silence, répondit :

— Cela ne me dit rien. Appartient-il à notre communauté ?

— Oui… enfin plus ou moins : il s’agit d’un Clown des collines. (Son poing se crispa à hauteur de sa poitrine et elle ajouta :) Si vous pouviez… faire savoir autour de vous que Dolaine Follenfant ne l’a pas oublié, je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Au sein de Porcelaine, les Clowns avaient la réputation d’être des créatures étranges, difficiles d’approche, et surtout trop différentes et repliées sur elles-mêmes pour qu’il soit possible de créer des liens avec elles. On ne les voyait pas beaucoup s’aventurer en dehors de leur territoire et cette attitude leur attirait la méfiance et le mépris de leurs voisins. Pourtant, et par deux fois, c’était dans leurs rangs que Dolaine avait pu trouver des mains secourables.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit l’autre, avant de prendre finalement place sur sa monture.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux chauves-souris prenaient leur envol, emportant avec elles leurs cavaliers. Et Dolaine qui les regardait disparaître dans le ciel nocturne, se sentit soudain très fatiguée. Vraiment très fatiguée.

— Allons, venez, soupira-t-elle à l’intention de Romuald. Nous avons encore un peu de marche devant nous…

 


	34. Episode 6 - Partie 1 : Létis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charmante, la population de Létis, très charmante. Et puis c'est toujours agréable d'être suivis de près par la garde locale. Oh, et quelle bonne surprise que de rencontrer un compatriote ici ! C'est vrai que Romuald est du genre à ne pas avoir beaucoup de conversation, aussi heureusement que leur nouvel ami en a facilement pour deux... sinon pour trois. Oui, voilà qui trompera son ennui. Cerise sur le gâteau, il semblerait que Feu ait dans l'idée de causer des problèmes à ses voisins... mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : les guerres forment la jeunesse !

1

— Dites-moi… j’ose espérer que vous n’avez pas d’autres mauvaises surprises en réserve ?

Leur train ne tarderait plus à arriver à destination. Encore une petite heure à patienter et ils pourraient fouler les rues de Létis.

Romuald, qui faisait le tour de leur compartiment afin de s’assurer qu’ils n’oubliaient rien, l’interrogea :

— À quel propos ?

Ils voyageaient depuis quatre jours, durée pendant laquelle le vampire n’avait rien eu d’autre à se mettre sous la dent que du sang animal. Et si ce régime n’avait pas encore affecté son comportement, Dolaine lui avait fait promettre de se trouver quelque chose de plus nourrissant une fois arrivé à Létis – ne tenant pas à ce que les événements de Porcelaine se reproduisent.

— Je vous parle de votre condition de vampire : entre votre besoin de sang humain, votre mauvaise compagnie quand vous êtes en manque et votre perte de contrôle lorsque votre patience vole en éclat, je crois avoir suffisamment donné comme cela. Alors ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore oublié de me dire ?

Romuald, qui ouvrait à présent le sac de voyage de Mirar – le mage rencontré lors de leur aventure à Mille-Corps – afin d’en répartir le contenu dans ses propres bagages, cessa momentanément son activité pour réfléchir à la question. Les paupières plissées, il inclina la tête sur le côté.

— Eh bien…, commença-t-il. Je crois avoir fait le tour de mes bizarreries.

Mais Dolaine ne s’avéra que moyennement convaincue par cette réponse. Assise sur sa couchette – une petite banquette inconfortable dont elle n’avait eu de cesse de se plaindre – elle plissait elle aussi les yeux, mais de suspicion.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

Son manque de foi amena un sourire aux lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Je vous en donne ma parole : je ne vous cache rien de plus. En tout cas, rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger.

Dolaine n’en continua pas moins de le fixer et se demanda en quoi consistait ce qu’il jugeait de « sans danger ». Surtout, pouvait-elle accorder le moindre crédit à ses certitudes ?

Si elle n’insista pas, elle se promit de creuser la question à la première occasion !

  


2

À leur arrivée, les rues de la capitale étaient noires de monde et bouillonnaient d’activité. Quoi de plus normal en un jour comme celui-ci ? L’anniversaire du roi, ainsi que les festivités qui le célébraient, attiraient toujours beaucoup de monde à travers le royaume ; et même bien au-delà. Heureusement, ni Dolaine, pas plus que Romuald, n’avaient espéré que leur nouvelle destination serait moins animée que les précédentes. Après leur voyage jusqu’ici, ils pensaient avoir eu leur compte de solitude et d’ennui !

À l’horizon, se découpant au-dessus des toits, les silhouettes menaçantes de trois hautes montagnes : Celles de Feu, Éternelle, mais aussi Ténèbres.

Malgré ces trois ombres, qui rappelaient à tous que le danger encerclait Létis, l’humeur était à l’allégresse. On riait, des clameurs se faisaient entendre ; des bavardages et des appels, mais aussi des applaudissements provoqués par quelques spectacles de rue. Une joie de vivre que tous ne partageaient toutefois pas.

— Complet, complet, complet, mon œil, oui ! Je vous parie mon or qu’ils refusent de nous héberger à cause de nos origines !

Dolaine et Romuald sortaient d’une énième auberge qui, comme les précédentes, avait prétendu ne plus avoir de chambre disponible. La Poupée n’était toutefois pas dupe et les excuses hypocrites reçues pour tout dédommagement avaient aggravé son ressentiment.

Évoluant en tête, l’air hostile, elle donnait l’impression d’être sur le point de mordre le premier qui la frôlerait d’un peu trop près.

Songeur, le vampire porta les doigts au masque qui dissimulait ses traits. Un visage aux yeux à demi-clos, ne formant que deux lignes espiègles ; rouge et aux lèvres peintes du même noir qui soulignaient ses paupières.

Grâce à celui-ci, nul ne pouvait plus deviner qu’il appartenait à Éternelle, une sécurité nécessaire au vu des réactions provoquées par son arrivée. Lors de son précédent passage au royaume, quelques mois plus tôt, la nuit avait dépeuplé les rues, aussi n’avait-il que peu goûté à l’hostilité des locaux. Il ne s’attendait donc pas à ces torrents d’insultes et gestes déplacés, pas davantage à ce qu’on finisse par les encercler, lui et Dolaine, à peine quelques rues plus loin. L’espace d’un instant, il avait bien cru qu’on allait les lyncher et, alors qu’accoueraient des soldats, il n’avait eu que le temps d’ordonner à sa compagne de s’agripper à lui et de les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Après cette expérience, qui les avait tous deux chamboulés, Dolaine et lui comprirent que leur séjour ici serait impossible dans ces conditions. Alors, tandis qu’il se dissimulait dans une ruelle, sa compagne avait fait le tour des boutiques alentour, à la recherche d’un moyen de dissimuler ses origines. Ce masque, elle avait fini par le dénicher chez un antiquaire aussi poussiéreux que ses marchandises. Et s’il avait cru voir en cette cliente inespérée le pigeon qui lui remplirait ses caisses, le malheureux avait dû rapidement déchanter, la Poupée assurant le lui avoir arraché pour une bouchée de pain.

Malgré tout, et même s’il pouvait à présent évoluer sans risque de déclencher un mouvement de foule, on continuait de l’observer. Se demandant ce qu’il dissimulait là-dessous et ne se sentant pas franchement en sécurité en sa présence. Et si le fait qu’il évolue en plein jour empêchait que l’on devine ses origines, dans chaque hôtel, comme auberge où ils avaient voulu louer une chambre, soit le personnel avait exigé de voir son visage – les poussant à tourner aussi sec les talons –, soit on les avait éconduits avec l’excuse que l’établissement était déjà complet.

— Non mais regardez ! Regardez-moi ça ! s’indigna la Poupée, en désignant du doigt un couple qui s’était arrêté pour les fixer. Dites donc vous deux, vous voulez mon portrait peut-être ?!

Seule, elle n’ignorait pas que ses propos auraient pu lui attirer des ennuis. Non seulement de la part du couple, qui parût s’outrer de son comportement, mais également de ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Toutefois, la silhouette de Romuald à ses côtés paraissait suffisamment inquiétante pour que personne ne l’interpelle. Même le couple se détourna et s’empressa de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Un soupir échappa au vampire, tandis qu’il les regardait s’éloigner.

— Nous sommes à Létis… que voulez-vous ?

Dans un grognement, Dolaine se renfrogna. Elle savait déjà, pour y être venue par le passé, que Létis n’appréciait pas beaucoup Porcelaine. D’ailleurs, les deux royaumes n’étaient pas forcément en bon termes – Létis aimant un peu trop faire la morale aux autres et Porcelaine l’ayant à plusieurs reprises envoyée paître. Aussi, nulle part ailleurs il ne lui avait semblé être scrutée avec tant d’agressivité et de désapprobation. Et si elle n’avait pas été si petite, et donc passant facilement pour une enfant aux yeux de ceux qui n’y regardaient pas de trop près, elle aurait tout autant attiré l’attention que Romuald.

À ces désagréments, il fallait ajouter la présence de nombreux soldats dans les rues de la cité. Bien sûr, avec tout ce monde, et surtout l’importance du jour présent, quoi de plus normal ? Néanmoins, tous ceux qu’ils avaient croisés paraissaient anormalement tendus, presque sur les nerfs. Bien plus hostiles à leur encontre que le péquin ordinaire, certains allaient jusqu’à les suivre et n’abandonnaient la partie que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand leur route croisait celle de collègues qui prenaient presque toujours la relève.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa et, bien que l’idée de devoir reprendre le train la déprimait d’avance, elle avait presque hâte de mettre le cap sur leur prochaine destination.

— Il faut absolument que nous trouvions où nous loger. Je vous le dis, Romuald, je refuse de passer la nuit à la belle étoile !

Le vampire ne lui répondit pas. A mi-voix, elle n’en continua pas moins de se plaindre du royaume, des imbéciles qui se retournaient ou s’écartaient sur leur passage, apostrophant certains, et répondant vertement aux remarques qu’elle parvenait à saisir ici et là. Son humeur était telle que Romuald se fit la réflexion qu’il serait dramatique si, comme à Mille-Corps, sa frustration grandissante la poussait à des actes irréfléchis. Une chance, ses armes se trouvaient dans sa valise et c’était lui qui en avait la charge.

Ils tournèrent à droite, dans une rue transversale. Dolaine continuait de rager, d’une voix toujours plus basse, plus grondante, mais le vampire ne l’écoutait plus. Un peu ailleurs, il s’occupait en laissant son regard courir le long des immeubles alentours. À une fenêtre, une femme secouait un tapis, tout en rouspétant après un enfant qui, accroché à ses jupons, avait le visage rouge et la bouche ouverte sur des pleurs. Là, un homme quittait prestement son habitat en boutonnant tant bien que mal sa chemise d’une main et, de l’autre, tentait d’en rentrer les extrémités dans son pantalon. Sur la gauche, un groupe d’enfants piailleurs entouraient une poubelle. L’un d’eux, un petit gars aux cheveux courts et aux genoux écorchés, portait un sac en papier où s’amoncelaient des détritus. Une gamine qui avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que lui et un air de famille flagrant, tenait entre ses petites mains le couvercle en métal du récipient. Avec leurs camarades, ils riaient, s’exclamaient et faisaient un vacarme monstre, attirant sur eux l’attention des passants.

Romuald s’arrêta, tandis que la poubelle se mettait à remuer, comme prise de vie. Elle tangua, tangua encore et les enfants s’écartèrent, comme elle s’écroulait sur le côté. Le boucan qui en résulta força d’autres piétons à s’arrêter pour observer la scène. Des détritus avaient roulé jusqu’au milieu de la rue et, encore à moitié prisonnière du récipient métallique, une petite forme saucissonnée et bâillonnée se trémoussait à la façon d’un poisson hors de l’eau.

— Heu… Dolaine ? appela Romuald, sans quitter des yeux le malheureux.

Sa compagne s’était déjà retournée et portait à présent son regard dans la même direction que lui. Elle eut un haussement de sourcils si brusque qu’il en parut exagéré.

— C’est pas vrai !

Le poing brandit, elle se précipita en direction du groupe d’enfants qui encerclaient la poubelle et son occupant – un Pantin à la tignasse d’un roux éclatant. La voyant arriver, ceux-ci cessèrent de maltraiter leur proie – qui, impuissante, devait supporter leurs petits coups de pieds et leurs moqueries – et se dispersèrent en criant. Dolaine continua de les invectiver jusqu’à ce qu’ils se soient suffisamment éloignés, ignorant ceux, toujours plus nombreux, que la curiosité poussait à s’attarder sur le spectacle qu’ils offraient.

— Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle à l’intention de l’individu qui, à ses pieds, lui lançait des regards suppliants. Nous allons vous libérer !

Puis, se tournant vers le vampire :

— À vous de jouer Romuald !

Elle voulait bien se montrer altruiste, mais pas au point de porter la main sur quelqu’un qui avait mariné depuis les Dieux savaient quand dans une poubelle. Pas sans une bonne paire de gants, en tout cas !

Sans un mot, le vampire s’approcha du Pantin. Confiant son parapluie à Dolaine, qui le maintint au-dessus de sa tête pour lui, il s’accroupit et entreprit de libérer les chevilles entravées du malheureux, puis l’aida à se remettre sur pied, pour s’occuper des cordes qui s’enroulaient autour de son torse. Enfin libre, l’autre portait ses mains tremblantes à son bâillon, quand la Poupée questionna :

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui, et ce grâce à vous ! pépia-t-il, d’une voix un peu trop énergique pour quelqu’un qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Les cheveux en bataille, il était un peu plus grand qu’elle. Comme bien des Pantins, il portait des vêtements à carreaux bariolés, pour l’heure tachés. De la main, il se brossa les épaules, pour se débarrasser des détritus qui y pendouillaient.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? s’enquit Romuald, en récupérant son parapluie.

Le Pantin se tourna dans sa direction. Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, donnant à ses yeux fatigués une courbe rieuse, tout à fait avenante. Ce fut du même ton vif, visiblement ravi qu’on lui pose la question, qu’il expliqua :

— Oh, vous allez voir, c’est une drôle d’histoire ! Je prenais un verre en compagnie d’un groupe de charmants garçons – un peu taciturnes, certes, mais enfin, chacun sa personnalité n’est-ce pas ? – quand l’un d’eux s’est brusquement emporté contre moi. Vraiment, j’ignore tout à fait pour quelle raison il a réagi ainsi, d’autant que les autres se sont rangés de son côté. J’ai bien essayé de comprendre, pensez-vous ! Même, de calmer la situation, mais l’un d’eux m’a frappé et j’ai perdu connaissance. (Et, avec une petite grimace, il porta la main à l’arrière de son crâne encore douloureux. Ses doigts y rencontrèrent la rondeur d’une bosse.) Puis ils ont dû m’amener ici, où ils m’auront ligoté, avant de m’abandonner dans cette poubelle. (Un soupir, puis :) Je ne leur en tiens pourtant pas rigueur, il est certain qu’il y a eu un malentendu entre nous. Mais, tout de même… ils auraient pu revenir me libérer ! Nous en aurions discuté et… Quoiqu’il en soit, je vous remercie sincèrement de votre aide.

Troublée par ce flot de paroles, Dolaine ouvrit la bouche, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Dans la rue, les curieux s’étaient dispersés. Avec toujours autant d’énergie, le Pantin reprit :

— Au fait, je me présente : Louis Forge-Ardente. J’ai entrepris le voyage jusqu’à Létis afin d’assister à l’anniversaire du roi. J’imagine que vous aussi ? Ah ! N’est-ce pas une ville fantastique ? Les rues y sont pleines de vie, de joie et de rires ! Pour sûr, ça change de l’anniversaire de notre propre souverain ! Que de solennité, que de retenue… enfin, nous autres Pantins finissons toujours par une note plus joyeuse, mais… tout de même ! Un peu de fantaisie ne nous ferait pas de mal, non ? Hein ? N’ai-je pas raison ? (Dolaine voulut répondre, mais il la coupa aussitôt :) Oh, veuillez m’excuser ! Je suis peut-être impoli ? Il est vrai que vous êtes Poupées et que les vôtres ont tendance à se montrer bien sérieuses. J’ai assisté, une fois, à l’une de vos célébrations. Le sacrifice en l’honneur de Moloch est impressionnant, mais enfin, si vous y mettiez un peu plus de joie de vivre, d’entrain, sans doute attireriez vous davantage de monde. Et puis, si vous me permettez, ces sacrifices sont d’une cruauté ! Oh, je sais, je sais, vous n’aimez pas que nous jugions vos traditions, mais… n’avez-vous vraiment jamais pensé à remplacer ces meurtres par quelques mises en scène suffisamment réalistes pour que le spectacle ne perde rien de sa force ? Mais je m’égare et je me rends compte que je ne connais toujours pas vos noms.

Comme Dolaine ne répondait pas, visiblement sonnée, Romuald se présenta :

— Je me nomme Romuald.

Le regard pétillant, Louis se tourna vers lui et porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

— Hum… un masque… une peau encore plus blanche que la mienne… des mains qui ressemblent à des griffes. Vous, vous devez être démon, pas vrai ?

Troublé, le vampire décocha un rapide coup d’œil à sa compagne et bredouilla :

— Heu… je…

— Ah, je le savais ! s’exclama Louis, avec un claquement de doigts. Oui, j’ai déjà entendu parler de votre tribu. On raconte à ce propos que chacun de vos masques est unique et qu’ils s’enflammeraient à votre mort. C’est tout à fait fascinant. Mais je ne vous imaginais pas si grand ! (Puis, avec un large sourire :) Ah, n’est-ce pas charmant ? Un démon et une Poupée qui, si je le comprends bien, voyagent ensemble ! Décidément, l’amitié inter-espèces est une chose tout à fait magnifique. Et vous donc ? poursuivit-il, en se tournant vers Dolaine. Non, attendez, laissez-moi deviner ! Vous devez être une fille de l’ouest, aussi… voyons, qu’est-ce que cela pourrait être… ?

— Je suis du nord, rectifia Dolaine, non sans une certaine impatience dans la voix, et je m’appelle Dolaine Follenfant.

Là-dessus, elle voulut faire comprendre à Romuald qu’il était temps pour eux de prendre congé, mais Louis poussa un petit cri et frappa dans ses mains.

— Vous dites ? Dolaine Follenfant ? Attendez ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose… oui, je l’ai déjà entendu quelque part. Où était-ce… ?

Et tandis que Dolaine se crispait, sentant sa patience s’effriter, il partit dans un « Ah ! » sonore et pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

— J’y suis ! N’êtes-vous pas de la famille de Raphaël Chanteloin ?

— En effet, je suis sa cousine, mais…

— Alors ça ! Pour une surprise ! N’est-ce pas que le monde est petit ? Et comment va-t-il, ce bon vieux Raphaël ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il se portait bien… (Elle plissa les yeux.) Seriez-vous également de sa famille ? Un ami, peut-être ?

Raphaël étant à moitié Pantin, cela n’aurait rien d’étonnant. Louis partit dans un rire, avant de répondre :

— Oh oui, de sa famille ! Enfin, c’est tout comme : je suis le cousin germain du meilleur ami de son cousin maternel !

— Ah…

Par les Dieux, mais qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cet imbécile ? Elle commençait presque à regretter de lui être venu en aide. Même, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il s’était retrouvé dans cette situation. Sans doute ses babillages incessants avaient-ils rendu fous ses interlocuteurs et, comme il ne lui semblait pas d’un naturel très méfiant, il avait dû se frotter à des individus peu recommandables. C’était presque une chance qu’il s’en soit tiré en un seul morceau.

Considérant qu’elle avait assez donné, elle adressa un signe de tête à Romuald et dit :

— Bien… ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Louis, mais nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé où nous loger, aussi…

Incapable de saisir le sous-entendu, l’autre s’exclama :

— Haha ! Pas facile, n’est-ce pas, que de trouver une chambre de libre à cette période de l’année ? J’ai moi-même éprouvé quelques difficultés dans mes recherches. Tenez, je peux vous conduire à mon hôtel, si vous le désirez ! Ce n’est pas très loin et, avec un peu de chance, il leur reste encore de la place.

— Non, ce n’est pas…

— Mais si, mais si ! Ne prenez donc pas cet air gêné : cela me fait plaisir et puis ce sera une façon de vous remercier !

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il les invita d’un geste à le suivre et s’en fut d’un pas sautillant. Dolaine et Romuald s’entreregardèrent.

Oh bon sang !

  


3

Au moins, une bonne nouvelle les attendait à leur arrivée, car l’auberge en question possédait toujours des chambres de libres. Et si les propriétaires adressèrent un regard appuyé en direction de Romuald, la vue de sa bourse avait suffi pour qu’on les accepte comme clients.

Leurs noms inscrits sur le registre et leur clef en poche, il ne leur restait plus qu’à se débarrasser du problème Louis. Une tâche plutôt ardue car celui-ci, décidément, ne comprenait rien à rien, rebondissant sur chacune de leur tentative de prise de congé pour se lancer dans de nouvelles tirades angoissantes. En désespoir de cause, Dolaine dut annoncer qu’elle comptait se changer – et qu’il serait donc fortement inconvenant de se part de les suivre – pour que l’autre daigne les laisser filer… mais pas avant de leur avoir tenu le crachoir une dizaine de minutes encore.

Comme ils disparaissaient dans l’escalier, ils l’entendirent leur hurler qu’il les attendrait dans le hall d’entrée. Mais pour Dolaine, pas question de supporter davantage la compagnie de cet insupportable compatriote.

Ce pourquoi, une fois les valises abandonnées dans leur chambre, et après un brin de toilette bien mérité, ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu’ils redescendirent. À l’angle de l’escalier, ils tendirent le cou pour aviser Louis près du bureau de la réception et notèrent qu’il avait lui aussi fait un saut dans sa chambre, afin de se changer. Leur tournant le dos, il abreuvait d’un flot de paroles un employé dont la patience semblait être mise à rude épreuve.

Ils en profitèrent pour filer aussi vite que la prudence le leur permettait et ce ne fut qu’une fois plusieurs rues les séparant de l’indésirable que Dolaine s’exaspéra :

— Quelle plaie ! Mais quelle plaie ! Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Est-il possible d’être aussi mal élevé ?

Plus indulgent, Romuald tempéra :

— Ce n’est sans doute pas un méchant garçon…

— Pas méchant ? Ah ça, il ne manquerait plus qu’il le soit par-dessus le marché ! Un poison pareil… par les Dieux, j’aimerais bien en toucher deux mots à ses parents ! Et dire qu’il s’agit d’une connaissance de Raphaël. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là !

Son exaspération la possédait à tel point qu’elle s’était mise à taper du pied sans s’en rendre compte.

— Et je ne vous parle pas de son charabia ! Aucun intérêt ! (Puis, prenant une voix nasillarde, elle singea l’absent :) Et moi je, et moi si, et moi mi… mais pour qui est-ce qu’il se prend, à la fin ?

Là-dessus, elle renifla et adressa un coup d’œil appuyé à Romuald, afin de quérir son approbation. Mais toute l’attention de l’autre était dirigée en direction des trois montagnes qui encerclaient Létis. Devinant où portait son regard, elle l’imita et contempla la silhouette grise, impressionnante même à cette distance, d’Éternelle.

— Est-ce que votre royaume vous manque ?

Derrière son masque, Romuald battit des paupières, avant de baisser les yeux sur elle.

— Non… je ne dirais pas ça. C’est juste que…

De nouveau, il riva son attention en direction d’Éternelle. La plus haute des trois, son sommet disparaissait derrière un troupeau de nuages, plongeant cette partie de son anatomie dans une pénombre constante. Elle se tenait à la gauche de Ténèbres, masse lugubre par la noirceur de sa pierre et ses extrémités en pointes, qui semblaient vouloir crever le ciel. À sa droite, Feu se découpait et devait son nom à ses teintes terreuses, tirant sur le rouge. De la vapeur s’en échappait et un brouillard chaud l’enveloppait en permanence.

— En vérité, j’étais persuadé de détester cet endroit. Je n’y ai que de mauvais souvenirs, et pourtant… c’est sans doute stupide, mais j’ai l’impression que quelque chose, tout au fond de moi, réagit à sa proximité. Je me sens attiré par elle et je crois que si je m’écoutais, j’y retournerais sans attendre.

Dolaine joignit les mains derrière son dos. Tout en fixant Éternelle, elle se dit que son sentiment n’avait absolument rien de stupide et, même, qu’elle le comprenait tout à fait. Car après tout, elle avait ressenti la même chose en revenant à Porcelaine…

 


	35. Episode 6 - Partie 2 : Létis

4

— Haaa, je vous retrouve enfin !

— Oh non, pas lui !

Dolaine chercha à fuir, mais trop tard : Louis était déjà sur eux. Son large sourire aux lèvres, il ne prit pas garde au regard assassin de la Poupée et se mit à babiller :

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure ! Je me suis éloigné de l’accueil juste le temps pour moi de faire un brin de toilette et de changer de vêtements. Vous avez dû me devancer et penser que j’étais parti sans vous…

— Oui, on va dire ça, grommela Dolaine dont le nez s’était retroussé, comme agressé par une puanteur soudaine.

Autour d’eux, la foule était dense, sans être étouffante. On pouvait se déplacer à travers les rues de la cité sans devoir jouer des coudes et les piétons, souvent, s’écartaient en voyant arriver Romuald. Comme s’ils craignaient de le frôler. Comportement dont Dolaine ne pouvait pas tout à fait se plaindre, celui-ci leur dégageant un espace plus que suffisant dans lequel évoluer et respirer.

Louis s’était justement mis à fixer le vampire. D’un regard si perçant, si insistant, qu’il finit par mettre celui-ci mal à l’aise.

— Oui ? s’enquit-il, trouvant le silence du Pantin encore plus éprouvant que ses bavardages.

— Je ne vous avais pas bien observé tout à l’heure. Avec toutes ces émotions… ! Vous savez, c’est la première fois que je rencontre un démon.

— Ah… vraiment… ?

— Oui ! Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous n’êtes pas aussi effrayant qu’on le prétend. Bien sûr, il y a quelque chose chez vous d’intimidant, mais… vous ne me laisseriez pas jeter un œil sous votre masque, des fois ? (Et avant que Romuald ne puisse répondre :) Ah ! Mais non, suis-je bête ! Ça vous est interdit, bien sûr. À ce sujet, il y a une légende qui prétend que celui qui cherche à voir sous votre masque en sera pétrifié. Est-ce que c’est vrai ? (Et, toujours sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de s’exprimer, il s’exclama :) N’empêche ! Ça doit être quelque chose, de vivre dans les abîmes ! Mais avouez qu’Ekinoxe est tout de même plus agréable. Bien entendu, j’aimerais y faire un tour… pour voir… seulement, je crois que tout ceci me manquerait vite. Ce n’est pas pour être désagréable, Romuald, mais votre dimension me semble plutôt…

— Oui, bon, écoutez, Louis, l’interrompit Dolaine, soucieuse de prendre congé de l’importun.

Importun qui se tourna vivement vers elle pour la couper :

— Il n’empêche, cela fait un moment que je n’avais pas rencontré de congénère. Depuis que j’ai quitté Porcelaine, je n’ai guère eu l’occasion d’en croiser. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas de grands voyageurs !

— Oui, heu…

— Moi, par contre, c’est tout l’inverse ! Je ne me suis jamais senti tout à fait satisfait au sein de notre royaume. Bien sûr, j’aime Porcelaine et je finirai tôt ou tard par y retourner – voyez-vous, mon père tient à ce que je prenne sa succession. Ce n’est pas que cela m’enchante, mais enfin, il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse ! –, mais j’avais besoin de voir le monde avant ça ! Je savais que je garderais toujours cette frustration en moi si je ne le faisais pas. Découvrir d’autres contrées, s’informer de ce qu’il se passe chez le voisin, comprendre les différences qui nous sont propres… je ne pouvais concevoir de tourner le dos à ce rêve.

— Ah oui ? Alors il semblerait que nous voyagions en partie pour les mêmes raisons, nota Romuald.

Dolaine lui adressa un regard noir, qui le fit se ratatiner. Pourquoi offrait-il une occasion à ce bavard impénitent d’en rajouter une couche ?!

Avec un petit cri d’excitation, Louis fit claquer ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

— Vrai ? Eh bien voilà qui est épatant ! Nous sommes donc tous deux de grands curieux… ou tous trois, devrais-je dire, puisque vous voyagez ensemble. Ah, comme c’est fabuleux… avoir un compagnon de route ! Une présence à vos côtés, avec qui échanger vos impressions, quelqu’un capable de comprendre ce que vous vivez et ressentez. Je vous le dis, c’est bien tout ce qui manque à mon bonheur dans cette aventure.

— Et personne ne s’est proposé pour vous accompagner ? Comme c’est étonnant ! railla Dolaine.

— N’est-ce pas ? Je crois pourtant être d’excellente compagnie et je…

Et comme il s’embarquait dans de nouveaux babillages, la Poupée se reprocha d’avoir voulu faire de l’esprit avec lui. Elle aurait dû deviner qu’il le prendrait au premier degré, l’imbécile !

Elle ne savait d’ailleurs trop comment s’y prendre pour s’en débarrasser, car rien, pas même la franchise, ne fonctionnait avec lui. Il comprenait systématiquement tout de travers, vous imaginait en train de plaisanter quand vous étiez tout à fait sérieux et, pire que tout, n’avait absolument pas conscience qu’il rendait la vie d’autrui impossible.

Ça ne l’étonnerait même pas d’apprendre qu’il ait dans l’idée de leur coller aux basques durant le reste de leur séjour, et même au-delà s’ils n’y prenaient pas garde. Et comme elle savait que Romuald n’aurait jamais la force de caractère de le repousser, la tâche lui incomberait forcément.

Fatiguée par avance, elle se détourna pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vision du Pantin. Son regard croisa celui d’une petite fille. À deux ou trois mètres de là, debout près de la façade d’un commerce, la gamine l’observait. Dans sa main une grosse glace, qu’elle léchait.

Louis, qui la remarquait également, lui fit un signe de la main et piailla :

— Eh bien, bonjour, petite demoiselle ! Seriez-vous seule ?

Si elle ne lui répondit pas, la fillette cessa de lécher sa glace. Son regard s’agrandit, fascinée par le Pantin au large sourire.

Une femme surgit brusquement à ses côtés. D’un air à la fois furieux et effrayé, elle attrapa l’enfant par la main et la força à lui emboîter le pas.

— Quel scandale ! Laisser ces créatures pénétrer ici, alors qu’il y a des enfants… et toi arrête de les regarder !

La petite se laissa traîner sans un mot, à peine plus réactive qu’une grosse peluche.

Piquée au vif, Dolaine retroussa le nez. Mais Louis, que rien ne vexait, en rit.

— Eh oui ! Après tout, cette brave femme n’est pas censée savoir que nous sommes tout aussi inoffensifs qu’elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

— Et c’est tout ce que cela vous inspire ?

— Non, bien sûr. Je pense également qu’elle est quelque peu imprudente. Les enfants sont si précieux et il est si facile de leur faire du mal… vraiment, elle ne devrait pas laisser cette petite seule, comme elle l’a fait. Quel malheur s’il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Une enfant si mignonne ! (Puis, se penchant vers Dolaine, un air navré sur les traits :) Car il faut le reconnaître, le monde n’est pas peuplé que de bonnes gens. Et croyez-moi, j’en suis le premier désolé.

Dolaine ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referma presque aussitôt, consciente que ça ne servirait à rien de s’attarder sur la question. Même si elle le lui expliquait, elle savait que Louis ne parviendrait pas à comprendre en quoi l’attitude de cette femme avait été injuste à son égard. Autant user son énergie ailleurs !

— Très intéressant, Louis. Mais à présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous voudrions poursuivre notre visite et…

— Ah, excellente idée ! Où comptiez-vous vous rendre ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour ma part, je meurs de faim. Je connais d’ailleurs une adresse pas très loin d’ici et je suis certain que…

Dolaine sursauta. C’était exactement ce qu’elle craignait !

— Attendez un peu ! le coupa-t-elle. Vous ne comptez pas nous accompagner ?

Et Louis, qui paraissait le premier surpris qu’elle puisse en douter, eut un haussement de sourcils.

— Oh, allons ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je pourrais vous abandonner ?

  


5

Au cours de cette journée de festivités, nombreuses étaient les possibilités d’émerveillement, comme de divertissement. Des artistes s’offraient en spectacle pour le plaisir de tous, des stands de produits divers avaient été dressés, les terrasses étaient de sortie, pleines à craquer, les échoppes mobiles à chaque coin de rue et, même, on pouvait croiser des diseuses de bonne aventure.

Des défilés militaires devaient ponctuer l’après-midi et l’on avait mis à disposition des curieux certaines parties du palais royal ; que l’on faisait visiter moyennant quelques Étoiles.

En d’autres circonstances, Dolaine aurait sans doute trouvé le moyen de passer un peu de bon temps. Mais si l’hostilité ambiante était une chose – ils s’étaient notamment vu interdire l’entrée de plusieurs restaurants, ainsi que l’accès dudit palais –, devoir supporter les babillages envahissants d’un pot de glu infatigable, en était une autre. Une du genre à vous gâcher toute possibilité de plaisir.

Les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, la malheureuse tentait d’échapper aux commentaires du bavard, mais celui-ci avait la voix perçante.

— Et saviez-vous que les créatures que l’on nomme aujourd’hui Trolls des montagnes vivaient autrefois au sein de Ténèbres ? On raconte d’ailleurs bien des choses sur les raisons de leur départ. Tenez ! Voilà l’une des hypothèses que je trouve les plus intéressantes…

Dolaine écrasa un peu plus fort ses mains contre ses oreilles. Sous l’effort, elle avait froncé les sourcils et son expression ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite. Romuald marchait à ses côtés, et lui aussi semblait incommodé par les babillages de Louis.

La nuque ployant en avant, il conservait un silence presque total depuis bientôt une heure. Son attitude commençait à inquiéter Dolaine, qui craignait qu’il ne finisse par perdre patience et par devenir incontrôlable. Tout en continuant de l’observer, elle relâcha la pression sur ses oreilles et fut de nouveau la proie des commentaires du Pantin :

— … à ce propos, il paraît que les crocs du souverain vaincu ornent encore la couronne des rois de Létis. J’imagine que ça ne doit pas faire beaucoup plaisir aux habitants de Feu, d’autant qu’à ce que l’on prétend, ces Chauves-Souris seraient…

Une main, violemment plaquée contre sa bouche, étouffa la suite de son discours. Le visage de Dolaine vint se planter dans son champ de vision.

— La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Romuald se tourna vers eux. Louis était un garçon sympathique, mais il fallait sincèrement qu’il songe à corriger ce défaut pour le moins horripilant.

La Poupée, dont la tignasse s’était ébouriffée sous le coup de la colère, semblait sur le point de mordre. Elle leva un doigt devant elle et, d’une voix dangereuse, prévint :

— Un mot de plus et je jure de vous étrangler !

Là-dessus, elle retira sa main… et le regretta aussitôt.

— Oh ! Cette histoire ne vous intéresse pas ? À moins que vous ne la connaissiez déjà ? Bien sûr ! Que je suis stupide ! J’ai dû vous paraître absolument…

Dans un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur lui pour le secouer comme un poirier. Mais plutôt que d’en être inquiété, ou fâché, Louis partit dans un grand rire et ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Les laissant se débrouiller entre eux, Romuald fit voler son regard autour de lui. Une place en arc-de-cercle, noire de monde, entourée par de hauts murs en briques qui la rendaient propice à l’ombre. En jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, il avisa la présence de soldats, deux individus armés qui le fixaient d’un air dur. On continuait de les surveiller, mais ça ne le surprenait pas, son apparence ne devant pas inspirer beaucoup de confiance aux autorités locales. Il ignorait s’ils le croyaient eux aussi démon, mais en tout cas, on devait le soupçonner d’être du genre à attirer des problèmes. Et sans l’incertitude qui planait sur ses origines, et donc sur sa puissance, sans doute aurait-on déjà cherché à le chasser de la ville. Mais avec cette foule, avec toutes ces victimes potentielles, personne, à son avis, ne serait prêt à prendre ce risque. En tout cas… pas tant qu’il se tiendrait tranquille. Après un battement de paupières il se désintéressa des deux hommes, pour tourner les yeux en direction d’un attroupement.

Par-dessus les rires et les exclamations s’élevait une mélodie, accompagnant un spectacle que l’on récompensait par des applaudissements enthousiastes. Curieux, il s’approcha. Sa grande taille lui permit de voir par-dessus la foule et il découvrit un homme qui, une main posée sur la manette d’un orgue de barbarie, dodelinait doucement de la tête. Devant lui, deux enfants… plutôt, une Poupée et un Pierrot. Romuald en fut troublé, avant de comprendre que ceux-ci n’étaient pas vivants, mais plutôt faits de bois. Leurs expressions étaient figées et ils dansaient en rythme avec la musique qui se jouait.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Bien que ces choses semblaient vivantes, il n’en était rien. La magie était à l’œuvre et le musicien, qui ne payait pourtant pas de mine, devait être un mage.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Dolaine et Louis l’avaient rejoint. Aussi intrigués l’un que l’autre, ils se haussèrent sur la pointe des pieds, se tordant vainement le cou, mais impossible pour eux d’apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Agacée, Dolaine se mit à sautiller sur place, avant de pester, tapant par deux fois du pied contre le sol.

— Quelle bande d’égoïstes ! À croire qu’ils ne pensent pas aux personnes de petite taille !

— J’imagine que les enfants sont aussi désavantagés que nous, soupira Louis. Pauvres petits, ce spectacle me semble pourtant des plus distrayants.

Il se tortillait, rongé par la frustration. Un cri de joie enfantin s’éleva soudain, et Dolaine et lui tendirent l’oreille. La Poupée poussa une plainte outrée.

— Devant ! Ils les ont placés devant eux ! Ah, ça, pour leur progéniture, ils savent encore faire preuve de civisme. Mais pour les autres ! Regardez-moi ça, personne ne se déplacerait pour nous laisser passer !

Elle étudiait très sérieusement la possibilité de se frayer un passage par la force au sein de cette masse compacte, quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Avec un glapissement, elle battit des jambes et se retrouva bientôt assise sur l’épaule de Romuald, le parapluie que ce dernier avait posé sur son crâne manquant de l’éborgner au passage. Dans un mouvement de panique, elle lui agrippa le cou des deux bras, avant de se rassurer et de n’y laisser qu’une main, en se redressant un peu pour profiter du spectacle. Une lueur d’amusement s’alluma dans son regard.

— Ooooh, mais ce sont nos danses ! (Puis, narquoise :) Vraiment, Louis, vous manquez quelque chose.

Romuald soupira. Vraiment, qu’elle pouvait être gamine !

Les bras tendus en direction du vampire, le Pantin sautillait.

— Oh, Romuald, je vous en prie, faites-moi monter moi aussi.

— Pas de place, Louis, pas de place, répondit Dolaine avec un petit rire.

Puis, comme le malheureux poussait une plainte déchirante, elle eut un sourire en coin satisfait, avant d’incliner la tête en direction de Romuald.

— Avez-vous remarqué ces soldats ?

Le vampire, qui tentait de repousser Louis – ce dernier ayant commencé à lui grimper dessus avec le sans-gêne qui le caractérisait –, répondit :

— Je viens de les voir.

— Eh bien, vous manquez d’attention ! Cela fait au moins une bonne demi-heure qu’ils nous suivent à la trace. Comme si nous n’étions que de vulgaires criminels ! Ah ça, croyez-bien que je me souviendrai de l’hospitalité de Létis !

Agrippé au bras du vampire – ce qui obligeait ce dernier à se courber sur le côté –, Louis tourna les yeux en direction des soldats. Il relâcha Romuald et, avec un sourire, leur fit un salut de la main que les autres ne lui rendirent pas.

Sans que sa bonne humeur n’en soit affectée, il expliqua :

— Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’ils agissent de la sorte. Je comprends que ça n’ait rien d’agréable pour vous, Romuald, mais il faut savoir que les autorités locales sont sur les dents depuis quelques jours.

— Oui, ça, on avait cru remarquer ! répliqua Dolaine.

Elle secoua la tête, et ses boucles blondes vinrent claquer contre le masque de Romuald.

— Vous arrivez tout juste, reprit Louis, aussi j’imagine que vous n’êtes pas encore au courant de cette tragique histoire. Des cadavres ont été retrouvés, il y a peu… dépecés, comme victimes d’une bête sauvage. On les avait également vidés de leur sang.

Romuald sursauta.

— De… de leur sang ?! Par les Dieux, on ne pense tout de même pas qu’Éternelle serait coupable ?

Louis leva les yeux dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

— C’est ce que l’on a d’abord imaginé, mais il s’est avéré que la menace venait de Feu. Vous devinerez sans mal le choc que cela a provoqué. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il y avait un moment que ce genre d’agressions ne s’étaient pas produites. Et il fallait que cela arrive peu de temps avant l’anniversaire du roi ! C’est pour cela que ces gens sont si méfiants à votre égard. Bien sûr, c’est stupide, car vous n’êtes absolument pas responsable de ce qui arrive ici. Malheureusement, je crois que beaucoup n’ont pas le recul nécessaire pour…

Et comme il en avait pour un moment encore, Dolaine décida de l’ignorer.

— Qu’en pensez-vous ? s’enquit-elle en baissant les yeux sur Romuald. Se pourrait-il que les vôtres aient malgré tout un rapport avec cette histoire ?

Mais son interlocuteur secoua aussitôt la tête.

— Non ! Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes avec Feu. Qui plus est, les miens ne s’adonnent pas à ce type de tueries.

Bien au contraire ! Car les siens connaissaient trop la valeur d’une goule en vie pour se permettre ce genre de gaspillage…

  


6

Le soleil, d’un rouge orangé, disparaissait lentement à l’horizon.

Installés sur un toit, Dolaine, Louis, ainsi que Romuald, comptaient assister depuis ce perchoir privilégié au spectacle à venir. Plus bas, la place où le roi ferait son apparition était noire de monde. Respirer devait s’y révéler un combat de tous les instants et Dolaine n’avait pu s’empêcher de bisquer ces pauvres diables condamnés au plancher des vaches.

Au centre de la place, une petite estrade. Un cordon de sécurité en faisait le tour, aux quatre coins duquel des gardes surveillaient la foule.

Aux balcons des immeubles et hôtels alentours, d’autres groupes s’agglutinaient. Des gens le plus souvent aisés, élégants, qui se réunissaient là entre amis et familles. Beaucoup étaient installés autour de tables, sur lesquelles les vestiges d’un dîner s’exhibaient.

Le trio avait pris place à même les tuiles du toit et, au grand malheur de Dolaine, Louis se trouvait tout près d’elle. Malgré ses tentatives pour l’éloigner ou pour l’ignorer, impossible de s’en débarrasser. Même la colle la plus forte ne pouvait se targuer d’être aussi tenace !

Ses jambes ramenées contre lui, Romuald se tenait en retrait, son masque finalement ôté. En découvrant sa véritable identité, le Pantin l’avait abreuvé de questions, s’excitant et s’amusant tout seul, pas un seul instant intimidé, et même plus qu’enchanté de rencontrer un vampire en chair et en os. L’épreuve avait épuisé Romuald, qui fut presque reconnaissant envers les Dieux quand le bavard se décida à changer de proie. Depuis, il avait les traits tirés et, à son expression absente, la Poupée devinait qu’il y avait un moment qu’il n’était plus avec eux.

— Et si je vous dis Aldrian des Trois-Miracles ? Vous aurez certainement reconnu l’ancien souverain du Darn. Mais saviez-vous qu’en vérité, l’individu était un imposteur ? Le vrai Aldrian n’était qu’un enfant quand sa route à croisé celle de gens bien mal intentionnés. On pense qu’il a été tué et que ses bourreaux auraient mis sur le trône l’une de leurs progénitures, dont les traits étaient à ce point similaires au véritable héritier que…

— Je m’en fous, je m’en fous, et je m’en contrefous ! explosa Dolaine, en se plaquant les mains contre les oreilles.

Louis eut un rire joyeux.

— Cette histoire ne vous intéresse pas ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous parler de…

Romuald inclina la tête sur le côté. Son absence n’était pas seulement due à la présence de Louis, mais également à cette histoire d’agressions qui l’inquiétait bien plus qu’il n’avait voulu le laisser paraître. Voilà un moment que Feu n’avait pas ouvert les hostilités contre Létis et il se souvenait avoir entendu une rumeur, peu avant son départ d’Éternelle… oui, il revoyait les siens, leur agitation si peu conventionnelle, qui devait le contaminer lui aussi. Car il se disait que Feu aurait élu un nouveau souverain et sa montée au pouvoir ne laissait rien présager de bon pour ses voisins.

— Assez, assez, j’en ai assez !

Ses mains agrippant ses cheveux, Dolaine se redressa vivement. Sans laisser le temps à Louis de reprendre la parole, elle lui tourna le dos et s’approcha dangereusement du bord du toit. Un reniflement se fit entendre.

L’espace de quelques secondes, même le Pantin parut s’étonner de son comportement. Puis, comme si rien ne s’était passé, il se tourna vers Romuald, glissa jusqu’à lui et reprit :

— Comme je vous le disais, il faut différencier Pixie et Fée. Car bien que les deux soient de petites créatures ailées, elles ont de nombreuses différences, notamment en ce qui concerne…

Avec un sourire maladroit, Romuald détourna le regard, espérant que Louis s’en tiendrait là. Un pur fantasme, car l’autre n’en continua pas moins de babiller sur tout et rien, comme s’il avait toute son attention.

Plus bas, un défilement de cavaliers avait débuté. Tirés à quatre épingles, leurs équipements plus resplendissants qu’à leur premier jour, ils trottaient en direction de l’estrade, leurs montures tout aussi apprêtées. L’émotion fit frissonner la foule et l’on put entendre des « Hooo ! » et des « Haaaa ! » s’élever. Des applaudissements, des rires, et même quelques sifflements les accompagnèrent.

Certains soldats, munis de tambours, battaient la mesure de leur progression.

— N’est-ce pas fantastique ? s’exclama Louis, qui tapait dans ses mains comme un petit fou. Par les Dieux, j’ai encore du mal à croire que je me trouve à Létis pour un jour comme celui-là. Vous savez, j’ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir venir. Une drôle d’histoire, ça aussi ! En fait, voyez-vous…

— Louis… venez voir un peu par ici, je vous prie, appela Dolaine, d’une voix doucereuse.

La soupçonnant d’avoir de mauvaises intentions, Romuald releva les yeux sur elle. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse deviner ce qu’elle avait en tête, Louis trottinait déjà en direction de la Poupée. Son regard brillait d’une curiosité enfantine.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? Avez-vous vu quelque chose d’amusant ?

Sans se tourner vers lui, Dolaine eut un geste de la main.

— Mais oui… juste là… là ! Vous voyez ?

Louis avait haussé les sourcils. Le cou tendu en avant, il scrutait la terrasse sous eux, ainsi que leurs occupants… mais en dehors de quelques belles personnes, il n’y avait rien de bien passionnant dans ce spectacle.

Pensant qu’il regardait dans la mauvaise direction, il fit un tour sur lui-même, avec une excitation un peu affolée, de celles qui vous frappent quand vous êtes persuadé de manquer quelque chose d’extraordinaire.

— Où donc ? Qu’avez-vous vu, Dolaine ? Il n’y a pourtant rien !

— Mais si, regardez mieux… juste sous nos pieds.

— Sur la terrasse ? Pourtant, il m’a semblé que…

— Allons, allons, approchez encore un peu. Je suis sûre que vous la verrez ! Cette chose incroyable !

Le front plissé, Louis se pencha dangereusement en avant, le bord de ses chaussures dépassant du toit. Mais rien à faire, la vue s’obstinait à la même banalité.

Il allait en faire la réflexion à Dolaine, quand on le poussa dans le dos.

Dans une petite exclamation, il battit désespérément des bras, parvint à se retourne en direction de celle qui venait de l’attaquer, en équilibre sur un pied. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la supplier de l’aider, mais trop tard ! Le vide se refermait sur lui.

Depuis la terrasse, des cris s’élevèrent. Un sourire satisfait vint étirer les lèvres de la Poupée.

— Avez-vous perdu l’esprit ?! paniqua Romuald en se redressant. Vous l’avez peut-être tué !

— Ah, soupira-t-elle avec un haussement las des épaules. Si seulement, Romuald…

Une colère scandalisée s’empara du vampire. Il allait la laisser éclater quand un petit rire, nerveux, leur parvint.

— Décidément, vous êtes plus farceuse que vous en avez l’air, fit la voix de Louis. Mais si vous voulez bien m’aider à remonter… (Puis, d’un ton déjà plus enjoué, s’adressant à ceux sur qui il avait manqué de s’écrouler :) Toutes mes excuses ! Une petite taquinerie de mon amie… mais je suis persuadé qu’elle n’avait aucune mauvaise intention !

S’accroupissant au bord du toit, Romuald découvrit que Louis était parvenu à se rattraper à la gouttière. Mais ses doigts ne le retiendraient plus très longtemps et ce fut avec un certain empressement qu’il attrapa le Pantin par le poignet. Son apparition donna naissance à une série de couinements étouffés. Tout sourire, Louis eut un signe de la main à l’intention de l’assistance.

— De nouveau, acceptez toutes mes excuses ! J’espère, en tout cas, que vous profitez autant que moi de cet incroyable spectacle. Je dois d’ailleurs vous avouer que…

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Romuald le ramena sur le toit. Dolaine émit un reniflement dédaigneux et leur tourna le dos.

À l’horizon, la nuit était finalement tombée. Au milieu de la place, le roi, accompagné par sa famille, mais aussi ses plus proches conseillers, venait de faire son apparition. Les cheveux grisonnants et la barbe fournie, il montait un cheval à la robe d’un blanc immaculé, censé représenter l’intégrité de Létis. Son arrivée fut accueillie par des vivats, ainsi que des applaudissements.

Alors qu’il mettait pied à terre près de l’estrade, un soldat s’empressa de venir prendre la bride de sa monture et de la tirer à l’écart. Son maître, lui, abandonna famille et conseillers pour grimper les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de la scène.

Sur cette dernière, deux hommes s’empressaient d’installer une pièce d’artifice : Celle qui devrait donner le coup d’envoi aux suivantes. Un troisième individu était également présent. Bien mieux habillé que les deux autres, il vint présenter avec déférence à son souverain une longue tige, au bout de laquelle ondulait une petite flamme. Puis, son chapeau plaqué contre son torse, il s’éloigna à reculons

Le silence se répandit peu à peu sur la foule, tendue au possible. Avec une lenteur calculée, le souverain se détourna, alluma la mèche, qui crépita une ou deux seconde, avant que la fusée ne s’élève en direction des cieux dans un long sifflement. Elle y explosa en une fleur rouge, magnifique, dont la naissance redonna vie aux applaudissements.

Enchantée, Dolaine avait mené une main devant sa bouche. Derrière elle, Louis s’était tu, les yeux écarquillés par l’émerveillement. Et alors que les feux suivants éclataient, le visage de Romuald, soudain, se détériora.

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

Le chant de plusieurs cornes couvrit la fin de son exclamation…

 


	36. Episode 6 - Partie 3 : Létis

7

Romuald en tête, le trio remontait tant bien que mal l’artère livrée au chaos.

Alors que l’alerte se répandait à travers Létis, un nuage noir avait fait son apparition à l’horizon, se déplaçant si vite qu’il atteignait les remparts de la cité quand les premiers coups de canon éclatèrent. De son sein s’étaient détachées des dizaines de créatures humanoïdes, aux faciès de chauve-souris. Elles avaient fondu sur la foule, tandis que le ciel s’embrasait.

Devançant l’attaque, Romuald fuyait déjà avec ses deux petits compagnons sous les bras, leur permettant ainsi d’échapper au massacre. Peu après, le reste des survivants s’était éparpillé à travers Létis, offrant à la vue de tous des corps meurtris, parfois mutilés, déformés, qui propagèrent la panique sur leur chemin.

Partout, on hurlait, on se bousculait. Beaucoup se cloîtraient chez eux, mais d’autres gagnaient la rue, pour mêler leurs vagissements hystériques à ceux de la foule.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? hurla Dolaine, affolée. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Bien qu’en vérité, elle n’ait nul besoin d’explication pour comprendre que Feu venait de déclarer la guerre à Létis. Et comme berceau de ce drame, cette date qui, entre toutes, lui permettrait d’atteindre plus facilement la famille royale.

Vivement, Romuald tourna la tête dans sa direction et ordonna :

— À terre, vite !

Avant de se jeter lui-même à plat ventre.

Les deux autres l’imitèrent. Un courant violent d’air frôla Dolaine, dont les cheveux et les vêtements se gonflèrent. La Chauve-Souris qui venait de foncer sur eux referma ses griffes sur un malheureux ayant eu la bêtise de sortir de chez lui à ce moment précis. Sourde à ses hurlements, et ignorant ses gesticulations, elle l’emporta avec elle, haut, toujours plus haut, avant de le lâcher. Dans un dernier cri, sa victime s’écrasa au milieu d’un groupe de fuyards, qu’elle emporta avec elle dans sa chute.

— Nous n’arriverons à rien ainsi, gémit Dolaine qui se redressait sur un geste du vampire. Romuald, il faut retourner à notre hôtel : là-bas, je pourrai récupérer mes armes et espérer me défendre !

Mais son compagnon secoua la tête.

— Pas question ! Pour l’heure, le plus urgent est de nous mettre à l’abri des combats.

— Mais…, voulut-elle insister, avant que Louis ne la coupe :

— Excusez-moi, mais… cette Chauve-Souris ne vous paraît-elle pas étrange ?

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux en direction du point désigné, au milieu du ciel nocturne. Le corps de la créature était recouvert d’une fourrure châtaine. De nombreuses breloques pendaient autour de son cou, et d’autres encore à ses immenses oreilles en pointe. Un bâton dans les mains, dressé au-dessus de sa tête, elle irradiait d’une lueur sauvage et flamboyante.

Dans la rue, personne d’autre ne paraissait l’avoir remarquée. De justesse, Dolaine évita la collision avec un gros homme, trop occupé à assurer sa survie pour faire attention à ceux qu’il percutait sur son passage.

— Par ici ! intima Romuald, avant de se jeter en direction de la première porte d’habitation et de l’enfoncer d’un coup d’épaule.

Dolaine attrapa d’autorité le poignet de Louis et l’entraîna à sa suite. Ils avaient à peine pénétré dans l’immeuble qu’une puissante boule de feu s’écrasait au milieu de la rue, emportant avec elle l’emplacement où ils s’étaient tenus quelques secondes plus tôt.

Des flammes pénétrèrent à l’intérieur de l’habitation, pour en lécher furieusement les murs. Le sol trembla et ils perdirent l’équilibre.

À l’extérieur, la panique était plus terrible que jamais. Se mêlaient aux piaillements de ceux ayant échappé au pire, les cris et les appels des blessés, les plaintes des agonisants. Un individu dont la peau boursouflée, cloquée, se détachait par lambeaux, boita jusqu’à l’entrée de leur refuge. Le regard vide, absent, le sommet de son crâne était couronné de flammes qui emportaient les derniers vestiges de ses cheveux. Il fit un pas, deux pas, puis s’écroula pour ne plus bouger.

Dolaine porta une main à sa bouche et détourna les yeux. Louis trottina jusqu’au malheureux, près duquel il s’accroupit. Sans se soucier des flammes qui finissaient de le dévorer, il voulut secouer l’homme par l’épaule, dans un geste pathétique, un refus obstiné de croire que la mort avait déjà accompli son œuvre, mais l’autre était brûlant et il retira vivement la main.

— Monsieur… hé, mon brave monsieur !

— Louis, revenez ici tout de suite ! ordonna Romuald.

— Mais…

— Faites ce que je vous dis !

Le Pantin lui adressa un regard perdu, le baissa de nouveau en direction du cadavre, revint au vampire et, dans un pincement de lèvres, accepta de faire ce qu’on exigeait de lui.

Nauséeuse et au bord de l’évanouissement, Dolaine avait enroulé ses bras autour d’elle. Elle tremblait, soudain frigorifiée. De l’étage supérieur, des pleurs désespérés et hystériques leur parvenaient.

— Et maintenant… maintenant, Romuald ? Croyez-vous que nous serons en sécurité si nous restons ici ?

— J’ai bien peur que non… au contraire, je crois plutôt qu’ils finiront par s’en prendre aussi aux habitations. S’ils ne les détruisent pas, elles seront fouillées et je ne tiens pas à être coincé ici quand cela se produira.

— Alors quoi ? Vous pensez que nous serons plus en sécurité dehors, peut-être ?!

— Non, bien sûr, mais…

Se taisant, il jeta un regard à Louis. L’expression de ce dernier avait perdu toute l’innocence et la gaieté qui lui était coutumière. L’oreille tendue, il levait les yeux en direction du plafond. Les occupants de l’étage supérieur avaient fait silence. L’inquiétude passa sur le visage du Pantin et Romuald comprit qu’il ne tarderait pas à gagner l’étage, sans doute pour s’assurer que tous, là-haut, se portaient bien.

— Il y a… des souterrains, reprit-il en revenant à Dolaine. Ils sont utilisés par les miens pour gagner Létis en toute sécurité. Là-bas, sans doute pourrons-nous nous mettre à l’abri.

Pour le moment, il n’avait pas de meilleure idée. Le royaume assiégé, aucune de ses rues, aucun de ses bâtiments, de ses recoins, ne seraient vraiment sûrs. Mais Feu, il en était à peu près certain, ne connaissait pas l’existence – en tout cas pas leur emplacement – de ces souterrains.

Il tendit à Dolaine le sac qu’il portait en bandoulière.

— Tenez, prenez-le : je crois qu’il sera plus en sécurité avec vous.

Consciente qu’il contenait une partie de leurs économies, Dolaine le serra très fort contre elle.

— Il faudra me tuer pour m’en séparer !

Et l’argent avait un tel pouvoir sur elle que le vampire se fit la réflexion qu’elle serait bien fichue de triompher de tout ennemi qui commettrait la bêtise de vouloir l’en destituer.

— Nous allons tenter une sortie, l’informa-t-il. Je vais devoir vous porter…

Si elle haussa les sourcils, Dolaine lui signifia toutefois d’un hochement de tête qu’elle s’en remettait à lui et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Puis, s’accroupissant à terre, les petites mains de la Poupée autour de son cou, il dit :

— Louis, montez sur mon dos voulez-vous ?

Louis, qui s’était approché de l’escalier visible au fond du couloir, lui adressa un regard perdu, comme s’il n’avait pas saisi un traître mot. Un silence s’imposa, au bout duquel le Pantin opina du chef. Avec un dernier coup d’œil pour le plafond, il rejoignit ses compagnons et sauta sur le dos du vampire. Celui-ci le prévint :

— Les prochaines minutes risquent de vous secouer un peu, aussi… agrippez-vous à moi de toutes vos forces !

Il sentit les bras de Louis venir s’ajouter à ceux de Dolaine autour de son cou, puis les jambes du Pantin s’enrouler au niveau de sa taille. Malgré cette charge supplémentaire, il n’eut aucun mal à se redresser.

À l’extérieur, des cadavres, des cadavres et encore des cadavres. Une partie de la rue avait été emportée par l’attaque magique, ne laissant derrière elle que des ruines et un cratère encore fumant. D’un regard à droite, puis à gauche, Romuald s’assura que la voie était libre. Puis il quitta la sécurité toute relative de l’immeuble.

Maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à calquer sa vitesse sur celle de ses compagnons, ses mouvements étaient bien plus rapides. En quelques secondes, ils avaient remonté la rue et tourné dans la suivante, en bondissant par-dessus les obstacles, humains ou matériels, présents sur leur chemin.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut des soldats. Les forces locales tentaient de repousser l’envahisseur et visaient de leurs fusils toute cible non humaine. Dans les cieux, plusieurs Chauves-Souris s’éparpillèrent en sentant venir la première salve. Une seule, seulement, ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva criblée de plomb. Dans des plaintes douloureuses, elle battit maladroitement des ailes pour échapper à ses agresseurs. Mais déjà plus morte que vive, elle plana en direction du trio, s’écrasa contre un toit, et finit sa chute au milieu de la rue.

Romuald eut le réflexe de sauter par-dessus ce nouvel obstacle, puis de bondir en direction du toit situé à droite, avant que les soldats ne puissent le prendre également pour cible.

Quelques rues plus loin, et une fois qu’il fut certain d’être en sécurité, il stoppa sa course pour se repérer. Le souffle court, presque saccadé, il fronça les sourcils.

— Nom d’un petit Pantin, s’exclama Dolaine en tendant un doigt sur leur gauche. Romuald, regardez ça !

Au loin, le château, comme les rues voisines, étaient la proie des flammes. Un spectacle qui fit sortir Louis de son mutisme :

— Quelle horreur ! Quelle horreur ! Un édifice aussi vieux que le royaume !

Il en était à ce point scandalisé qu’il ne cessait d’ouvrir et de refermer sa bouche, comme s’il cherchait à se lancer dans l’une de ses longues tirades, sans y parvenir.

De son côté, Romuald éprouvait quelques difficultés à se repérer. Il connaissait très mal Létis et, pendant qu’il perdait du temps, ils devenaient des cibles faciles. Un cri, poussé par Dolaine, lui vrilla les tympans.

— Romuald !

Il vit la boule de feu arriver droit sur eux en rugissant. Il sut d’instinct qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de lui échapper, mais ses genoux fléchir tout de même sous lui, dans un réflexe désespéré pour les sortir de là. L’attaque, toutefois, fut stoppée en cours de route par une autre vague d’énergie, blanchâtre celle-ci, qui absorba la magie adverse avant de s’évaporer.

Une brume épaisse, étouffante, les frappa. Au milieu d’une quinte de toux, Dolaine avisa un mage, sur un toit voisin. Un individu encapuchonné qui, les mains tendues devant lui, entonnait déjà le sort suivant. La Chauve-Souris dont il venait de ruiner l’attaque fit entendre sa fureur et fondit dans sa direction.

— Là-haut ! Là-haut ! glapit Louis, désignant un autre sorcier.

L’homme était prisonnier d’une sphère d’énergie, qui le maintenait en lévitation. Ses doigts bougeaient à toute vitesse et, comme Dolaine et Romuald levaient les yeux vers lui, il libéra une nuée de projectiles lumineux, aussi aveuglants que meurtriers, qui filèrent aux quatre coins cardinaux. L’attaque manqua de les atteindre et, cette fois encore, ils ne durent qu’aux réflexes et à la rapidité de Romuald de s’en sortir indemnes.

Létis mettait visiblement tout en œuvre pour repousser l’ennemi, mais Dolaine doutait que ce serait suffisant…

 


	37. Episode 6 - Partie 4 : Létis

8

À l’arrivée, une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

Habitations et bâtiments étaient presque réduits à l’état de ruines, marquées par des départs d’incendie qui leur avait laissé de longues traînées noirâtres sur ce qu’il restait de leurs façades. Au sol, des corps. Majoritairement humains, auxquels se mêlaient quelques Chauves-souris et une vingtaine de chevaux. De l’ensemble s’échappait une odeur effroyable, car ce n’était pas seulement la puanteur de la chair brûlée, mais également celle du sang, des entrailles et de la sueur, puissante et bestiale. Pas un bruit, pas une plainte, rien, sinon un silence glacial.

Prise d’un haut le cœur, Dolaine porta une main à sa bouche. Louis serrait les dents et son teint avait viré au gris.

— Quelle horreur…, gémit-elle en se détournant.

Le vent qui vint la caresser ajouta à son inconfort, car il charriait avec lui l’odeur du carnage.

Un gémissement la fit tressaillir. Elle porta les yeux en direction de Romuald et remarqua combien il paraissait en souffrance. Les traits congestionnés, il avait porté les mains à son front, comme s’il cherchait à empêcher quelque chose de s’en échapper. Ses paupières closes frémissaient et il découvrait légèrement les crocs. Il tanguait et s’écroula presque contre le vestige d’un mur. Il glissa contre l’obstacle, puis ne bougea plus, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Alarmée, la Poupée courut dans sa direction.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive ?

Le visage caché derrière ses mains, Romuald ne lui répondit pas. Elle l’entendait seulement respirer, fort et avec difficulté, un souffle qui se terminait parfois sur une plainte. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de s’accroupir près de lui, afin de porter à son épaule une petite main craintive.

— Romuald ? Romuald ?!

De nouveau, aucune réponse. Puis, au bout d’un moment qui lui parut interminable, un faible filet de voix lui parvint :

— Ça va… ce n’est rien…

Penchée dans sa direction, Dolaine eut un froncement de sourcils.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

Il était clair qu’il n’avait pas conscience du spectacle qu’il offrait.

La repoussant doucement, le vampire redressa finalement la nuque. De la sueur coulait le long de son visage et son regard, dont on ne parvenait à sonder les émotions qu’après s’être familiarisé avec ses deux puits, avait quelque chose d’absent.

— C’est à cause… de tous ces morts… tout ce sang, reprit-il d’une voix à peine plus assurée. J’y suis sensible, vous comprenez ? Mais c’est fini… bien fini. Vraiment, ce n’est rien !

Mais la Poupée, septique, insista :

— Vous êtes sûr ? Je vous rappelle que vous ne vous êtes pas convenablement alimenté depuis… au moins quatre jours ! Vous pensez pouvoir tenir le coup ?

Une question d’importance, car en toute honnêteté, elle ne se croyait pas capable de le maîtriser s’il venait à perdre la tête.

— Il le faudra bien, soupira-t-il, ce qui ne fut pas pour la rassurer.

Elle était toutefois bien consciente qu’il ne servirait à rien d’insister. La situation ne s’y prêtant pas, elle se redressa pour jeter un nouveau regard au charnier qui les encerclait. Le sang des morts avait rougi le sol et certains gardaient les yeux écarquillés, presque exorbités. Elle porta de nouveau une main à sa bouche et ferma les paupières, le temps de chasser le malaise qui tentait de l’envahir. Puis, elle questionna :

— Où est-il votre tunnel ?

Romuald eut un geste las de la main.

— Je… je l’ignore. La plaque d’égout qui y conduit est située quelque part par ici, mais… mais je ne reconnais plus rien.

Puis, secouant la tête, il ajouta :

— Si cela se trouve, l’entrée est ensevelie sous les débris !

Il donnait l’impression de ne plus avoir la force de se lever, comme si la fatigue qui s’était abattue sur lui le clouait au sol. Dolaine s’en agaça et secoua sa tête blonde. Les voilà bien avancés !

Elle nota que Louis s’était enfoncé au milieu du champ de bataille. Il s’arrêta et parut tendre l’oreille. Attentif. Elle ne se sentit pas la force de lui conseiller de ne pas trop s’éloigner et revint à Romuald.

Elle voulait savoir ce qu’il pensait bon de faire à présent, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Un frisson violent lui remonta le long du dos. Car là, profitant de son inattention, le vampire avait plongé les doigts dans les plaies d’un soldat mort. Il les en avait retirés maculés de sang et il les portait à présent à sa bouche ; les léchant, les dégustant, avec fièvre. Le dégoût lui monta aux lèvres et elle se détourna vivement, préférant ne pas en voir davantage.

De son côté, Louis s’était aventuré encore plus loin, pour s’arrêter devant une habitation écroulée. Face à elle, un amoncellement de gravats. Un doigt écrasé contre ses lèvres, il fronçait les sourcils.

Finalement, il s’exclama :

— Je crois qu’il y a un survivant ! (Alors que Dolaine tournait les yeux vers lui, il retrouva cette énergie exaspérante qui l’avait quitté depuis le début des hostilités.) Mais oui, j’en suis sûr ! Venez, venez voir… non, venez écouter, plutôt ! Ce pauvre bougre s’est fait piéger là-dessous et il n’a plus la force d’en sortir. (Puis, tandis que Dolaine approchait, n’enjambant les cadavres qu’avec beaucoup de réticences, il appela :) Est-ce que vous m’entendez ? Ne vous en faites pas, mon brave, nous allons vous sortir de là !

La Poupée se tenait à présent à ses côtés, attentive. Il disait vrai ! Quelqu’un, là-dessous, gémissait et tentait de s’extraire de sa prison. Ami ? Ennemi ? Impossible de le deviner, mais l’heure n’était pas aux hésitations.

— Vite, Romuald ! Il faut l’aider !

L’interpellé ne réagit pas tout de suite. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de la fixer sans sembler pourtant la voir. Puis il frissonna, avant de se remettre vivement sur pieds.

Son ouïe, bien plus développée que celle de ses petits compagnons, capta sans mal les faibles sons qui s’échappaient du monticule. Il se joignit aux deux autres qui, avec une belle énergie, avaient commencé à repousser les débris. Grâce son aide, ils eurent tôt fait de libérer une jambe, puis un bras, et bientôt un corps au grand complet.

L’individu était étendu sur le dos, son uniforme couvert de poussière et de boue – dont la veste noire et les manchettes autrefois blanches le désignaient comme un gradé –, la peau écorchée, contusionnée ici et là. Jeune, il avait les cheveux sombres, longs, et en broussaille. Un nez et un visage un peu trop longs, ainsi que des paupières lourdes pour l’heure à moitié closes. Blessé à la tête, un filet de sang lui avait laissé une traînée rougeâtre du front au menton.

Un soldat du royaume. L’unique survivant de la troupe qui avait livré en ces lieux un combat inégal, contre un ennemi préparé et sans doute en majorité numérique. Comme il geignait, incapable de se relever seul, Romuald lui vint en aide.

Sonné, l’autre se laissa aller contre lui, ne tenant que difficilement debout. Ses jambes menacèrent de fléchir et sans l’intervention du vampire, qui lui passa un bras par-devant le torse, sans doute se serait-il écroulé.

— Me… merci, bredouilla-t-il.

— Vous n’avez rien de cassé ? s’enquit Dolaine en s’approchant.

Les poings plantés sur les hanches, elle l’inspectait avec un froncement de sourcils.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle. Si sa bouche avait esquissé le début d’une réponse, aucun son n’en sortit.

Vivement, son regard se porta vers Romuald. Cette fois, la stupeur laissa place à la peur, puis à l’hostilité. D’un mouvement brutal il se dégagea, recula et manqua de trébucher sur des débris. Le vampire tendit une main dans sa direction, comme pour le rassurer, mais l’autre avait déjà bondi en direction du cadavre d’un soldat pour lui arracher son épée. Il la pointait à présent devant lui, avec une expression dure.

— Feu seul ne suffisait pas, il faut également qu’Éternelle cherche à nous envahir ?!

Mais avant que Dolaine ou Romuald ne puisse réagir, une petite voix s’éleva tout près du soldat :

— Bonjour ! Je me nomme Louis Forge-Ardente et…

L’autre commis l’erreur de baisser les yeux sur le Pantin, dont le visage se fendait d’un large sourire amical. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Romuald l’avait désarmé d’un vif mouvement de la main, qui envoya l’épée voler à plusieurs mètres de leur groupe.

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche sur une exclamation muette. Un air décidé sur les traits, Dolaine s’approcha et croisa les bras.

— Eh bien, vous voilà à présent désarmé et seul contre nous trois. (Puis, adressant un regard en coin à Louis :) Enfin, deux et demi !

Son interlocuteur recula, visiblement effrayé. Romuald s’empressa d’ajouter :

— Mais vous n’avez rien à craindre de nous : nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis !

Difficile toutefois de le convaincre sur sa seule parole. Et si ce dernier avait cessé sa fuite à reculons, bloqué par la moitié de la façade d’une habitation encore debout – celle-là même sous laquelle ils l’avaient tiré – il devinait que le malheureux ne tarderait pas à commettre un acte désespéré, à la façon d’une proie qui sait son sort réglé et n’a plus rien à perdre.

Étant parvenue à la même conclusion, la Poupée s’envoya une claque contre le front. Puis elle ouvrit son sac à main et en tira une feuille en papier, soigneusement pliée.

Avec un reniflement, elle ignora le regard interrogateur de Romuald et la déplia, pour la brandir devant elle.

— Si vous ne nous croyez pas, alors sans doute serez-vous plus sensible à la parole d’un prince ? Vous voyez ceci ? Il s’agit d’une lettre émanant de Teddy Ursa lui-même, héritier du trône de Merveille. Vous lisez ce qui est écrit ici ? questionna-t-elle en venant tapoter une partie du texte. Il y est dit que nous sommes ses amis. Ses a-mis !

— Hum… je ne suis pas certain que Teddy apprécierait d’apprendre que…

— Fermez-la, Romuald !

Leur interlocuteur leur adressa un regard soupçonneux. Seul Louis continuait de babiller avec une belle énergie, sans se soucier que personne ne faisait attention à ce qu’il racontait :

— Et vous auriez vu cette explosion ! Incroyable ! Si ce bon Romuald ici présent ne nous avait pas guidés, je crois que nous ne serions plus là pour…

Les secondes continuèrent de s’égrener. Pesantes. Finalement, le soldat tendit une main en direction de Dolaine, qui lui remit la lettre de Teddy. Et s’il ne sembla pas très enjoué par ce qu’il y lut, il nota toutefois d’une voix morne :

— Elle est aux noms de Romuald d’Éternelle et d’une certaine Dolaine Follenfant de Porcelaine…

— Convaincu ?

— À nouveau, je tiens à vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, ajouta le vampire. Ce qui arrive à Létis est tragique et je vous prie de croire qu’Éternelle n’a rien à voir avec cette invasion. Ma présence ici s’explique par vos festivités, auxquelles je tenais à assister.

— Et je l’accompagne, ajouta Dolaine, qui avait de nouveau croisé les bras, comme si elle défiait l’autre de mettre en doute sa parole.

Louis continuait vaillamment ses commentaires, sans se rendre compte que l’on s’entêtait à l’ignorer. Le soldat leur lança un regard lourd de suspicion à tous les trois, avant de restituer sa lettre à la Poupée.

— Alors, commença-t-il, vous dites qu’Éternelle n’est pas entrée en guerre contre nous ?

— Qu’aurions-nous à y gagner ? répliqua Romuald. Vous savez bien que nous ne sommes pas davantage en bons termes avec Feu que vous ne l’êtes. Qui plus est, les miens répugnent en général à livrer bataille. Il leur faut une excellente raison pour cela.

Il ne sut si l’autre le crut, mais son attitude se fit moins rigide. Même, il se permit enfin de les lâcher du regard, pour le faire voler autour de lui. La vue de tous ces corps sans vie creusa ses traits et une profonde lassitude sembla s’abattre sur ses épaules.

— Par les Dieux…

Puis il questionna :

— Quelle est la situation à Létis ?

— Pas très bonne, dut avouer Romuald. Votre royaume tente de répliquer, mais j’ai peur que l’ennemi n’ait l’avantage.

Le soldat serra les poings, tandis que ses yeux sombres s’embrasaient de colère.

— Ces lâches nous ont attaqué par surprise… en d’autres circonstances, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Ni Dolaine, pas plus que Romuald, ne surent quoi lui répondre. Au même instant, la petite voix énergique de Louis les informa :

— Je crois que l’on vient !

Tous portèrent leur attention en direction du point qu’il désignait, au milieu des cieux nocturnes. En effet, un groupe de Chauves-Souris approchait ! Attrapant Louis par le bras, Dolaine bondit en direction de la bâtisse la plus proche, aussitôt imitée par Romuald et leur nouveau compagnon. En silence, ils s’accroupirent derrière ce qu’il restait de la façade.

Les créatures étaient au nombre de cinq. Volant à basse altitude, elles scrutaient les alentours, sans doute attirées par leur conversation. Des lances au poing, elles stagnèrent au-dessus du carnage un petit moment, leurs oreilles sensibles à l’affût du moindre bruit suspect.

De crainte que sa respiration ne les trahisse, Dolaine plaqua une main contre sa bouche et l’autre contre celle de Louis. Près d’elle, le soldat retenait son souffle.

Les minutes suivantes lui parurent interminables. Les Chauves-Souris finirent par passer leur chemin, mais la Poupée ne retrouva une respiration normale que quand elles ne furent plus que des points minuscules à l’horizon.

Le soldat fut le premier à quitter leur cachette. Romuald s’était également redressé et fixait l’ennemi, qui disparaissait dans la nuit.

— Cette racaille se comporte déjà comme si elle était maîtresse des lieux, l’entendit murmurer le vampire, avant qu’il ne se tourne dans sa direction et ne déclare : Eh bien, je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour votre aide. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, vous feriez mieux de regagner Éternelle au plus vite. Avec ce qu’il se passe, les miens ne feront aucun distinction entre vous et les armées de Feu.

— Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? s’enquit Dolaine, quittant à son tour l’habitation en ruine.

— Je me dois de protéger mon royaume et c’est ce que je vais faire.

— Seul ? s’alarma Romuald.

— Non, bien sûr. Je vais commencer par rejoindre nos troupes. Il faut bien qu’elles aient établi un quartier général quelque part.

— Pas au château, si c’est ce à quoi vous pensiez, l’informa la Poupée. Nous l’avons aperçu un peu avant d’arriver ici : il était la proie des flammes.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Ses traits se crispèrent et il se détourna.

— Alors, je les chercherai ailleurs.

Mais Dolaine ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Elle fixait Romuald, sur le visage duquel elle pouvait lire une expression qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Agacée, elle lui envoya un coup de coude et siffla :

— N’y pensez même pas !

Le vampire battit des paupières.

— Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas l’abandonner ici !

— Oh que si, nous pouvons. Nous pouvons et c’est exactement ce que nous allons faire.

— Mais…

— Ah, écoutez, Romuald ! Il faut vraiment que vous perdiez cette manie de jouer aux bons samaritains. Vous avez entendu ce qu’il a dit ? Vous n’êtes absolument pas en sécurité à Létis, aussi…

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse terminer, il s’approcha du soldat. Exaspérée, elle se mordit la lèvre et le maudit en silence. De son côté, Louis se tenait en retrait, le nez levé en direction des cieux et l’air alerte.

— Nous allons vous accompagner, si cela ne vous fait rien.

Surpris, le jeune homme se tourna vers le vampire.

— Vous ?

Une note de scepticisme, mais surtout de réticence, était perceptible dans sa voix.

— Au moins le temps que vous ayez retrouvé les vôtres : vous pensez que les rues de Létis ne sont pas sûres pour moi, mais elles ne le sont pas davantage pour un homme seul.

L’espace d’un instant, il fut certain que son interlocuteur allait refuser son offre. L’autre, néanmoins, reconnut :

— Eh bien… je suppose que votre force pourra m’être utile en cas de mauvaise rencontre…

Puis, son regard s’arrêtant sur Dolaine, puis sur Louis :

— J’imagine que vous viendrez avec nous… (Ses réticences étaient de nouveau audibles, mais il se contenta d’ajouter :) Puisqu’il doit en être ainsi, alors ne traînons pas davantage. S’ils n’ont pas déjà été pris d’assaut, je connais deux ou trois lieux où nos dirigeants pourraient s’être retranchés. (Puis, se baissant en direction d’un cadavre, pour lui subtiliser son épée, ainsi que son fusil, il conclut :) Au fait, je me nomme Mérik !

 


	38. Episode 6 - Partie 5 : Létis

9

Comme ils devaient l’apprendre, Mérik était le cinquième fils du souverain de Létis. Et s’il ne s’était pas tenu aux côtés de la famille royale au cours du défilé, c’est que certaines particularités de son sang le privaient de ce droit. Car si son père l’avait reconnu, le jeune homme n’en restait pas moins un fils illégitime que l’on ne désirait pas exposer plus que nécessaire aux yeux du peuple.

De fait, il ne se trouvait pas à la capitale au commencement des festivités. Envoyé en mission avec son unité, à la frontière du royaume – où une bande de malfrats semait la terreur auprès des bourgades locales et menaçait déjà de s’en prendre à d’autres –, il passait seulement les portes de la cité au moment où les premières Chauves-Souris s’abattaient sur elle.

— Quelles sont les nouvelles du roi ?

La porte s’ouvrit si brusquement que les trois hommes réunis dans la pièce bondirent sur leurs pieds. Entre eux, une table où un plan de la capitale s’étalait. Leurs yeux s’arrondirent en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.

— Eh bien bravo, Mérik ! Tu daignes enfin montrer le bout de ton nez, lança hargneusement celui situé à droite.

Il s’agissait d’un individu aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, aux traits durs et à la voix sèche, de celles habituées à distribuer des ordres. Quatrième prince du royaume, il se nommait Galadel.

De l’autre côté de la table se tenait un homme aussi grand que sec, aux joues creuses et au nez long. Son visage ne laissant déjà plus rien transparaître de ses émotions, ce fut sans un mot qu’il se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Troisième prince du royaume, on l’appelait Gustave.

— Que me reproches-tu au juste, Galadel ? répondit Mérik. Mon retour n’était pas prévu avant plusieurs heures et c’est un coup du sort qui a bien voulu que je me mette en route plus tôt. Du reste, je crois avoir posé une question !

Son regard balaya les trois hommes, dans l’attente d’une réponse. Le dernier de ses frères, qui n’était autre que l’héritier du trône, avait déjà détourné les yeux.

Un corps massif, des cheveux et une barbe où s’exhibaient quelques poils gris, il était connu pour son tempérament mesuré, ne parlant jamais pour ne rien dire. Surtout pas quand d’autres étaient tout aussi qualifiés que lui pour répondre aux questions posées. Du reste, Mérik savait qu’Oril ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

— Notre père a été blessé au moment où l’ennemi fondait sur nous, expliqua finalement Gustave. Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Mérik sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules. Il allait pousser un soupir et remercier les Dieux de cette nouvelle, quand Galadel revint à l’attaque :

— Oui, et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit grâce à toi. Mais enfin, tu es de retour et tu nous seras sans doute utile. Combien d’hommes as-tu à ta disposition ?

Mérik blêmit. La gorge sèche, il crut qu’un poing venait de le frapper au niveau de l’estomac. Finalement, il détourna les yeux et avoua :

— J’ai peur d’être l’unique survivant de mon unité.

Les sourcils de Gustave se haussèrent, tandis qu’Oril portait son attention sur lui. Les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de Galadel semblèrent se hérisser davantage quand il siffla :

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Nous… nous avons été attaqués par surprise. Nous n’avons rien pu faire…

Un silence pesant, accusateur, tomba sur la pièce. Mérik vit Gustave fermer les yeux et secouer doucement la tête.

— C’est une plaisanterie !

De nouveau, Galadel s’exprimait pour eux trois.

— Nous ne nous y attendions pas, voulut-il expliquer. Le temps pour nous de réagir, il était déjà trop tard. Mes hommes ont fait de leur mieux, mais…

— Et tu penses que ça excuse ton échec ? Ces hommes étaient sous tes ordres, aussi comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul à avoir survécu ? Qu’as-tu fait pendant qu’ils étaient massacrés ?

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre, Galadel ?

— Et nous ? Que devons-nous comprendre ? N’inverse pas les rôles : ce n’est pas à moi, ici, de m’expliquer !

Mérik sentit la colère l’envahir. Son visage s’embrasa, en même temps que les battements furieux de son cœur emplissaient ses oreilles.

— Tu crois que j’ai fui les combats ? Tu insinues que j’aurais pu…

— Ça suffit, Mérik.

L’ordre, formulé d’une voix calme, mais sans appel, émanait d’Oril.

— Nous sommes heureux de te savoir en vie, mais nous n’avons pas le temps d’écouter tes bêtises.

Comme le sang quittait son visage, Mérik bredouilla :

— Mais, je…

Au même moment, un vacarme de voix s’éleva dans la pièce voisine. Les propos de l’une d’elles, féminine, leur parvint :

— Et moi je te conseille de surveiller ta langue, mon petit bonhomme ! Nous sommes venus en compagnie d’un de vos princes, aussi si tu ne veux pas avoir d’ennuis…

Le reste de la phrase fut noyé sous des cris et commentaires indignés. Devinant ce qui les provoquait, Mérik s’empressa de rejoindre le lieu des hostilités.

Dolaine, Romuald et Louis étaient encerclés par des soldats hostiles. À leur arrivée ici, ils n’avaient rencontré personne, sinon deux hommes restés là en surveillance. Mais à présent, plusieurs dizaines de blessés y avaient été rapatriés. Étendus à même le sol, la plupart se tordaient de douleur, gémissaient et râlaient. La pièce empestait le sang. Aucun médecin n’était encore visible.

Si Romuald affichait une drôle de mine – la main portée à ses lèvres comme s’il craignait de vomir – le visage de Dolaine avait viré au rouge vif. Échevelée, elle semblait prête à se jeter sur l’individu massif qui se dressait face à elle. Quant à Louis, toute son attention était dirigée vers les blessés, à la fois choqué et attristé par ce qu’il voyait.

— Laissez-les ! ordonna Mérik. Ils sont avec moi !

Les regards se braquèrent dans sa direction et, l’espace d’un instant, il crut qu’on ne l’écouterait pas. Mais, sans doute parce que certains le reconnurent et passèrent le message aux autres, on finit par s’éloigner des trois intrus pour aller s’occuper des souffrants. Derrière lui, Mérik entendit ses frères arriver et Galadel s’exclamer :

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?! Qu’est-ce que ces créatures font ici ?

Toujours énervé contre lui, Mérik se retourna vivement.

— Ils me sont venus en aide, Galadel. Sans eux, je serais peut-être mort !

— Et ça devrait nous toucher ? Avec toutes les victimes que celui-là doit avoir sur la conscience, sa présence ici est intolérable !

Bien sûr, c’était Romuald qu’il désignait. Ce dernier le comprit bien, mais ne jugea pas utile de répondre. D’une part parce qu’il ne serait pas écouté, mais surtout parce qu’avec tous ces blessés, la tête lui tournait et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas perdre pied.

Mérik se mordit la lèvre. S’il avait laissé le vampire l’accompagner jusqu’ici, c’était en pensant que sa force pourrait leur être utile, oubliant un peu trop vite que celui-ci demeurait un prédateur pour son espèce. Toutefois, et s’il comprenait le raisonnement de son frère, l’envie terrible de lui rentrer dans le lard le faisait presque trembler. Seule l’intervention d’Oril l’en dissuada.

— Galadel a raison. Introduire ces créatures ici était inconvenant, Mérik. Toutefois… (Son regard se porta sur Romuald.) je suppose que sa présence signifie que nous n’aurons pas à compter Éternelle au nombre de nos assaillants ?

Romuald parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour répondre :

— Éternelle ne se rangera pas du côté de Feu, si c’est ce que vous craignez.

Il remarqua que Gustave le scrutait avec une intensité pénétrante, comme s’il cherchait à lire en lui. Galadel était plus que jamais hérissé, mais eut la retenue de ne pas intervenir dans l’échange de son aîné. Ce dernier reprit :

— Alors c’est bien. (Puis, se tournant vers Mérik :) Maintenant, fais les sortir d’ici. Leur présence ne peut que nous attirer davantage de problèmes.

Exaspérée par ces propos, Dolaine retroussa son nez. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de lâcher la réplique cinglante qui lui venait aux lèvres que Mérik dit :

— Avant cela, je tiens à me rendre utile. Combien d’hommes pensez-vous pouvoir me confier ?

Ses interlocuteurs s’entreregardèrent.

— C’est une plaisanterie ? s’agaça Galadel. Tu n’imagines tout de même pas que nous allons te remettre des hommes après ce qui est arrivé à ton unité ?

— Je t’ai expliqué que…

— Mérik, le coupa Gustave, de sa voix toujours trop plate. Nous n’avons déjà subi que trop de pertes. Pardonne-nous, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre erreur.

— Mais il faut bien que je retourne au combat !

— Alors tu n’as qu’à le faire aux côtés de cette engeance ! répliqua Galadel, en désignant Romuald et ses petits compagnons. En voilà au moins dont la mort ne nous empêchera pas de dormir !

Scandalisé, perdu, incapable de croire ce qu’il entendait, Mérik chercha le regard d’Oril, mais l’expression de ce dernier réduisit à néant ses derniers espoirs. Il comprit qu’on ne lui offrirait pas l’opportunité de venger ses hommes, comprit qu’on profitait de la situation pour l’évincer. Son père aux commandes, les choses auraient été différentes. Car il le connaissait ; il aurait su que la mort de ses hommes n’avait rien à voir avec sa capacité à diriger. Mais Oril n’était pas comme lui, et Galadel le haïssait depuis longtemps. Quant à Gustave, s’il ne ressentait aucune réelle animosité à son encontre, il ne l’estimait pas suffisamment pour prendre sa défense face aux deux autres. Seul Claudius aurait pu quelque chose pour lui, mais pour son plus grand malheur, le dernier de ses frères ne se trouvait pas auprès d’eux.

Humilié, il ne put que tourner les talons et quitter ce lieu de souffrance…

  


10

— Mérik, attendez !

Quoiqu’à contre cœur, l’interpellé se retourna.

— Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à cela, dit-il, comme Romuald s’arrêtait à sa hauteur.

— Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Dolaine, qui arrivait elle aussi. Les relations familiales compliquées, ça me connaît !

— Ah, la famille, ajouta Louis. On la déteste autant qu’on l’aime. Moi-même, je dois bien avouer que…

Mais personne ne l’écoutait.

— Que comptez-vous faire, à présent ? questionna Romuald.

Mérik conserva le silence durant quelques secondes. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite cour venteuse et pavée, d’une caserne encore épargnée par l’invasion. Aucun cheval n’était visible dans les box alentours. Un peu plus loin, les silhouettes de soldats se découpaient, transportant avec eux de nouveaux blessés. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris résonnaient de façon lugubre dans cet espace déserté.

— Je vous l’ai dit : protéger mon royaume. Que puis-je faire d’autre ?

— Mais comment allez-vous vous y prendre, sans hommes, avec seulement votre épée et votre fusil ? N’oubliez pas que l’ennemi vous attaquera en groupe et qu’il a des shamans dans ses rangs. Vous ne ferez pas long feu si vous vous présentez à lui ainsi.

Dans le lointain, les échos d’un affrontement étaient perceptibles. Une explosion se produisit, qui teinta le ciel d’une lueur orangée, bientôt accompagnée d’un nuage de fumée noire. Mérik secoua la tête.

— J’aviserai sur le moment…

Romuald sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Son regard s’arrêta sur cet homme, ce tout jeune homme au visage sale, encore en partie couvert de terre et de sang séché. Son uniforme souillé – au pantalon autrefois blanc, aujourd’hui terreux –, ainsi que les bottes qui lui remontaient jusque sous le genou, seraient une bien maigre protection contre l’ennemi venu de Feu. Il ne portait même pas de casque et ses cheveux, graissés par son voyage et les derniers événements, se soulevaient en paquets emmêlés sous l’agression du vent.

— C’est de la folie, souffla le vampire. Vous courrez droit au suicide !

— Romuald, commença Dolaine.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, devinant ce que son ami avait en tête. Elle tendit une main vers lui, mais il ajoutait déjà, sans faire attention à elle :

— Au moins, joignez-vous aux troupes ! Certaines doivent se trouver à proximité et…

— Romuald !

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Puisque l’on a décidé que je ne suis pas digne de confiance, je partirai de mon côté : sachez-le, je ne supporterai pas de nouvelle humiliation ce soir !

— Dans ce cas, permettez que je vous propose mon aide.

Les sourcils de Mérik se haussèrent de surprise, mais aussi à cause de la note de détresse qui perçait dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Dolaine bondit.

— Ça suffit Romuald !

Sous le coup de l’exaspération, ses joues s’étaient embrasées. Romuald baissa les yeux sur elle, la bouche déjà ouverte pour bafouiller elle ne savait quelle stupidité. D’un doigt brandi, la Poupée lui imposa le silence.

— Non, cette fois vous allez m’écouter ! Je vous l’ai dit, cette guerre ne nous concerne pas ! Nous ne sommes pas des soldats, pas même des citoyens du royaume. Notre place n’est pas au milieu des combats et je refuse, vous m’entendez, je refuse de risquer ma vie pour un territoire qui n’est pas le mien !

Puis, se tournant vers Mérik, elle ajouta :

— N’y voyez aucune insulte. Je compatis sincèrement avec ce qu’il vous arrive et cette invasion me révolte, mais… mon civisme ne va pas jusqu’au sacrifice.

Romuald avait gardé la bouche ouverte, l’air plus stupide que jamais. Mérik, lui, eut un hochement de tête, afin de signifier à son interlocutrice qu’il ne lui tenait pas rancune de ses paroles.

— Mais… mais Dolaine…

— Vous devriez l’écouter, Romuald, le coupa Mérik. Bien que je vous en remercie, je ne peux accepter votre aide. Qui plus est, vous me gênez. Je vais sans doute vous paraître dur, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui vous pousse à vous soucier de mon sort, et je le comprends d’autant moins que nos deux peuples sont ennemis.

Romuald se tourna vivement dans sa direction. De l’étonnement se lisait sur ses traits.

— Éternelle ne s’est jamais considérée comme l’ennemie de Létis, s’exclama-t-il, ce qui amena un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres de l’autre.

— Je me suis sans doute mal exprimé : je voulais bien sûr parler de l’espèce humaine, qu’importe son royaume.

— Éternelle ne s’est jamais considérée comme l’ennemie du genre humain, s’obstina Romuald.

Dolaine se donna une claque contre le front. Décidément, cet imbécile ne comprenait rien !

— Il n’y a pas besoin que vous les considériez comme vos ennemis pour qu’eux le fasse, Romuald.

Le vampire battit des paupières. Elle devinait combien cette nouvelle devait être dure à entendre pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait le ménager. Bien entendu, il n’ignorait pas que l’on se méfiait de son peuple, qu’on l’appréciait peu et, même, qu’on en avait peur, mais sans doute n’avait-il jamais imaginé que l’opinion à l’égard des siens soit aussi tranchée. Entre détester quelqu’un et le tenir pour son ennemi, il y avait un gouffre, certes mince, mais donnant sur des abîmes bien sombres.

— C’est grotesque ! Nous ne sommes en guerre contre personne et n’avons jamais convoité les terres d’un autre. Tout ce que nous faisons, c’est de rester dans notre montagne.

— Mais vous enlevez des gens pour en faire vos esclaves, répliqua Mérik, d’une voix sans doute un peu trop douce. Vous les arrachez aux leurs et les emportez sur votre territoire, là où personne ne pourra jamais venir les sauver. Tout cela pour les torturer jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive.

— C’est faux ! Nous ne torturons personne !

— Je suis persuadé que vos victimes seraient d’un autre avis.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Il est vrai que nous enlevons les vôtres, il est vrai aussi que nous les privons de leur liberté et que nous nous nourrissons d’eux, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Je crois même pouvoir dire que nos goules sont bien traitées. Et une fois qu’elles sont sous l’emprise de notre drogue, elles ne souffrent plus, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Dégoûté, Mérik secoua la tête.

— Et vous croyez que ça vous excuse ?

— Je n’ai pas dit cela. Mais enfin, nous sommes obligés de nous nourrir !

— Il y a bien d’autres moyens…

— Et lesquels ? Nous avons besoin de sang humain pour survivre, c’est impératif !

— Alors allez à Mille-Corps et achetez des esclaves !

— C’est donc cela la solution ? Parce que ces gens sont déjà traités comme des marchandises, la situation vous paraîtrait plus tolérable ?

Dolaine porta une main à sa bouche. Les dernières paroles de Romuald avaient claqué comme un fouet, aux échos desquelles un lourd silence répondit. Face à eux, Mérik avait blêmi.

Les poings serrés, son regard s’assombrit. Sa voix vibrait légèrement quand il déclara :

— Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises…

Ce ne fut qu’après son départ que Dolaine nota le mutisme de Louis, dont l’expression à la fois songeuse et désolée ne lui disait rien qui vaille…


	39. Episode 6 - Partie 6 : Létis

11

— Allons Romuald, remettez-vous : Ce n’est pas comme si vous lui deviez quoique ce soit !

En réponse, le vampire poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme.

La rue qu’ils remontaient portait les stigmates de l’invasion. Plus trace de vivants nulle part, la population ayant commencé à être évacuée. Dans le lointain, les lueurs de plusieurs incendies et, aux traces sombres laissées sur les murs des habitations, on devinait que l’envahisseur s’était également servi de sa magie ici. Certains cadavres arboraient des signes de brûlures plus ou moins impressionnants, certains n’étant plus que des morceaux de chair noirâtre et racornie, dont on voyait les dents blanches, si blanches, apparaître là où auraient dû se trouver leurs lèvres.

— Je n’aurais pas dû lui parler ainsi. J’ai été trop loin, je crois…

Dolaine, qui trottinait en tête, lui jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Au contraire. Je crois que vous avez bien fait de le remettre à sa place.

Et comme il levait un regard étonné sur elle, elle secoua la tête et ajouta :

— Vous savez, je n’ai pas apprécié de l’entendre vous dire que vous feriez mieux d’aller acheter des esclaves. Cette hypocrisie ! Si vous n’aviez pas répliqué, je l’aurais fait à votre place.

Les sourcils haussés, il semblait l’écouter avec attention. Elle renifla.

— Mais ne vous trompez pas : je pense moi aussi que c’est criminel d’enlever des gens comme vous le faites. Seulement, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un moindre mal que de participer aux affaires de Mille-Corps. Cette ville est une abomination et je suis scandalisée qu’un prince de Létis puisse encourager son commerce, alors que le royaume s’affiche comme l’un de ses principaux opposants.

À nouveau, elle renifla et redressa le menton, les sourcils froncés dans une expression farouche.

Louis était à la traîne et conservait le silence, le regard dans le vide. La Poupée le soupçonnait de se réserver depuis tout à l’heure et craignait qu’il n’ouvre prochainement la bouche, certaine que plus personne ne pourrait le faire taire. D’ailleurs, le premier signe d’un retour à la normale ne tarda pas à se manifester.

— Vos dirigeants et ceux de Létis n’ont-ils jamais essayé de trouver un terrain d’entente ?

Dolaine sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

— Faites comme s’il n’existait pas, souffla-t-elle à l’intention du vampire.

— Je vous ai entendu, Dolaine, lui fit savoir le Pantin. (Il n’y avait toutefois aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste un amusement fatigué.) Et ma question est on ne peut plus sérieuse, Romuald. Vous savez, j’ai tendance à penser que les problèmes peuvent être résolus pour peu que l’on se donne la peine de s’asseoir et d’en discuter sérieusement. Seulement, je remarque trop souvent que les gens préfèrent négliger cette étape et à la place ils…

— Nous avons essayé une fois, le coupa Romuald, sentant qu’il partait pour ne plus s’arrêter. Mais ça n’a pas fonctionné…

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que Létis n’a jamais cessé de nous voir autrement que comme des monstres ? Elle nous a repoussés, très durement, et depuis nous n’avons pas cherché à faire le second pas… et elle encore moins. C’est vrai qu’il n’est pas facile d’entrer en contact avec les miens, d’autant qu’ils voient difficilement le mal dans ce qu’ils font, mais… (Il secoua la tête.) Si Létis voulait vraiment régler ce différend, alors ce serait déjà fait.

— Mais vous le dites vous-même, non ? intervint Dolaine. Le gouvernement de Létis aurait du mal à se faire comprendre des vôtres.

— Ce qui n’est pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas essayer ! Je le dis, et je le reconnais, il n’est pas facile de communiquer avec les miens. D’abord parce qu’ils parlent assez mal le commun, mais surtout parce que leur façon de raisonner n’est pas forcément la même que vous et moi. Toutefois, si nous avons tenté de nous entendre avec Létis autrefois, il n’y a pas de raison que nous refusions aujourd’hui – pour peu que celle-ci nous prouve qu’elle saura se montrer digne de notre confiance.

— Mais de là à accepter de changer leur mode de vie… ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Trouver un arrangement nous faciliterait à tous l’existence. Les miens ont du mal à changer, mais ils n’y sont pas totalement fermés s’ils y voient leur avantage.

Mais Dolaine n’était que moyennement convaincue et, après quelques secondes d’un silence songeur, déclara :

— Je me demande si vous ne vous illusionniez pas un peu… si Éternelle avait vraiment voulu que la situation s’améliore, elle ne serait pas restée sur un échec.

— Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas ! répliqua Romuald.

La dureté de son ton, inhabituelle chez lui, la troubla. Au point qu’elle n’osa pas répondre.

Encore plus étonnant, Louis était retourné à son mutisme. À nouveau, la Poupée sentit monter en elle la certitude qu’il leur préparait quelque chose. Elle grogna, avant de reporter son attention devant elle.

À force d’acharnement, Dolaine était parvenue à faire entendre raison au vampire, qui avait accepté de revenir à leur idée première : celle de trouver un moyen de mettre les voiles. Ils auraient pu évacuer Létis avec le reste de la populace, toutefois, la Poupée savait que le danger les attendraient au milieu de cette foule. Pas seulement parce qu’elle ferait une cible facile pour l’ennemi, mais également parce que celle-ci aurait très bien pu se venger du drame sur eux. Non ! Dans l’immédiat, le plus important restait de récupérer leurs valises. Pour le reste, ils aviseraient…

A supposé, bien entendu, que leur hôtel soit encore en un seul morceau !

Une inquiétude qui ne la quitta que quand elle aperçut enfin la silhouette de l’établissement. Plus beau encore, celui-ci n’avait que peu souffert de l’invasion, sinon pas du tout.

— Regardez ça, Romuald ! C’est un miracle ! s’exclama-t-elle en accélérant l’allure.

Mais la chose perdait de son caractère prodigieux quand on jetait un regard aux immeubles alentour. Le quartier n’avait pour l’heure subi que peu de dégâts, et seuls les quelques cadavres qui jonchaient la rue rappelaient qu’une guerre était en cours.

À leur entrée dans l’hôtel, un silence pesant régnait et pas âme qui vive à l’horizon. Au niveau du comptoir d’accueil, quelques lampes à huile brûlaient, seules sources de lumière dans un lieu trop modeste pour posséder l’éclairage au gaz.

Dolaine se dirigea vers l’escalier et, remarquant que le vampire ne la suivait pas, tourna le cou dans sa direction. Celui-ci semblait attentif, tous les sens visiblement en alerte. Il avait tourné le regard en direction de la porte d’entrée, qu’ils avaient laissé ouverte derrière eux. Avec un geste de la main, elle s’exaspéra :

— Eh bien, qu’attendez-vous ? Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre !

Romuald battit des paupières et, après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à la Poupée, se tourna dans sa direction. Il semblait troublé, mais même lui n’aurait su mettre des mots sur la cause de ce sentiment. Louis, qui s’était également approché des escaliers, dit :

— Je rassemble rapidement mes affaires et je vous rejoins. Vous logez au deuxième, n’est-ce pas ? Essayons de ne pas nous louper, cette fois ! Létis est un royaume tout à fait charmant, mais au vu des événements actuels, je n’ai plus très envie de m’y attarder et j’ai peur, Romuald, que vous soyez mon seul moyen de…

— Oui, oui, bla, bla, bla ! le coupa Dolaine. Dépêchez-vous d’aller faire vos valises ! Romuald !

Comme elle disparaissait dans l’escalier, le vampire n’eut d’autre choix que de la suivre. Au premier palier, il promit à Louis de ne pas partir sans lui et, comme il s’éloignait en se massant le front – sentant comme un tiraillement à l’intérieur de son crâne – ce dernier lui lança :

— Quand tout ceci sera terminé, j’aurai quelque chose à vous raconter. Vous verrez, je suis certain que cela vous intéressera !

Intrigué, Romuald fut sur le point de l’interroger, mais Louis disparaissait déjà dans le couloir en trottinant. Qu’avait-il voulu dire ? Il ne connaissait le Pantin que depuis quelques heures, mais le premier réflexe qui lui vint fut de redouter ce qu’il entendait par « Histoire intéressante ». Avec un petit frisson, il rejoignit Dolaine au deuxième, qui s’activait dans leur chambre.

— J’ai placé toutes vos économies dans le même sac, ainsi, je suis sûre que nous n’en perdrons pas la moitié en route, lui apprit-elle, avant de questionner : Comment comptez-vous nous faire sortir d’ici ? Tout à l’heure, vous parliez de passages qu’emprunteraient les vôtres pour se rendre à Létis. J’imagine qu’ils nous permettront de quitter facilement le royaume ?

— En effet… toutefois, tous nous conduiront à Éternelle.

Rabattant sèchement le couvercle de sa valise, Dolaine leva les yeux sur lui.

— Je vois… eh bien, j’imagine que nous n’avons pas trop le choix ! Croyez-vous que les vôtres verront un quelconque inconvénient à notre présence ?

Romuald fut tout d’abord tenté de répondre par la négative, avant d’hésiter… car en vérité, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

— En dehors de nos goules, rien qui ne soit pas vampire ne franchit jamais notre frontière. Il est sans doute possible que cela pose quelques problèmes, mais…

— Vous pensez qu’ils pourraient se montrer agressifs ?

— Heu… eh bien…

Là résidait toute la question. L’agressivité ne faisait pas partie des réactions les plus naturelles chez son peuple. Sans en être dénué, il avait rarement vu de vampire se laisser aller à ce type d’excentricité. En général, il en fallait beaucoup pour les y pousser.

L’intrusion d’habitants de Porcelaine les chamboulerait-elle suffisamment pour que les siens en deviennent belliqueux ? Ce serait certes une sacrée surprise pour eux, mais à quel point… ?

— En toute franchise, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.

Dolaine signifia sa déception par une moue, avant de boucler sa valise et de la tirer, non sans difficultés, de son lit.

— Bon, ça ne fait rien. Le plus important reste de quitter Létis en un seul morceau. Tenez !

Par ce dernier mot, c’était sa valise qu’elle lui désignait. Romuald se baissait pour la soulever quand, derrière l’épaule de sa compagne – qui réajustait la sangle de son sac – il vit…

— Attention !

Avant qu’il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, la fenêtre explosa et précipita Dolaine dans ses bras. Un hurlement échappa à la Poupée et ils furent emportés par le souffle de la déflagration. Un tremblement violent secoua le bâtiment, en même temps que des débris pleuvaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un nuage de particules envahit la pièce.

Alors qu’il tentait de se redresser, Romuald entendit Dolaine pousser un autre cri. Les flammes avaient commencé à envahir la chambre et une Chauve-Souris se dressait là où la fenêtre, et une partie du mur, se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. La créature portait un pagne bariolé autour de la taille et de nombreux bijoux sommaires au cou, aux bras, ainsi qu’au niveau des oreilles. Sa longue barbe tressée lui pendait jusqu’au nombril. Le museau retroussé sur ses crocs, elle reniflait bruyamment, tandis que son regard presque aveugle faisait le tour de la pièce, avant de s’arrêter sur eux. Son groin se renfrogna de plus belle.

— Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! intima vivement le vampire, au moment où l’autre ouvrait sa gueule monstrueuse.

Dolaine s’exécuta dans la seconde, mais ses mains représentaient une bien maigre protection contre le cri qui s’éleva.

Ce fut comme si on lui vrillait le crâne, comme si quelque chose d’effroyablement pointu venait lui percer les tympans. Sa vision se troubla et elle tomba à genoux. Elle n’eut même pas conscience que Romuald la relevait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Le vampire, lui, avait bien mieux encaissé l’attaque. Car si la note aiguë l’assourdit, ce n’était pas au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens et de l’empêcher de bondir en direction de leur agresseur. Il le bouscula et sauta par le mur éventré.

Mais à l’extérieur, d’autres les attendaient.

Deux formes fondirent sur lui, et l’une d’elle le percuta si fort qu’il en lâcha Dolaine. La Poupée, qui retrouvait tout juste ses moyens, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Elle chutait et ne put que tendre une main désespérée en direction de Romuald, qui n’eut que le temps d’en faire de même, avant qu’une douleur fulgurante ne le transperce dans le dos.

Du sang lui remonta dans la gorge et s’échappa en une gerbe glacée, qui vint consteller de noir le visage de la Poupée. L’agresseur de Romuald étrécissait ses grands yeux sombres, brillants de méchanceté. Il l’avait embrochée de sa lance, précipitant sa proie en direction du sol. Il y eut un choc douloureux, un grand fracas, celui d’os qui se brisent, mais aussi de pavés qui se fendent sous l’impact. Dans un râle où se mêlaient douleur et panique, Romuald aspira une grande bouffée d’air, en même temps que venait se poser entre ses omoplates un pied dont les extrémités se terminaient en griffes.

Dolaine fut sauvée de la chute par la seconde Chauve-Souris. À un mètre du sol, une main puissante la rattrapa par ses vêtements et elle s’éleva de nouveau dans les airs, encore toute tremblante de son expérience. Ses yeux bleus, épouvantés, rencontrèrent ceux de l’envahisseur. Un groin humide se planta devant son nez et se mit à la renifler. La terreur la paralysant, c’était tout juste si elle parvenait encore à respirer.

Derrière le museau, des crocs apparurent, ceux d’un prédateur qui pourrait ne faire qu’une bouchée d’elle. Elle sentit des doigts crochus, couverts de poils irritants, lui saisir le menton. Elle n’osait toujours pas bouger et ne put que supporter ce contact. La main la laissa finalement en paix, mais ce fut pour s’intéresser aux sacs qu’elle portait en bandoulière. Le geste de trop !

Car alors que la Chauve-Souris tentait de la destituer du sac de Romuald – de toutes leurs économies – un sentiment de révolte prit les commandes de sa raison. Dans une exclamation indignée, elle envoya son poing s’écraser contre cette face cauchemardesque.

Un cri de rage éclata. Elle fut soulevée encore plus haut, avant que son agresseur ne la jette de toute ses forces. Le cou tordu sur le côté, Romuald avait assisté, impuissant, à la scène.

L’arme qui le clouait au sol avait été arrachée de ses chairs et son sang se répandait en profusion sous lui. La douleur, effroyable, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il pouvait toujours sentir le pied de l’autre contre son dos, mais ce dernier avait lui aussi tourné la tête pour assister au vol plané de la Poupée. Un instant d’inattention dont il profita.

Ignorant sa souffrance, il se redressa, ce avec suffisamment de brutalité pour faire trébucher la Chauve-Souris. Elle couina de fureur, bientôt imitée par sa collègue plus haut. Mais avant que l’une ou l’autre ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit contre lui, il bondissait en direction de Dolaine, vite, aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, à tel point que son corps sembla devenir une traînée sombre.

S’il parvint à la rattraper avant qu’elle ne s’écrase contre une façade d’habitation, il lui fut impossible d’échapper à la collision et n’eut que le temps de se retourner pour encaisser le choc à la place de son amie. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout l’air qu’ils contenaient et un voile blanc envahit son champ de vision.

La sensation de tomber, longtemps, trop longtemps, avant que le monde ne s’éteigne.

Dolaine gémit. Romuald la tenait toujours dans ses bras devenus mous et, ses cheveux lui collant au visage, un goût affreux envahit sa bouche. La nuit, elle, se teintait de rouge et crépitait, soudain envahie par une chaleur infernale.

— Romuald ? appela-t-elle.

Contre son ventre, une sensation humide et poisseuse. Elle y porta la main et la ramena recouverte d’un fluide noir… trop sombre, trop frais. Sa respiration se bloqua, en même temps que le monde paraissait s’éteindre.

Plus haut, leurs agresseurs les toisaient. Un troisième les avait rejoints, celui-là même qui avait livré leur hôtel à la proie des flammes. Celles-ci, déjà, envahissaient complètement le dernier étage de l’immeuble et commençaient à s’attaquer aux autres, en plus de lécher les toits voisins. Elles s’élevaient en direction des cieux en crachant une épaisse fumée noire aussi irritante, qu’étouffante. Impossible de respirer normalement à proximité d’un tel incendie !

Les yeux de Dolaine larmoyaient et elle se sentit suffoquer. Dans une tentative désespérée pour fuir le danger, elle voulut se redresser mais, toute son attention rivée en direction de l’envahisseur, elle trébucha sur le corps du vampire et tomba à la renverse. Celui-ci ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie.

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu penser à se redresser, la troisième Chauve-Souris levait ses deux mains et ses doigts s’enflammèrent. Certaine qu’ils ne s’en sortiraient pas, la Poupée ferma les yeux et pensa à la maison qu’elle avait laissée, à Sétar. Songea à Mistigri, à Raphaël et à ses mises en garde. En acceptant de servir de guide à Romuald, il avait pressenti qu’elle courait aux devants d’un grand danger. En réponse, elle lui avait ri au nez… alors qu’il était évident qu’elle aurait mieux fait de l’écouter.

Ou peut-être pas ! Car à cet instant, un cri strident lui fit rouvrir les paupières.

Elle le regretta aussitôt, car l’incendie était tel qu’il l’aveugla. Portant une main à son regard, elle vit leur premier agresseur battre péniblement des ailes, tenter de ralentir une chute à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Alors qu’il tombait, l’une des Chauves-Souris restantes manqua d’être atteinte par un projectile et une silhouette apparut devant Dolaine.

Comme celle-ci lui tournait le dos, elle ne voyait rien de son visage. Sur son crâne, un casque doré dont la pointe arrondie se terminait par une sorte de longue queue rouge, sous lequel une chevelure blanche s’échappait. L’individu était grand et vêtu d’une robe noire, en partie recouverte par une cotte de mailles rouillée.

Dans sa main aux doigts semblables à des griffes, une fronde tournait, tandis qu’il évaluait ses adversaires.

Si son apparition paralysa la Poupée, les Chauves-Souris se remirent vite de leur surprise. Leurs museaux se retroussèrent en une grimace haineuse. Celle de gauche voulut passer à l’attaque, mais le nouveau venu, d’un geste rapide, si rapide qu’il se brouilla, libéra son projectile. Durement touchée à la tête, la créature tomba à son tour.

La survivante fonça droit sur eux. Tous crocs dehors, son cri était si strident qu’il obligea Dolaine à se boucher les oreilles. Mais la Chauve-Souris ne devait jamais atteindre sa cible car, à mi-parcours, elle fut atteinte au niveau de la gorge par une arme en forme d’arc de cercle qui la décapita, avant de faire un demi-tour et de s’en retourner à l’envoyeur.

Le regard de Dolaine s’était porté en direction de ce dernier. Un individu tout aussi grand que le premier et à la tenue similaire. Elle sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge, au moment où ils se tournaient vers elle.

Des vampires… c’étaient des vampires !

Malgré l’incendie qui continuait de rugir, ce fut comme si un froid terrible s’abattait sur elle. Elle avait trouvé Romuald effrayant, mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de ces deux-là. Leurs regards, leurs visages, n’exprimaient rien. Ce n’étaient que des masques dénués de toute vie, sans doute incapables d’exprimer la moindre émotion. Et il s’échappait d’eux une aura si puissante, presque palpable, qu’on ne pouvait que se sentir mal à l’aise en leur compagnie.

Celui aux cheveux blancs baissa lentement le regard en direction de Romuald, avant de revenir à elle. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon qui, lui aussi, finissait de les observer. L’instant d’après, ils avaient disparus.

Soulagée, elle prit une longue aspiration… avant de le regretter aussitôt. La fumée envahit ses poumons et elle se mit à tousser. Tout en cherchant à retrouver son souffle, elle prit conscience du caractère encore critique de leur situation. Car si elle venait d’être sauvée, Romuald n’était pas en état de fuir les lieux.

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle porta les yeux en direction de leur hôtel. La pensée de ses affaires lui brisa le cœur. Mais plus encore, ce fut celle de Louis qui lui cause le plus grand mal.

Louis qui, devant les rejoindre, se trouvait encore à l’intérieur au moment où l’incendie se déclenchait !

 


	40. Episode 6 - Partie 7 : Létis

12

Les deux mains passées sous les aisselles de Romuald, Dolaine le traînait tant bien que mal derrière elle. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier s’était révélé bien moins lourd que sa taille ne le laissait supposer. Une chance, sans quoi elle aurait eu des difficultés à les tirer de là.

Restait que déplacer un fardeau au moins deux fois plus grand qu’elle n’avait rien d’évident !

Le vampire n’avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Pas un seul instant. Une source d’inquiétude d’autant plus dévorante, qu’elle ne parvenait à évaluer la gravité de ses blessures. Connaissant peu de choses sur l’organisme des siens, Dolaine ignorait si la plaie qui s’ouvrait au niveau de son ventre pouvait lui être fatale. Elle-même serait à l’agonie, mais elle soupçonnait les vampires d’être bien plus résistants qu’un habitant lambda de Porcelaine. En tout cas l’espérait-elle, car avec l’incendie, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de s’attarder davantage sur la question. Seule comptait la fuite. Vite et le plus loin possible ! Qu’importe ses souffrances, sa vision incertaine et ces maudits pavés qui ne cessaient de la faire trébucher.

Elle pouvait encore apercevoir la lueur du drame, à quelques rues de distance. Les flammes avaient embrasé le ciel et, jusqu’ici, son odeur âcre et étouffante se répandait. Le visage de la Poupée était noir de suie, ses mains également et ses vêtements maculés de boue et de sang.

La gorge à vif, ses yeux rougis pulsaient et l’élançaient. Des larmes involontaires coulaient sur ses joues, où elles creusaient des sillons au milieu de la saleté. Les dents serrées et la respiration haletante, elle allait à reculons et devait souvent se retourner pour s’assurer qu’aucune mauvaise surprise ne fondait sur eux.

Sous sa caboche blonde tournaient les mêmes questions et visions. Elle revoyait leur agression, revoyait ces vampires venus les sauver… mais était-ce vraiment pour eux qu’ils étaient intervenus ? Rien n’était moins sûr et, en vrai, elle songeait que même la présence de Romuald n’avait pas jouée dans leur décision. Elle avait croisé leurs regards, vu ces visages dénués de tout sentiment. Comment imaginer qu’ils puissent ressentir la moindre pitié ?

Plus elle y pensait et moins elle comprenait leurs agissements. Pourquoi s’en être pris à l’envahisseur ? Et que faisaient-ils si loin d’Éternelle ? Se trouvaient-ils déjà à Létis au moment de l’invasion ? C’était, à son sens, la réponse la plus plausible. Car les imaginer faire le chemin depuis leur montagne pour venir en aide à leurs voisins… non… impensable !

Épuisée par l’effort qu’elle devait fournir pour remorquer Romuald, elle trébucha sur un pavé mal fixé. Ses réflexes l’ayant abandonnée depuis un moment, elle tomba en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses dans une petite plainte. Romuald avait à présent la tête posée sur ses jambes et, les yeux clos, ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Prise d’un mauvais pressentiment, elle se dégagea, puis se pencha dans sa direction. Elle entreprit de chercher son pouls, n’importe quel signe que son cœur battait encore. Mais les vampires en possédaient-ils seulement un ? Elle l’ignorait et, après avoir vainement appuyé son oreille contre son torse, elle l’approcha de sa bouche, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Un soupçon de soulagement vint percer ses inquiétudes. Car bien que faible, elle percevait une respiration. Elle laissa échapper un soupir frémissant. Ses petites mains, crispées sur le vêtement du vampire, se détendirent et elle se redressa, en position assise.

Vivant, il était vivant !

Elle eut un reniflement et s’essuya le nez sur sa main. Son regard glissa sur la blessure de son compagnon, que la lueur de lampadaires encore intacts lui permettait de distinguer. Elle se sentit soudain épuisée, plus épuisée qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été au cours de sa vie. Une fatigue lourde, qui faisait ployer ses épaules, courber son dos et rendait ses yeux plus douloureux encore. Ceux-ci s’attardèrent longtemps sur la plaie sombre, à peine visible à cause du sang et des lambeaux de vêtements. Elle ne saignait plus, mais Dolaine n’aurait su dire si c’était bon signe.

Un petit frisson fit trembler ses lèvres et elle battit des paupières, cherchant à calmer la souffrance aiguë qui transperçait ses globes oculaires.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dégrader aussi vite… ? Ils n’étaient là qu’en touristes, de passage pour quelques jours et ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu d’une guerre. Romuald blessé, elle n’avait plus nulle part où fuir, aucun lieu où elle les saurait tous deux en sécurité. À tout instant, l’ennemi pouvait surgir et les repérer. Et si la chose devait se produire, alors elle n’aurait sans doute que la force de se sauver… et encore !

Sur son épaule droite, elle pouvait sentir peser le sac du vampire et, sur celle de gauche, son propre sac à main.

Ils n’avaient rien pu sauver d’autre… toutes ses affaires, et une partie de celles de Romuald, étaient parties en fumée. Ses robes, ses sous-vêtements… le reste. La lettre qu’elle avait commencée à rédiger dans le train, et qu’elle comptait envoyer à Raphaël avant leur départ de Létis ; mais aussi ses pistolets et toutes ces petites choses dont elle s’était encombrée… tout, absolument tout avait disparu !

Mais était-ce vraiment le plus important ? Après tout, ils auraient pu mourir eux aussi, succomber à l’incendie – comme Louis…

Le souvenir du Pantin l’ébranla. Ils ne s’étaient connus que quelques heures et elle était à peu près certaine de le détester. C’était un enquiquineur, une plaie, une maladie vicieuse contre laquelle il n’existait aucun remède. Il l’avait rendue folle et elle avait sérieusement songé au plaisir que ce serait de l’étrangler. Mais il s’agissait d’un pur fantasme, rien de plus ! Et à l’idée qu’il puisse être vraiment mort, c’était sans doute stupide, mais elle ressentait comme une douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

Elle renifla, chercha à repousser les scènes d’horreur qui illustraient ses souvenirs des dernières heures. Elle voulait se débarrasser de l’image de tous ces morts, de ces soldats que la guerre avait déjà affreusement mutilés, qui mugissaient et agonisaient sous ses yeux. Mais elle en était incapable. Et ce cauchemar lui tournait dans la tête, à une vitesse folle, la submergeait, l’étouffait…

Elle se sentait seule, elle se sentait terrifiée, faible et inutile. Et avant qu’elle ne puisse les retenir, les premières larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Un hoquet lui échappa, puis un second, et elle éclata en sanglots qui ne firent qu’irriter un peu plus sa gorge.

— Que vous arrive-t-il… ?

Elle sursauta et ses pleurs cessèrent aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa Romuald, d’abord avec terreur, puis avec soulagement, avant que le tout ne laisse place à la colère.

— Alors vous… vous ! Vous ! C’est seulement maintenant que vous vous réveillez ?!

Sa voix rauque déraillait, si bien qu’il lui était pénible de s’exprimer. Romuald referma les paupières une ou deux secondes, avant de les rouvrir.

Ses doigts pointus, dénués d’ongles, se portèrent à l’emplacement de sa blessure. Il grimaça, mais sans qu’aucun gémissement ne lui échappe. Dolaine renifla, s’essuya les yeux et le nez sur sa manche, avant de le gratifier d’un regard de reproche.

— Je vous ai cru mourant, dit-elle. Non, j’ai même cru que vous étiez mort !

— Oh, il m’en faudrait bien plus pour succomber, répondit-il d’une voix faible.

Elle se pencha dans sa direction.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Ce n’est pas très beau à voir, vous savez ? Et si nous ne nous trouvons pas très vite un moyen de vous soigner, j’ai peur que…

— Inutile, la coupa-t-il en levant une main. Il faut juste laisser le temps aux plaies de se refermer.

… ainsi qu’aux os brisés de se ressouder. Dans son état, il n’était même pas certain de pouvoir se mettre debout. Il entendit Dolaine renifler plus fort et tourna les yeux dans sa direction.

— Que s’est-il passé ?

Se savoir en vie, et Dolaine avec lui, le surprenait bien plus qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Feu n’était pas connu pour faire preuve de pitié envers ses proies. Et il ne croyait pas la Poupée capable de triompher d’un ennemi de cette trempe. Aussi ne voyait-il que l’intervention d’un tiers pour expliquer…

— Où est Louis ?

Dolaine, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à sa première question, la referma aussitôt. Son expression s’assombrit et elle secoua la tête en essayant de refouler les larmes qui revenaient border ses yeux.

Comprenant le message, Romuald sentit un pincement au niveau de son ventre déjà malmené. Il ferma les paupières et le silence s’installa entre eux.

Quand il reprit la parole, c’était pour insister :

— Que s’est-il passé ?

— Nous avons été sauvés – enfin, en quelque sorte – par deux vampires.

Comme ses sourcils se fronçaient, il répéta, incrédule :

— Deux vampires ?

— Oui ! Ils ont surgi de nulle part et nous ont débarrassé de nos agresseurs, avant de disparaître. Après ça, j’ai dû me résigner à vous traîner derrière moi. (Puis, sa voix prenant une intonation agacée :) On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez léger !

Un mensonge, bien sûr, mais il fallait bien qu’elle ait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Romuald ne répondit pas. Il semblait absent, comme absorbé par quelques réflexions intérieures. À ce point immobile qu’il donnait l’impression d’être mort. L’angoisse saisit Dolaine de nouveau et elle appela :

— Romuald ?

Le vampire battit des paupières.

— Oui… je les entends.

— Pardon ?

— Les miens, répondit-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Je les entends. Ils sont venus. Je ne sais pas à combien s’élèvent leurs effectifs, mais ils sont nombreux.

— Vous voulez dire… qu’ils sont là pour combattre Feu ?

Éberluée, elle loucha sur lui. Romuald approuva d’un signe de tête.

— Oui… en tout cas, c’est ce qu’il semblerait.

Puis, les traits crispés, il tenta de se relever. Mais il était encore trop faible, et la douleur si vive, qu’il ne parvint qu’à se soulever de quelques centimètres, avant de retomber au sol. Le visage en sueur, il haleta :

— Rien à faire… je ne peux pas… !

Suite à quoi il se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention sur Dolaine.

— Je suis désolé, mais j’aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

  


13

Une main portée à sa bouche, Dolaine se tenait accroupie à l’angle d’une habitation, presque recroquevillée. Elle avait abandonné Romuald un peu plus loin dans la rue, après l’avoir traîné jusque-là. Car s’il n’était pas en danger de mort, sa blessure n’était pas non plus bénigne et il lui faudrait du temps pour s’en remettre… ce dont ils ne possédaient pas.

Ce pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l’aider à se nourrir. Ou au moins, de le conduire jusqu’à des cadavres. La chose faite, elle s’était éloignée au plus vite dans le souci de ne pas assister à la scène. Elle savait sa réaction grotesque. L’heure n’était plus aux chichis, mais… impossible d’en supporter davantage. Elle possédait suffisamment de matière pour ses cauchemars des semaines, sinon des mois à venir, pour avoir envie d’en rajouter une couche.

Elle leva les yeux en direction du ciel, qu’un épais nuage de fumée noire recouvrait au point d’en éclipser les étoiles. Elle espérait revoir le soleil se lever. Elle y était même déterminée et, une fois Romuald de nouveau sur pieds, bien décidée à prendre la fuite. À laisser derrière eux toute cette désolation, ces morts, l’odeur de carnage qui hantait chaque recoin. Une puanteur qui vous collait à la peau, poisseuse et répugnante. Celle de la guerre. Sans doute familière aux soldats, mais certainement pas aux gens du commun comme elle.

Elle perçut un froissement. Avec un petit sursaut, elle se jeta sur ses pieds et se retourna. Bien sûr, il ne s’agissait que de Romuald, mais sa silhouette qui se découpait dans les ténèbres l’effraya. Le menton maculé de rouge, il l’essuya du revers de sa manche, sans parvenir à faire disparaître toutes traces de son repas.

— Vous… vous allez mieux ? s’enquit-elle.

Au moins pouvait-il se déplacer seul. Un progrès non négligeable.

— D’ici peu, la plupart de mes blessures seront de l’ordre du passé.

— Tant mieux, soupira-t-elle. Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de…

— J’ai pris ma décision, la coupa-t-il. Si les miens se battent pour Létis, alors je ne peux pas fuir.

Elle crut qu’elle allait s’étrangler. Est-ce qu’il se moquait d’elle ?!

— Qu’est-ce que vous me chantez, encore ?

— Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n’était pas ce que nous avions prévu, mais…

— Mais rien du tout ! Qu’est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Que votre présence changera quoique ce soit au cours des événements ?

— Eh bien, il se pourrait que…

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Vous avez bien vu ce qu’il s’est passé contre ces Chauves-Souris. Un peu plus et vous y restiez ! La prochaine fois, il se peut que vous n’ayez pas cette chance.

— Oui, je comprends que cela vous fâche, mais je suis sérieux, Dolaine. Je ne peux pas fuir ! C’est sur l’ordre de notre reine que les miens sont ici. Elle attend de nous que nous protégions Létis.

— Mais…

— Laissez-moi finir, s’imposa-t-il en levant une main, afin de lui intimer le silence. Je ne suis pas non plus totalement inconscient et je connais mes faiblesses. Je me sais notamment moins fort que mes congénères, aussi ferai-je en sorte de ne plus me laisser surprendre. Mais n’ayez crainte, je ne compte pas non plus vous abandonner. Avant de me joindre aux affrontements, je tiens à vous mettre en sécurité.

— C’est fort aimable à vous !

— Merci, ça me rassure que vous le preniez ainsi, répondit-il bêtement, ce qui rappela à Dolaine qu’il saisissait mal l’ironie. Je vais donc vous conduire à l’un de nos tunnels. Je reste persuadé qu’il n’existe pas de meilleur refuge à l’heure actuelle et…

— Pas question !

Surpris par sa réponse, il battit des paupières. La bouche légèrement arrondie, il bredouilla :

— Je…

— Ah non, Romuald, vous ne m’abandonnerez pas aussi facilement ! s’agaça-t-elle en tendant un doigt dans sa direction. Je sais que je vais être un poids pour vous, mais si vous vous obstinez dans cette folie, alors je tiens à vous accompagner. À quoi pensiez-vous ? Je ne suis même pas certaine qu’il existe encore un endroit à Létis qui soit vraiment sûr et votre tunnel en fait partie ! Avez-vous pensé à ce qu’il arrivera si les combats se prolongeaient ? Et si vous ne reveniez jamais ? Les vôtres seront bien forcés de fuir avant le lever du jour, et ensuite ? Pouvez-vous m’assurer qu’ils ne tenteront rien contre moi, en me découvrant dans l’un de vos passages censés demeurer secrets ?

— Je n’y ai pas vraiment songé, mais…

— Eh bien moi, si ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que, où que je me rende actuellement, et tant que ce ne sera pas en dehors de ce fichu royaume, je serai en danger. Aussi, quitte à prendre des risques, je tiens autant que ce soit en votre compagnie. Car je sais que vous ferez votre possible pour me protéger !

À nouveau, Romuald eut un battement de paupières.

— Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, fit-il lentement, pas certain d’apprécier ce qu’il croyait comprendre, c’est que c’est uniquement par intérêt que vous tenez à m’accompagner ?

— Parfaitement !

Et, disant cela, elle croisa les bras et releva, d’un air bravache, le menton. L’expression du vampire s’assombrit.

Comme souvent, elle faisait passer son propre intérêt avant tout le reste.

— Faites comme vous voudrez…, capitula-t-il toutefois, avec un mouvement las de la main.

Il savait que ce serait impossible de la convaincre de ne pas le suivre. Bien sûr, il pourrait décider de la semer. Il n’aurait aucun mal à le faire, du reste, mais ensuite, la question de sa sécurité ne cesserait de venir le harceler. Or, il ne pouvait se permettre d’être distrait. Pas avec le plan qu’il avait en tête…

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la Poupée questionna :

— Que comptez-vous faire, au juste ? Foncer dans le tas ? Je ne crois pas que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats… ce à moins que vous ne cherchiez à vous suicider, cela s’entend !

— Comment ? Oh, non. Non, pas du tout ! Mon idée est quelque peu différente, mais…

— Mais ?

Mais, elle était loin d’être simple. Déjà par sa réalisation, mais surtout à cause de sa préparation. Cette dernière risquait de lui prendre un certain temps… peut-être bien plus qu’il n’en avait à sa disposition.

— Actuellement, expliqua-t-il, le gros des combats se livre à l’est de la ville. Aux abords du mur d’enceinte, plus précisément.

Dolaine inclina la tête sur le côté.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

Il mena un doigt à sa tempe.

— Les miens communiquent davantage par les voies de l’esprit que par la parole. En ce moment, je les entends. Ils m’informent de la position des affrontements, comme de leurs tournures.

— Je vois… vous êtes un peu comme les Clowns de Porcelaine. Et donc ?

— Et donc, quand nous avons traversé cette partie de Létis un peu plus tôt dans la journée, nous y avons aperçu deux statues. Deux immenses statues censées protéger les abords d’un temple.

Dolaine eut un hochement de tête. Oui, elle s’en rappelait parfaitement. Leos et Xavière, deux divinités guerrières dont le culte avait une place privilégiée en Létis. Les bougres l’avaient impressionnée et sans l’hostilité des locaux, et l’arrivée de soldats qui leur avaient demandé de bien vouloir passer leur chemin – les lieux étant, paraît-il, réservés aux seuls croyants – elle se serait attardée un peu plus longuement sur eux et sur le temple qu’ils gardaient.

— Et ?

— Et vous vous souvenez sans doute qu’au début de notre voyage, je vous ai dit que j’avais quelque peu étudié la magie…

Intriguée, Dolaine décroisa les bras.

— Où voulez-vous en venir, exactement ?

Tendant un doigt vers l’horizon, Romuald répondit :

— Simplement à ceci : que cette nuit, l’une de ces statues prendra vie afin de se mêler aux combats !

 


	41. Episode 6 - Partie 8 : Létis

14

La douleur était terrible, si présente qu’il lui semblait n’être plus qu’une immense plaie à vif. Il se savait à l’agonie, sa joue écrasée contre le sol poisseux du sang de ses camarades, comme de celui de l’ennemi. Un peu avant que cette chose ne s’abatte sur lui, la pluie avait commencé à tomber et le glaçait jusqu’au plus profond de sa chair.

Sa vision trouble, obscurcie, ne lui permettait pas de constater l’étendue du carnage. En cet instant, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la famille qu’il laissait derrière lui. Sa femme… leurs enfants et ses vieux parents, qui vivaient avec eux.

Qu’allaient-ils advenir d’eux une fois qu’il ne sera plus ? La pluie continuait de s’abattre sur lui, mais il n’y prêtait déjà plus attention. Il ne ressentait plus rien, sinon cette douleur et ce froid mordant.

De sa gorge s’élevaient de faibles râles. Si seulement cette souffrance pouvait cesser…

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre près de lui.

— Attendez, il y en a un autre juste là !

Une petite voix aiguë, sans aucun doute féminine. Puis un écho de pas qui se rapprochent.

— Vous voyez, qu’est-ce que je vous disais ?

Il battit faiblement des paupières, tentant de discerner celle qui s’exprimait. Mais un voile de ténèbres s’était abattu devant son regard.

— Ah ! Il bouge encore !

— Le pauvre homme… comment peut-on survivre dans cet état ? Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous m’entendez ?

À nouveau, il battit des paupières. La seconde voix était étrange. Ni vraiment masculine, ni vraiment féminine. Les gémissements, dans sa gorge, s’élevaient toujours, mais il se trouvait dans l’incapacité de répondre.

— Il faut le mettre à l’abri ! Si un ennemi venait à le découvrir, il risquerait…

— Pas de lui faire plus de mal, en tout cas, répondit la petite voix. Ce pauvre type est mourant, Romuald !

Un silence accueillit ces dernières paroles. Seul le bruit du vent, de la pluie, et de ses plaintes étaient encore perceptibles. Petit à petit, la douleur se faisait moins vive, presque agréable. Son corps se détendait et sa conscience s’affaiblissait…

— Les Dieux guident ses pas jusqu’à leur royaume, soupira la seconde voix.

Dans un murmure lointain, si lointain… avant que ne s’abatte l’oubli.

  


15

Romuald était accroupi près du malheureux. Éventré, un bras presque arraché à son corps à partir de l’épaule, l’homme ne bougeait plus. La main posée sur le crâne de ce dernier, il avait fermé les yeux. Autour de lui, des cadavres, trop de cadavres… ceux de soldats, comme de Chauves-Souris. Aucun vampire, mais ceux-ci ne lui auraient été d’aucune utilité, au contraire de la dépouille d’un mage découverte quelques rues plus tôt.

Dolaine tenait un fusil, qu’elle s’activait à charger. L’arme – un peu trop grande pour elle – avait été dérobée sur un mort qui, de toute façon, n’en aurait plus l’utilité. Dans son sac à main ouvert, des cartouches, subtilisées sur le même individu.

Elle en referma la culasse, passa la lanière à ses épaules et leva les yeux en direction des deux statues, gigantesques, qui se dressaient sur le parvis du temple. Léos, le frère, était un homme massif, dissimulé sous une armure et brandissant un marteau. Sa sœur, Xavière, tout aussi équipée que lui, tenait entre ses deux mains, levée au-dessus de sa tête, une épée. Malheureusement, leur présence n’avait été d’aucune utilité à leurs fidèles, dont les corps jonchaient la place circulaire.

Le vent, terrible, faisait s’envoler ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il s’accompagnait d’une pluie glaçante et, dans les cieux, de gros nuages noirs laissaient présager le pire pour les heures à venir.

Elle frissonna et tourna les yeux en direction de Romuald, dont les paupières étaient toujours closes. Le fait qu’il se soit alimenté un peu plus tôt aidait grandement leur entreprise, car le rendant moins sensible aux effluves du carnage. La tête rejetée en arrière, de petites étincelles remontaient le long de son bras depuis le cadavre, chargées d’une magie précieuse et fragile.

En chemin, il lui avait expliqué qu’en dehors de rares espèces – notamment son peuple – tout être vivant abritait en lui de la magie. Souvent si mince qu’elle était inutile pour son porteur, mais parfois si puissante qu’elle le rendait fou. Par ailleurs, le fait de posséder un grand pouvoir ne signifiait pas forcément que l’on était apte à l’utiliser. La plupart vivaient sans jamais avoir conscience de cette puissance qui, de temps à autre, se manifestait sous la forme d’étrangetés ou de miracles, sinon de catastrophes.

La magie, du reste, ne suivait pas son porteur dans la tombe. Au contraire, celle-ci restait accrochée à ses os et au moindre atome qui l’avait composé, s’affaiblissant, puis disparaissant au fil du temps. Quant à Romuald, il lui suffisait d’un peu de concentration pour la récupérer et surmonter ainsi son inaptitude presque totale dans cet art.

Un don étrange, qu’il maîtrisait mal, faute de connaissances, mais aussi de conseils. Il ne l’avait d’ailleurs découvert que par hasard, à cette période où il étudiait vainement les grimoires qu’on lui rapportait, et plus particulièrement un traité de nécromancie. Les cadavres d’animaux sur lesquels il s’entraînait n’avaient jamais voulu le récompenser du moindre soubresaut. Mais certains possédaient quelques étincelles de pouvoir et il les avait absorbées, d’abord sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

Dolaine reporta son attention sur les deux statues, la pluie ruisselant de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. À quelques rues de là, à proximité du mur d’enceinte Est, les combats se poursuivaient et leurs échos se faisaient entendre jusqu’ici.

Un gémissement s’éleva et elle fit voler son regard en direction de Romuald. Courbé en deux, ce dernier agrippait ses avants-bras de ses mains, le corps secoué de tremblements.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive ? s’affola-t-elle en courant dans sa direction.

Ses spasmes se calmèrent peu à peu, mais il n’ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

Inquiète, elle menait une main à son épaule, quand ses paupières se rouvrirent. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, avant de se reprendre et de pester :

— Bon sang ! J’ai cru que vous alliez me sauter dessus !

Et comme il ne répondait pas, se contentant de la fixer, fiévreux, elle se pencha dans sa direction et passa plusieurs fois la main devant son regard.

— Hé ! Romuald ? Hé !

— Ha !

Comme s’il allait vomir, il plaqua vivement une main contre sa bouche.

— Ha ! répéta-t-il. Je crois que mon corps n’en supportera pas davantage.

En effet, il ne paraissait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Soucieuse, Dolaine se mordit la lèvre.

— Ai… aidez-moi à me relever, lui demanda-t-il, d’une voix un peu haletante.

Elle l’aida à se remettre debout et le soutint du mieux qu’elle put. Mais elle était si petite, et lui si grand, qu’il lui était difficile de le stabiliser. Aussi ne cessait-il d’osciller, comme pris d’ivresse, ses doigts pointus étreignant avec un peu trop de force son épaule.

— Elle veut sortir, l’entendit-elle gémir. Elle se débat… je la sens…

Son autre main s’accrochait à son vêtement et il ployait en avant, ses cheveux mi-longs, dégoulinants de pluie, lui tombant devant son visage. Dolaine releva les yeux sur lui.

— Vous voulez dire… la magie ?

Il eut un hochement de tête.

— Il faut faire vite !

Et disant cela, il avait relevé les yeux en direction des statues.

La fièvre consumait son corps, mais il ne trouvait aucun soulagement dans l’averse qui tombait. À petits pas, il se laissa guider jusqu’aux imposantes sculptures, évitant ou enjambant maladroitement les dépouilles qui croisaient leur chemin. Près de lui, Dolaine serait les dents pour ne pas hurler, tant la pression qu’il exerçait sur son épaule était douloureuse. L’un de ses bras était passé dans le dos du vampire.

Elle le sentit trembler violemment contre elle et ses doigts se crispèrent si fort sur son épaule qu’elle ne put retenir une exclamation. Le voyant partir en avant, elle tendit son autre bras dans sa direction, afin de lui éviter de s’écrouler.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougèrent, Dolaine ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose de plus que de le soutenir en espérant qu’il reprendrait bientôt ses esprits.

Enfin, Romuald prit une longue inspiration. Il passa une main tremblante devant son regard et dit :

— C’est passé… allons-y…

Le reste du chemin ne fut entrecoupé d’aucun autre incident et ils atteignirent rapidement la première statue. Romuald s’y adossa et leva le regard en direction des cieux.

La Poupée en profita pour s’écarter et masser son épaule douloureuse. Les doigts du vampire avaient transpercé sa manche, mais elle s’en tirerait avec seulement quelques bleus. Après un reniflement, elle s’enquit :

— Eh bien ? Laquelle choisissons-nous ?

— Peu importe… celle-ci fera très bien l’affaire !

Il s’écarta du Dieu Leos, mais continua toutefois de s’y appuyer d’une main, comme s’il n’avait plus confiance en son propre équilibre. Dolaine leva le nez en direction de la statue.

— Vous prétendez vouloir l’animer, mais… comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

— De là-haut, répondit-il. Il faut que nous soyons sur elle, afin que je puisse rester en contact avec.

— Vous plaisantez ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes regardé ? Vous n’avez même plus la force de vous déplacer seul et vous espérez nous faire grimper là-haut ?

— Nous n’avons pas le choix…

Dolaine grogna. Même seul, ce serait une entreprise périlleuse, alors avec elle sur son dos…

— Vous savez… je pense que je vais finalement vous attendre ici. Le temple est vaste et je crois pouvoir m’y dissimuler sans trop de mal.

Mais à son grand désarroi, elle le vit secouer la tête.

— Non… il faut que nous y allions tous les deux. Une fois là-haut, je serai incapable de me défendre et…

Dolaine sentit une pointe d’agacement monter en elle.

— Et vous attendez que je le fasse à votre place ? Que je nous protège tous les deux ?!

— Je sais que je vous laisse le plus mauvais rôle, mais…

— Mais rien du tout !

Elle s’était mise à taper du pied, provoquant des éclaboussures où le sang se mêlait à l’eau boueuse.

— Vous saviez que ça se passerait ainsi, n’est-ce pas ? Vous saviez, et pourtant, vous avez d’abord songé à venir seul. À me laisser derrière vous, alors que vous… vous… rah ! Vous êtes définitivement le dernier des imbéciles !

Il y avait tant de colère dans sa voix qu’il se ratatina sur lui-même, à la manière d’un gamin pris en faute par sa mère.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, avant de détourner les yeux et d’ajouter : Vous avez raison, je n’aurais pas dû vous cacher les dangers de ce plan. Et s’il est vrai que j’ai besoin de votre aide, je comprendrai tout à fait que vous préfériez rester à l’abri.

Exaspérée, elle s’envoya une claque contre le front.

— Et incapable de comprendre ce qu’on lui reproche par-dessus le marché ! (Le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour bafouiller elle ne savait quelle ânerie, elle le coupa :) Oubliez ça ! Maintenant que je sais à quel point vous êtes inconscient, je ne peux plus vous laisser affronter seul cette épreuve. (Puis elle lança un regard soucieux en direction de l’épaule qu’ils devraient atteindre. Un sillon vint barrer son front.) Cependant, je ne vous crois vraiment pas capable de nous mener là-haut !

Mais s’il lui fallait rester en contact permanent avec l’objet de son sort, alors il était clair que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour ça.

— Il le faudra bien, répondit-il en lui tendant une main molle, qui tremblait un peu. Venez. Vous allez vous agripper à mon dos : ainsi, je ne risque pas de vous lâcher.

_Mais vous, vous risquez bien de lâcher prise à mi-parcours,_ songea-t-elle en se faisant la réflexion qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de lui servir d’amortisseur.

Comme il s’accroupissait, elle le rejoignit à contre cœur et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou. Son sac, ainsi que celui du vampire, la gênaient, mais elle refusait de les abandonner derrière eux.

Romuald grogna.

— Passez également vos jambes autour de ma taille. Vous y êtes ? N’hésitez pas à vous cramponner de toutes vos forces. Je risque d’être un peu brutal et je ne voudrais pas que vous me lâchiez.

L’idée la fit frissonner et elle resserra sa prise sur le corps maigrichon du vampire, certaine de n’avoir jamais connu de contact physique plus étroit et étouffant que celui-ci.

— Prête ?

Elle déglutit et, à contrecœur, bredouilla :

— Pr… prête.

L’instant d’après, un vif courant d’air ébouriffait ses cheveux et le monde autour d’elle se brouilla. Sa bouche s’ouvrit, alors qu’une secousse violente venait stopper leur mouvement. Prise de panique, elle se cramponna à son compagnon avec plus de force que jamais.

Quelques mètres plus bas, elle pouvait apercevoir le sol. La statue, elle, devait faire la taille d’un immeuble d’habitation de trois étages. Romuald s’était arrêté au niveau de la ceinture et en agrippait le rebord des deux mains, ses pieds plaqués un peu plus bas.

Elle l’entendit gémir et, l’espace d’un instant, craignit qu’il ne reparte jamais… qu’il reste-là jusqu’à l’épuisement total de ses forces, avant de basculer dans le vide. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’emballa comme jamais et elle ferma les yeux, refusant d’assister à la suite.

Une nouvelle bourrasque, suivie d’une secousse, la poussèrent à les rouvrir. Ils se trouvaient à présent tout près de l’épaule, accrochés à une pièce d’armure. Ses dents s’entrechoquaient, d’abord parce qu’à cette hauteur, le froid était encore plus terrible, mais surtout parce que la peur l’habitait complètement, rendant son corps aussi rigide que s’il avait été fait de pierre.

— Ro… Romuald, bafouilla-t-elle, avant que le monde ne se dilue de nouveau.

Quand le phénomène cessa, la tête lui tournait un peu et elle avait écrasé son visage contre les cheveux de son compagnon, les yeux obstinément fermés. Le froid s’était encore accru et elle frissonnait. Elle sentit le vampire tanguer, ce qui la poussa à entrouvrir les paupières… pour les refermer aussitôt.

Ils avaient atteint l’épaule de la statue et, autour d’eux, le vide.

— Dolaine…

L’interpellée n’émit pas même un grognement.

— Dolaine !

Cette fois, elle daigna produire un son interrogatif. Romuald tourna le visage sur le côté, afin de l’apercevoir.

— Vous pouvez me lâcher, à présent.

Elle se crispa et fut sur le point de lui répondre que rien ne pressait, qu’elle était parfaitement bien là où elle se trouvait, mais elle se contenta d’opiner du chef, les lèvres si pincées qu’elles n’étaient plus qu’une ligne.

Afin de lui permettre de descendre, Romuald s’accroupit. Doucement, avec hésitation, elle desserra sa prise et se laissa glisser en direction de l’épaule. Là, elle fut prise d’un vertige terrible et dut se raccrocher vivement au vampire qui, dans une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de panique, se remit à tanguer.

— Par les Dieux ! Est-ce que vous voulez nous tuer ?!

Lui aussi tremblait, sans doute bien plus qu’elle-même. Mais ce n’était pas uniquement lié à la peur, ni à l’effort produit pour les mener jusqu’ici. La magie prisonnière de son corps continuait de se débattre, avec tant de force qu’elle le vidait peu à peu de ses forces.

— Je… essayons d’atteindre la tête, bredouilla-t-il. S’il vous plaît, aidez-moi…

Nerveuse, elle opina du chef et se cramponna à lui des deux bras, le laissant s’appuyer de tout son poids sur elle. Puis, lentement, en s’efforçant de ne pas regarder en direction du vide, elle le soutint sur les quelques pas les séparant du col de l’armure, où il porta une main. Là, il haleta un peu, le front écrasé contre la pierre froide et mouillée, les yeux fermés pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

Finalement, il annonça :

— Je… je vais commencer l’invocation. Veillez à ne pas me déranger… à aucun moment. Et même après… n’essayez pas de me sortir de ma transe !

Elle déglutit et toujours accrochée à lui, se déplaça à petits pas prudents, pour venir s’adosser au col de l’armure.

— Combien de temps croyez-vous pouvoir maintenir ce sort ?

— Quelques minutes… pas davantage.

— Si peu ?! s’exclama la Poupée, avant de s’enquérir : Et vous pensez vraiment que ça suffira pour rejoindre la zone des combats ?

Elle tripotait son arme à feu avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

— Je… je l’ignore, répondit-il en détournant les yeux, afin de ne pas avoir à affronter le reproche qu’il pouvait voir briller dans ceux de son amie. Vous savez, c’est la première fois que j’essaye quelque chose comme ça, aussi…

Puis, fermant les paupières, il la pria :

— Essayez de conserver le silence, au moins le temps que je parvienne à entrer en transe.

Ses traits se crispèrent, tandis qu’il cherchait à se souvenir des informations nécessaires à l’exécution du sort. Il les sentait, quelque part en lui, encore bien vivantes malgré les années. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs su dire pourquoi il lui avait semblé nécessaire d’étudier ce sort, plutôt qu’un autre. Comme si, en son for intérieur, il savait qu’il pourrait lui être utile un jour ou l’autre.

Après deux minutes de réflexion, les premiers mécanismes cliquetèrent dans son esprit. Il les maintint bloqué encore un peu et prit une longue inspiration. Puis il se concentra sur la magie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, prêta une oreille à ses rugissements furieux, avant de la guider doucement, tout doucement, en direction de son bras, puis de sa main, toujours en contact avec l’objet à animer. Il préférait se limiter à ce point de sortie, de peur d’être dépassé. Ses pieds, par exemple, auraient pu permettre à la magie de se répandre plus vite, mais il craignait de ne pas être capable de la dompter et de s’épuiser avant d’avoir rejoint la zone des combats.

Car une fois qu’il aurait ouvert la brèche, une fois que la magie sentirait le parfum de la liberté, alors celle-ci tenterait de quitter son corps au plus vite, même si elle devait le faire imploser pour cela. Il allait lui falloir être prudent, surtout au début.

Il pouvait sentir un picotement au niveau de son abdomen, qui courut jusqu’à ses doigts. Un fluide chaud, vivant. Il laissa repartir les rouages, lentement, aussi lentement que le lui permettait son état de fatigue et la douleur qui le secouait des pieds à la tête.

Brusquement, la souffrance s’intensifia. Il la sentit exploser en lui, le blesser, lui labourer la chair et les entrailles, à la manière d’un fauve que sa captivité a rendu fou. Il fut pris d’un spasme et il crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui. Mais il tint bon et, après quelques secondes d’une lutte terrible, parvint à repousser l’impatiente, à la forcer à se contenir encore un peu. La chose faite, il laissa d’autres rouages tourner, sans se presser, devant chaque fois se mesurer au monstre qui l’habitait. Il parvint finalement à lui faire courber l’échine et put accélérer la cadence, jusqu’à reprendre peu à peu confiance en lui.

La magie commençait à se répandre dans la statue. Elle crépitait, illuminant de petits éclairs tout l’espace autour de sa main. Dolaine le regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre, expectative, mais aussi inquiète.

L’invocation n’en finissait pas et elle commençait à se demander si tout ceci fonctionnerait. En comparaison de Nya, dont elle avait plusieurs fois eu l’occasion d’observer l’art, Romuald paraissait incroyablement maladroit.

Son regard balaya le paysage alentour, sur cette vision d’une Létis ravagée par la guerre. Même si elle triomphait face à l’envahisseur, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se remettre du traumatisme et panser ses plaies ? Bien des malheureux rendraient l’âme, d’ici au lever du soleil, et d’autres encore s’ils ne parvenaient à mettre fin cette nuit-même aux hostilités.

Oui, il fallait absolument que Romuald réussisse… aussi idiot et imparfait que soit son plan, il devait réussir !

Et c’est au moment où elle pensait cela que la statue toute entière s’ébranla dans un vacarme infernal…

 


	42. Episode 6 - Partie 9 : Létis

16

La pluie tombait drue, transformant le sol sous leurs pieds en une boue poisseuse, rougeâtre, qui ne cessait de les faire glisser. Le tonnerre, à l’horizon, grondait. De temps à autre, il parvenait presque à couvrir le son des appels, des cris, des armes à feu, le cliquetis des équipements et le choc des corps qui s’écroulent.

Le mur d’enceinte Est n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Les soldats chargés des canons, au niveau du chemin de ronde, avaient pour la plupart succombé à son effondrement.

Les cheveux poisseux, collés à son visage couvert de terre et de sang, Mérik évoluait au milieu des affrontements. Il avait reçu plusieurs blessures et, bien que celles-ci ne l’empêchaient pas de se mouvoir, leurs élancements le torturaient. Entre ses mains glacées, un fusil.

L’arrivée vampirique avait pris de court Létis comme Feu. Dans un premier temps, son royaume avait vu dans cette apparition le signe qu’Éternelle s’était rangée du côté de l’ennemi, provoquant un regain de panique dans leurs rangs. On avait ouvert le feu sur les nouveaux arrivants, ce jusqu’à ce qu’on ne remarque que ceux-ci, loin d’aider l’envahisseur, le provoquaient et l’attaquaient…

Si Mérik ne s’expliquait toujours pas l’attitude d’Éternelle, l’apparition de ses enfants avait au moins eu pour mérite de redonner espoir aux troupes de Létis. Car sans cette intervention, tous voyaient se profiler une défaite qu’ils ne pouvaient que retarder, mais certainement pas empêcher.

Les vampires étaient équipés de protections sommaires, ainsi que de frondes et d’étranges armes en forme d’angle droit arrondi. Ils les faisaient voler en direction de l’ennemi, qu’elles tranchaient sur leur passage, avant de revenir à l’envoyeur. Leur utilisation causait des ravages dans les rangs adverses.

À cela, il fallait ajouter l’incroyable rapidité de ces créatures qui rendait leurs déplacements difficilement observables. Ils évoluaient avec tant de facilité, bondissant plus haut qu’aucun homme n’en serait jamais capable, qu’ils semblaient presque voler.

Des soldats courraient autour de lui. Un cri, dans les cieux, celui d’une Chauve-Souris fonçant dans sa direction, ses pieds griffus en avant. Il leva vivement son arme, mais un autre, derrière lui, tira le premier. La créature fut touchée en plein ventre et perdit rapidement de l’altitude.

Une main brutale s’abattit sur son épaule.

— Viens par-là !

Sans un mot, Mérik emboîta le pas de l’individu, dont il pouvait voir les longs cheveux voler en paquets, alourdis par la boue qui les souillait. Ses larges épaules étaient couvertes par des épaulettes qui le distinguaient du reste des troupes. Une blessure inquiétante s’exhibait au niveau de son flanc, mais il ne se laissait pas ralentir par elle, pas plus qu’il ne s’en plaignait.

Cet homme, c’était Claudius, second prince héritier du royaume et le seul au sein de la fratrie à l’apprécier vraiment – en dehors peut-être de ses demi-sœurs qui lui témoignaient une affection polie. En quittant Dolaine et Romuald, ainsi que Louis, Mérik s’était mis en tête de le rejoindre, mais ignorant où le chercher, il avait vogué de foyer d’affrontements en foyer d’affrontements, jusqu’à lui tomber dessus.

À cette heure, l’évacuation des civils devait toucher à sa fin. Il savait que plusieurs points de sortie avaient dû faire face à des attaques et, bien que la plupart des mages du royaume aient été envoyés en protection, de nombreux innocents avaient péri au cours de ces agressions. L’ennemi ne semblait pas désireux d’épargner qui que ce soit et il ne voulait imaginer le sort qui les attendait si, d’aventure, ils étaient contraints de capituler.

Un vampire atterrit devant eux, avant de repartir aussi vite qu’il était apparu, donnant l’impression de n’avoir été qu’une illusion. Quelque part dans son dos, il entendit plusieurs armes cracher le feu.

Une explosion effroyable. L’impression que le monde s’écroule, devient lumière. Lui et Claudius furent soufflés sur le côté et manquèrent d’être piétinés par les soldats qui venaient derrière eux.

En rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme constata qu’ils avaient roulé près d’une partie écroulée du mur d’enceinte. Il porta une main à son crâne et la ramena couverte de sang, que la nuit rendait noir. La visibilité était terriblement mauvaise, leurs sources de lumière se résumant surtout aux incendies et autres départs de flammes qui ravageaient la capitale.

À quelques mètres, un épais nuage de fumée noire s’élevait du sol, que le vent commençait à charrier dans leur direction. Claudius se redressa et, d’une bourrade, lui enjoignit de faire de même. Sans prêter attention aux blessés ou aux morts occasionnés par l’attaque, ils s’engagèrent dans un espace entre deux éboulements, leurs armes serrées contre eux.

Depuis un moment, la bataille tournait à la mêlée brouillonne. Il n’y avait plus ni chef, ni soldats désireux de leur obéir. On se battait comme on le pouvait, avec l’énergie du désespoir, la volonté de libérer Létis et, sans doute, de faire partie de ceux qui reverraient le soleil se lever. Depuis l’arrivée des vampires, la même confusion régnait au sein des troupes de Feu. Quant à Éternelle… il ne semblait pas exister de réelle hiérarchie dans ses rangs. Les vampires se contentaient de surgir là où on les attendait le moins, sans jamais donner l’impression de répondre à une autorité autre que la leur propre.

Un peu plus loin, ils tombèrent justement sur l’un d’eux. À sa vue, Mérik et son frère firent halte, pour se poster à l’angle d’une habitation en ruine. Le jeune homme entendit Claudius recharger son arme et reporta son attention sur le vampire. Blessé, ce dernier se tortillait au milieu de la rue, sa bouche ouverte sur des crocs immenses, derrières lesquels des hurlements stridents, à la limite du supportable, s’échappaient.

L’être était empalé au sol par deux lances, l’une au milieu de ses omoplates, l’autre fichée dans sa jambe droite. Il lui manquait un bras et un sang noir s’en échappait, formant une flaque sombre devant lui. Ses lèvres et son menton en étaient maculés. Il ouvrait les yeux si grands qu’ils lui dévoraient la moitié du visage.

Des soldats affolés le dépassèrent, manquant presque de le piétiner. Leurs regards étaient rivés par-delà leurs épaules et Mérik eut juste le temps de tourner la tête dans cette direction que, de nouveau, le monde explosait. Quelque chose à l’intérieur de ses oreilles se rompit et un bruit effroyable, strident, l’assourdit.

Il toussa, asphyxié par l’épaisse fumée produite par la déflagration. Il entendit Claudius faire de même, puis pousser un juron.

Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux irrités. Au milieu de la rue, là où se trouvait le vampire, il n’y avait plus qu’un cratère noir.

Sa toux redoubla de violence et il crut étouffer. Il porta le poing à sa bouche, au moment où il avisait la Chauve-Souris qui, un peu plus haut, contemplait son œuvre. Un Shaman, reconnaissable à son accoutrement fait d’une longue jupe et d’un collier constitué d’ossements, mais aussi à sa barbe terminée par de nombreuses perles.

La créature semblait aussi épuisée que lui, sinon encore davantage. Son museau plissé exprimait son inconfort.

Malgré sa vision trouble et ses mains secouées de tremblements, il leva son arme. Il devait l’abattre. Les Shamans représentaient les effectifs les plus dangereux de Feu. Sans eux, ces affrontements n’auraient jamais pris un tour aussi dramatique.

Seules les ailes de sa cible continuaient de bouger, tout le reste de son corps étant parfaitement immobile. Elle avait crispé une main à l’emplacement de son cœur et fermé les yeux de moitié.

Il appuya sur la détente.

Malheureusement, il la rata d’au moins dix bons centimètres. Il voulut recharger, mais la créature tournait déjà son regard sombre dans sa direction. Sans même lui laisser le temps de saisir une autre cartouche, elle ouvrit la gueule, immense, pour libérer son cri meurtrier.

Ce fut comme si quelque chose explosait sous son crâne et les ténèbres s’abattirent. Quand il reprit connaissance, il était étendu à terre, dans une flaque d’eau boueuse. Il n’entendait plus rien, sinon cet affreux sifflement qui l’empêchait de percevoir les plaintes hystériques de son agresseur. Suite à sa dernière attaque, celui-ci se tordait de douleur en se griffant la gorge. Plusieurs coups de feu mirent fin à son agonie.

Mérik sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses gencives lui faisaient mal et il cracha une salive beaucoup trop sombre. Transi de froid, il se redressa sur un coude et chercha Claudius du regard.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur parut se figer. Étendu sur le flanc, son frère lui tournait le dos. Ne bougeait plus, comme évanoui ou…

— Claudius… !

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes étaient incapables de le soutenir et il retomba dans la boue. Au désespoir, il se traîna jusqu’à son aîné et tendit une main dans sa direction.

— Claudius !

Ses appels, ses tentatives pour le tirer de son inconscience, ne reçurent aucune réponse. Le corps, finalement, bascula sur le côté et, dans le regard révulsé de Claudius, il n’y avait plus aucun signe de vie.

Mérik se rejeta en arrière. Son cri se bloqua dans sa gorge et refusa d’en sortir. Il tremblait, la nausée au bord des lèvres, incapable de se détourner de cette vision d’horreur. De cette bouche béante, trop grande, beaucoup trop grande. Du sang avait coulé des oreilles de son frère, de son nez, comme de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient tordues, crispées sur son torse.

Le jeune homme connaissait bien la mort. Il y avait été confronté par le passé et ne l’avait que trop côtoyée au cours des dernières heures ; mais aucune n’était parvenue à l’ébranler comme celle qu’il avait sous les yeux. Sa vie ne valait pas celle de Claudius. Il n’était qu’un enfant illégitime, dont l’existence ne serait ponctuée que de petites gloires sans réelles valeurs, une perte moindre pour Létis. Aussi pourquoi, par les Dieux, était-ce le cadavre de son frère qu’il voyait étendu là ? Pourquoi avait-on cru utile de l’épargner lui ?

Il suffoquait et ne percevait plus rien des affrontements alentours. Pour lui, le temps venait de s’arrêter…

Dans un geste pathétique, refusant de croire en cette réalité grotesque, il tendit de nouveau la main vers le corps… avant de l’arrêter à mi-parcours.

Son regard venait d’accrocher les ondulations qui se formaient dans la flaque d’eau où Claudius reposait. Les débris qui les encerclaient bondissaient, comme pris de vie. Plusieurs hommes les dépassèrent, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes et toute leur attention dirigée en direction des cieux.

Et alors que Mérik levait son regard, la silhouette menaçante et terrible du Dieu Léos se découpa dans le ciel nocturne…

  


17

Dolaine s’accrochait à Romuald. La statue se déplaçait si lourdement qu’à chaque pas, elle tremblait et paraissait sur le point de se briser en morceaux. De fait, après avoir par deux fois manqué de voler par-dessus bord, la Poupée avait trouvé une prise solide du côté de la robe du vampire et refusait de la lâcher depuis.

Ses dents s’entrechoquaient comme jamais. Autour d’eux s’élevait ce qu’il restait des remparts Est et de cette partie de la ville. Ils n’étaient d’ailleurs pas étrangers à un certain nombre de dégâts, la largeur des rues n’étant pas toujours suffisante pour leur permettre d’avancer sans heurt.

L’apparition de la statue avait figé les combats alentours. Sur les toits, elle pouvait distinguer des vampires qui les suivaient de leurs yeux si étranges. Dans les airs, des Chauves-Souris. Et plus bas, poussant des hurlements que le fracas de leurs pas camouflait en partie, les troupes de Létis fuyaient face à cette nouvelle menace.

Le plan de Romuald était aussi simpliste qu’hasardeux. Selon lui, l’apparition des vampires avait déjà ébranlé la combativité des troupes de Feu. Il suffirait donc de pas grand-chose pour les pousser à prendre la poudre d’escampette. L’apparition d’alliés supplémentaires, par exemple, ou bien celle d’une divinité… et même si l’on devinait que la statue était guidée par des forces tout à fait terrestres, il y avait des chances pour que cette démonstration de puissance suffise à propager l’idée que Létis était encore loin d’avoir joué ses dernières cartes.

Sans lâcher Romuald, Dolaine se pencha en direction du vide, afin de mieux évaluer la situation. La visibilité était trop mauvaise pour qu’elle puisse espérer voir grand-chose, et surtout pas le sol qui se fendait à mesure qu’ils progressaient. Des soldats s’écartaient vivement sur leur passage, ou n’avaient d’autre choix que de passer entre leurs jambes, en priant pour que l’un des pieds ne les écrase pas. Dolaine craint qu’ils ne fassent des victimes parmi leurs rangs, ce qui serait absolument catastrophique. Mais la statue était trop lente pour qu’on n’ait pas le temps de l’éviter et finalement, leur arrivé provoqua plus de peur que de mal.

Romuald, lui, irradiait toujours de magie. Mais si les hommes de Létis ne pouvaient l’apercevoir, il en allait autrement des vampires et des Chauves-Souris.

Il lui sembla que les événements n’évoluaient pas si mal pour les troupes alliées. Les morts étaient nombreux, mais Feu avait également perdu de nombreux effectifs et les survivants ne possédaient plus le même panache que quelques heures plus tôt. Les Chauves-Souris présentent dans leur périmètre hésitaient d’ailleurs à les attaquer et l’on pouvait lire, sur leurs faciès, l’incompréhension, sinon la peur.

En levant les yeux vers la tête de la statue, Dolaine faillit faire un bond en arrière – ce qui aurait provoqué sa perte. Car là, sur le sommet du casque, se tenait un vampire aux longs cheveux blancs, ébouriffés par le vent qui soufflait avec plus de violence que jamais.

Elle eut à peine le temps de l’apercevoir, le cou penché vers eux, comme s’il les observait, qu’il disparaissait. Au même instant, la statue trembla avec violence, grinça, craqua, et le visage de Romuald se congestionna.

Dans un mouvement raide, d’une lenteur effarante, le géant de pierre avait levé le bras, afin de faire fondre son marteau en direction de l’envahisseur. La plupart des Chauves-Souris visées parvinrent à échapper à l’attaque, mais d’autres eurent moins de chance et furent broyées.

Alors, la guerre éclata de nouveau…

Dans des vociférations stridentes, une nuée de Chauves-Souris convergea dans leur direction. Les vampires les imitèrent dans la seconde et, plus bas, comprenant que l’apparition titanesque était de leur côté – et y voyant sans doute l’œuvre de leur divinité –, les hommes de Létis poussèrent des exclamations guerrières.

Les armes à feu recommencèrent à rugir. Celles des vampires à voler à travers cieux. Il y eut des explosions et des flammes embrasèrent l’atmosphère.

Une Chauve-Souris parvint à passer les attaques ennemies et se rapprocha dangereusement. Les doigts de Dolaine se crispèrent sur son fusil. La créature braillait, habitée d’une rage destructrice qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

La menace arrivait, vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler et, dans un pur réflexe, leva son arme. Le mouvement lui parut si lent qu’elle réussit à trouver le temps de s’en exaspérer. Ses petits doigts appuyèrent sur la gâchette et, alors que le danger n’était plus qu’à un mètre, la secousse du tir la fit reculer jusqu’à l’extrême limite de l’épaule. Sa cible couina. Touchée au ventre, elle battit des ailes avec affolement, avant de s’écraser contre le visage de la statue. Ses griffes s’y cramponnèrent l’espace de quelques secondes, avant que ses forces ne la trahissent et qu’elle ne bascule en direction du vide.

Consciente qu’il lui fallait à présent recharger, elle ouvrit la culasse et tenta d’extraire des cartouches de son sac. Seulement, ses mains tremblaient trop et, chaque fois qu’elle parvenait à en saisir une, celle-ci lui échappait, soit pour retourner d’où elle venait, soit pour atterrir à ses pieds. La panique gagna un cran sur sa raison. Ses nerfs, dans un malaise douloureux, lui notifièrent qu’ils s’apprêtaient à l’abandonner.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, si bien qu’au moment où elle relevait les yeux, la vision de tous ces ennemis qui les encerclaient la paralysa. La statue vibra si violemment qu’elle n’eut que le temps de s’agripper à Romuald. Un craquement effroyable, sur la gauche. La statue venait de perdre un bras. Il s’écrasa avec fracas à terre, tandis qu’un cratère se formait au niveau de son torse. Une fumée épaisse, étouffante, s’éleva, rendant la visibilité déjà mauvaise parfaitement nulle. La Poupée toussa, toussa et toussa encore, la respiration soudain douloureuse.

Une percée, dans le nuage noir. L’œuvre d’une Chauve-Souris qui fonçait sur eux. Ses ailes furent néanmoins fauchées par une arme vampirique et elle s’écrasa contre le torse de la statue. De partout, s’élevait un vacarme assourdissant.

La fumée finit par se dissiper. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, car, à moins d’un mètre, Dolaine vit surgir une main griffue et un museau en sang, retroussé. La Chauve-Souris, dont les ailes n’étaient plus que des lambeaux, était parvenue à se rattraper à la statue pour grimper jusqu’à eux. Crachant sa haine, elle voulut agripper la robe de Romuald. Une exclamation de panique échappa à la Poupée qui, du pied, tenta de repousser l’intruse en lui piétinant les doigts. Elle agissait dans une quasi-hystérie contre cette main qui ne cessait de revenir à la charge.

Les couinements de Dolaine se transformèrent en un pur cri d’effroi quand la créature parvint à lui saisir la cheville. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais l’autre tenait bon. Et Romuald, près d’elle, qui ne réagissait pas.

Soudain, son agresseur se figea et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Touché par un projectile vampirique qui lui enfonça l’arrière du crâne, il se détacha lentement de la statue. Dolaine sentit ses griffes la relâcher, mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu’elle parvienne à retrouver l’équilibre. A cause de la pluie, la surface sous elle était devenue glissante et elle battit vainement des bras, debout sur un seul pied, avant de tomber… et d’avoir le souffle coupé.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle se vit les pieds pendants dans le vide, à la merci de la moindre attaque. La lanière du sac de Romuald l’avait sauvée, car alors qu’elle glissait, celle-ci s’était accrochée à un morceau d’armure, juste sous l’épaule. Ses petites mains s’y cramponnèrent avec force et elle ramena ses jambes sous elle, ses chaussures collées l’une contre l’autre. Puis elle leva le nez en direction de l’obstacle qui lui avait évité une mort certaine.

Distendue, la lanière ne supporterait pas son poids très longtemps. La perceptive de ce nouveau drame la poussa à réagir, malgré la peur qui la tétanisait et menaçait de faire exploser sa vessie.

Tout en se sommant d’oublier le vide sous elle, elle se contorsionna et se balança, toujours agrippée à la sangle. Au bout d’un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle parvint à se retourner face à la statue et, les mains toujours crispées au cheveu qui la séparait de la mort, commença à se hisser. Ses pieds glissèrent sur les appuis qu’elle pouvait rencontrer, mais elle ne perdit pas courage. L’ascension fut éprouvante et, arrivée à la dernière étape qui consistait à se hisser sur l’épaule, elle crut ne jamais trouver la force de la dépasser.

Les affrontements, eux, se poursuivaient et les attaques redoublées d’Éternelle et de Létis, associées à l’apparition de la statue, étaient parvenues à répandre une épidémie de terreur dans les rangs de Feu. Sentant que la victoire leur échappait, les survivants reculaient, certains prenant déjà la fuite. Dans un dernier crissement, la statue choisit ce moment pour s’arrêter tout à fait.

Haletante et le corps secoué de spasmes, Dolaine était parvenue à retrouver la sécurité de l’épaule. Elle s’y tenait à quatre pattes, incapable de croire qu’elle était encore en vie. En sueur, la pluie qui tombait toujours ne parvenait pas à la rafraîchir.

Un gémissement la poussa à relever la tête. L’aura magique qui nimbait Romuald s’était éteinte. Cassé en deux et le visage ravagé par la souffrance, il chancelait. Elle le vit osciller en direction de ce qui restait du visage de la statue, rebondir contre, puis… tomber.

Sa bouche s’ouvrit sur un cri et elle tendit une main dans sa direction qui, même si elle l’avait atteint, n’aurait jamais eu la force de le retenir et l’aurait plutôt condamnée avec lui. Au même instant, une autre surgit et rattrapa Romuald par le col. À l’autre bout, le vampire à cheveux blancs qu’elle avait vu sur le casque de la statue.

Celui-ci ramena Romuald sur l’épaule, où il s’écroula. Les yeux de son sauveur se baissèrent sur lui, tout comme ceux des deux autres vampires qui se tenaient au niveau du crâne ravagé de la statue.

Dolaine eut un battement de paupières. À chaque seconde, il lui semblait que les rangs des vampires grossissaient. Ils les encerclaient, dans un mutisme effrayant, leurs visages lisses, trop lisses, dénués de toutes émotions. Certains se tenaient sur la statue, les autres, la majorité, sur les toits et les ruines du mur d’enceinte.

Dans les cieux, Feu était en déroute. Les Chauves-Souris fuyaient Létis en abandonnant derrière elles leurs blessés. Les armées du royaume décidèrent de les poursuivre et l’on continuait de hurler dans leurs rangs, galvanisés par l’approche de la victoire. Seuls les vampires ne disaient rien.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Puis, brusquement, Romuald se redressa en position assise, un peu comme si une décharge électrique venait de se répandre dans son corps. Sa bouche s’ouvrit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, avant de porter ses deux mains contre ses oreilles.

— Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

La panique semblait l’habiter tout autant que la douleur. Le vampire aux cheveux blancs s’accroupit à sa hauteur et, d’un mouvement vif, lui saisit l’épaule, son visage plat à quelques centimètres du sien.

Romuald écarquilla les yeux. Les traits de son congénère n’exprimaient toujours rien, alors que lui hésitait entre la peur et l’incompréhension. Puis, sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux, Dolaine le vit secouer la tête, comme l’aurait fait un petit enfant troublé. Son geste amena un sourire sur les lèvres de l’autre, qui lui dévoila les crocs.

D’autres vampires s’accordèrent un sourire et la main de celui aux cheveux blancs lâcha Romuald, pour venir lui tapoter la tête, comme on l’aurait fait pour un chien obéissant.

Puis, il n’y eut soudain plus personne autour d’eux…

 


	43. Episode 6 - Partie 10 : Létis

18

Quand Romuald ouvrit les yeux, plusieurs choses le frappèrent : en premier lieu, il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait, étendu sur un matelas jeté à même le sol sous des combles. En second lieu, il ne gardait aucun souvenir d’être arrivé jusqu’ici. Sa mémoire s’arrêtait plus ou moins au moment où il permettait à la statue de prendre vie. De la suite, il ne gardait que de vagues visions, entrecoupées de nombreux trous noirs… d’ailleurs, par quel miracle était-il parvenu à quitter son perchoir ? Il ne pensait pas Dolaine capable d’un tel exploit, pas davantage qu’il n’imaginait les siens leur venir en aide. Il les revoyait… perchés tout autour d’eux. Se souvenait de sa douleur… de son angoisse… et ensuite ?

Son corps le faisait souffrir, ankylosé comme après un effort excessif. Il avait beaucoup transpiré et se sentait sale. Pire encore, il était affamé, et cette faim dévorante l’empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

Une porte grinça. Il tourna les yeux en direction du bruit et découvrit Dolaine, une sucette à la bouche, qui formait une boule grotesque au niveau de sa joue droite. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut un haussement de sourcils, avant de retirer sa sucrerie de sa tanière.

— Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

Il se redressa péniblement et questionna d’une voix enrouée :

— Où… ?

— Nous sommes ? compléta-t-elle pour lui. Alors, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Bah, ça ne me surprend qu’à moitié… vous étiez dans un fichu état, vous savez ?

Tout en babillant, elle s’était approchée de sa couche de fortune. La pièce avait tout d’un grenier. Au plafond, des fils tendus, sur lesquels pendaient des vêtements secs depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de prendre la poussière. Quelques meubles, ici et là, guère en meilleur état, auxquels s’ajoutaient des caisses fermées. Malgré ses allures de débarras, il semblait que quelqu’un ait bel et bien vécu ici, comme en témoignait notamment le matelas, mais aussi le petit service de toilette, disposé sur un tabouret. Une caisse faisait office de table de chevet près de sa tête et, dessus, une horloge qui s’était arrêtée faute d’avoir été remontée.

Devant l’unique fenêtre du lieu, les volets étaient tirés. Ceux-ci laissaient toutefois filtrer les rayons du soleil, suffisamment pour offrir un maigre éclairage la pièce.

— Ce n’est pas le grand luxe, poursuivit Dolaine en jetant un regard autour d’elle et en faisant rouler son bâton de sucette entre ses doigts, mais je ne pouvais pas vous installer ailleurs. Cette maison est à moitié en ruine et, des deux autres chambres, seule celle des enfants est encore habitable. Mais si vous voyiez la taille des lits, vous comprendriez pourquoi je me suis fatiguée à vous monter jusqu’ici. Pfoua, on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été une partie de plaisir ! Vous ne m’aidiez en rien et vous ne cessiez de vous prendre les pieds… une chance que vous ne soyez pas très lourd !

Incrédule, il bafouilla :

— Mais… vous… alors c’est vous qui m’avez mené jusqu’ici ?

Ce à quoi elle répondit d’un hochement de tête.

— Juste après que vous nous ayez fait descendre de votre fichue statue !

— J’ai fait ça ?!

Devant son air choqué Dolaine poussa un sifflement.

— Eh bien… même ça, vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? Remarquez, c’est sans doute pas plus mal. Moi-même, si je pouvais oublier… (Son expression se renfrogna et elle secoua la tête.) Cette fois, j’ai vraiment cru que vous alliez nous tuer. Vous vous êtes laissé tomber dans le vide, alors que vous teniez à peine sur vos pieds, et je n’ai eu que le temps de vous sauter sur le dos, avant de comprendre mon erreur. Une chance, les Dieux ne semblent pas avoir pris comme une injure votre petit manège avec l’effigie d’un des leurs. Sans quoi, nous ne serions plus de ce monde à l’heure qu’il est !

De nouveau, elle secoua la tête et, comme il ouvrait la bouche pour l’interroger plus avant, elle répondit à sa question encore informulée :

— Le bras ! Votre statue en a perdu un pendant la bataille. Ce qu’il en restait était tendu devant elle et, quand vous avez sauté, votre vêtement s’est accroché à l’une des pointes de son moignon. Je crois que je n’ai jamais autant sollicité la clémence divine de toute mon existence ! Nous sommes bien restés dix minutes suspendus dans le vide, et moi qui n’osais rien faire, à peine respirer, de peur que votre robe ne se déchire. Oh bon sang, j’ai même failli lâcher prise et ce n’est que quand je commençais à perdre tout espoir que vous vous êtes décidé à nous sortir de là.

« Vous avez jeté un regard en bas, puis en haut, et vous nous avez finalement hissés sur le bras. Là, je suis à peu près parvenue à me faire entendre de vous et à vous arracher la promesse de ne plus jouer aux suicidaires pour le reste de la descente. Vous avez presque tenu parole !

Elle jeta un regard à sa sucette, où de la salive luisait encore un peu. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Romuald qui, le visage défait, l’écoutait en silence.

— Après ça, je ne suis plus parvenue à obtenir quoique ce soit de vous ! Vous déliriez totalement et vous avez commencé à errer au milieu du champ de bataille, avec moi à vos trousses, qui tentait de vous faire revenir à la raison. Grâce aux Dieux, vous avez finalement trébuché sur un corps. Vous vous êtes écroulé la tête la première et vous avez de nouveau perdu connaissance.

« Du coup, j’en ai profité pour vous agripper sous les aisselles et je vous ai remorqué derrière moi. Puis je suis entrée dans la première habitation qui tenait encore à peu près debout… vous ai secoué pour vous forcer à émerger et… bah, vous connaissez la suite !

Malgré tout, le regard qu’il jeta autour de lui paraissait toujours un peu perdu. Devinant sans mal sa prochaine question, elle l’informa :

— Ça fait maintenant deux jours que vous dormez. On n’a pas revu le museau de Feu à Létis depuis et votre petit tour de magie se trouve toujours là où vous l’avez laissé.

Un petit tour pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde, car si l’on avait loué l’intervention divine, on la maudissait maintenant que l’invasion avait été repoussée. La statue ne pourrait sans doute plus être déplacée, à moins que Létis n’accepte de se payer les services de mages plus puissants qu’elle n’en possédait. Et comme le royaume allait avoir besoin de la moindre Étoile que contenaient ses caisses pour se redresser, le Dieu Léos continuerait de défigurer un moment cette partie de la ville.

Elle nota la crispation douloureuse qui marquait le visage du vampire. Sa peau blafarde avait pris une teinte grisâtre de mauvais augure et il soutenait sa tête d’une main.

— Attendez, dit-elle en remuant sa sucette dans sa direction, je reviens tout de suite !

Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce et Romuald put entendre ses pas s’éloigner dans l’escalier.

Avec un soupir, il se recoucha. La lumière qui filtrait derrière les volets lui irritait les yeux et il dut y porter une main pour s’en protéger. Il continuait de se sentir comateux et les explications de Dolaine, qui lui tournaient à présent en tête, aggravaient la douleur qui lui vrillait déjà le crâne. Il gémit et, finalement, ferma les paupières. Le souvenir des siens lui revint en mémoire.

Il n’aurait jamais parié sur l’intervention d’Éternelle dans cet affrontement. Mais si l’attitude des ses enfants devait encore dérouter le tout Létis, lui savait qu’il ne fallait pas y voir la moindre compassion. Seul comptait leur propre intérêt, car de la survie de Létis dépendait en grande partie la leur. En un sens, leur action se résumait à celle d’un propriétaire soucieux de conserver la jouissance de son garde-manger.

Il rouvrit les yeux de moitié. Il connaissait chacun des vampires qui s’étaient tenus autour d’eux, alors que lui et Dolaine se trouvaient encore là-haut, sur la statue. Celui aux cheveux blancs, surtout, car il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient milité le plus activement pour qu’il puisse quitter leurs montagnes. L’idée de son retour était visiblement loin d’enchanter ses pairs.

Que lui avait-il dit, à ce moment-là ? De quoi l’avait-il entretenu ? L’autre s’était penché dans sa direction… il revoyait son visage trop lisse juste en face du sien. Ne lui avait-il pas demandé s’il comptait rentrer à Éternelle ? Oui… il s’agissait sans aucun doute de cela. Il s’était même enquis de l’état de ses finances, prêt à lui remettre davantage d’argent, pour peu qu’il daigne s’éloigner encore un temps.

Sa réponse avait soulagé leurs craintes. Une attitude pas forcément agréable, mais pas très surprenante non plus. L’affection, comme l’attachement, n’étant pas très développés chez les siens, il serait bien inutile d’en être vexé… même si, de toute évidence, les siens se portaient mieux sans lui.

Ses paupières s’alourdissaient et il les ferma, juste histoire de se reposer un peu. Il ne sut combien de temps s’écoula ensuite et fut tiré de son inconscience par le retour de Dolaine. De sa sucette, il ne restait plus qu’un bâtonnet déjà bien mâchouillé. Elle tenait entre ses mains un petit pot de confiture, à l’intérieur duquel tanguait un liquide rougeâtre.

— J’espère que ce sera suffisant, grommela-t-elle. Les gens d’ici sont peut-être reconnaissants envers les vôtres pour leur aide, il n’empêche qu’ils ne sont pas très généreux. Je leur ai pourtant dit que vous n’étiez pas en grande forme, mais…

Comprenant qu’elle avait dû arpenter les rues alentours, à la recherche de volontaires qui voudraient bien lui céder un peu de leur sang, Romuald se sentit profondément touché. Mais aussi un peu gêné.

Comme elle lui tendait le récipient, il remarqua son accoutrement. Elle portait une robe à fleurs, d’une teinte café au lait, à la jupe bordée de dentelles. Tout à fait charmante, mais qu’il voyait pour la première fois. Leurs affaires ayant brûlé avec leur hôtel, il devinait que ni cette robe, pas plus que les chaussures, ni même le nœud qui égaillait ses boucles blondes, ne lui appartenaient. Il se fit la réflexion qu’elle avait dû passer le temps en visitant les maisons voisines – pour la plupart désertées de leurs occupants – afin de se refaire une garde-robe.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit le récipient et le porta à ses lèvres.

Les premières gouttes s’écrasaient tout juste sur sa langue qu’un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Il laissa couler le liquide dans sa bouche, sentant sa fatigue comme la douleur s’atténuer sur son passage.

Dolaine s’était assise à même le sol et continuait de mâchouiller son bâtonnet.

— Vous savez… je crois que Létis va avoir du mal à se redresser.

Romuald tourna les yeux dans sa direction, tout en agitant le pot afin d’en récupérer les dernières gouttes qui s’y trouvaient. Elle secoua doucement la tête et reprit :

— Dehors, ce n’est pas beau à voir. C’est inimaginable, les dégâts que peut causer une armée en seulement quelques heures… tout le monde est encore sous le choc et c’est à peine si on fait attention à vous. Remarquez, pour une fois qu’on me fiche la paix, je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, mais…

Elle poussa un soupir et ramena ses jambes contre elle.

— Si vous voyiez ça ! On trouve encore des cadavres dans les rues, beaucoup de gens ont perdu leurs logements, la plupart des boutiques sont fermées, plus aucun train ne circule et l’accès au port est interdit. Dans certains quartiers, j’ai entendu dire que les incendies avaient presque tout ravagé. L’armée est débordée et ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Sans compter le tourisme qui risque de bouder le royaume quelque temps. Pourtant, les Dieux savent qu’il va avoir besoin de plus d’argent qu’il n’en possède s’il veut se remettre sur pied !

Ajouté à cela la terreur qui hantait chaque rue, la panique qui se lisait sur les visages, mais aussi la douleur et l’incompréhension. Des rumeurs circulaient sur une possible future attaque et on levait trop souvent les yeux au ciel, dans l’espoir d’apercevoir l’ennemi avant qu’il ne frappe de nouveau. La paranoïa poussait certains à voir dans le moindre oiseau un émissaire de Feu, ce qui provoquait de beaux débordements ici et là, parfois dramatiques. Les portes de la cité, quant à elles, n’étaient rouvertes que depuis la veille et, déjà, ceux qui revenaient des villages alentours se demandaient s’ils ne feraient pas mieux de quitter le royaume pour des contrées plus accueillantes.

— Si les vôtres n’étaient pas intervenus, Létis serait à présent sous la domination de Feu. On vous doit une fière chandelle ! Cela pourrait même améliorer vos relations… non ? Qu’en pensez-vous ?

Durant les deux jours écoulés, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout un tas de choses, notamment aux propos tenus par Romuald, sur l’absence de communication entre Létis et Éternelle. Après ce qu’il venait de se produire, peut-être en viendrait-on à corriger son jugement sur le peuple vampirique…

Mais Romuald secouait la tête.

— Croyez-moi, ce sera sans conséquences. Les miens ne sont pas venus ici sans arrière-pensée. Et puis, de toute façon, Létis nous a déjà prouvé par le passé combien sa reconnaissance était une illusion…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

La curiosité tintait dans le ton de la Poupée. Après quelques secondes de silence, son compagnon questionna :

— Savez-vous pourquoi Feu a attaqué Létis ?

 


	44. Episode 6 - Partie 11 : Létis

19

Sa question la prit de court. D’un geste vague de la main, elle répondit :

— Eh bien… parce qu’il déteste Létis ?

C’était, en tout cas, ce qu’elle avait toujours entendu dire. Feu haïssait sa voisine pour des raisons que l’on pensait nées d’une hostilité envers le genre humain. Il y avait des peuples et des royaumes comme cela, qui ne pouvaient en supporter un autre sans raison objective, juste parce que leurs différences les irritaient.

— Je pense qu’il y a un peu de ça, approuva le vampire. Néanmoins, les choses sont plus complexes qu’il n’y parait.

Il se rallongea sur le flanc et soutint son visage d’une main.

— Vous savez, cette partie du monde était bien différente autrefois. Avant que Létis ne soit créée, il n’y avait que nous ici : Éternelle, Feu et Ténèbres. Un territoire où notre plus proche voisin – puissant, s’entend – était Porcelaine. C’est vous dire combien nous étions isolés.

« Ce que je vais vous raconter est une histoire dont vous n’avez sans doute jamais entendu parler. Elle n’est connue que des miens, ainsi que de Feu. Quant à Létis, je pense que plus personne aujourd’hui ne s’en souvient dans sa forme d’origine – les bâtisseurs de ce royaume n’ayant jamais eu de scrupule à réécrire l’histoire à leur avantage.

Il se gratta le crâne, l’air embarrassé. Peu certain de savoir où débuter son récit, il se lança toutefois :

— Comment vous dire… ? À cette époque, voyez-vous, Feu était au sommet de sa puissance. Nous étions en guerre perpétuelle contre lui, nous et Ténèbres. Je ne saurais vous dire depuis combien de temps cette situation durait. Pour un vampire, je suis encore jeune et l’histoire des miens est mince. Nous ne nous transmettons que quelques faits et la grande majorité de notre passé a été perdu depuis longtemps.

« Mais je pense que Feu a toujours plus ou moins agi ainsi. Faire la guerre est dans sa nature. Quant à Éternelle, elle se contentait de lui résister. Je sais que les miens ne se sont jamais vraiment battus contre Feu. En dehors d’une seule et unique occasion, celle dont je veux vous parler ici, nous nous contentions de repousser ses attaques.

« Pour Ténèbres, c’était différent. Nos montagnes sont très particulières et il n’est pas simple d’y pénétrer, même pour des créatures capables d’évoluer par la voie des airs. Ténèbres ne bénéficiait pas de cette chance et s’engageait régulièrement dans des batailles épuisantes, afin de préserver son territoire. Et comme il lui arrivait souvent d’en perdre une partie, elle se devait ensuite de la récupérer. En un sens, c’était une boucle sans fin…

« Vous le savez sans doute déjà, mais à l’origine, Ténèbres était un territoire Troll – bien que ces créatures n’aient alors rien à voir avec celles que l’on connaît aujourd’hui. Ce qu’est devenu leur royaume, elles le doivent aux guerres contre Feu : une terre abandonnée de ses enfants, causant la mort de tous ceux qui oseraient la fouler.

« À l’époque dont je vous parle, alors que les Trolls vivaient encore ici, nous avions une alliance avec Ténèbres. Pas une alliance militaire, non, mais plutôt… économique ? En tout cas pour Ténèbres.

« Il faut que vous sachiez qu’à l’origine, nos goules étaient des Trolls. Ce sont des créatures bien plus résistantes à nos drogues que ne l’est le genre humain et qui savaient les apprécier sans tomber dans un état de dépendance. Il nous était donc facile de trouver des volontaires, d’autant plus qu’ils venaient chez nous pour faire fortune… certains ne restaient qu’une année ou deux, parfois plus, parfois moins, suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour s’en retourner chez eux les poches pleines d’or.

L’espace d’un instant, il fit silence. Son expression n’exprimait rien, plongé qu’il était dans le passé de son peuple. Nourri par une goule, ses connaissances sur l’histoire d’Éternelle ne lui avaient pas été transmises par le sang de son porteur. Il avait dû les arracher petit à petit, harcelant pour cela des semblables peu disposés à s’attarder sur un sujet pour lequel ils n’éprouvaient aucun intérêt.

— Je vous ai dit que nous avions besoin de sang humain pour survivre. Or, vous comprenez à présent que ce n’est pas entièrement vrai. À cette époque, nous ne connaissions que le sang Troll et celui-ci nous convenait parfaitement. De ce qu’on m’en a raconté, il serait même bien plus nourrissant que le sang humain.

Il eut un petit sourire et son regard se releva sur sa compagne silencieuse.

— Vous savez, si les Clowns des cavernes sont connus pour leurs mines de diamants, Éternelle est un territoire qui regorge d’or. Comme nous n’en avons jamais vraiment eu l’utilité, nous nous en servions pour récompenser nos goules. Et sans Feu, j’imagine que nous aurions pu continuer encore longtemps ainsi.

Il se passa un doigt le long des lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

— Vous devez également l’ignorer, car je crois que Feu a une culture aussi méconnue que la nôtre, mais la montée au pouvoir d’un nouveau souverain entraîne une recrudescence de violence chez ce peuple.

« Ceci est dû à leurs traditions. De ce que j’en sais, les années qui suivent le couronnement d’un nouveau chef sont employées à prouver sa valeur. Il lui faut impérativement remporter des batailles. La première surtout, car c’est celle-ci qui doit apporter sur Feu la bénédiction des Dieux. Toutefois, si le souverain connaît la défaite dès le début de son règne, on l’interprétera comme un signe de grand malheur et le royaume aura tendance à se refermer sur lui-même et à se montrer moins belliqueux. J’imagine que c’est de cette façon que nous avons pu survivre si longtemps à ses côtés… parce que Feu a sans doute été trop souvent repoussé par Ténèbres ou par nous-mêmes.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est un nouveau couronnement qui devait signer la perte de Ténèbres. Les premières victoires n’ont pas suffi à étancher la soif de conquête de son adversaire, qui a continué à la harceler, jusqu’à menacer d’extinction le peuple Troll au grand complet. Nous-mêmes n’étions pas en très bonne posture, car les Chauves-Souris étaient à cette époque bien plus nombreuses qu’elles ne le sont aujourd’hui. Et une nuit, nous avons découvert que Ténèbres avait cessé de vivre. Ses survivants avaient fui aux quatre coins du monde, n’emportant avec eux que ce qu’ils pouvaient transporter sur leur dos. Cette défection a bien failli causer notre perte.

« Vous êtes sans doute en train de vous demander le rapport entre cette histoire et la Létis d’aujourd’hui. Ne vous inquiétez, pas je vais bientôt y venir.

« Mais avant cela, il faut que vous compreniez la situation de l’époque, sans quoi vous aurez du mal à saisir l’actuelle. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que, pour une raison que nous ne nous expliquons pas, nos drogues finissent par rendre stériles nos goules. Très vite, trop vite, en ce qui concerne les humains.

« Maintenant, si je vous rappelle qu’ils étaient nombreux au sein de Ténèbres à venir chez nous pour faire fortune, vous comprendrez pourquoi ils ont fini par succomber à Feu. Au fil du temps, une partie de leur population ne pouvait plus procréer, ce qui les a considérablement affaiblis.

« C’est pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une position aussi fâcheuse, d’autant qu’au début, nous ne nous sommes même pas inquiétés de la fuite des Trolls. Nous avions encore quelques goules à notre disposition, suffisamment en tout cas pour nous permettre de survivre quelque temps.

« Malheureusement, les miens n’ont jamais été très doués pour penser sur le long terme. Le fait que leurs goules ne soient pas éternelles aurait déjà dû les alarmer. Celui que certaines finiraient tôt ou tard par prendre le chemin de l’exil, également. Pire encore, ils n’ont pas compris à temps que l’impossibilité des Trolls à se reproduire jouerait contre eux. Ajouter à cela que, maintenant que son principal adversaire n’existait plus, Feu n’avait plus qu’Éternelle à harceler, et il s’en donnait à cœur joie.

« Quand les choses sont finalement devenues critiques pour nous, nous avons dû envoyer certains des nôtres à la recherche des Trolls survivants. Sans doute l’une des premières fois que nous nous éloignions aussi loin de notre territoire. Mon peuple connaissait donc peu de choses sur le monde extérieur et la plupart ne revinrent jamais. Les quelques-uns qui devaient regagner nos montagnes rapportaient de mauvaises nouvelles, car aucun Troll n’avait accepté de les suivre.

« Bien entendu, si les miens avaient fait ce qu’il fallait à temps, s’ils étaient venus en aide à Ténèbres, plutôt que de se cantonner à un rôle passif dans les guerres de ses voisins, ils n’auraient sans doute jamais connu la famine. Mais comme je vous l’ai expliqué, les miens ont beaucoup de mal à penser sur le long terme… encore davantage si ce long terme ne connaît pas de précédent.

« Aussi avons-nous dû nous résigner à chercher un substitut aux Trolls. D’autres vampires ont été envoyés aux quatre coins du monde, avec l’ordre de ramener des spécimens de toutes les espèces qu’ils croiseraient. Là encore, beaucoup ne revinrent jamais, et avec Feu qui continuait ses agressions, Éternelle était au plus mal.

« Nous finîmes néanmoins par découvrir que le sang humain était presque aussi nourrissant que celui des Trolls. Mais pour ajouter à notre malheur, il n’existait alors aucun royaume humain à proximité du nôtre, ce qui nous obligeait à nous éloigner souvent d’Éternelle. Feu ne tarda pas à le remarquer et nous nous mîmes à le croiser régulièrement sur notre route, avec les conséquences que vous imaginez.

« Comme vous le savez, le sang d’une goule, quand il devient l’unique alimentation d’une larve, a certains effets étonnants sur notre esprit. Celui des Trolls en avait également, mais son impact était bien moins visible. Ainsi, les vampires issus de porteurs Trolls possédaient un esprit à peine plus vif que la moyenne, ce qui devait leur faciliter l’existence… j’imagine en tout cas qu’ils n’étaient pas victimes du même malaise que je provoque moi-même.

« Tout ça pour dire que, la situation d’Éternelle ne s’améliorant pas et les pertes se poursuivant, il y eut bientôt de nombreux vampires nourris par des porteurs humains – les rendant ainsi plus aptes à réfléchir à nos problèmes que le reste de la population. C’est l’un d’entre eux qui aurait trouvé la solution, pourtant évidente : ce qu’il nous fallait, c’était qu’une population humaine vienne s’installer près de chez nous, afin que nous cohabitions de la même façon que nous l’avions fait avec Ténèbres.

« Les terres alentours étant assez vastes pour accueillir un royaume ou deux, l’idée a fait son chemin. Une partie de ce territoire appartenait à mon peuple et celui-ci, qui n’en avait de toute façon pas l’utilité, décida qu’il la céderait volontiers à quiconque désirerait s’y installer.

« Et justement ! Il s’avéra que, depuis peu, des armées humaines sillonnaient la région, à la recherche de nouvelles terres à conquérir. Ils portaient les couleurs du royaume de Sistar, l’une des plus grandes puissances de l’époque, disparue aujourd’hui. Et Comme Feu faisait des ravages dans leurs rangs, les miens – craignant que cette hostilité ne décourage les nouveaux arrivants – se hâtèrent de rentrer en contact avec eux.

— Laissez-moi deviner, le coupa Dolaine en pointant son bâtonnet mâchouillé dans sa direction. Ces gens, il s’agissait des futurs créateurs de Létis, n’est-ce pas ?

Romuald approuva d’un signe de tête.

— On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit-il, comme elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

Puis il précisa :

— Mais à cette époque, on les connaissait encore sous le nom de Sistariens.

« Nous leur avons donc envoyé une délégation constituée de vampires nourris par des goules humaines – comprenez qu’à cette époque, on les estimait davantage qu’aujourd’hui –, avec pour mission de trouver un accord avec Sistar.

« Nous étions décidés à quitter notre retraite pour nous battre à ses côtés. Nous sommes un peuple puissant et cette alliance les a tout de suite intéressés, d’autant plus que nous avions déjà de l’expérience contre l’ennemi commun. Il y eut sans doute de nombreuses discussions, mais je n’en sais pas davantage… tout ce dont je suis certain c’est que le sujet qui fut le plus longuement débattu concernait la contrepartie que nous attendions de ces hommes.

« J’imagine sans mal que quand les miens ont avoué aux Sistariens la teneur de notre régime alimentaire, nous sommes passés du statut de possibles alliés, à celui de barbares, sinon de monstres. Mais quand fut abordé le sujet de l’or que recevraient les goules volontaires, l’avidité de ces gens prit le pas sur le dégoût que nous leur inspirions.

« Avant de poursuivre, il faut que je vous explique une autre particularité de Feu : le règne d’un souverain y dure exactement cent cinquante ans, au bout duquel, s’il est encore en vie, le vieux roi est abattu de la main de son successeur. Nous ne parlons pas là de pouvoir qui reviendrait de père en fils, mais à celui que le peuple aura jugé le plus apte à prendre la relève.

« Il est bon aussi de savoir que, dans leur culture, chaque année d’un règne est sacrée et ne peut revenir à un autre. Même si le souverain désigné tombe trop tôt, on ne cherchera pas à le remplacer. Le trône restera vide jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse de nouveau être occupé et le peuple, plongé dans la mélancolie, se retranchera dans son royaume. Car sans père pour le guider, il se risque peu à affronter le monde extérieur.

« En sachant cela, vous comprenez que le meilleur moyen de mettre fin aux agressions de Feu est de faire tomber la tête de son souverain. C’est donc ce qui a été décidé entre nous et les Sistariens. Et dans cette bataille, Éternelle devait avoir le rôle décisif : celui de pénétrer jusqu’au cœur du royaume ennemi.

« En prévision des affrontements à venir, les Sistariens ont fait venir des renforts. Des mages, beaucoup de mages et, comme notre accord était déjà validé, on nous remit quelques humains en échange d’or censé subvenir aux besoins de l’armée.

« Malheureusement, les miens n’avaient jamais appris à se méfier. Ils ont naïvement cru leurs alliés aussi honnêtes qu’ils l’étaient eux-mêmes et n’ont pas hésité à leur fournir autant d’or qu’ils le souhaitaient. En sus, beaucoup de vampires sont morts durant ces combats, parce que Sistar les envoyait en première ligne. Au final, les pertes ont été tragiques de chaque côté, mais davantage chez Éternelle, qui était déjà bien affaiblie…

« Enfin, quand la tête du souverain de Feu tomba et que son peuple retourna se terrer dans ses montagnes, les Sistariens s’installèrent sur ces terres qui étaient autrefois les nôtres et commencèrent à bâtir Létis.

« Durant les premières années, nous n’avons eu que peu de contacts avec eux. Éternelle avait reçu suffisamment de goules durant les affrontements pour oublier de se soucier de l’avenir. Mais vous devinez ce qu’il s’est passé, n’est-ce pas ?

« Quand les miens sont finalement revenus frapper aux portes de Létis, non seulement on refusa de traiter avec eux, mais en plus, plusieurs de nos émissaires furent blessés – grièvement pour certains. Et comme son appétit pour nos richesses ne connaissait pas de limite, on nous déclara la guerre, dans l’espoir de s’approprier nos mines.

« C’est ce dernier coup du sort qui a manqué de provoquer notre extinction. Notre reine était si fragilisée qu’il était évident qu’elle ne pourrait plus donner naissance aux futures générations. Les miens décidèrent donc de mourir et d’attendre le meilleur moment pour renaître.

Il eut un faible sourire, qui découvrit le bout de ses crocs.

— Chez nous, nous appelons cela « Entrer en hibernation ». Quand notre survie est irrémédiablement menacée, notre seul espoir repose sur ce moyen. En gros, il consiste à sacrifier le peuple. Nous sommes assimilés par notre reine, afin de lui permettre de rassembler suffisamment d’énergie pour déclencher la protection d’Éternelle. Tout comme Ténèbres est liée aux Trolls, et qu’en leur absence il est impossible d’y pénétrer, Éternelle possède un genre de pouvoir similaire. Pour commencer, une barrière protectrice vient entourer le royaume, suffisamment solide pour résister à toutes les sortes de magies connues. Ce n’est toutefois que la première étape, la seconde étant qu’une fois nous avoir tous assimilés, notre souveraine donne naissance à trois derniers œufs. Deux larves de vampires et une, plus précieuse, qui abrite la future reine, tandis que la précédente s’éteint avec son peuple.

« Ces œufs restent en hibernation jusqu’à ce qu’Éternelle décide de les appeler à la vie. Une fois nées, les larves vampiriques se nourrissent de la nouvelle reine, qui elle-même a juste assez de force pour leur permettre d’atteindre l’âge adulte. Et ce n’est qu’une fois qu’elles ont terminé leur croissance qu’elles peuvent enfin s’occuper de leur souveraine, lui apporter de quoi se nourrir, surtout, afin de lui permettre de donner naissance à la première génération…

« Comme la mémoire de notre peuple se transmet de l’ancienne reine à la nouvelle, en se nourrissant d’elle, les premières larves apprennent tout ce dont elles ont besoin de savoir pour mener à bien leur mission. Y compris les événements du passé suffisamment traumatisants pour qu’ils se mêlent aux connaissances de base nécessaires.

« Quant à moi, j’appartiens à la génération la plus récente de cette nouvelle souveraine…

Romuald laissa s’écouler quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Dolaine ne trouva rien à dire. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Éternelle n’avait pas jugé utile d’entrer à nouveau en contact avec Létis. Bien entendu, rester bloqué sur le passé n’en demeurait pas moins stupide, car il fallait savoir donner leur chance aux nouvelles générations, mais… elle commençait à connaître suffisamment les vampires pour comprendre que leur nature ne leur permettait pas de résonner ainsi.

— Depuis, reprit Romuald, nous avons connu la montée au pouvoir de deux autres souverains de Feu. Le premier a provoqué bien des ravages au sein de Létis, mais cette dernière a su lui tenir tête. Nous n’étions toutefois pas là pour le voir… notre renaissance n’est arrivée qu’au moment où, après plus de soixante ans de règne, le souverain en date succombait à une mauvaise blessure. Puis il y eut le second, et celui-là eut encore moins de chance. Une épidémie affaiblissait Feu à ce moment-là et le nouveau couronné s’est éteint après seulement quelques mois de règne. Depuis, Feu ne donnait même plus signe de vie et je crois qu’à Létis, on espérait que la maladie avait décimé sa population.

« D’ailleurs, c’est une chance que Feu ait tant perdu de sa puissance au cours de ce drame, sans quoi il aurait été difficile de le repousser comme nous l’avons fait. Et cette défaite, alors qu’un nouveau souverain vient juste de monter au pouvoir, ne va pas arranger les choses pour son peuple. Seulement, je crois qu’il est loin d’avoir dit son dernier mot et que Létis entendra tôt ou tard reparler de lui.

— Et Éternelle devra lui venir en aide…

— Oui. Tant que notre survie dépendra de Létis, alors ce sera inévitable.

Elle devinait que ça ne le réjouissait qu’à moitié. Car les siens viendraient mourir sur les terres de Létis, sans que jamais la situation entre leurs deux peuples ne s’améliore, ni qu’une réelle alliance ne s’établisse entre eux.

— N’empêche, dit-elle en croisant les bras, je vous trouve un peu trop pessimiste sur ce coup. Je comprends que les vôtres soient encore traumatisés par leurs déboires passés, mais… bon sang ! Vous m’avez habituée à un raisonnement moins étroit. Létis n’est pas folle : elle sait qu’elle aura besoin d’un allié si elle désire survivre contre les agressions de Feu.

— Bien sûr, mais je ne la vois pas pour autant venir frapper à nos portes pour trouver un accord qui nous satisferait tous deux. Je suis le premier désolé de penser ainsi. Je n’ai aucune rancœur contre le genre humain, mais vous l’avez entendu comme moi : pour Létis, nous sommes leurs ennemis.

— C’est vrai, mais Éternelle leur a prouvé qu’elle ne les considérait pas comme tel.

— Ce qui ne changera pas pour autant la perception qu’ils ont de nous. Il y a quelques jours encore, sans doute aurais-je pu y croire, mais… aujourd’hui, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Et il en semblait terriblement abattu. Envolée la naïveté qui le caractérisait si souvent, son expression appartenait à un individu bien conscient des réalités du monde.

— Le plus triste dans tout cela est sans doute que je peux comprendre leur attitude. Quand on y réfléchi cinq minutes, comment ne pas ressentir de l’horreur face à un peuple pour qui vous représentez l’alimentation première ? Comment ne pas se sentir révolté quand ceux-ci viennent enlever les vôtres ? J’essaye de me mettre à leur place… je me dis qu’ils ne savent pas comment nos goules sont traitées, qu’ils imaginent les pires horreurs sur notre comportement et sur les tortures que nous leur ferions subir. Vous l’avez bien vu avec Mérik, les détromper n’est pas simple. Parce que même ni nous prenons soin de nos goules, il est vrai que celles-ci sont arrachées contre leur gré à leur royaume, autant qu’il est vrai que leur espérance de vie, une fois à Éternelle, se réduit dramatiquement.

« Bien sûr, il faudrait que nous fassions davantage d’efforts de notre côté… que nous soyons plus prudents, sur leur santé, de moins les solliciter, afin de leur permettre de vivre plus longtemps. Pourquoi pas leur offrir aussi plus de liberté ? J’ai déjà essayé d’en discuter avec les miens, mais mon mode de résonnement les dépasse. Je vous l’ai déjà dit, ils ne voient pas où est le mal dans ce qu’ils font. Je peux le comprendre. Car dans leur esprit, nous nous contentons de faire exactement la même chose que le genre humain, qui lui ne voit aucun problème à domestiquer et à tuer d’autres espèces pour s’en nourrir.

« Mais contrairement à ces animaux, les humains peuvent se faire comprendre de nous. S’ils le voulaient vraiment, ils pourraient forcer mon peuple à changer leur façon de traiter nos goules. Comment, je l’ignore… je n’ai que quelques pistes et je crois surtout que c’est à eux de venir nous offrir des solutions. Mais même ça, ce serait encore intolérable à leurs yeux. Ils voudraient que nous cessions tout bonnement de nous alimenter de leur espèce, comme si c’était de notre faute. Comme si nous pouvions faire autrement ! Il faut bien que nous survivions, bon sang !

L’agacement était perceptible dans sa voix et Dolaine, qui ne savait pas bien quoi dire, préféra se taire. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

— Vous savez, je me demande vraiment ce qu’ils attendent de nous… est-ce qu’ils souhaitent que nous nous laissions mourir de faim ? Quand ils me regardent, avec cette hostilité que vous connaissez, je ne sais jamais trop quelle attitude adopter. Je ne peux même pas essayer de leur expliquer mon point de vue, car celui-ci serait sans aucun doute mal reçu. Mais quoi ? Voudraient-ils que j’ai honte de ce que je suis ? Que je me sente coupable ? Que je leur demande pardon ? Mais à quoi est-ce que ça nous avancerait ? En quoi me détester arrangerait-il notre différend ?

Toujours sans un mot, Dolaine envoya voler son bâtonnet d’une pichenette et le suivit des yeux. Si Romuald lui avait souvent donné l’impression de vivre en dehors des réalités, il semblait qu’elle s’était trompée. Alors oui, il lui arrivait de manquer cruellement de sens commun, mais il restait bien plus réfléchi qu’il ne le laissait paraître au premier abord. Et contrairement à elle, qui s’était si souvent posée les mêmes questions, il parvenait à afficher un détachement dont elle se sentait incapable. Peut-être parce que la culpabilité ne le rongeait pas… parce qu’il était bien plus en paix avec sa nature qu’elle-même.

Frustrée, elle songea que, dans son malheur, il bénéficiait d’une chance que son propre peuple ne lui offrirait jamais : la possibilité de prétendre qu’elles n’avaient pas le choix… qu’elle n’avait pas eu le choix. Son crime, elle le savait, continuerait de la hanter jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

Romuald poussa un soupir et s’assit en tailleur, avant de se masser la nuque. Il semblait gêné et ce fut sans oser la regarder qu’il avoua :

— D’ailleurs, tout cela me fait penser que… j’ai peur de ne pas vous avoir dit toute la vérité lors de notre première rencontre.

 


	45. Episode 6 - Partie 12 : Létis (Fin)

20

Après un court silence, pendant lequel la gêne de Romuald s’accrut, Dolaine laissa échapper un pouffement, qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en fou rire. Son hilarité était telle que des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, une main portée à son ventre, et crut ne jamais pouvoir retrouver son sérieux. Face à elle, le vampire la fixait sans comprendre, de cette expression à la fois perdue et paniquée qu’elle lui connaissait bien.

— Aaah, Romuald, aaaah, parvint-elle à articuler, quoiqu’à bout de souffle. Vous savez, j’ai vraiment l’impression de vous entendre dire ça tout le temps.

— Je…

— Et si je ne vous connaissais pas, le coupa-t-elle, je pourrais penser que vous n’êtes pas très honnête.

La honte s’empara du vampire, qui s’empressa de bafouiller :

— Je… je suis désolé…

Et il semblait si abattu, pareil à un petit chiot à qui l’on viendrait de donner un coup de pied, que Dolaine se laissa de nouveau gagner par l’hilarité.

— Moloch, ah, Moloch, vous n’êtes décidément qu’un idiot !

Entre deux éclats, elle lui fit de petits gestes de la main, afin de l’apaiser. Puis, une fois son sérieux à peu près revenu, elle questionna, le souffle encore court :

— Vous vous demandez si vous devez vous sentir insulté, n’est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien…

— Ah, laissez tomber ! Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez encore oublié de me dire !

Romuald se mordit la lèvre. La regardant par en bas, le dos voûte, il répondit :

— Oh, ce n’est pas grand-chose… mais peut-être vous souvenez-vous que je suis venu vous trouver à Sétar en prétendant vouloir découvrir Ekinoxe ?

La Poupée haussa l’un de ses sourcils.

— Et ce n’était pas le cas ?

— Si, bien sûr… je ne vous ai pas totalement menti en vous disant cela. C’est vrai que je désirais, et que je souhaite toujours, mieux connaître ce monde. Quand on a vécu en reclus depuis aussi longtemps que moi, c’est inévitable. J’avais besoin de cette liberté, de me confronter à d’autres cultures et de découvrir d’autres paysages… mais vous savez, ce n’était pas là ma seule motivation pour entreprendre ce voyage.

Il se gratta le crâne.

— Pour tout vous avouer, je cherchais également à mieux me comprendre.

Et comme elle le dévisageait avec un froncement de sourcils, il baissa les yeux.

— Vous voyez… je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti à ma place chez les miens. Ils ne me comprennent pas, autant que j’ai souvent eu du mal à les comprendre et, à cause de cela, j’étais souvent seul. Je n’ai jamais eu qui que ce soit à qui parler… de ma différence, notamment. Personne pour savoir ce que je ressens, ni pour m’aider à me construire.

Il releva les yeux.

— Je suis un vampire, mais pas complètement non plus. Je ne peux toutefois pas prétendre avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec le genre humain, bien qu’une goule ait façonné mon esprit. De fait, je n’ai jamais vraiment su où était ma place.

— Et vous pensiez le découvrir en vous jetant sur les routes ? devina Dolaine, une note d’incrédulité dans la voix. Je vais sans doute vous décevoir, mais je suis passée par là avant vous et je ne peux pas dire que ça m’ait vraiment aidée.

— Mais vous êtes parvenue à vous fixer quelque part…

— Par défaut ! Seulement parce qu’à l’époque, j’étais lasse de chercher et que cette ville m’a semblé moins hostile que d’autres.

Impression qui n’avait pas tardé à se détériorer, mais… à ce moment, elle était déjà propriétaire de sa maison. Alors oui, elle avait trouvé une sorte d’équilibre à Sétar, à force de temps, mais malgré les années on la percevait encore comme une étrangère… indésirable, qui plus est.

— Malgré tout, reprit Romuald, je ne veux pas perdre espoir. Et à défaut, j’espère au moins comprendre quel est mon rôle ici-bas… j’imagine que cela va vous sembler stupide, mais je crois que ça me permettrait de me sentir mieux.

— Vous savez, il y a un paquet de gens qui vivent très bien sans jamais s’être vraiment intéressés à la question…

— Sans doute. Mais ces gens ne sont certainement pas comme vous et moi. Regardez les miens. Combien exactement s’interrogent à ce sujet ? Aucun, j’imagine. Et pourquoi ? Déjà parce qu’ils n’en ont peut-être pas les facultés, mais quand bien même ! Tout simplement parce qu’ils correspondent à la norme de notre espèce et qu’aucune différence ou expérience suffisamment désagréable n’est venue remettre en question ce qu’ils étaient. Ils sont vampires, ils travaillent pour la communauté, servent notre reine, bref, leur existence, si elle peut être difficile, n’a jamais été jalonnée des mêmes incertitudes que les miennes.

Dolaine n’osa pas lui apprendre qu’elle-même n’avait jamais vraiment eu à se questionner là-dessus. Savoir si une place existait pour elle quelque part en ce monde, oui, souvent, et même encore aujourd’hui, mais l’utilité de son existence… ? Elle n’était pas certaine qu’il y en ait une. Non, en cela, elle demeurait semblable à beaucoup d’autres et n’aspirait, au fond, qu’à un environnement stable où elle pourrait vivre le restant de ses jours sans souffrir de ses origines.

— Et si vous le découvriez, ce but, commença-t-elle d’une voix traînante, est-ce que cela vous aiderait à accepter l’idée de ne jamais trouver votre place en ce monde ?

— S’il s’avérait que je n’ai effectivement ma place nulle part, eh bien… oui, sans doute. Car à défaut, j’aurai au moins quelque chose à accomplir. Ma vie ne sera pas vide de sens, comme elle l’a trop souvent été jusqu’ici.

Franchement dépassée, Dolaine secoua la tête. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il questionna timidement :

— Vous ai-je déjà parlé de Loupia ?

C’était presque comme s’il avait honte d’aborder le sujet. Intriguée, Dolaine inclina la tête sur le côté.

— Un ami à vous ?

— Hum… non, pas exactement. Disons… peut-être un modèle, ou quelque chose du genre.

Et, comme elle se contentait de le fixer, dans l’attente d’un développement, il s’empressa d’ajouter :

— S’il n’y a aujourd’hui aucun vampire comme moi au sein d’Éternelle, je vous ai dit que d’autres y avaient vécu par le passé. J’ignore néanmoins combien d’entre eux sont encore en vie. Peu, sans doute, peut-être aucun, en dehors de Loupia.

Il se racla la gorge.

— D’ailleurs, je ne connais son nom que parce que je suis tombé sur des notes lui ayant appartenu. C’est arrivé tout à fait par hasard. Notre montagne est vaste, voyez-vous, et nos tunnels forment comme un labyrinthe dont plus de la moitié nous est inutile. A cette époque, j’avais dans l’idée de les cartographier – plus pour tromper mon ennui qu’autre chose – et me suis enfoncé de plus en plus loin au cœur de notre royaume. Ce jusqu’à découvrir cette petite pièce qui avait certainement dû lui servir de laboratoire. Il y avait laissé une partie de ses livres et de ses instruments… ainsi qu’un certain nombre d’écrits. Seulement, il avait quitté Éternelle bien avant ma naissance et les miens, quand je les ai interrogés sur son compte, n’ont rien su me dire. De fait qu’à part savoir qu’il s’agissait d’un mage – car ses écrits, malheureusement, ne contenaient presque rien de personnel. Juste des réflexions sur son art et ses expériences – j’ignore absolument tout de lui.

À présent, il s’animait et un petit sourire gêné apparut sur ses lèvres.

— C’est à cause de lui si je me suis intéressé à la magie. N’ayant personne d’autre à qui m’identifier, je l’admirais et espérais suivre ses traces.

Et il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d’un petit rire.

— Ce Loupia…, commença Dolaine, les sourcils froncés, en menant un doigt à sa tempe. Attendez voir ! Ce voleur de Mirar nous a parlé d’un vampire qui serait un peu comme vous…

— Et il ne fait aucun doute que c’est de lui dont il s’agissait. D’ailleurs, votre amie Nya semble elle aussi le connaître.

Oui, Dolaine se souvenait avoir eu une discussion avec elle, à ce sujet. Elle avait prétendu connaître un vampire qui, comme Romuald, était quelque peu différent des siens.

Elle s’envoya une claque contre le front.

— Mince alors ! Par les Dieux, ce monde est décidément trop petit !

— Oh, vous savez, ça n’a rien de très surprenant : Loupia est sans aucun doute le seul mage de notre histoire. Mirar et votre amie étant eux-mêmes des praticiens, même sans jamais l’avoir rencontré, ils auraient au moins entendu parler de lui.

— Ah, mais bien sûr ! s’exclama la Poupée en claquant des doigts. Alors c’est pour cette raison que vous teniez absolument à passer par Altair ? Vous espérez le rencontrer ?

L’espace d’un instant, il se troubla et ce fut d’une petite voix qu’il avoua :

— Oui, c’est ce que j’espère… en entreprenant ce voyage, mon but premier était de faire sa connaissance. J’avais la certitude que lui seul pourrait répondre aux questions que je me pose.

Il secoua la tête.

— Seulement, je crois que je m’illusionnais. Car si quelqu’un doit trouver des réponses, je crains que ce ne soit moi et moi seul.

Un avis que Dolaine partageait. Sans doute ce Loupia pourrait-il l’aiguiller, mais jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter l’équilibre qu’il recherchait. Il s’agissait d’un combat qu’il devrait mener par lui-même.

Elle soupira et, portant une main à ses cheveux, songea que si elle n’était pas fâchée des confidences de Romuald, il n’avait, en réalité, rien à se reprocher. Pourquoi aurait-il dû aborder un sujet aussi personnel avec quelqu’un qu’il venait de rencontrer ? Qu’il s’en sente coupable, qu’il imagine avoir encore commis une maladresse, ne la surprenait toutefois pas. Il était si empoté… à tel point qu’il lui faudrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui un jour. Qu’il comprenne que tout un chacun avait le droit de posséder son jardin secret.

— Bien sûr, reprit Romuald, je comprendrais qu’après ce que nous venons de vivre à Létis, vous décidiez de ne pas poursuivre ce voyage avec moi.

Elle le gratifia d’un regard incrédule.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

La nervosité le faisait à présent se tortiller.

— Eh bien… vous m’avez accompagné jusqu’ici et, en quelque sorte, ce qu’il nous est arrivé est de ma faute. Vous avez vécu des choses désagréables au cours de notre voyage et je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de cela. Ce n’était pas prévu… rien n’était prévu et, malgré tout, vous êtes toujours à mes côtés. Vous m’avez aidé à de nombreuses reprises, aussi… je crois que l’on peut dire que vous avez largement rempli votre part du contrat. Et si vous décidez de vous arrêter ici, soyez assurée que je remplirai la mienne.

Disant cela, il porta le regard à son sac affaissé un peu plus loin, en compagnie de celui de Dolaine. Cette dernière l’imita et un grognement lui échappa. Oh l’imbécile !

— Décidément… vous ne changerez jamais, soupira-t-elle.

Comme elle se redressait, des fourmillements vinrent lui agresser les jambes. Se rapprochant du vampire, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

— Je vous parle de votre bêtise ! Écoutez mon conseil, Romuald, si vous ne devez accomplir qu’une seule chose au cours de votre existence, alors faites en sorte que ce soit de vous en guérir.

— Mais…

— D’ailleurs, savez-vous ce que je trouve le plus agaçant chez vous ? poursuivit-elle en approchant son visage du sien, comme si elle ne le voyait pas assez bien. C’est que malgré cette tête étrange qui est la vôtre, il y a en vous cette naïveté. Elle ne vous donne pas l’air très intelligent, mais elle a la fâcheuse tendance de vous rendre mignon et ça, vous voyez…

Des deux mains elle saisit les oreilles en pointe du vampire, afin de les écarter. Son sourire s’élargit, presque carnassier.

— C’est ce qui me rend le plus folle. Je n’y peux rien, c’est plus fort que moi : tout ce qui est mignon me donne envie de le chahuter. Demandez donc à Raphaël ! Il aurait beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre sur le sujet.

Comme la panique revenait crisper les traits du vampire, elle devina qu’il n’avait rien compris à son petit discours et, surtout, qu’il ignorait parfaitement comment y réagir. Elle émit un petit rire et lui relâcha les oreilles, avant de lui tapoter l’épaule.

— Allons, vous pensiez vraiment que j’accepterais de vous abandonner ? Empoté comme vous l’êtes, je me sentirais franchement coupable !

  


21

Un peu plus de deux semaines furent nécessaires pour faire disparaître les cadavres, débarrasser les rues d’une partie des débris qui les encombraient, ainsi que pour se soucier des dégâts occasionnés au niveau du port et commencer à réfléchir au problème des deux vaisseaux qui y avaient coulés, victimes de l’invasion. Ce fut seulement après cette période chargée que l’on autorisa de nouveau la circulation par les voies maritimes.

Dolaine et Romuald attendaient justement d’embarquer sur l’un des quelques bateaux qui mouillaient au niveau du quai.

En plus de son sac et d’un parapluie, le vampire portait une grosse valise, dans laquelle Dolaine avait fourré une toute nouvelle garde-robe – d’ailleurs moins usée que celle perdue dans l’incendie –, fruit de pillages qui avaient fini par le gêner. Et ce ne fut qu’au prix de débat énergiques – et surtout d’un nombre incalculable de disputes – qu’il était finalement parvenu à la convaincre de laisser un peu d’argent aux propriétaires en dédommagement.

Son petit nez retroussé, la Poupée inspectait la foule de son regard bleu, notant ici et là quelques tensions, sinon réactions malheureuses à leur encontre, sans toutefois retrouver l’hostilité qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée à Létis. Les survivants, trop heureux d’avoir échappé à la mort, n’ignoraient pas qu’ils devaient en partie leur bonne fortune à l’intervention d’Éternelle. Oh, les vieilles habitudes reprendraient tôt ou tard du service, mais pour l’heure, on ne se montrait plus aussi inamicale envers Romuald. La peur était toujours présente, mais la haine beaucoup moins.

Ce dernier bâilla sans se couvrir la bouche. Sa dentition monstrueuse se dévoila et Dolaine nota combien il avait l’air fatigué. Les paupières tombantes, lourdes d’un sommeil qui ne désirait que l’attirer dans ses bras, il ne se remettait qu’avec difficultés des derniers événements. Ses nuits, pourtant longues – et bien qu’il se soit nourri par trois fois au cours de leur séjour prolongé –, ne parvenaient à chasser son épuisement… à croire que son organisme tout entier travaillait à lui donner une bonne leçon, des fois qu’il lui viendrait l’idée de recommencer ses petites prestations de magie.

Leur prochaine étape serait l’île de Petit-Frère. Un voyage de trois ou quatre jours, et une première pour le vampire, qui n’avait encore jamais mis les pieds sur un bateau. En meilleure forme, la perspective de cette expérience l’aurait sans aucun doute excité. Mais pour l’heure, il n’aspirait qu’à prendre possession de leur cabine et s’y enfermer pour les prochaines heures.

Dolaine levait les yeux vers lui, quand un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre derrière eux. Plusieurs équidés fendirent la foule, transportant des soldats dont les regards vifs laissaient supposer qu’ils cherchaient quelque chose… ou quelqu’un. L’un d’eux arrêta son attention sur Romuald et une voix les interpella :

— Gloire aux Dieux, je craignais que vous n’ayez déjà quitté Létis !

Dolaine écarquilla les yeux. L’individu qui s’arrêtait à leur hauteur n’était autre que Mérik. Son visage portait encore les stigmates des affrontements, mais il paraissait en pleine forme.

Elle fut soulagée de le savoir en vie. Ils ne s’étaient connus que quelques heures, mais les combats avaient provoqué tant de drames que revoir une figure familière lui réchauffait le cœur. Comme il descendait de sa monture pour venir dans leur direction, une vague d’inquiétude la submergea néanmoins et elle questionna :

— Y a-t-il un problème ?

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien en quelles conditions le jeune homme les avait quittés. Intrigué lui aussi, Romuald n’en demeurait pas moins sur ses gardes.

— Bien au contraire, les rassura Mérik. C’est en tant qu’émissaire du roi que je suis ici. (Il se tourna vers Romuald.) Il faut que vous sachiez que l’intervention des vôtres nous a beaucoup étonnés, autant qu’elle nous a été profitable. Au nom de mon royaume, je vous en remercie, vous comme Éternelle. (Il exécuta un petit salut, qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son interlocuteur.) Sachez-le, Létis saura se montrer reconnaissante.

De plus en plus troublé, le vampire battit des paupières. Comme il ne réagissait pas, Dolaine lui envoya quelques coups de coude, afin de le pousser à se ressaisir. L’occasion était trop belle pour qu’on la laisse s’échapper : si Romuald voulait plaider la cause des siens, c’était le moment ou jamais !

Son ami ne saisit toutefois pas le message et ce fut avec un petit sourire qui oscillait entre l’incrédulité et la nervosité qu’il répondit :

— Ce n’était rien, rien du tout. Les miens se sont simplement contentés de… Aïe !

Comme elle le devinait sur le point de dire une bêtise, Dolaine lui avait méchamment écrasé le pied, attirant sur elle son regard courroucé. Elle lui répondit par un reniflement et un retroussement de nez.

— Bien au contraire ! assura Mérik. Et vous savez, tout ceci m’a beaucoup donné à réfléchir. Sur ce que vous disiez… vous avez prétendu qu’Éternelle n’était pas l’ennemie de Létis et, après ce que j’ai vu cette nuit-là, je suis tout à fait disposé à le croire. Toutefois ! Bien que votre aide nous ait été salutaire, et que vos intentions à notre égard se soient révélées moins hostiles que nous le pensions, je ne peux toujours pas accepter, ni encore moins pardonner, les rapts de mes concitoyens.

— Mais comme j’ai tenté de vous l’expliquer, nous avons besoin de sang humain pour survivre, répondit Romuald, chez qui la nervosité s’accroissait.

Il était sur la défensive et s’attendait à voir la conversation dégénérer. Le hochement de tête entendu de Mérik le prit de court.

— Sur ce sujet également, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et je crois que je comprends un peu mieux votre situation…

Dolaine et Romuald s’échangèrent un regard, afin de s’assurer que l’autre avait bien entendu la même chose.

Derrière Mérik, le reste des soldats gardait le silence. Trois individus toujours à cheval, qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux. Et si leur expression n’était pas exactement hostile, on les sentait prudents.

Mérik écarta les mains.

— J’en ai discuté avec mon père. Je lui ai dit que j’avais rencontré un vampire sensé, suffisamment en tout cas pour que le dialogue soit possible avec lui. Et nous nous sommes demandés si vous ne pourriez pas nous être d’une quelconque utilité. Comprenez que les vôtres ne sont pas facilement approchables, pas plus que nous ne sommes certains de parvenir à nous faire comprendre d’eux. C’est pourquoi, je suis ici. Car j’aimerais que vous nous serviez d’intermédiaire.

— Moi… ?

— Létis chercherait-elle à s’allier à Éternelle ? s’enquit Dolaine.

Le vampire lui adressa un regard rond, auquel elle ne répondit pas, peu surprise qu’il ne soit pas encore parvenu à cette conclusion.

— Dans l’intérêt de tous, approuva Mérik. Je crois que la force d’Éternelle pourra nous être utile à l’avenir. Quant à Létis, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que sa survie est importante pour votre royaume. Sans nous, les vampires seraient obligés d’aller chercher leurs proies ailleurs… bien plus loin, et il me semble que c’est pour empêcher cela que vous nous êtes venus en aide. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

— J’ai bien peur que non, avoua Romuald. Mais je doute qu’une alliance soit possible entre nos deux royaumes si les miens n’ont rien à y gagner.

— Tout comme il est impensable pour Létis de s’allier à un royaume qui enlève ses enfants pour les assouvir en esclavage, rétorqua Mérik, avant de lever une main apaisante. Ne vous trompez pas : ce n’est pas par hostilité que je vous dis cela, je ne fais que souligner la chose. Car si nous souhaitons aboutir à un accord, je pense que c’est là le principal problème qu’il nous faudra affronter et régler.

— C’est également mon sentiment. Et j’espérais que Létis viendrait nous apporter des solutions…

Ce fut au tour de Mérik d’être surpris.

— J’ai bien peur que nous n’ayons rien à vous proposer… pas dans l’immédiat, en tout cas. Et je ne vous cacherai pas que je m’attendais à ce que vous ayez déjà votre idée sur la question. N’êtes-vous pas l’un des principaux concernés ?

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c’est que pour survivre, il nous faut beaucoup de goules. Nous pourrions commencer par améliorer l’existence de celles que nous possédons déjà si d’autres venaient se joindre à elles, mais…

— Si vous me permettez d’être franc, le coupa Mérik, nous ne sommes pas décidés à vous livrer des citoyens. Ce serait criminel et ce peu importe les conditions de vie que vous leur offririez : nous n’obligerons personne à se sacrifier.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je vous demande non plus. Je crois que le volontariat serait nécessaire, seulement, je ne pense pas que beaucoup des vôtres accepteraient de venir chez nous de leur plein gré.

— Je ne le pense pas non plus, soupira Mérik. Et c’est un sujet sur lequel j’aimerais m’entretenir un peu plus longuement avec vous, quand vous reviendrez à Létis. Ensemble, je suis certain que nous finirons par trouver une solution à nos différends.

Romuald secoua la tête. Pas parce qu’il refusait le débat, seulement parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il livrait cette conversation. Mérik se disait envoyé par le roi lui-même, c’était donc sa volonté qui s’exprimait par son fils.

— Je crois que…

— Si vous le permettez, je pense savoir comment régler votre problème, pépia une petite voix derrière Mérik.

Romuald écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Dolaine laissait échapper un hoquet.

— Louis ?! Par Moloch, vous êtes en vie !

Car c’était bien lui qui se tenait là, un bâton de marche à la main, un sac en bandoulière et un large sourire sur son visage rond. Une cape lui tombait sur les épaules et, en dehors de quelques égratignures encore visibles sur son nez et à l’arcade droite, il semblait lui aussi en pleine forme.

— En doutiez-vous ? Je comprends mieux, dans ces conditions, pourquoi vous m’avez abandonné. Enfin, je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne l’avez pas fait exprès, n’est-ce pas ? Après cet incendie, j’étais moi-même persuadé que vous aviez péri, ce jusqu’à ce que je ne vous aperçoive quelques jours plus tôt, au cours d’une promenade. Je vous ai appelés, mais vous ne m’avez pas entendu. Vraiment, si vous saviez comme je suis content de vous revoir ! Il m’est arrivé des choses incroyables qu’il faut que je vous…

— Attendez un instant ! le coupa Mérik, avec suffisamment d’autorité pour moucher le bavard. Qu’entendiez-vous en prétendant pouvoir nous aider ?

Il y avait dans son ton un scepticisme qu’on lui pardonnait volontiers : Louis n’étant pas vampire, difficile de croire qu’il puisse vraiment posséder la solution de ce problème séculaire. Les yeux verts du Pantin se mirent à pétiller.

— N’avez-vous donc jamais entendu parler de cette communauté vampirique qui, à Petit-Frère, vivrait en parfaite harmonie avec le genre humain ? (Puis, se tournant vers Romuald :) Je voulais vous en parler, mais nous avons été séparés avant. (Et comme son sourire s’élargissait :) Alors ça, on peut dire que vous avez sacrément de la chance que je vous aie remis la main dessus !

Sans lui répondre, Mérik et Romuald s’échangèrent un regard plein d’espoir. Si cette histoire était vraie alors, bientôt, Éternelle et Létis trouveraient peut-être une solution à leur désaccord.

— Nous devons justement nous rendre à Petit-Frère, souffla Romuald, qui avait l’impression d’évoluer en plein rêve.

— Alors, je vous laisse vous charger de cette communauté. Pensez-vous qu’elle acceptera de vous ouvrir ses portes ?

— Je… j’imagine qu’il n’y a pas de raison…

Non, pas de raison du tout !

La main de Mérik se tendit dans sa direction.

— Je prierai pour que ce vous découvrirez là-bas nous aide à rapprocher nos deux peuples.

Et, après une seconde d’hésitation, Romuald lui serra la main.

Là-dessus, Mérik salua Dolaine, en fit de même pour Louis, avant de prendre congé du trio.

— Eh bien, commença Dolaine, une fois que les cavaliers les eurent quittés. Et vous qui pensiez que Létis n’était pas prête à faire le second pas !

Et comme Romuald restait trop abasourdi pour répondre, elle se tourna vers Louis.

— Mais au fait, comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?

Les yeux de l’interrogé se remirent à pétiller et l’excitation provoquée par le souvenir de ses aventures lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

— Alors ça, c’est une histoire très amusante, vous allez voir ! Car juste après que nous nous soyons séparés, il s’avère que j’ai entendu du vacarme au-dessus de ma tête et que toute la pièce s’est mise à trembler. Je venais juste de récupérer mes bagages et je pensais vous rejoindre mais, enfin, ce phénomène était si soudain que je n’ai pu m’empêcher d’en être intrigué. Comme j’ai entendu de petits chocs du côté de ma fenêtre, j’ai été l’ouvrir et c’est à ce moment que l’incendie a commencé à ravager l’immeuble. Les Dieux m’en soient témoins, j’ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée ! Il y avait, dehors, plusieurs Chauves-souris et le feu, au-dessus de moi, avait déjà attaqué le plafond. J’imagine que le vacarme qui m’a attiré a été produit par l’une de ces créatures. Comme une explosion. D’ailleurs, j’avais à peine passé la tête à l’extérieur qu’un hurlement proprement effroyable s’est fait entendre ! J’en ai eu les oreilles qui ont sifflé durant plusieurs minutes ! Enfin, bref, j’étais donc là, piégé, à me demander quelle mort serait la moins douloureuse quand… mais au fait, saviez-vous qu’une statue aurait pris vie afin d’aller combattre Feu ? Ce devait être un spectacle tout à fait fabuleux et je déplore de ne pas…

— Nom d’un petit Pantin, Louis, comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?!

Sans s’agacer de cette interruption, Louis se tourna vers Romuald.

— C’est à l’un des vôtres que je dois d’être encore en vie. Comme les flammes avaient gagné le couloir et que je commençais à étouffer, j’ai finalement décidé de sauter. Coup de chance, un vampire passait par-là ! Il se déplaçait si vite que je ne l’ai pas vu approcher et le malheureux m’a reçu sur le dos. (Il eut un petit rire.) Il a tangué, mais a tout de même poursuivi sa route, avec moi agrippé à lui. Autant vous dire qu’il ne m’a pas semblé très enchanté, quand il a compris que je comptais rester avec lui jusqu’à la fin des affrontements. Mais il s’exprimait dans un commun si laborieux qu’il m’a été difficile de comprendre ce qu’il disait. Entre nous, c’est bien la première fois que quelqu’un me traite de poisson… !

Et comme Louis secouait doucement la tête, Dolaine leva les yeux vers Romuald. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse grommeler le commentaire qui lui venait aux lèvres, Louis reprit :

— Mais au fait ! (Plus guilleret que jamais, il se rapprocha en deux petits bonds.) Vous comptez vous rendre à Petit-Frère, n’est-ce pas ? (Son bâton claqua contre le sol.) Quelle chance ! Nous allons pouvoir faire le voyage ensemble !

Un bruit de gorge affreux échappa à Dolaine, dont le visage perdit soudain toute couleur.

— Vous ne voulez pas dire…

— Et si ! J’ai moi aussi une place sur le prochain bateau en partance pour Petit-Frère, lui confirma Louis avec un sourire si large qu’il lui dévoilait toutes les dents. Oh, vous allez voir, ce sera délicieux ! Je nous vois déjà, sur le pont, vous et moi, et l’océan… à perte de vue. Le vent du large, le spectacle de cette camaraderie touchante entre marins, et surtout…

Dolaine s’agrippa les cheveux et secoua la tête, comme si elle refusait d’y croire, ses lèvres formant des « Non ! Non ! Non ! » silencieux. Puis sa voix s’éleva, brutale, et elle se jeta en avant pour saisir le Pantin par la cape et le secouer.

— Par les Dieux, pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez en vie ?!

Et Louis, qui ne pensait pas qu’elle puisse être sérieuse, partit dans un grand éclat de rire…

 


End file.
